Duas almas e um só coração
by Hina Hyuuga
Summary: Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.
1. O novo advogado

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

Num apartamento de grande luxo em Nova York, Sasuke Uchiha, 22 anos,um dos advogados de maior prestígio do país, estava acordando em sua cama. Além de uma carreira nomeada, ele é um homem que chama muita atenção da população feminina. É alto, corpo muito bem trabalhado, dono de cabelos muitos negros e um pouco arrepiados atrás, olhos cor de ônix e pele clara. E também é o maior garanhão de Nova York, pois para ele o melhor é ter várias mulheres para passar uma noite tórrida de amor. Pois ele não é um homem de amar.

Então ele acaba de abrir os olhos e tenta se levantar, mas sente um peso sobre o seu braço direito. Olha para o lado e vê uma mulher totalmente nua no seu lado dormindo tranquilamente. Então diz:

- Acorda, Karin! - diz puxando o braço bruscamente - Vista-se e vai embora.

- Hum! Precisa dessa grosseria Sasuke! - responde sonolenta - Ontem a noite você não estava com esse mau humor todo. - diz esboçando um sorriso malicioso.

Sasuke nem escuta, pois já tinha batido a porta do banheiro para tomar um banho.

"Grosso!" - Pensa Karin irritada.

Depois de um tempo, Sasuke sai do banheiro apenas com a tolha amarrada na cintura, pega seu terno e sua calça ambas pretas dentro do guarda roupa e começa a se vestir ali mesmo.

- Ainda bem que já se vestiu! Agora pegue suas coisas e vá embora. Pois estou de saída. - Sasuke disse rispidamente.

Karin caminhou sensualmente até onde ele estava, lhe deu um beijo nos lábios e disse com um sorriso malicioso:

- Mais tarde te ligo para marcarmos outro encontro! - E se virou para a porta para ir embora.

Para Sasuke, Karin era uma mulher extremamente irritante, mas era dona de um corpo muito atraente, tinha cabelos ruivos e longos e também usava óculos, mas a preferia sem eles. Portanto, Karin para ele era apenas sexo, mesmo que ela prefira ignorar este detalhe e achar que os dois iriam se casar no futuro.

- Hum... - Rosnou Sasuke, mais para ele, pois a mulher já havia fechado a porta do apartamento.

Terminando de se arrumar e ajeitar a gravata, foi tomar seu café da manhã, pegou as chaves do carro e do apartamento em cima da mesinha da sala, pois hoje ele iria conhecer seus novos clientes, quer dizer os antigos clientes de seu irmão Itachi. Pelo o que ele entendeu da conversa pouco esclarecedora que teve com seu irmão pelo celular, ele brigou com um dos donos da empresa, um tal de Neji Hyuuga, e resolveu passar todas as obrigações com a Empresa Hyuuga para Sasuke. Ele se lembrava direitinho das palavras de seu irmão: "A partir de amanhã você é o novo advogado dos Hyuuga, não aguento mais aquele imbecil do Hyuuga, se eu não saísse de lá eu ia acabar o matando. Não sei como um idiota como ele pode ter uma prima tão doce e gentil como a Hinata, totalmente o oposto dele".

Sasuke não se lembrava muito de Hinata, as poucas lembranças que ele tinha dela era de quando eram pequenos, onde os seus pais o levavam para os jantares que haviam na mansão Hyuuga e vice-versa. Os Uchihas e os Hyuugas sempre foram muito amigos e esse é um dos principais motivos dos advogados do Hyuugas serem sempre um Uchiha, eles se confiavam mutuamente.

"É melhor parar de pensar nisso e ir logo para lá" - Pensou o Uchiha abrindo o carro e dando partida.

...

Sentado em seu escritório estava o renomado Neji Hyuuga, um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos longos preso por um rabo de cavalo frouxo, olhos perolados como todos os Hyuugas e porte físico muito atrente. Neji era um dos donos da Empresa Hyuuga, juntamente com sua prima Hinata Hyuuga, mas diferente dele Hinata era dona majoritária da Empresa herdada de seu pai que resolveu se aposentar e morar no interior. A irmã de Hinata, Hanabi também é uma das donas, mas ela ainda é muito nova para tomar seu lugar e também todos duvidam que Hanabi vai querer trabalhar em um escritório do jeito que ela é. É bem provável que quando ela terminar o colegial no final do ano ela suma do mapa só para não ser obrigada a trabalhar na Empresa.

Neji havia chegado a empresa a umas meia hora e estava lendo e assinando alguns papéis, quando o seu telefone tocou, ele constatou que era a secretária:

- O que foi Tenten? - perguntou o Hyuuga.

- Sasuke Uchiha está aqui na recepção e disse que tem horário marcado com o senhor. - responde a secretária.

- Mande-o subir.( a sala de Neji fica no 5º andar e a secretária fica no hall de entrada).

Depois de aproximadamente um minuto batem na sua porta, ele consentindo a entrada, ele vê na sua frente o imponente Sasuke Uchiha.

A primeira impressão que Sasuke teve do Hyuuga é que ele não mudou nada, pois como Hinata ele não o via desde pequeno,continua a mesma coisa, arrogante e imbecil. Quando Neji encarou sasuke deu um sorrisinho de escárnio e disse:

- A quanto tempo Uchiha. Espero que não seja igual ao seu irmão, um incopetente e arrogante.

Sasuke quando escutou aquela ofensa teve vontade de voar no pescoço de Neji e espancá-lo até a mão doer. Mas ele preferiu dar um sorrisinho de canto e vociferou:

- Continua o mesmo idiota não é Hyuuga. Mas pode ficar tranquilo, nem me comparo ao Itachi. - disse com voz superior.

- Bom mesmo! Mas voltando aos assuntos da empresa resolvi fazer com você um modo diferente, não vai trabalhar comigo como Itachi trabalhava - disse o Hyuuga vendo Sasuke erguer uma sobrancelha, e continuou - você vai trabalhar com a Hinata - Sasuke não pode deixar de dar um sorrisinho de canto, pois as coisas estavam melhorando, mas esse gesto não passou despercebido por Neji, que tratou de grunhir - Eu conheço muito bem a sua fama Uchiha, então nem pense em fazer gracinhas pro lado da Hinata, ela não é para o seu bico. E eu só te coloquei para trabalhar com ela para não ter que te aturar.

- Calma Hyuuga, eu não mordo, pode ficar calmo que eu não vou tentar nada contra a sua priminha."A não ser que ela queira" - disse o Uchiha.

- Acho bom mesmo! - grunhiu o Hyuuga - Mas vamos lá, vou te apresentar a Hinata. Não sei se ela já chegou, mas se não, já deve estar. E assim ambos sairam da sala.

...

Em poucos minutos ambos se encontravam em frente a porta da sala onde estava escrito, ADMINISTRADORA HINATA HYUUGA. Neji bateu na porta mas ninguém respondeu do lado de dentro. Então abriu a porta para constatar que Hinata ainda não havia chegado. Deu espaço para o Uchiha entrar e fechou a porta.

- Ela não chegou ainda, mas deve estar chegando. - disse Neji.

Ele mal acabou de falar a porta foi aberta e por lá entrou uma bela mulher, de longos cabelos negros azulados solto,pele clara, um pouco mais baixa que Sasuke e Neji, vestindo uma calça de lycra jeans azul marinho, uma camiseta com um decote em V vermelha, com um babadinho da mesma cor em volta do decote, com uma sandália baixinha branca e de um corpo muito bem avantajado e claro, os lindos olhos perolados. Essa era Hinata Hyuuga.

Neji vendo ela entrar foi cumprimentá-la, Sasuke estava mais preocupado em babar em cima dela, ele a admirou da cabeça aos pés - "Essa é a Hinata, como uma mulher pode ser tão perfeita! Olha essas pernas, esse quadril, esses seios! Vai ser impossível trabalhar com um pecado de mulher dessa na minha frente!" - Pensou Sasuke maliciosamente.

Neji percebendo os olhares ousados de Sasuke para cima de Hinata, tratou logo de apresentá-los e quebrar aquele contato visual.

- Hinata esse é Sasuke Uchiha, o novo advogado dos Hyuugas.

- Olá senhor Uchiha, vai ser um prazer trabalhar com o senhor. - Disse Hinata estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Nesse momento Hinata observou melhor o Uchiha, e percebeu como ele era atraente e bonito e não pode deixar de corar um pouco.

- "O prazer vai ser meu de trabalhar com uma mulher tão sexy" - Pensou maliciosamente - O prazer é todo meu de trabalhar com uma pessoa tão gentil e simpática "e principalmente gostosa" - ele disse esboçando um sorriso de lado, que para Hinata foi extremamente sexy, e não pode deixar de intensificar um pouco mais o rubor no rosto. E como resposta ela esboçou um sorriso tímido para ele, mas que Sasuke achou encantador.

Então Neji resolveu deixar os dois à sós para discutirem sobre o trabalho e se conhecerem um pouco melhor e Sasuke não pode deixar de ter o pensamento malicioso: "Neste momento o que eu mais quero é conhecer Hinata bem melhor".

...

**Espero que esse primeiro cap tenha agradado vcs. E não me xinguem pois é minha primeira fic.**

**E claro não esqueçam de me deixar uma review bonitinha falando o que acharam desse cap.**

**Bjinhos e até o próximo capitulo.**


	2. Encontros

Sasuke Uchiha havia acabado de chegar da Empresa Hyuuga

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

Sasuke Uchiha havia acabado de chegar da Empresa Hyuuga. Este estava esparramado no sofá, sem o terno, com a gravata desamarrada e a camisa aberta. Ele ainda lembrava perfeitamente a conversa que teve com Hinata.

**FLASHBACH ON**

_Assim que Neji fechou a porta do escritório, Hinata se encaminhou para a sua cadeira e pediu para Sasuke se sentar na cadeira em frente a sua mesa, o que ele fez rapidamente._

_- Então Sasuke, o Itachi já te passou os documentos que estavam com ele e já te explicou sobre a Empresa? - perguntou Hinata educadamente._

_- Não, a única coisa que Itachi fez foi ligar para o meu celular e falar que eu iria ficar aqui no lugar dele. "Além de ter quase cruscificado Neji" - disse Sasuke indiferente - Mas tenho certeza que ele deve aparecer no meu apartamento hoje, para entregar-me tudo. - completou._

_Hinata apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Então ela começou a lhe explicar sobre a Empresa, mas Sasuke estava praticamente alheio ao que ela falava, pois estava mais preocupado em observá-la, mas claro sem demonstrar esse fato. O Uchiha estava admirado de como Hinata se tornou tão bela, pois na opinião dele ela era uma mulher extremamente atraente e tiraria qualquer homem do sério com tamanha beleza. Mas resolveu cortar esses pensamentos e prestar atenção no que a garota falava._

_- Assim, quero que você compareça aqui amanhã, para poder te colocar a par dos negócios da Empresa. - disse Hinata - E se o Itachi te entregar os documentos, traga-os também - completou._

_- Claro que estarei aqui. Alguma preferência de horário? - perguntou Sasuke._

_- Não, pode vir no horário que for bom para você. - disse a garota, esboçando um sorriso gentil, que deixou Sasuke encantado._

_- Está bom! Amanhã estarei aqui. - disse o Uchiha se levantando, fazendo Hinata fazer o mesmo. Ele lhe estendeu a mão, onde ela aceitou prontamente e completou - Vai ser um prazer trabalhar ao lado de alguém como você! - esboçou um sorriso sedutor, fazendo Hinata corar violentamente e foi embora._

**FLASHBACH OFF**

Desde a hora em que ele saiu daquele escritório não tirava a imagem de Hinata da memória. A toda hora se lembrava daqueles olhos perolados e de seu sorriso doce. E essa situação já estava começando a irritá-lo profundamente. _"Só faltava essa! Estou parecendo um idiota que acaba de ver uma mulher que não via a anos, percebe que essa mesma mulher se tornou um mulherão e agora não consegue tirá-la da cabeça." _ - pensou irritado consigo mesmo.

Quando ele resolveu parar de ficar pensando nessas besteiras e estava indo tomar um banho, ele escuta o seu celular tocar, o deixando mais irritado. Quando ele olha o visor do aparelho e constata quem é, ele atende de modo áspero:

- O que foi Kakashi?

- Nossa! Que mau humor é esse?! Alguma das suas amiguinhas descobriu sua verdadeira opção sexual? - brincou o Hatake rindo.

- _"Era só essa que me faltava, esse imbecil me ligar para me encher a paciência."_ Não estou de brincadeira hoje Kakashi, me diga logo o que você quer?! - perguntou Sasuke irritado.

- Tá bom, já deu para perceber o seu mau humor. Eu te liguei para falar que eu e o Gaara vamos nos encontrar para beber um pouco e aproveitar e ir almoçar em algum lugar. E aí, quer vir conosco? - perguntou Kakashi sério.

- É pode ser uma boa idéia! Passe aqui em casa para me pegar! - Sasuke respondeu um pouco mais calmo.

- Jóia! Logo estamos aí. Tchau! - e desligou o telefone antes mesmo do Uchiha se despedir.

Sasuke jogou o celular no sofá e foi tomar banho. _"Quem sabe assim paro de pensar um pouco naquela mulher!"_ - pensou Sasuke.

...

Logo depois que Sasuke saiu de sua sala, Hinata pega alguns papéis pendentes para assinar, um pouco depois o telefone toca.

- Sim Tenten ?! - atende o telefone Hinata gentilmente.

- Olá Hinata! A Ino está no telefone, pode passar a ligação para você? - diz Tenten animadamente. Hinata e Tenten eram grandes amigas.

- Há! Claro que pode passar! - responde Hinata, pensando o que será que a amiga queria.

Assim que a secretaria passa a ligação, ela já escuta a voz escandalosa de Ino do outro lado da linha:

- HINATA! O QUE ACONTECEU?! POR ACASO ESQUECEU DE SUAS AMIGAS É? PODE EXPLICAR DIREITINHO? - praticamente gritou Ino.

- Me desculpe Ino, é tanta coisa que aconteceu. Você sabe! Término de noivado. Eu queria ficar sozinha esses dias. - explicou Hinata um pouco envergonhada.

- Tá bom, te desculpo porque sei o quanto você amava aquele imbecil do seu noivo. - disse Ino.

- Que bom! - disse a Hyuuga um pouco mais aliviada.

- Então, eu e a Sakura vamos almoçar juntas e você e a Tenten vão vir conosco - Ino percebendo que Hinata iria contestar, tratou de continuar - e não aceito um não como resposta.

- Mas... - Ino a cortou dizendo:

- Encontrem conosco no mesmo restaurante de sempre às 12:15hs. - e desligou o telefone não deixando nem Hinata poder responder.

A garota suspirou profundamente e ligou para a secretária.

- Tenten, vamos almoçar com a Ino e a Sakura, me espere na hora do almoço para irmos juntas. - disse Hinata.

...

Já eram 12:05hs quando três homens muito formosos e atraentes estavam passando a porta de um fino restaurante. Um deles era o moreno Sasuke Uchiha. Que estava acompanhado de Kakashi Hatake, 35 anos, um homem muito bonito, mas também muito misterioso de acordo com as mulheres, por causa da máscara que ele usa por cima do nariz até um pouco pra baixo do queixo. Tem cabelos brancos e arrepiados, olhos castanhos, pele bronzeada e corpo másculo e atraente. O outro era Sabaku no Gaara, 22 anos, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, uma tatuagem na testa, cabelos curtos e dono de um corpo másculo e atrente.

Os três chamaram bastante atenção no restaurante, arrancando alguns suspiros e sorrisos de mulheres que estavam no estabelecimento.

Sasuke estava vestido com uma calça preta larga e de elástico no cós, uma camisa adidas e tênis Nike. Kakashi estava com uma calça bege, uma blusa de malha azul marinho e uma camisa de botões branca por cima e tênis. Gaara estava com uma calça jeans azul marinho, uma camisa pólo vermelha e tênis.

Os três se encaminharam para uma mesa no canto e quando veio uma garçonete atendê-los, fizeram seus pedidos e ficaram esperando chegar.

- E então Sasuke, qual o motivo de tanto mau humor na hora que te liguei? - começou o Hatake.

- Hum... - grunhiu Sasuke se mantendo indiferente a pergunta do amigo.

Kakashi apenas sorriu por baixo da máscara, pois ele sabia que quando Sasuke está assim é melhor deixá-lo quieto.

- Fiquei sabendo que Itachi deixou de trabalhar para os Hyuugas e deixou você no lugar dele. - comentou Gaara com Sasuke, falando algo pela primeira vez desde a hora que chegaram no restaurante.

- Certo! Já estive lá de manhã e já deu para perceber porque Itachi saiu de lá com tanta raiva. - disse Sasuke.

- E por quê? - perguntou o Hatake curioso.

- Neji Hyuuga realmente é um imbecil! - respondeu, relembrando as palavras do Hyuuga - _("- A quanto tempo Uchiha. Espero que não seja igual ao seu irmão, um incopetente e arrogante.")._

Do outro lado do restaurante estavam duas garotas sentadas, esperando suas amigas chegarem. Uma tinha curtos cabelos róseos, olhos verdes esmeraldas, um corpo relativamente bonito e pele branca. Essa era Sakura Haruno. A outra era dona de longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos azuis, pele branca e um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer uma. Essa era Ino Yamanaka. Ambas tinham 22 anos, assim como Hinata, a mais velha era Tenten de 23 anos.

As duas amigas estavam esperando as colegas chegarem, foi quando viram duas garotas adentrando o restaurante. Uma era dona de longos cabelos negros azulados e olhos perolados e a outra estava com os cabelos castanhos presos por dois coques laterais. Ino vendo as amigas entrarem, levanta da cadeira e dá um grito chamando a atenção de todos presentes no restaurante:

- HINATA!!

...

**Mais um capitulo. Tenho que dizer q já tenho vários caps prontos. Mas só vou postar qdo começar a receber reviews. Portanto não tem capítulo até receber uma quantidade que eu ache razoável para mim.**

**Dependendo da quantidade de reviews que eu receber, quinta-feira já tem cap novo.**

**Obrigada para a **_**nyo-mila**_** que foi a única que me deixou review no cap anterior.**

**Agradeço a todos que estão lendo a fic e até o prox capitulo.**

**Bjos, Hina.**


	3. O convite

Naruto não me pertence

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.3**

- HINATA!!

A garota assim que escutou seu nome e viu a amiga acenando freneticamente para ela, caminhou um pouco envergonhada pelo escândalo de Ino, até a mesa onde as duas estavam sentadas. Enquanto ela caminhava reparou como as duas amigas estavam bonitas. Ino estava vestida com um vestido até o joelho azul piscina de alcinha e uma sandalhinha baixinha. Sakura estava com uma blusinha tomara que caia rosa e uma saia jeans não muito curta e uma sandália ana bela. A sua companheira Tenten estava com o uniforme da Empresa uma calça azul marinho e uma camisa de botões de manga curta branca.

- Desculpe Hinata, mas a Ino porca não tem noção do mico que ela nos submeteu. - disse Sakura repreendendo Ino.

- Não tem problema! - responde Hinata um pouco sem jeito.

**NA MESA DOS GAROTOS:**

Assim que Sasuke escutou o nome, olhou em direção a garota que estava arrumando aquele alvoroço todo, seguiu o olhar dela e se deparou com os mesmos olhos perolados que atormentaram sua mente o dia todo. _"Só faltava essa. Saio de casa para ver se tiro ela da minha cabeça e ela aparece aqui na minha frente!"_ - pensou frustrado.

O Uchiha reparou que ela estava igual a de manhã, a única diferença, é que agora ela estava com o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo alto e uma mecha solta em cada lado da franja farta.

- Sasuke, essa é Hinata Hyuuga não é? - perguntou Kakashi, cortando a linha de pensamentos de Sasuke - Já vi ela em algumas revistas, mas tenho que admitir, pessoalmente ela é bem mais bonita. - disse o Hatake esboçando um sorriso malicioso.

O Uchiha percebeu mesmo por baixo da máscara a expressão maliciosa que o amigo fez e não gostou nem um pouco.

- É ela sim, Kakashi! - respondeu de modo áspero, se sentindo incomodado com os olhares dirigidos de Kakashi para Hinata.

De repente, Kakashi se levanta da mesa, assustando os dois homens que não entendem sua ação e diz:

Vamos lá Sasuke, cumprimentar sua amiguinha! - disse animado, deixando Sasuke totalmente perplexo. Mas que não teve outra alternativa que senão ir juntamente com Gaara.

...

Em outro lugar de Nova York, estava uma mulher ruiva ligando insistentemente para um número.

- QUE DROGA!! Onde Sasuke está que não atende essa porcaria de celular. - esbravejou Karin. A garota já estava a uns dez minutos tentando falar com Sasuke e não conseguia.

- _"Será que ele ainda está na Empresa Hyuuga"_ - pensou - Claro que não! - disse em voz alta.

- Do jeito que conheço Sasuke, deve estar na cama com alguma vadia oferecida. - disse Karin para si mesma, extremamente irritada e continuou:

- Há! Mas ele vai me escutar quando vê-lo?! - esbravejou andando de um lado para o outro eufórica.

...

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten e Ino já tinham feito seus pedidos quando notaram três belos homens caminhando em suas direções. Quando Hinata olhou na direção que eles vinham e seu olhar cruzou com o de Sasuke, ela sentiu seu rosto corar na hora e assim desviou o olhar do belo homem para ele não reparar seu constrangimento.

Sasuke caminhava ao lado de Kakashi e Gaara em direção as garotas, sem desviar o olhar de Hinata nenhum segundo e ele percebeu quando seus olhares se cruzaram e ela desviou o contato visual um pouco corada, e não pôde deixar de dar um de seus sorrisos de lado_. "Ela fica ainda mais linda corada"_ - pensou o moreno já chegando na mesa da garota.

- Olá Hinata! Não pensei que fosse te ver de novo hoje. - começou Sasuke.

- Oi Sasuke, é que as meninas me chamaram para almoçar aqui. - disse Hinata envergonhada e desviando o olhar. Pois ela não conseguia sustentar o olhar em Sasuke sem corar.

- Hum... - foi a única coisa que disse Sasuke.

O Uchiha estava em pé ao lado de Hinata na cadeira e como ele estava bem mais alto que a garota, ele conseguia visualizar as curvas dos seios dela através do decote da camiseta. O homem ao começar admirar aquilo começou a sentir um formigamento na virilha_. "Droga, tenho que parar com isso. Estou parecendo um pervertido"_ - pensou intrigado com suas próprias ações. Então, tratou logo de desviar o olhar dali e dizer alguma coisa, para ver se dissipava as sensações que estava tendo em seu corpo, antes que acontecesse algum acidente ali.

- É..., esses daqui são Kakashi Hatake e Sabaku no Gaara. - disse o moreno, apresentando os amigos para a garota.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. - disse Hinata esboçando um sorriso - Essas daqui são Ino yamanaka, Sakura Haruno e Tenten Mitsashi. E garotas esse é Sasuke Uchiha. - disse fazendo o mesmo que o Uchiha.

- Prazer! - disse as três em uníssono para os garotos.

Kakashi observava Hinata atentamente apresentando as amigas e não pôde deixar de comentar:

- Hinata, eu já tinha te visto nas revistas, mas tenho que te dizer - disse pegando sua mão direita - você é bonita nas revistas, mas pessoalmente é maravilhosa! - Completou com um sorriso galanteador, fazendo Hinata corar instantâneamente.

- Obrigada, o senhor é muito gentil! - respondeu Hinata muito vermelha.

Sasuke percebendo a reação de Hinata e percebendo que Kakashi não havia soltado sua mão ainda, bufou furioso e resolveu acabar com aquilo tudo de uma vez.

- Não vamos mais atrapalhar vocês, devem estar querendo conversar a sós. Então estamos voltando para a nossa mesa. - disse Sasuke tentando parecer indiferente.

O Uchiha puxou Kakashi pelo braço, o obrigando a soltar a mão da Hyuuga e continuou:

- Tchau garotas! E bom almoço para vocês - disse, vendo elas acenarem afirmativamente com a cabeça. Olhou para Hinata e continuou - Até amanhã, Hinata!

- Até amanhã, Sasuke! - disse menos vermelha.

Depois disso, Sasuke saiu puxando Kakashi de volta para a mesa deles, seguido de Gaara, que se manteve indiferente a tudo a todos. Assim deixando as garotas sozinhas na mesa.

Ino assim que viu eles se distanciarem, tratou de comentar exaltada:

- Meu Deus! Isso que são pedaços de mau caminho! E aquele tal de Gaara, ele é lindo! Bem, todos são lindos.

- Verdade Ino! Eles são maravilhosos! - comentou Sakura sorrindo. Então olhou para Hinata e perguntou sorrindo - Que história é essa de te vejo amanhã? - perguntou agora exaltada.

Com a pergunta de Sakura, Ino também prestou atenção em Hinata para ouvir a resposta. Tenten também prestava atenção, mas ela já sabia a resposta.

- É que o Sasuke é o novo advogado dos Hyuugas - começou Hinata um pouco vermelha - e ele vai trabalhar comigo. Por isso vamos nos ver amanhã!

Nesse momento o almoço delas chegaram e começaram a comer. Então Ino comentou:

- Ai Hinata! - começou Ino exaltada - Trabalhar com o bonitão e gostosão do Sasuke Uchiha no seu lado! Você tem muita sorte! - houve uma pausa, então continuou ainda exaltada - Eu no seu lugar o agarraria na primeira oportunidade! Não sei se conseguiria trabalhar olhando tamanha beleza.

Hinata ficou muito vermelha com o comentário, Tenten e Sakura concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e ino começou a rir.

**NA MESA DOS GAROTOS:**

Depois que o almoço chegou. Kakashi resolveu alfinetar Sasuke.

- Eu percebi Sasuke! Por acaso você está interessado na Hyuuga? - perguntou Kakashi de modo malicioso - Pois o jeito que ficou quando peguei a mão dela! Parecia que queria me matar - completou rindo.

- Não estou interessado nela kakashi. Só a quis polpar da sua perversão. - disse o Uchiha irritado.

Diante da resposta do Uchiha, o Hatake apenas aumentou o sorriso malicioso e voltou a comer a comida.

_"Idiota não tem mesmo vergonha na cara!"_ - pensou Sasuke.

**NA MESA DAS GAROTAS:**

Como já haviam acabado de comer, estavam conversando.

- Sabe Hinata! Acho que Sasuke está interessado em você! - disse Ino naturalmente.

- O QUE?! - disse Hinata perplexa com a imaginação da amiga.

- Verdade Hinata! - começou Sakura - Então, se você jogar um pouco de charme pra cima dele, ele vai cair igual a um peixe no anzol.

Hinata apenas arregalava os olhos perplexa, diante do que suas amigas falavam. Então ela disse:

- Claro que não meninas! Eu nunca vou fazer isso! Não estou pronta para um relacionamento neste momento. - disse tentando pôr um pouco de lucidez na mente das garotas.

- O quê que tem Hinata?! Não precisam ter um relacionamento sério. - a repreendeu Ino - Ai Hinata! Já passou da hora de tirar o idiota do Naruto da cabeça! Passa pra outra!

Hinata ia abrir a boca para contestar, mas Tenten a cortou:

- Nossa Hinata! Pelo menos você tem o bonitão do Sasuke Uchiha que pode estar interessado em você. - começou - Pior sou eu, Neji nem me nota! - disse com pesar.

Hinata sempre soube que Tenten tinha uma queda pelo seu primo, mas parece que ela realmente tinha razão, Neji não a nota.

- Vamos parar de falar nisso então. - disse Ino - Que tal fazermos uma festa para convidarmos os amigos?

- Não sei... - começou Hinata.

- Não vem Hinata você vai ir. Porque a festa vai ser na mansão Hyuuga! - decidiu Ino - E vai ser no sábado da semana que vem, porque hoje é quinta e sábado agora está muito perto já para prepararmos uma festa. - terminou Ino e não pode deixar de completar - E não esqueça de convidar Sasuke e seus amigos! - disse com um sorriso malicioso, deixando Hinata vermelha.

Neste mesmo momento, elas viram os garotos indo embora, onde eles deram um aceno com a cabeça se despedindo. Quando os olhos de Sasuke e Hinata se cruzaram, o Uchiha esboçou seu melhor sorriso sedutor, fazendo Hinata corar violentamente.

Ino, Sakura e Tenten perceberam as trocas de olhares que estava acontecendo e começaram a rir diante da reação da amiga. Quando Ino ia abrir a boca, Hinata foi mais rápida e disse:

- Tenho que ir garotas. Vamos Tenten! - disse já se levantando, pois sabia o que Ino iria falar mais ou menos, então continuou - Me liguem para planejarmos a festa. - e saiu com Tenten ao seu encalço o mais rápido possível.

Ino e Sakura percebendo a reação da amiga, não poderam deixar de dar um sorriso malicioso com a atitude da amiga.

...

Já era noite e Hinata já estava se preparando para dormir, mas não conseguia tirar as palavras de Ino da cabeça _"- Sabe Hinata! Acho que Sasuke está interessado em você!"_ e depois, teve também aquele sorriso de Sasuke quando ele estava indo embora. Tudo isso estava a deixando confusa.

_"Elas só podem estar loucas, Sasuke interessado por uma garota sem graça como eu?!"_ - pensou Hinata rindo e virou para o lado na cama e foi dormir com os pensamentos voltados em uma única pessoa: SASUKE.

...

Sasuke chegava em seu apartamento. Passou a tarde toda com Kakashi e Gaara. Onde Kakashi sempre quando tinha uma oportunidade, falava do seu suposto interesse por Hinata, o deixando extremamente irritado.

O Uchiha cansado pegou seu celular e viu várias ligações de Karin, que ele apenas ignorou e jogou o aparelho de volta no sofá. _"Mulher enjoada!"_ - pensou maldosamente.

Depois disso, foi tomar um banho e dormir, onde teria sonhos com uma mulher de cabelos nego azulados e olhos perolados.

...

**NO OUTRO DIA**

Sasuke havia se oferecido para levar Hinata em casa, pois como os dois tinham revisado alguns papéis o dia todo, quando perceberam já estava no final do turno.

Então neste momento, o Uchiha estava estacionando o carro em frente a um prédio muito elegante.

- Obrigada Sasuke! Não precisava ter me trago. Você devia ter coisas mais importantes para fazer e eu acabei te atrasando. - disse Hinata gentilmente olhando para ele.

- Não foi problema nenhum te trazer. E eu não tinha nada mais importante para fazer do que te trazer em casa. - disse Sasuke a encarando com um sorriso de lado.

Hinata apenas esboçou um sorriso carinhoso diante de suas palavras. A garota, depois do que Ino lhe falou, passou em reparar mais em Sasuke. Hoje mesmo no serviço, ela se pegava várias vezes observando ele! E agora ali no carro com a luz do sol se pondo entrando pelas janelas, Sasuke parecia ainda mais bonito. _"Bonito até demais para o meu gosto!"_ - pensou corando um pouco.

A garota percebendo seus pensamentos tratou logo de desviar o olhar.

Sasuke encarava Hinata profundamente e percebeu que estava sendo admirado e se sentiu muito bem de ver que causava alguma sensação na garota a sua frente. Viu quando ela começou a corar e desviou o olhar, não podendo deixar de dar um sorriso, que passou despercebido pela garota.

- Acho melhor eu ir! Bom final de semana Sasuke! - desejou Hinata retirando o cinto. Mas antes que ela pudesse sair do carro sentiu uma mão lhe puxar o braço, fazendo-a olhar para o seu dono.

- Hinata, aceitaria jantar comigo amanhã? - perguntou Sasuke ainda segurando o seu braço.

- J-Jantar? - gaguejou a garota nervosa - não sei...

- Aceite?! - Insistiu o Uchiha.

A garota o encarou nos olhos o observando e depois disse:

- Está bem! Pode passar aqui amanhã às 20:00hs.

Sasuke apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Hinata começou a perceber Sasuke se aproximando perigosamente de seu rosto. Já conseguia sentir a respiração do garoto se misturando com a sua e quando pensou que ele fosse beijar seus lábios, ele desvia o rosto e susurra em seu ouvido um "Até manhã!" de forma bastante sedutora, onde ela sente se arrepiar com o hálito do garoto batendo em sua orelha.

O Uchiha percebendo a reação de Hinata, dá um sorriso de lado e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha. Depois se afasta, soltando o seu braço.

Hinata logo depois de se recuperar do transe, diz:

- Até amanhã! - e sai correndo do carro em direção ao seu apartamento muito vermelha.

Assim, deixando um Uchiha com um sorriso sedutor no carro, pensando em como seria esse jantar e o que poderia acontecer.

**CONTINUA...**

**Então mais um capítulo e por favor me mandem uma review.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Bjinhos, Hina Hyuuga.**


	4. Pensando em você

Naruto não me pertence

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.4**

O sol adentrava a janela do quarto, batendo contra o rosto de um corpo na cama, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

Hinata teve o sono um pouco agitado, pois quase a noite toda ela havia sonhado com o quase beijo que ela teve com Sasuke. A garota ainda sentia o hálito quente do garoto batendo em seu rosto, sentia o perfume de Lavanda dele entrando pelas suas narinas. Era como se ele ainda estivesse ali ao eu lado.

_"Meu Deus! Se ele tivesse me beijado? Será que eu iria corresponder?"_ - pensou consigo mesma.

Neste momento, a garota se lembrou do beijo na bochecha e como foi bom esse simples toque na opinião dela. Ficava se perguntando como iria ser o seu jantar com Sasuke e não pôde evitar de enrrubecer, imaginando o que poderia acontecer.

_"É melhor parar de pensar nisso! Nós só vamos jantar! O que poderia acontecer?!"_ - pensou se levantando da cama e indo tomar um banho para acordar o corpo e tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça.

...

Sasuke estava na sua cama já acordado a algum tempo. Ele havia sonhado com Hinata a noite inteira e sonhos nada inocentes.

Ele ainda pensava no que tinha feito quando levou Hinata para casa. Ainda não entendia o que tinha dado nele para ter quase a beijado. E ele também percebeu alguma coisa diferente no olhar dela. Foi como se ela quisesse que ele a beijasse.

Nisso tudo que aconteceu, Sasuke tinha uma certeza, estava louco para sentir o gosto daqueles lábios rosados e carnudos.

Se lembrou do jantar a noite, isso era outra coisa que o incomodava, não sabia a razão de tê-la convidado.

_"Só posso estar ficando louco! Eu não fazia esse tipo de coisa!"_ - pensou se repreendendo por suas atitutes impensadas.

Resolveu deixar isso pra lá e foi tomar um banho.

...

Hinata havia acabado de sair do banho, estava vestida com um short branco curto, uma batinha de manga curta azul marinho e uma rasteirinha. Ela não gostava de usar short muito curto, mas como ia ficar em casa para arrumar o apartamento não ligou.

Então, quando ela pegou a vassoura para começar a varrer, escuta a campainha tocando. Deixa a vassoura no canto e vai ver quem era. Quando abre a porta se depara com Ino e Tenten.

- Olá, entrem! - ela diz, abrindo espaço para as duas entrarem.

Ino quando olha para o short dela, não perde a oportunidade de brincar:

- Que short é esse Hinata?! - pergunta rindo - Imagina se fosse algum homem na porta? - houve uma pausa. Então continuou, mas agora com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - Por exemplo, um tal de Sasuke Uchiha!

Hinata não pôde deixar de corar pelo comentário e principalmente, pelo exemplo. Tenten e Ino apenas riram com o embaraçamento da amiga.

- E então, a que devo a honra da visita? - diz Hinata querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Viemos saber o que você vai fazer hoje? - responde Tenten.

- É que estamos com vontade de sair a noite. Ir em alguma boate! Não sei. - completou Ino - Vamos passar na casa da Sakura para chamá-la depois.

Hinata apenas olhava as garotas, pois ela já tinha um compromisso a noite. Mas não sabia como dizer isso a elas_. "Se Ino já está pegando no meu pé sem ter acontecido nada, imagina quando ela souber o que é esse compromisso?!"_ - pensou Hinata.

- E então? - perguntou Tenten, cortando os pensamentos da garota.

_- "É agora!"_ Desculpe meninas, mas eu já tenho um compromisso para a noite. - disse Hinata, torcendo para elas não perguntarem que compromisso é esse.

- Que compromisso? - perguntou Ino interessada. Assim cortando as últimas esperanças de Hinata.

A Hyuuga sentiu as bochechas queimarem, sabia que estava corando. Respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Sasuke me convidou para jantar! - disse simplesmente, sentindo ficar ainda mais vermelha (se é que isso era possível).

Sentiu ficar ainda mais nervosa, diante do sorriso malicioso que as garotas esboçaram.

- Jantar é?! - disse Tenten num timbre malicioso.

- E o que vai acontecer depois do jantar?! - completou Ino maldosamente, vendo Hinata quase explodir de tanta vergonha.

- N-Nada! - respondeu Hinata muito nervosa - O que poderia acontecer?

- Não sei! Isso depende de vocês. - disse Ino maliciosamente.

Hinata já sentia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, diante das insinuações das amigas.

Ino percebendo o estado que Hinata estava ficando, resolveu terminar o assunto, antes que a garota passasse mal ali.

- Tá bom! Não vamos mais fazer perguntas. - concluiu - Então durante a semana combinamos tudo sobre a festa. - disse indo em direção a porta, juntamente com Tenten.

- Sim! - disse Hinata ainda vermelha.

- Tchau Hinata! - despediu Tenten.

- Tchau amiga! - também se despediu Ino - E bom jantar! - disse dando uma piscadela para a Hyuuga.

- Tchau! - Disse Hinata fechando a porta.

A garota escorou na porta e suspirou profundamente. E assim voltou a arrumar o apartamento.

...

O dia havia passado rápido para Sasuke e já era noite.

O homem havia acabado de se arrumar para o jantar. Ele estava vestido com uma calça social preta e uma camisa preta de manga curta aberta até o peito e o sapato da mesma cor. O Uchiha gostava de cores neutras, principalmente preto, pois se achava mais atraente nelas. Seu cabelo estava mais arrepiado que o normal atrás, deixando-o com um ar mais jovial.

Sasuke já estava se preparando para sair quando ele escuta a campainha tocar.

_"Quem deve ser a uma hora dessas?"_ - pensou indo atender a porta. Quando ele a abre, revelando quem era ele fica perplexo e ao mesmo tempo irritado.

- Karin! O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou áspero.

A mulher estava vestida de modo muito sensual e vulgar na opinião de Sasuke. Uma saia de couro muito curta preta, uma camiseta vermelha que delineava muito bem o corpo e um senhor decote, que por pouco não deixava os seios todo pra fora e uma sandália de salto fino altíssima.

Karin se aproximou de Sasuke de modo que colassem seus corpos e disse de modo bastante sensual em seu ouvido:

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?! - perguntou deslizando as mãos pelo tórax de Sasuke.

- NÃO! - disse o Uchiha a afastando bruscamente de seu corpo e com a voz elevada.

Karin reparando como ele estava vestido concluiu:

- Pelo visto você vai sair. - começou - Aonde você vai e com quem? - perguntou autoritária.

Sasuke diante do tom usado pela mulher, começou a rir com désdem e disse:

- Quem você pensa que é para ter algum tipo de autoritarismo sobre mim?

- Sou sua namorada! - respondeu séria.

- NAMORADA! Desde quando?! - disse o Uchiha já exaltado - Você não é ninguém! Nunca foi ninguém para mim. Você não passou de uma mulher que ocupou a minha cama por um tempo. Nada além disso!

Karin diante das palavras proferidas por Sasuke, sentiu seu coração ser perfurado por várias facadas e começou a sentir algumas lágrimas descerem por seu rosto.

- ENTÃO EU SÓ SERVI PARA ABRIR AS PERNAS PRA VOCÊ? - gritou já chorando descontroladamente e tremendo.

- Sim! E nem isso eu quero mais! Por isso vá embora e não volte mais? - disse sério. Sasuke sabia que estava machucando-a com essas palavras. Mas ela tinha que entender que ele não queria mais nada com ela. E também, ele sempre deixou claro que não havia nenhum envolvimento amoroso entre eles, ela que sempre alimentou esperanças.

- Você está indo se encontrar com alguma vadia, não é? - disse exaltada - Mas não vai ficar assim! Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil! EU NÃO VOU TE DEIXAR PARA ESSA VAGABUNDA! - gritou a última frase e saiu de lá furiosa.

Sasuke após ver a silhueta da garota desaparecer pelo elevador, fechou a porta e suspirou demoradamente. Foi para a cozinha tomar um copo d'água, para ver se dissipava a tensão do corpo pelo o que passou a minutos atrás. Pegou a chave do carro e saiu para buscar Hinata.

...

Hinata estava em seu quarto em frente ao espelho. Estava usando um vestido tomara que caia branco larguinho, que ia a um palmo acima do joelho e com um laço na altura da cintura preta. Uma sandália preta de salto fino não muito alto, cabelos soltos, lápis delineando os olhos, um batom com um tom rosinha e grande brincos de argola de prata.

A garota se olhava no espelho e se perguntava se Sasuke iria achá-la bonita. Hinata estava um pouco nervosa, sabia que mesmo ele não tendo dito nada, que isso era um encontro. E esses pensamentos faziam-na imaginar várias cenas de como esse jantar poderia terminar e a maioria era relacionada a ela e Sasuke sem roupas na cama.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo som da campainha, o que a deixou ainda mais nervosa, pois ela sabia quem era.

Andou até a porta, respirou fundo e a abriu, dando de cara com o dono de seus pensamentos.

- Olá Sasuke. - disse um pouco vermelha.

Sasuke apartir do momento que a viu abrir a porta, perdeu totalmente a fala. Ela estava na concepção dele maravilhosa. O vestido que usava realçava mais os seus seios fartos, a cintura fina e o quadril largo. O vestido era larguinho, mas Sasuke percebia as curvas do corpo da mulher, que para ele, neste momento, estava ainda mais tentador.

O Uchiha lhe admirava dos pés a cabeça. Quando sua visão parou em seu rosto, ele percebeu seus olhos mais destacados, tornando-os ainda mais perolados e brilhantes. Desceu o olhar para os lábios carnudos, que estavam com um tom rosado mais forte, tornando-os mais tentadores para tomá-los em um beijo. Na concepção de Sasuke ela estava atraente e sexy, o que o fazia desejar sentir seus beijos e seu corpo junto ao seu.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando escutou a voz melodiosa de Hinata lhe invadir os ouvidos lhe comprimentando.

- Olá Hinata! - disse voltando a si e com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios disse - Se me permite dizer, está linda!

Hinata corou instantaneamente com o elogio e esboçou um sorriso gentil.

- Você também está muito bonito sasuke! - disse reparando a roupa do homem - _"Realmente ele está muito bonito. O preto combina com ele, lhe deixa mais atraente e sexy. MEU DEUS!! O que estou pensando!"_ - corou ainda mais com seus próprios pensamentos.

Sasuke reparando que estava sendo admirado e consequentemente o rubor na face de Hinata aumentava, sentiu seu ego crescer e não pôde deixar de pensar que agora ele tinha certeza de que a garota sentia alguma atração por ele.

- Vamos Hinata?! - perguntou lhe oferecendo o braço, que ela aceitou prontamente.

E assim seguiram para o carro, para poderem ir a esse tão esperado jantar que ambos pensaram o dia inteiro.

**CONTINUA...**

**Resolvi postar o capítulo logo. E desde já peço a colaboração de vcs em me deixar uma review.**

_**Agradecimentos para:**_

_Nyo-mila e __Myuki-chan in Wonderland_

**Um beijinho para todos vcs e até o próximo capítulo.**


	5. O jantar

Sasuke estava parando o carro no estacionamento do restaurante

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.5**

Sasuke estava parando o carro no estacionamento do restaurante.

Quando desceram do carro, Hinata reparou que era um restaurante muito fino e com um ar elegante. Por fora, ele era de um tipo de vidro escuro que não conseguia se ver nada lá dentro. Tinha dois seguranças na porta, que revisava o nome das pessoas na lista para poderem entrar. Ela percebeu que o seu nome e o de Sasuke estavam, assim provando que o Uchiha já tinha feito a reserva da mesa. Mas o que a deixou intrigada era o fato dele ter conseguido fazer uma reserva de um dia para outro. Pois pelo o que ela sabia desse tipo de restaurante é que as vezes o cliente devia fazer a reserva até com mais de um mês de antecedência. Preferiu deixar isso para lá e perguntá-lo depois.

Quando sentaram na mesa, ela passou a admirar o lugar e percebeu que ele era muito elegante por dentro também. Havia várias mesas espalhadas pelo local, onde cada uma tinha uma toalha vermelha e por cima havia um vaso pequeno com quatro rosas. E por fim tinha um salão onde alguns casais dançavam no ritmo da música do local. Realmente era um restaurante muito caro e romântico.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz do Uchiha:

- Gostou do restaurante Hinata? - perguntou, vendo ela fitá-lo.

- Sim, ele é muito bonito e elegante. - disse a garota com um sorriso no rosto.

Depois dessas palavras, Sasuke chamou o garçom, onde fizeram seus pedidos e também pediu o melhor vinho da casa. Depois que o garçom anotou, se retirou e os deixou a sós.

- Hinata! - começou o Uchiha - Você vai conhecer o melhor vinho da América! - terminou.

Hinata esboçou um sorriso com o comentário, então disse:

- Sasuke! - houve uma pausa - Eu tenho uma curiosidade? - perguntou vendo o Uchiha arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Pergunte?

- Ham... Como você conseguiu fazer uma reserva nesse restaurante tão rápido? - disse a Hyuuga, vendo Sasuke esboçar um sorriso.

- Simples. Esse restaurante é da minha família. - disse o Uchiha simplesmente.

- Dos Uchiha?! - disse perplexa - Não sabia que vocês eram donos de restaurante também.

A garota sabia que os Uchihas eram muito ricos, como a sua família. Os Uchihas eram conhecidos pelos advogados de grande nome internacional, exemplos eram Sasuke e Itachi. Os Uchihas também eram donos de alguns iates que alugavam, mas nunca passou pela cabeça dela que tivessem também restaurantes.

- Meu pai Fugaku Uchiha, depois que ele se aposentou, resolveu abrir esse restaurante para poder administrá-lo. Para não ficar a tóa! - explicou Sasuke e continuou - Então, esse é um investimento a parte, que meu pai o tem só para ter algo para fazer.

Hinata apenas afirmou com um aceno de cabeça, mostrando que tinha entendido.

Depois destas palavras, Sasuke não conseguia parar de admirar Hinata. Para ele, naquela noite, Hinata estava ainda mais desejável. O Uchiha estava tomado pela vontade de beijá-la e estava com a intenção de fazer isso ainda aquela noite.

Hinata reparando que estava sendo admirada, corou um pouco e resolveu perguntar a primeira coisa que veio pela cabeça, para ver se cortava aquele contato visual.

- Quantos anos você tem, Sasuke? - perguntou já se arrependendo da pergunta - _"Que pergunta mais idiota. Agora ele vai achar que sou uma idiota e oferecida?" _- pensou se repreendendo.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha com a pergunta, mas logo deu um sorriso sedutor e respondeu:

- 22 - houve uma pausa - e sei que é a mesma idade sua. - disse vendo Hinata fazer um sim com a cabeça. Então continuou - Creio que não tem namorado. Porque se tivesse, não teria aceitado meu convite!

Hinata corou um pouco com a conclusão do Uchiha.

- Não tenho. - houve uma pausa. Então continuou - Tinha um noivo a um mês atrás, mas terminamos. - disse tristemente.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o Uchiha interessado. Sabia que estava sendo indelicado com essa pergunta, mas a curiosidade era maior. _"Quem mandou ela falar do ex-noivo!"_ - pensou o Uchiha, como se fosse uma desculpa pela pergunta.

- Ele me traiu! - disse Hinata tristemente - Fui na casa dele um dia para lhe fazer uma surpresa. - começou a contar a história vendo Sasuke ficar atento - Como tinha a chave do apartamento não precisei tocar a campainha. Entrei direto e como ele não estava em lugar algum, fui para o seu quarto. Quando abri a porta, vi ele transando com outra mulher na cama. - terminou Hinata, já com os olhos cheios d'agua.

Neste momento chegava a comida e o vinho que o garçom serviu em cada taça para ambos.

Quando o garçom saiu, Sasuke colocou sua mão esquerda sobre a direita de Hinata e antes que percebesse as palavras já saiam de sua boca.

- Hinata, não viva mais o passado. Não sofra por coisas que já aconteceram. Viva apenas o presente. Pense, que talvés você sofreu no passado, para ser feliz no futuro. - disse o Uchiha assustado com suas próprias palavras_. "De onde eu tirei isso?! E quando eu fiquei tão sentimental?!"_ - pensou intrigado.

Hinata apenas o fitou, com o sorriso mais lindo que ele já tinha visto.

- Obrigada...Sasuke!

Diante daquele "obrigado" tão gentil, Sasuke sentiu começar a corar. Então soltou sua mão e disse mudando de assunto:

- Então, vamos comer?!

Hinata afirmou, mas antes, ambos pegaram suas taças de vinho, brindaram e tomaram o primeiro gole sem desviar o olhar por um segundo.

...

Ino, Sakura e Tenten tinham decidido ir ao shopping. E neste momento, Sakura e Ino estavam carregadas de sacolas e Tenten apenas com três, andando pelos corredores do local.

- Fico feliz pela Hina! - disse Sakura - Sasuke parece ser um homem bem legal, mesmo pela fama de mulherengo.

- É essa fama dele que me deixa preocupada. - começou Ino - Tenho medo que Hinata se apaixone e no final acabe o Sasuke fazendo o mesmo que o Naruto.

- Isso iria destruir o coração da Hinata!! - completou Sakura.

- Pelo menos ela tirou um pouco a cabeça do mundo Naruto. E resolveu seguir em frente. - disse Tenten.

Ino e Sakura concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- E essa festa sábado que vem, vai ajudar ainda mais Hinata! Ela vai se libertar ainda mais. Vão ver! - disse Ino convicta.

- E o Naruto, o que vocês sabem dele? - perguntou Tenten curiosa. Vendo Ino responder:

- Depois do que aconteceu sei que ele viajou. Deve voltar essa semana.

- E se ele procurar a Hinata? - perguntou Tenten preocupada com a volta do loiro.

- Ele que nem pense nisso! Ele era meu amigo, nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer uma coisa dessas! - disse Sakura furiosa. Houve uma pausa. - A minha vontade é de quebrar todos os ossos dele!! - disse exaltada, apertando os punhos um contra o outro.

- Deixa ele pra lá! - Vamos pensar na festa e nos gatinhos que vamos pegar. - disse Ino mudando de assunto - Eu já tenho meu alvo. O amigo do Sasuke, aquele lindo do Gaara!

Sakura com uma gota na cabeça disse:

- Aquele garoto nem olhou para a nossa cara! Como você quer algo com ele? - perguntou perplexa com a amiga.

- Vocês vão ver! - foi a única coisa que disse Ino, antes de entrarem em outra loja para comprar mais coisas.

...

Sasuke e Hinata já haviam acabado de comer. Agora estavam comendo uma torta que Sasuke insistiu muito para a garota provar. Hinata estava comendo uma de morango e Sasuke uma de limão.

O Uchiha reparou nos casais dançando e teve uma idéia.

- Hinata! - disse vendo-a olhá-lo - Qual a sua música favorita? - perguntou.

Hinata achou estranha a pergunta, mas resolveu responder:

- Let me out do Ben's Brother. - disse, mas antes que pudesse peguntar a razão da pergunta, Sasuke já havia se levantado, deixando-a sozinha ali.

Um tempo depois, ela viu Sasuke voltando e vindo em sua direção. Quando ele chegou ao seu lado, o Uchiha lhe estendeu a mão e disse:

- Me dá o prazer dessa dança?

Quando Sasuke acabou de dizer essas palavras, Hinata escutou sua música preferida começar a tocar pelo restaurante. Agora entendendo o porque da pergunta.

Assim, Hinata aceitou a mão do Uchiha e seguiu junto a ele até o salão.

Chegando lá, posicionaram com Hinata passando as mãos em volta do pescoço de Sasuke e este envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura da garota. E assim, começaram a dançar ao som da música.

- Fui lá e pedi para tocarem essa música. - disse Sasuke e depos sussurrou em seu ouvido - E ela é dedicada a você.

Diante daquelas palavras, Hinata afastou os rostos e lhe esboçou seu melhor sorriso.

- Obrigada!

Sasuke ao ver aquele sorriso dirigido somente a ele, sentiu seu corpo esquentar e sem perceber puxou o corpo de Hinata mais para junto do seu, vendo-a soltar um suspiro de satisfação.

Hinata se assustou um pouco com o ato de Sasuke, mas logo tratou de relaxar, colocando sua cabeça no ombro de Sasuke. Ela conseguia sentir todos os músculos de Sasuke e também o perfume de Lavanda que estava mais acentuado hoje. Sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, quando sentiu a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

Sasuke estava entregue, sentir Hinata ali colada ao seu corpo, fazia seu corpo esquentar mais a cada segundo. Sentia o perfume de rosas lhe embriagando as narinas. Quando levou seu rosto para a curva do pescoço da garota, sentiu Hinata se estremecer em seus braços, fazendo-o sentir extremamente bem de causar essas reações na garota.

Ambos não viam mais ninguém aos seus redores, apenas eles e a música.

O resto do jantar correu bem. Meste momento, Sasuke parava o carro em frente ao prédio de Hinata. Antes que a garota dissesse alguma coisa, ele disse:

- Vamos! Vou te levar até o seu apartamento.

- Não prec... - Hinata não terminou a frase. Quando ela olhou nos olhos de Sasuke, ela percebeu que ele não estava pedindo a autorização dela e sim que iria levá-la.

Então, saíram do carro e seguiram até o apartamento em silêncio. Quando chegaram a porta, Hinata virou-se para Sasuke e disse:

- Obrigada! O jantar estava maravilhoso! - e esboçou um sorriso.

Sasuke ao escutar aquelas palavras, levou a mão direita ao rosto de Hinata, vendo-a corar. Começou a acariciar sua bochecha com o polegar, fazendo movimentos circulares, sentido a textura da pele.

Ele estava embriagado, fitava seus lábios rosados e carnudos. Quando deu por si, já estava aproximando seus rostos. Conseguia sentir a respiração dela acelerada se misturando com a sua. Quando seus narizes se tocaram e milímetros separavam os seus lábios, a olhou nos olhos, como se pedisse permissão para fazer o contato. Ele apenas vizualizou-a fechando os olhos, como se com esse ato lhe desse a permissão que queria.

Sasuke vendo-a fechar os olhos, apenas acabou com o espaço que existia entre os lábios, unindo-os em um beijo calmo.

Hinata sentiu várias borboletas em seu estômago quando sentiu seus lábios ser cobertos pelo dele. Sentiu seu corpo esquentar ainda mais, quando sentiu a língua dele pressionar seu lábio inferior, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, que ela concedeu simultaneamente.

Sasuke deslizou sua mão que estava no rosto de Hinata até sua cintura, puxando-a para si. A mão esquerda ele deslizava em suas costas, num movimento de sobe e desce. Até que levou sua mão a nuca de Hinata e a pressionou ali, fazendo o beijo ser dado com mais vontade e ímpeto.

Hinata levou sua mão ao peito de Sasuke, como se fosse uma forma de se manter em pé.

As bocas se reconheciam. Ambos exploravam cada canto da boca um do outro. Sentiam a vontade e o desejo de cada um através daquele beijo.

Se separaram por falta de ar, mas ainda perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração um do outro. Se fitaram intensamente, ambos ofegantes e Hinata com as bochechas coradas. Se abraçaram e Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Também achei o jantar maravilhoso. - disse e completou - Boa noite, Hinata! - e se afastou virando-se para ir embora.

Hinata ficou olhando Sasuke se afastar. Quando viu ele desaparecer no elevador, se recostou na porta soltando um suspiro. Se lembrou do beijo e levou a mão aos lábios, sentindo-os ainda inchados e molhados. Deu um sorriso miúdo e disse para si mesma:

- Boa noite pra você também, Sasuke!

**Lá pessoal. Então aí está mais um capítulo.**

**Agradeço a review da **_**Insana**_** e a todos que estão lendo mas não deixaram reviews.**

**Bjinhos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Hina Hyuuga.**

**Review??**


	6. Uma rival perigosa

Cap

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.6**

A semana havia passado rapidamente e já era sexta-feira e no outro dia seria a festa que Hinata escutou ser mencionada por Ino a semana inteira.

Nesse momento, Hinata estava parando o carro no estacionamento da Empresa Hyuuga, para mais um dia de trabalho.

No momento que desceu do carro, viu Neji estacionando seu carro do lado do seu. O esperou descer e o comprimentou:

- Bom dia, Neji! - disse com um sorriso. Hinata gostava muito de Neji. Ele era como um irmão para ela e esteve junto dela nos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida, como quando sua mãe morreu.

Além do mais, ela conhecia seu primo muito bem e sabia como Neji era um homem muito bonito, pois tinha várias fãs que o acediavam. Ela sabia que para Neji elas não significavam nada, eram apenas para sua diversão.

- Bom dia, Hinata! - respondeu o Hyuuga. Pode-se dizer que Hinata e Hanabi, a irmã mais nova de Hinata, eram as únicas que podiam esperar algum tratamento carinhoso vindo dele. Neji considerava as primas como suas próprias irmãs, por isso tinha tanto zêlo por elas.

Os dois passavam pela porta da recepção e avistaram Tenten arrumando suas coisas. A chinesa ao perceber a presença deles, tratou logo de cumprimentá-los:

- Bom dia Hinata! - disse a morena olhando para a amiga, que esboçou um sorriso. Então olhou para o Hyuuga e continuou - Bom dia Neji! - disse um pouco corada.

Neji ao escutar o cumprimento apenas a olhou e respondeu um "Bom dia" e segui com Hinata para o elevador, deixando a secretária para trás.

Dentro do elevador, Neji pediu para Hinata lhe acompanhar até a sua sala. Chegando na sala começou:

- Hinata, você sabe que tem uma Empresa Japonesa interessada em assinar um contrato com a nossa Empresa, né? - perguntou, vendo-a fazer um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Então continuou:

- Eles aceitaram assinar o contrato, mas precisamos mandar alguém para o Japão para tratar das papeladas. E também para participar de eventos que eles vão fazer, jantares, reuniões, essas coisas estúpidas que não suporto.

- E quem você pretede mandar Neji? - perguntou Hinata.

- É aí que você entra. Quero que você vá para o Japão junto com Sasuke. Vamos precisar dos serviços dele, como nosso advogado. - disse Neji. Então perguntou - Há algum problema você ir?

- Por minha parte não. - disse Hinata - E quando será a viajem?

- Vocês vão na segunda a noite. Vou pedir para Tenten já fazer as reservas do avião para vocês dois. - Quando o Uchiha chegar peça para ele vir na minha sala para conversarmos sobre a viajem e lhe explicar tudo.

- Está bem! - disse Hinata já saindo da sala.

...

Já era hora do almoço e Hinata resolveu ir no a apartamento de Sasuke fazer seu almoço.

Depois do jantar que tiveram, os dois iniciaram um tipo de caso. Não era um relacionamento sério, apenas ficavam.

Ela bateu a campainha do apartamento, esperando ele abrir.

Sasuke estava saindo do banho quando escutou a campainha. Ignorou estar apenas de toalha em volta da cintura e foi atender.

Ao abrir aporta se assusta ao ver que era Hinata.

Hinata quando viu a porta ser aberta e revelar Sasuke apenas com uma tolha na cintura e com o dorso de fora entra em choque. Admirava cada parte do corpo desnudo do homem. Sentiu a boca ficar seca instantaneamente.

Sasuke percebendo que estava sendo admirado, esboçou um sorriso malicioso e puxou a garota pela cintura, grudando os seus corpos. Fechou a porta e disse:

- Posso saber a que devo a honra da sua visita? - disse fazendo um carinho sutil em sua cintura.

Hinata ainda estava atordoada com a aproximação de Sasuke, sua mão repousava sobre o peito desnudo, sentia os músculos em contato com a sua pele. Ao escutar a pergunta o fitou e respondeu:

- Vim fazer um almoço para você. - disse esboçando um sorriso e continuou - sei que não é muito bom na cozinha.

- Hum... - foi a única coisa que disse. Na verdade, Sasuke sempre comeu comidas congeladas, era só pôr no microondas e estava pronto.

Não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso, pois finalmente iria comer um comida decente. Então lhe deu um selinho rápido e disse:

- Então a casa é sua! - disse a soltando - Vou me vestir. Pode ir para a cozinha, tem alimentos no armário.

Hinata apenas lhe deu um sorriso e foi em direção da cozinha preparar o almoço.

Sasuke foi para o seu quarto e vestiu uma calça social preta, camisa de manga comprida branca e a gravata ele deixou frouxa em volta do pescoço. Calçou os sapatos e voltou para a cozinha, sentindo um cheiro gostoso vindo de lá.

Vizualizou Hinata no fogão de costas. Reparou que ela estava com uma camiseta azul piscina de botões com um leve decote e uma saia estilo indiana branca até os joelhos e bota de cano alto, com um salto médio.

Desde o dia que começaram a ficar, Sasuke começou a ter certos desejos carnais por Hinata, mas não sabia como expressar isso a ela. Pra dizer a verdade, Hinata o deixava como um idiota, pois sempre queria agradá-la ao invés de si próprio.

Ele sabia que estava gostando de Hinata, mas nunca colocou esse gostar no sentido de amar. Para ele era apenas um carinho e uma profunda amizade que criou por ela. Agora, que ele estivesse apaixonado por ela, ele descartava. Pois ele nunca iria amar nem Hinata e nem outra mulher.

O Uchiha percebendo que ela estava distraída, andou sorrateiramente até ela e a abraçou por trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido de modo bastante sensual:

- Essa comida está com um cheiro maravilhoso!

Hinata sentiu seu corpo tremer quando sentiu os lábios do Uchiha distribuindo pequenos beijos por seu pescoço e passando para a nuca, onde era um de seus pontos fracos. Segurou ao máximo um gemido de satisfação sair de seus lábios, quando sentiu a lingua dele deslizando por sua nuca.

Sasuke virou a garota de frente para ele e tomou seus lábios num beijo voluptuoso e faminto, que foi bem recebido por ela.

O Uchiha empurrou Hinata para a parede ao lado do fogão, a prensando ali com seu corpo.

Separaram os lábios e Sasuke começou a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço, dando pequenas mordidas. Enquanto isso, deslizava suas mãos pelo corpo de Hinata, o reconhecendo.

A garota começou a gemer baixinho e de forma manhosa com as carícias mais ousadas do Uchiha. Enquanto isso, deslizava suas mãos pelas costas largas do moreno, sentindo cada músculo ali.

Os dois estavam inebriados, ambos sentiam as peles queimando de desejo. Foi quando ouviram a campainha tocando, obrigando-os a se separarem.

Hinata estava ofegante e vermelha. Passou a mão pelos cabelos arrumando-os e falou:

- Acho melhor você ver quem é? - disse voltando para o fogão e desligando-o. Assim começando a arrumar a mesa.

Sasuke estava frustrado, estava a ponto de matar quem estivesse na porta. Passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiando-os mais e saiu da cozinha em direção a porta, para ver quem o atrapalhou justo naquele momento. _"Se não for algo importante, eu juro que mato quem for que seja."_ - pensou irritado.

Ao abrir a porta e constatar quem era, seus olhos se contraem instantaneamente e diz com um tom ameaçador:

- Que eu me lembre, disse para você não voltar mais aqui?

- E eu me lembro de ter dito que não iria te deixar! - disse Karin simplesmente.

Ao ouvir isso, Sasuke sentiu seu sangue ferver, o deixando mais irritado com a garota. Mas no mesmo momento, ficou preocupado com Hinata na cozinha. Ela podia acabar ouvindo a voz de Karin ali. E também não queria que Karin visse Hinata, pois era capaz da mulher arrumar um estardalhaço no seu apartamento.

Fechando um pouco a porta, assim tampando a visão de Karin de dentro do apartamento, ele disse:

- Vá embora! Não temos mais nada para conversar! - disse irritado e com um timbre baixo para que Hinata não escutasse.

Mas a mulher na sua frente era esperta e logo começou a desconfiar.

- O que foi Sasuke? - começou Karin, tentando olhar por cima do ombro do homem - Está tentando esconder algo de mim?

Hinata já havia preparado a mesa e resolveu ir atrás de Sasuke, pois não estava ouvindo sua voz.

Chegando na sala, ela reparou que ele estava na porta, então perguntou:

- Quem é Sasuke?

O Uchiha apartir do momento que escutou a voz de Hinata, sentiu seu corpo endurecer. E percebeu a expressão furiosa que Karin fez ao escutar a voz dentro do apartamento.

Karin ao escutar a voz feminina vinda de dentro do apartamento, sentiu seu sangue ferver.

- Me deixe entrar agora? - disse Karin passando por Sasuke e passou a encarar Hinata furiosamente assim que a viu - Então é a Hyuuga? - perguntou irritada para Sasuke.

Hinata se assustou quando viu a mulher passar por Sasuke e encará-la com ódio. Mas o que ais chamou sua atenção era sua roupa. Karin estava com uma saia jeans muito curta, que só de sentar aparece tudo, uma blusa tomara que caia preta e sandália de salto alto. Foi então que ela reparou que aquela mulher estava ali para seduzir Sasuke.

- Então foi por ela que você me trocou, Sasuke? - Karin disse, chamando a atenção de Hinata.

Sasuke estava perdido, não sabia o que fazer. A vontade dele era de enforcar Karin, até matá-la asfixiada. _"Eu vou matar essa mulher, se ela der um passo em direção a Hinata!"_ - pensou maldosamente. Encarou Hinata que parecia perplexa com o que estava acontecendo. Viu quando ela o encarou, como um pedido mudo para explicar o que estava acontecendo.

- Hinata, não ligue para o que essa mulher fala. É só uma louca que não percebe que não existe mais nada entre nós! - disse pegando Karin pelo braço para tirá-la do apartamento.

- ME SOLTA! - gritou soltando o braço. Olhou para Hinata e disse com désdem - Vai acreditar nele? Você sabe a fama dele, não sabe? Sasuke tem um caso comigo, como tem com você e várias outras mulheres.

Hinata não sabia o que dizer e Sasuke estava a ponto de matar Karin com as próprias mãos.

- CALA A BOCA SUA LOUCA! - gritou Sasuke, pegando Karin pelos braços fortemente.

Karin se soltou de Sasuke e já descontrolada começou a gritar com Hinata.

- DEIXA ELE EM PAZ! O SASUKE É MEU, SÓ MEU! - disse apontando o dedo acusadoramente para Hinata - Você roubou ele de mim. Deixe ele agora sua VADIA! - disse chegando perto dela.

Quando chegou perto o suficiente, levantou a mão para dar um tapa na face de Hinata, mas sentiu seu pulso ser segurado fortemente.

- Nem pense em encostar nela? Ou eu acabo com você! - disse Sasuke em tom baixo e ameaçador.

Karin se assustou com a expressão de Sasuke, que a pegou pelo braço e praticamente a jogou porta a fora. Antes de fechar a porta, disse em tom ameaçador:

- Nem pense em voltar aqui de novo! Nem sei do que sou capaz de fazer com você, se aparecer aqui. - e fechou a porta, deixando a mulher transtornada para trás.

Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, soltando um longo suspiro. Logo olhou para Hinata que estava estática e com uma expressão confusa.

Caminhou até ela para abraçá-la, mas a Hyuuga desvencilhou de seus braços.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora. - disse Hinata, já pegando sua bolsa e se dirigindo para a porta.

Sasuke a segurou pelo braço antes que ela alcançasse a porta, e disse:

- Não vá embora! A Karin é só uma louca que não percebe que não quero mais nada com ela. - disse de forma calma e gentil.

- Por favor, Sasuke. Quero ir embora?

- Hinata, acredite em mim. A Karin não é nada minha. - disse Sasuke a abraçando e lhe passando segurança. - É com você que estou agora. - completou dando um beijo calmo nos lábios de Hinata.

...

Hinata e Sasuke já estavam na Empresa Hyuuga. Agora ela estava no elvador, enquanto Sasuke tinha ido a sala de Neji como ele tinha pedido.

Chegando no andar correspondente, foi em direção a sua sala e a abriu, se deparando com alguém que ela não desejava ver tão cedo.

- VOCÊ!

**... **

**Então mais um capítulo feito com todo o carinho. E desde já espero que esteja agradando a todos essa fic.**

**Portanto não deixem de mandar suas reviews me dando suas opiniões.**

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_Insana_

**Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Reencontro

Naruto não me pertence

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.7**

- VOCÊ!

Hinata estava perplexa. Ainda não acreditava que ele teve a impetulância de lhe procurar, depois de que tudo que ele fez a ela.

- O que você faz aqui - houve uma pausa - Naruto? - disse Hinata mostrando um pouco de irritação na voz.

Na sua frente estava um homem muito atraente, isso ela não podia deixar de admitir. Dono de um corpo másculo, cabelos loiros curtos e arrepiados, olhos azuis e pele clara. A Hyuuga reparou que ele estava vestindo uma camisa pólo branca com detalhes laranjas, calça Jeans azul e um tênis branco com detalhes laranja. Na opinião da garota, ele continuava muito bonito e sexy.

- Nossa! Pensei que iria ter uma recepção mais calorosa. - disse Naruto, esboçando um sorriso malicioso - Pois, podemos dizer que já fomos bastante íntimos!

Naruto dizia essas palavras, prestando atenção em cada centímetro do corpo de Hinata. Pois, Hinata e Naruto já são adultos e como eram noivos, mais do que normal, que os dois já tivessem um relacionamento mais íntimo quando estavam juntos.

Agora o seu motivo para estar ali na Empresa Hyuuga depois de ter voltado da sua viajem era apenas uma, reconquistar Hinata. E ele pretendia fazer isso em breve e custe o que custar.

Hinata ao ouvir o que Naruto lhe disse, sentiu seu sangue ferver, então respondeu de maneira ríspida:

- Você disse certo, FOMOS, não somos mais. Agora não entendo o que você veio fazer aqui? Por acaso esqueceu o que você me fez. - disse a Hyuuga, se sentindo um pouco incomodada com a presença do loiro. Na verdade, ainda tinha um pouco de medo, que a presença de Naruto lhe fizesse ter uma recaída.

- Por favor Naruto, vai embora? - disse já levando a mão até a porta para abri-la. Mas o loiro foi mais rápido e se colocou entre a porta e ela, dizendo:

- Não vou embora até você me escutar?

...

Sasuke estava na sala de Neji escutando tudo sobre essa viajem que iria fazer com Hinata. Era uma viajem de negócios, mas ele estava mais interessado era em saber que iria poder ficar alguns dias sozinho com Hinata. E ele não pôde deixar de ter alguns pensamentos maliciosos. "Quem sabe nessa viajem fiquemos mais íntimos?... Céus! Tenho que parar com isso. Hinata tá lá, pensando que estamos indo apenas para trabalhar e eu aqui, tendo esses pensamentos sacanas."

- Então, segunda feira a noite vocês vão. - ouviu a voz de Neji.

- Claro! Vai ser um prazer viajar ao lado de Hinata. - disse o Uchiha interessado.

Neji não gostou nem um pouco do tom usado por Sasuke. Então, antes que Sasuke se quer notasse as intenções do Hyuuga, viu ele voando em seu pescoço lhe pegando pelo colarinho e dizendo ríspido:

- Estou sabendo desse seu relacionamento com a Hinata, então nem pense em querer tirar proveito dessa viajem. Hinata não é essas vadias que você costuma levar pra cama. Assim Uchiha, nem pense em se aproveitar de Hinata ou traí-la, ela é como minha irmã. E por esse carinho que tenho por ela, faça ela sofrer e eu acabo com você. - o ameaçou.

- Calma Hyuuga! Não tenho a intenção de machucar a Hinata e sei muito bem o tipo de mulher que ela é. - disse Sasuke rude, soltando as mãos de Neji do seu terno de forama bruta. O encarou irritado e completou:

- Não preciso que me diga isso. Seria incapaz de ferir Hinata.

- Bom mesmo. - esbravejou Neji.

...

Naruto estava ali na sua frente e bem próximo, tanto que ela conseguia sentir seu perfume. Começou a ficar nervosa e deu alguns passos para tráz, dizendo:

- Naruto, vá embora? Não temos nada para conversar, eu vi tudo. - disse tristemente, como se a cena passasse ali na sua frente agora.

- Hinata, estou arrependido. - disse se aproximando da garota.

- Não se aproxime! - disse a Hyuuga, fazendo sinal com as mãos para ele não se aproximar mais.

- Me perdoa, por favor! - começou ele chegando perto de Hinata e a abraçando - Você não sabe quanta falta senti de você. - passou a sussurrar em seu ouvido - Senti falta do seu perfume, da sua pele, dos seus beijos. Te amo tanto Hinata! - e começou a depositar pequenos beijos em sua orelha.

- Não! Por favor Naruto, pára! - disse Hinata em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Hinata não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, sua mente lhe dizia para afastar Naruto dela, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Sentia seu corpo reagir a cada beijo de Naruto em sua orelha. Quando sentiu a língua dele sobre o lóbulo de sua orelha, sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse todo o seu corpo. Ela queria pará-lo, mas não conseguia, ela amou demais Naruto e pelo visto o amor que ela pensou que não existia mais, não havia acabado completamente.

Naruto percebendo que Hinata estava entregue, começou a ousar mais nas carícias. Ele começou a desferir os beijos que estavam em sua orelha para o pescoço, tomando-o com mais vontade, dando sôfregos chupões.

Hinata juntando um pouco da sua força, empurrou Naruto de si.

- Não! - disse Hinata num sussurro para Naruto.

- Eu sei que você me quer, como eu te quero. - terminando essas palavras, Naruto puxou Hinata pela cintura e tomou seus lábios num beijo voluptuoso, o aprofundando no primeiro toque.

Hinata tentou resistir no início, empurrando Naruto, mas logo perdeu as forças e começou a corresponder o beijo.

Naruto levou sua mão direita até a coxa de Hinata e começou a levantá-la, sem parar com o beijo. Rapidamente, levou sua outra mão a outra coxa a levantando, passando as pernas da garota em volta de sua cintura.

Lhe segurando firmemente, lhe levou até a mesa e sentou-a na beirada, se encaixando entre suas pernas.

Naruto levou os beijos para o pescoço, enquanto levava suas mãos aos botões da camiseta da Hyuuga os desabotoando-os.

Hinata sentiu as mãos de Naruto desabotoando sua blusa, quando de repente veio a imagem de Sasuke na sua cabeça. Pensando no Uchiha, juntou todas as suas forças e empurrou Naruto para longe dela.

- Eu disse não, Naruto! - disse com a voz firme, se levantando da mesa e abotoando sua camiseta.

- Por que não Hinata? Eu sei que estava gostando! - disse o loiro um pouco exaltado. Ele não entendia como Hinata que estava tão entregue daquele jeito, de uma hora para outra o afastou daquele jeito.

Hinata ao escutar a pergunta, se lembrou de Sasuke novamente. E percebeu que a resposta para aquela pergunta era o próprio Uchiha. Resolvendo ignorar a pergunta, foi até a porta e a abriu, dando espaço para Naruto passar.

- Vá embora? - disse com a voz firme e um pouco elevada, olhando nos olhos do loiro.

Naruto estranhou o comportamento da Hyuuga, mas seguiu até a porta. Quando já estava saindo, ainda de costas para ela, ele disse:

- Por enquanto eu vou embora, mas não vou desistir de você. - e continuou andando pelo corredor, até sumir de vista.

A Hyuuga fechou a porta e soltou um suspiro. Achou melhor não contar nada do ocorrido ali, nem para Neji, nem para Sasuke. Sorriu ao se lembrar de Sasuke e perceber que o Uchiha é importante de algum jeito para ela, só faltava descobrir se era amor.

...

NO OUTRO DIA:

O sábado havia passado rapidamente e já era noite. Kakashi e Gaara estavam no apartamento de Sasuke para irem juntos a tão esperada festa na mansão Hyuuga.

Kakashi estava usando uma camisa azul, calça preta e tênis. E claro a sua habitual máscara que não tirava pra nada. Gaara estava com uma camisa da cor vinho, calça jeans preta e tênis.

O Hatake estava ancioso, sempre foi fã de festas e essa ele não queria perder por nada. Gaara estava indiferente, pra dizer a verdade, ele não estava com intenção nenhuma de ir nessa festa, estava indo obrigado pelos amigos.

Agora, os dois estavam lá esperando Sasuke, que por sinal não terminava de se arrumar nunca. Quando já estavam perdendo a paciência com a demora, Sasuke aparece.

O Uchiha estava vestido com uma camisa de mangas curtas de botões preta por fora da calça jeans azul e tênis preto. Os cabelos estavam arrepiados normalmente.

- Até que enfim cara! - esbravejou Kakashi. Olhando bem para o Uchiha, ele disse num timbre malicioso - Isso tudo é para a Hinata?

- Cala a boca Kakashi! - grunhiu Sasuke, notando o timbre malicioso do Hatake - Porque não pára de pegar no meu pé e arruma uma mulher para você? - perguntou irritado.

- Por que vocês dois não param com essa briga e vamos logo. - disse Gaara, parando a discussão dos dois - Já que me obrigaram a ir a essa festa idiota, não quero chegar atrasado.

Assim os três saíram em direção a mansão Hyuuga.

...

Hinata, Ino, Sakura e Tenten passaram o sábado todo na mansão Hyuuga.

Agora, elas estavam em um dos quartos terminando de se arrumarem.

Hinata estava com um vestido preto até o joelho e de amarrar no pescoço com um decote em V. O vestido era colado apenas no busto, depois ele vai ficando larguinho. Estava com uma sandália preta de salto fino alto. Os cabelos estavam soltos, mas cacheados nas pontas. Uma leve maquiagem destacando os olhos e os lábios mais rosados.

Ino estava com um conjunto de camiseta de alcinha branca e uma saia também da mesma cor, não muito curta e bota de cano alto preta. Os cabelos estavam soltos. Usava uma leve maquiagem como Hinata, a única diferença era que seu batom era vermelho.

Sakura estava com um vestido tomara que caia rosa claro até os joelhos e sandália branca de salto fino alta. Os cabelos curtos estavam presos de um lado por uma presilha de pedras. Uma leve maquiagem e um batom rosa claro.

Tenten estava com um vestido colado no corpo vermelho de alcinha até um palmo acima do joelho, sandália de salto alto e os longos cabelos soltos. Estava com uma maquiagem leve e os lábios vermelhos.

Todas já estavam prontas e se preparavam para ir para o salão da mansão, onde a festa já havia começado.

- A festa está bastante cheia. - disse Ino animada, olhando no corredor - Será que o gato do Gaara já chegou?

- Você continua com essa loucura Ino. - começou Sakura - Acredite em mim, ele não vai olhar para a sua cara.

- Você está com inveja testuda. Porque o único que vai olhar para você aqui é o berrante do Lee. - disse Ino entre risadas.

Sakura ficou vermelha de raiva. Hinata percebendo a briga que estava por vir, falou rápido:

- Então vamos pra festa agora. E Sakura não ligue para o que a Ino disse, tenho certeza que muitos homens vão te notar, você está linda. - disse com um sorriso para Sakura.

A Haruno apenas sorriu para a amiga e lançou um olhar mortal para Ino, sendo que esta, apenas continuou rindo.

Assim, todas saíram do quarto e andaram em direção a festa. No caminho Tenten perguntou:

- Você sabe se o Neji vai vir Hinata? - perguntou esperançosa.

Hinata ouvindo a pergunta, responde:

- Eu o convidei Tenten, ele disse que iria dar uma passadinha aqui mais tarde.

Tenten ao ouvir a afirmativa, sentiu um pouco mais de esperanças. Pois ela já havia decidido, hoje mesmo ela iria dizer seus sentimentos para Neji. Mesmo que a resposta seja um NÃO, ela não aguentava mais viver com esse amor escondido dentro de seu coração.

...

**Então aí está mais um capítulo feito com todo o carinho.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Insana, Estrela Malfoy_

_Respondendo a pergunta da __Estrela__, coloquei o Sasuke como advogado por escolha própria mesmo e tb achei q ele incorpora melhor um advogado, por causa do seu jeito sério e frio. Espero q tenha tirado sua dúvida e se não, pode perguntar de novo._

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Reviews?**


	8. O início da festa parte 1

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.8**

A festa já havia começado a uma hora. Sasuke, Kakashi e Gaara estavam sentados numa mesa no canto do salão, onde a cadeira era um tipo de sofá. Os três estavam bebendo wisky enquanto conversavam.

- As garotas conhecem bastante gente. Está bem cheio! - disse Kakashi impressionado com tanta gente.

- Tem gente até demais pro meu gosto. - disse Sasuke irritado, tomando mais um gole da bebida.

O Uchiha estava totalmente irritado, pois desde a hora que chegou, Hinata não havia ido falar com ele. E além disso, ele já reparou vários homens lançando olhares maliciosos em direção da garota, que parecia que nem percebia. Sasuke já perdeu até as contas de quantos homens já tiveram a ousadia de chegar nela querendo alguma coisa.

- Que tanto mau humor. Isso é ciúme dos vários gaviões em cima da sua namoradinha? Não sabia que você era tão possessivo. - disse o Hatake rindo, reparando que Sasuke não desgrudava os olhos de onde Hinata estava.

Sasuke apenas lançou um olhar mortal para Kakashi e disse com désdem:

- Eu já disse Kakashi, você precisa arranjar uma mulher para você, talvés assim você me esquece. - disse irritado e continuou - E aqui é uma ótima oportunidade para você desencalhar.

- Eu não estou encalhado. - disse o Hatake sério - Mas seguindo seu conselho, bem que você podia chamar a Hinata para ficar aqui com a gente. - vendo a expressão que Sasuke fez ao mencionar o nome de Hinata, consertou o que ele disse rápido, antes que o amigo pulasse em cima dele - E claro suas amigas, pois estou muito interessado na de cabelos róseos.

Sasuke olhou para a garota que o amigo falava, ela estava ao lado de Hinata e não pôde deixar de reparar que a garota era muito bonita. "Mas Hinata é mais bonita. Além de ser mais mulher." - pensou o Uchiha.

- Vou lá. - disse se levantando, deixando o copo de wisky em cima da mesa - E Gaara, acho que a loirinha está interessado em você. - disse já indo em direção de Hinata.

Gaara ao escutar o comentário, apenas olhou na direção de Ino.

...

Hinata acabava de despensar mais um homem que chegava nela, quando sentiu ser abraçada por trás. Se virou assustada, mas se acalmou ao constatar quem era.

- Me desculpe por não ter ido lá ainda te cumprimentar. - disse Hinata abraçando Sasuke pela cintura.

- Que tal me cumprimentar agora? - disse Sasuke não dando tempo nem para Hinata responder, pois já havia tomado seus lábios num beijo calmo.

Terminando o beijo, Sasuke chamou as garotas para irem se sentar com eles na mesa, Hinata e Sakura aceitaram prontamente e Ino ficou completamente exaltada, pois poderia ficar perto de Gaara.

Sasuke ao ver a afirmativa, enlaçou a cintura de Hinata e seguiram para a mesa onde Kakashi e Gaara estavam.

...

Tenten olhava Neji de longe, criando coragem para chegar perto do homem. O Hyuuga já havia chegado a algum tempo e agora estava num canto da festa conversando com alguns colegas.

A morena reparou como o homem estava atraente. Este vestia uma calça bege e uma camisa de botões branca. Os cabelos longos estavam soltos, o que o deixava ainda mais sexy, na visão de Tenten.

Tenten tomando o último gole do copo de cerveja, criou coragem e começou a caminhar até aonde estava Neji.

Chegando perto do homem, ela cumprimentou-o chamando sua atenção:

- Olá Neji. - disse vendo o Hyuuga encará-la - Será que poderia conversar com você a sós? - perguntou um pouco corada.

Neji ao ouvir a garota lhe cumprimentando olhou para ela e quase perdeu a fala. Na opinião dele Tenten estava muito bonita. " Não sabia que Tenten tinha um corpo tão atraente." - pensou o Hyuuga impressionado.

Tirando esses pensamentos da cabeça respondeu:

- Vamos ali no jardim. - disse indo para o lugar, sendo seguido por Tenten.

...

Chegando a mesa, Sasuke falou:

- Vocês duas - disse se dirigindo a Sakura e Ino - podem ficar aqui com o Kakashi e o Gaara. Creio que eles serão uma ótima companhia. - e saiu com Hinata, deixando os quatro na mesa.

Ino não perdeu tempo, ao escutar Sasuke, já correu e se sentou ao lado de Gaara, lhe mandando um sorriso maroto, que ele apenas ignorou.

Sakura não tendo outra alternativa, se sentou ao lado de Kakashi.

...

- Então, o que queria falar comigo? - perguntou Neji para Tenten, assim que chegaram no jardim.

A chinesa ao ouvir a pergunta, sentiu seu coração desparar e ficar trêmula.

- Bem... e-eu queria... - começou nervosa e corada - ...t-te dizer...que...que - respirou fundo e começou de novo, só que de forma firme - Eu queria te dizer Neji, que eu não aguento mais guardar esse sentimento dentro de mim. Eu tentei evitar, mas foi mais forte que eu. Não ligo se você vai me rejeitar, mas tinha que te falar os meus sentimentos. - respirando fundo, completou - Eu te amo.

Neji ficou estático ao ouvir aquela declaração. Ele já desconfiava dos sentimentos da garota para com ele, mas nunca tocou nesse assunto com ela. Ele sabia que não amava Tenten, mas tinha que admitir que a garota era muito atraente e sensual. Além de ser divertida e uma grande pessoa, mesmo nunca tendo dito nada.

Viu que a garota esperava uma resposta e não sabia o que responder. Resolveu dizer o que veio no seu coração:

- Fico honrado de você ter esse sentimento por mim, mesmo sabendo que não o mereço, porque te ignorei todo esse tempo que você trabalhou na Empresa. - pegou na mão da garota e continuou - Obrigado por me amar, mas não posso te corresponder. Você sabe que não sinto o mesmo que você, por isso não quero te iludir, lhe dando esperanças desnecessárias. Mas mesmo assim obrigado! - teminou vendo os olhos de Tenten encher d'agua.

Soltou sua mão e se virou, começando a andar para voltar pra festa, mas sentiu ser segurado pelo braço.

- Eu te amo muito, Neji! Não ligo de me iludir. Me dê apenas uma chance de te fazer me amar? - disse Tenten já derramando algumas lágrimas.

- Mas Tenten, eu... - começou, mas foi interrompido pela chinesa.

- Por favor! - disse baixo e aproximando seu corpo do de Neji. Levou sua mão até seu pescoço, deslizando até a nuca, parando ali. Puxou o rosto do Hyuuga para perto do seu, até seus lábios se encontrarem, iniciando um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimentos.

...

Sasuke distribuia pequenos beijos pelo pescoço de Hinata, dando pequenas mordidas no processo.

- Foi p-para isso que... você... me trouxe a-aqui na varanda? - disse Hinata com dificuldade.

- Claro! Pra curtirmos um pouco um ao outro. - disse ele maliciosamente, prensando ainda mais o corpo da garota entre ele e o corrimão da varanda.

Hinata sentia o corpo todo queimar diante das carícias do Uchiha. Soltou um gemido excitado ao sentir ele lhe dar um sôfrego chupão no pescoço.

Ele sentia uma corrente elétrica passando por seu corpo , iniciando dos pés e indo até a cabeça. Passou os beijos do pescoço para o ombro, enquanto a mão direita ele deslizava em sua coxa e a esquerda repousava em sua cintura.

Depois de alguns minutos, o Uchiha levou a mão direita para sua cintura também, puxando o corpo de Hinata para junto do seu. Levou os beijos para os lábios, apronfundando em questão de segundos.

Hinata deslizou suas mãos pelo pescoço de Sasuke, lhe acariciando os cabelos da nuca, sentindo-o se arrepiar com o toque.

Separaram os lábios por falta de ar e o Uchiha levou os beijos de volta para o pescoço e seguindo para a orelha, passando a língua em volta do lóbulo, ouvindo-a soltar um gemido abafado.

- Por que não vamos para um dos quartos? - disse com a voz rouca contra a arelha.

A Hyuuga sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar ao ouvir aquelas palavras e ainda mais ao sentir a mordida fraca em sua orelha, logo depois que disse as palavras.

- A-Acho melhor...voltarmos p-pra...festa. - disse ofegante e afastando um pouco Sasuke dela.

Pelo Uchiha, ele e Hinata iam para um dos quartos na hora e fariam amor sem arrependimentos. Mas ao ver a insegurança nos olhos da garota, preferiu deixar sua vontade de tê-la de lado e voltar para a festa com ela.

- Vamos então. - disse simplesmente.

Ao ver que Hinata continuava de cabeça baixa, ele levantou seu queixo e lhe deu um selinho demorado. Envolveu a cintura da garota e voltaram para a festa.

...

Na mesa todos já estavam enturmados. Sakura e Kakashi já se agarravam no sofá e Ino já estava completamente bêbada, enquanto tentava seduzir Gaara, sem muito sucesso.

- Então Gaara, porque não aproveitamos também a festa? - perguntou Ino, sentando no colo do homem e aproximando seus rostos.

- Acho melhor você ficar quietinha onde estava. - disse Gaara indiferente, tirando Ino do seu colo e colocando-a de volta no sofá.

" Ele não teve reação alguma! Por acaso ele é feito de pedra?! " - pensou Ino com uma veia na testa.

Neste momento, Sasuke e Hinata se aproximavam da mesa. O Uchiha notando o que se passava ali, não perdeu a oportunidade de brincar.

- Não é melhor você ir para um dos quartos Kakashi? Por que ninguém que ver seu momento íntimo com a Sakura. - disse maliciosamente, vendo Kakashi interromper o beijo que desferia em Sakura e colocar a máscara de volta e a garota corar violentamente.

- E Você Sasuke, aonde você estava? Por acaso você e Hinata estavam se comendo em um dos quartos? - perguntou maliciosamente.

Hinata corou violentamente e Sasuke bufou de raiva, mas antes que ele respondesse qualquer coisa ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Oi Hinata, você está linda como sempre.

Hinata sentiu um calafrio quando escutou a voz, pois já a conhecia muito bem. Se virou um pouco trêmula, percebendo que era realmente quem ela pensava.

- Naruto. - disse inaudível, desviando o olhar.

Sasuke encarou o homem na sua frente. Reparou que ele estava com uma camisa laranja, calça jeans azul e tênis preto.

Percebeu o olhar malicioso dele para Hinata, fazendo se sentir inmensamente encomodado. Passou o braço em volta do ombro da garota possessivamente, como se mostrasse que ela já tinha dono.

- Você o conhece Hinata? - perguntou olhando para ela.

Hinata sentiu ficar nervosa com a pergunta, se sentia um pouco receosa com a reação de Sasuke e o que podia acontecer ali. Mas tratou de responder logo, de forma simples e direta.

- Esse é o meu ex-noivo.

...

**Espero q tenham gostado. Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga.**


	9. Brigas e confusões parte 2

Naruto não me pertence

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.9**

- Esse é o meu ex-noivo?

Sasuke ao ouvir aquilo, arregalou os olhos e soltou Hinata imediatamente. Estava incrédulo com a revelação, não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

Passando um pouco o choque, passou a encarar Naruto, sem acreditar que ele depois de tudo que fez a Hinata, estava ali na festa, na casa da garota, com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

A incredulidade logo deu lugar a irritação. Ele não entendia o loiro queria ali. Por acaso, ele queria Hinata de volta? Pois se fosse isso, ele não iria permitir mesmo.

- O que você quer aqui? - perguntou Sasuke de modo áspero.

Naruto ao escutar a pergunta, respondeu marotamente:

- Ué! Vim ver minha noivinha.

Sasuke ao ouvir a palavra "noivinha", sentiu seu sangue ferver e disse completamente irritado:

- Que eu saiba ela não é mais nada sua?

- É claro que é. Sempre será MINHA! - disse Naruto, dando ênfase a palavra MINHA, deixando Sasuke transtornado.

- Oras seu... - disse sasuke já partindo para cima de Naruto, mas sendo parado por Hinata que segurou seu braço fortemente.

- Não Sasuke! - disse ela olhando nos olhos de sasuke, vendo-o relaxar um pouco. Logo depois, encarou Naruto e disse rispidamente:

- Vá embora Naruto? Já disse que eu não quero te ver mais. - disse, ainda segurando o braço do Uchiha.

Naruto começou a reparar como o Uchiha parecia próximo de Hinata e não gostou nem um pouco.

- Não foi isso que eu achei, ontem em seu escritório? - disse para Hinata.

Sasuke ao ouvir isso, ficou confuso. "Não foi isso que eu achei, ontem em seu escritório?". Quer dizer que os dois já haviam se visto ontem?

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou o Uchiha irritado.

Naruto ao ouvir a pergunta, percebeu que Hinata não havia contado para Sasuke sobre sua visita. Então tratou de responder:

- Ontem fiz uma visitinha para a Hinata. - disse encarando a garota e completou maliciosamente - E relembramos um pouco os velhos tempos.

Sasuke ficou estático. "O que ele quiz dizer com relembramos os velhos tempos? Será que os dois...?" - pensou, agora encarando Hinata, como se quisesse uma explicação.

A Hyuuga ao ver Sasuke a encarando esperando uma explicação, tratou logo de dizer alguma coisa.

- Ele esteve no meu escritório quando você estava com o Neji. - disse simplesmente, vendo Sasuke continuar a encarando, como se quisesse mais explicações - Mas não aconteceu nada, ele apenas me beijou, pegando-me desprevinida. - disse com os olhos marejados.

- É, mas um beijo que você gostou e muito. - Disse Naruto maliciosamente.

Hinata ao ouvir o comentário, respondeu rapidamente e irritada:

- Não é verdade! Eu mesma te afastei de mim ontem. Vai embora? Você não significa mais nada pra mim! - disse já com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

Sasuke apenas escutava os dois, não sabia o que pensar daquilo tudo. Até que ouviu as próximas palavras do loiro.

- Claro! Agora você tem o advogadozinho de porta de cadeia para ser seu setup, não é? - disse Naruto completamente exaltado - Agora que cansou de mim, você tem o Uchiha para abrir as pernas, né?

Sasuke ao escutar as ofensas dirigidas a Hinata, não aguentou mais, soltou os braços bruscamente dos braços da garota e deu um soco no rosto de Naruto, jogando-o no chão.

Vendo o loiro caído no chão com o nariz sangrando, partiu pra cima dele, desferindo vários socos em seu rosto.

De repente, os dois já estavam rolando no chão no meio de socos e pontapés.

Hinata ao ver a briga começar, ficou desesperada e chorava descontroladamente.

- PAREM COM ISSO! - gritou nervosa.

Neji estava num dos bancos do jardim com Tenten, quando percebeu a confusão vinda de dentro da mansão. Correu com Tenten em seu encalço, a tempo de ver Sasuke e Naruto rolando no chão e a prima chorando descontroladamente ao lado.

Correu até lá puxando Naruto, que estava com o nariz quebrado e sangrando muito, enquanto Gaara e Kakashi puxavam Sasuke, que era o que não tinha nenhum arranhão, mas é o que estava mais descontrolado. Por isso, precisou de dois para segurá-lo.

- Você vai embora daqui agora? Não quero mais confusão aqui por sua culpa. - disse Neji, puxando Naruto para fora da mansão.

Hinata ao ver Kakashi e Gaara puxarem Sasuke, correu até ele lhe abraçando pela cintura, enquanto afundava a cabeça em seu peitoral chorando descontroladamente.

O Uchiha não disse nada, apenas afastou Hinata de si e seguiu na direção da varanda sozinho.

- Sasuke... - sussurrou Hinata, fazendo menção de ir atrás dele, mas sendo segurada pelo braço.

- É melhor ele ficar sozinho agora. Daqui a pouco ele volta. - disse Kakashi calmamente.

Ino e Sakura foram até a amiga que ainda estava em prantos, a abraçaram e a levaram até a mesa onde estavam.

Tenten foi atrás de Neji, ver o que tinha acontecido com Naruto.

...

Já havia se passado quase uma hora, desde que a briga tinha começado e Sasuke continuava na varanda, sentado em um banco.

Já havia perdido a conta de quantos copos de wisky tinha tomado, só sabia que havia apenas uma garrafa da bebida ao eu lado e quase vazia.

Ele não entendia o porque de Hinata não ter lhe contado sobre a visita de Naruto no dia anterior ao seu escritório. Por acaso ela não confiava nele?

O Uchiha encheu mais um copo de wisky e se levantou cambaleante, assim voltando para dentro da mansão.

...

Todos estavam na mesa conversando, até Neji e Tenten. A única que estava calada era Hinata. Estava preocupada com a demora de Sasuke, pois já havia quase uma hora que ele não aparecia.

De minuto em minuto, olhava em direção a varanda, esperando ver Sasuke. Até que viu ele pontar na porta. Reparou ele andando até onde estavam cambaleante, constatando quando ele estava perto o suficiente, que ele estava completamente bêbado.

Todos olharam na direção que Sasuke vinha, assim percebendo o estado que o Uchiha se encontrava.

Hinata sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente, quando Sasuke chegou ao seu lado na mesa, depositando o copo de wisky na mesma e se sentando ao seu lado.

- Cara, você está horrível! - disse Gaara assustado com o estado que o amigo se encontrava.

O Uchiha apenas lhe lançou um olhar mortal, ignorando o comentário.

Hinata não disse nada, apenas encarava Sasuke com os olhos marejados. Sentia o cheiro de álcool vindo dele, quer dizer, todos na mesa sentiam o cheiro de álcool que o Uchiha exalava.

- Vou embora. - disse Sasuke repentinamente, já se levantando.

Hinata ficou atônita ao ouvir aquilo e puxou Sasuke pelo braço, o obrigando a se sentar de novo no sofá.

- Você não pode dirigir assim. Por acaso você quer se matar? - disse desesperada.

- Eu consigo dirigir. - respondeu o Uchiha simplesmente, se soltando bruscamente de Hinata.

- Ela tem razão Sasuke. Você não pode dirigir nesse estado. - falou Kakashi sério.

Hinata lhe segurando pelo braço novamente, disse:

- Vamos, você pode dormir em um dos quartos da mansão.

- Isso mesmo Hinata, leve Sasuke para um dos quartos da mansão. Pode deixar que eu cuido dos convidados. - disse Neji.

Hinata apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Se levantou do sofá, ajudando Sasuke a se levantar. Passou um braço dele em volta do seu pescoço, como modo dele se equilibrar. Assim, seguiu com ele até onde ficam os quartos.

Kakashi ao ver os dois se distanciarem, comentou:

- Por isso que eu estava tão ansioso pra vir nessa festa. Sempre acontece esse tipo de coisa! - disse rindo, vendo todos os encararem seriamente - Calma gente, isso é apenas uma brincadeira.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras Kakashi. - disse Sakura o repreendendo.

...

Ao chegar no quarto, Hinata jogou Sasuke na enorme cama de casal, praticamente já desmaiado.

Começou tirando o tênis e a meia. Depois foi para a camisa dele, desabotoando os botôes, revelando a pele alva e musculosa, ficando um pouco corada no processo.

Terminando de tirar a camisa, ela puxou a colcha que Sasuke estava deitado por cima, o cobrindo com ela. Pegou um dos travesseiros em cima da cama e colocou debaixo da cabeça do Uchiha.

Então, deixando tudo pronto, ela se retirou do quarto, deixando Sasuke dormir ali.

Hinata foi para o seu quarto, na frente do que Sasuke estava. Sentou na sua cama de casal e tirou a sandália, indo para o banheiro tomar um banho no processo.

Ao terminar o banho, vestiu sua camisola preta e foi se deitar com seus pensamentos voltados em Sasuke. Pois ela estava com medo do Uchiha ter ficado com raiva dela, de não ter contado da visita de Naruto.

Assim, ela dormiu com o pensamento na conversa que teria com Sasuke no outro dia.

**CONTINUA...**

...

**Então espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo feito com todo o carinho.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_**Insana e Rah-sensei**_

**Então, até o próximo capítulo. Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga.**


	10. Duas caras

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.10**

O sol já começava a raiar, passando pela janela do quarto, batendo contra o rosto de Sasuke na cama.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, se acostumando com a claridade. Esfregou os olhos e se indireitou para se sentar, sentindo uma pequena tontura e um mal-estar. "Que dor de cabeça!" - pensou o Uchiha, levando a mão a cabeça, logo depois de se encostar na cabiceira da cama.

Começou a olhar o quarto, notando que não o reconhecia. "Mas aonde eu estou?" - pensou confuso, no mesmo momento que via a porta ser aberta, revelando Hinata passando por ela, com uma xícara nas mãos.

Hinata ao ver que Sasuke já estava acordado se sentiu bem mais aliviada. Quer dizer que ele estava bem.

Caminhou até ele na cama, sobre o olhar confuso deste, lhe estendendo a xícara em sua mão.

- Trouxe esse café para você. Vai se sentir bem melhor. - disse Hinata se sentando na beirada da cama, ao lado de Sasuke.

O Uchiha olhou para o café e deu o primeiro gole, fazendo um careta imediatamente.

- Está muito amargo. - reclamou com Hinata.

- Assim que é bom. Vai curar a sua ressaca. - disse Hinata um pouco sem jeito.

Ao ouvir a palavra "ressaca", imagens da festa veio na cabeça de Sasuke, da briga que teve com Naruto e da sua bebedeira. Começou a se sentir péssimo, pois imaginava que devia ter deixado Hinata muito preocupada.

Começou a imaginar que devia estar num dos quartos da mansão Hyuuga. Pois, para estar com essa dor de cabeça, deve ter bebido demais e sem ter condições de dirigir. Despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz melodiosa de Hinata:

- Me desculpe. - disse num sussurro.

- Pelo o quê? - perguntou confuso. Pelo que ele imaginava, ele é que tinha que lhe pedir desculpas pelo papelão que fez, mas é claro que ele não ia pedir-lhe desculpas nunca. Era muito orgulhoso para fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Por não ter contado sobre o Naruto lá na Empresa. Eu pensei que não era prec... - foi interrompida por Sasuke, que havia levado o dedo indicador aos seus lábios, lhe calando.

- Esqueça isso. - disse colocando a xícara em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama.

Levou suas mãos para a cintura, puxando o corpo da garota para se sentar em seu colo, vendo Hinata corar um pouco com a ação.

O Uchiha só agora com ela ali no seu colo, que reparou na camisola preta que ela estava vestida, que ia até um pouco acima do joelho e com um decote em V, que dava para visualizar a saliência da curva dos seios. Agora sim, achando uma má idéia ter colocado Hinata em seu colo.

Tentando ignorar as sensações em seu corpo, continuou:

- Vamos esquecer o que houve ontem. Não me importa nada que tenha relação com o Naruto. - Disse Sasuke lhe acariciando as costas.

Hinata apenas o encarou, esboçando um sorriso gentil. Aproximou seu rosto do dele, lhe dando um selinho, que o moreno tratou de afundar o simples toque, prescionando a lingua contra o lábio inferior da Hyuuga, que foi cedido simultaneamente.

Sasuke rodeou a cintura de Hinata com a mão direita, assim colando seus corpos. Enquanto a mão esquerda ele deslizava sobre a coxa da garota.

Hinata rodeou o pescoço de Sasuke com os braços, puxando-o para mais perto.

O beijo era dado com vontade e desejo, como se com esse ato demonstrassem o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Quando o beijo se tornou mais quente e libidinoso, Hinata se afastou separando os lábios e disse já se levantando do colo de Sasuke:

- Termine seu café e depois pode tomar um banho, assim sua dor de cabeça vai diminuir. - disse sem encará-lo, pois se encontrava ainda muito vermelha, por causa das sensações que estavam ainda estavam em seu corpo. Se dirigiu até a porta a abrindo, mas antes de fechar completou - Estarei na cozinha. Fica lá embaixo. - e fechou a porta, deixando o Uchiha no quarto.

....................................................................

Enquanto isso, em outro bairro de Nova York, havia uma outra pessoa na cama, mas esse diferente do Uchiha, se encontrava com o nariz inchado e muito aborrecido.

- QUE DROGA! - esbravejou a pessoa - AQUELE UCHIHA ME PAGA!

- Calma Naruto! E você não tinha nada que ter arrumado aquela briga também. Você estava cassando levar uma surra mesmo. - disse uma outra pessoa que se encontrava no quarto do loiro.

Naruto sentia uma dor enorme no nariz, pois na noite anterior Sasuke havia feito o favor de quebrá-lo. A sorte dele é que mais tarde sua amiga chegou em seu apartamento, para ver se ele estava bem. E como ela tem noções médicas conseguiu cuidar de seu nariz e os ferimentos em seu corpo.

- Como assim, calma! Além de ter levado uma surra, a Hinata deve estar me odiando agora! - disse o loiro exaltado.

- Não sei porque você se preocupa tanto com aquela sonsa. Ela não é capaz de odiar nem uma formiga. - disse a garota irritada.

- Eu já disse que não gosto que fale assim dela. Hinata é muito boa e gentil, não merece que você fale tão mal dela. - disse Naruto começando a se irritar com a garota.

- É, ela é tão boa que você colocou um par de chifres nela. - comentou a garota sarcasticamente.

- Você sabe que estou arrependido. Aquilo foi um erro, que me arrependo profundamente. - disse tristemente e continuou - Por isso quero reconquistá-la, mas estou fazendo tudo errado. Como quero reconquistar alguém como Hinata me comportando como um imbecil idiota. Ontem tratei ela como uma vagabunda. Preciso mostrar pra ela que estou realmente arrependido e que eu sou a pessoa certa pra ela e não aquele idiota do Uchiha.

- Você é um idiota Naruto. Porque você não deixa a Hyuuga pra lá e fica comigo. Você sabe o quanto sou louca por você, desde que você começou a nomorar com a Hinata, que eu te digo isso! Eu sou a mulher certa para você, não a sem sal da Hinata. - houve uma pausa - O que ela tem que eu não tenho? - esbravejou a garota.

- Muita coisa. A principal é que ela tem honra diferente de você. Você ficou correndo atrás de mim desde que eu comecei a namorar com a Hinata. Depois se aproximou dela como sua amiga, sendo que a única coisa que você sente por ela é inveja. Você sempre quis ter as coisas que ela tem, por pura inveja, por isso que você corre atrás de mim, por puro prazer de me tirar da Hinata. - disse Naruto sério.

- Você não pode falar nada Naruto, quantas vezes dividi a cama com você, quando você ainda estava com a Hinata. - disse séria.

- Isso é outras das coisas que me arrependo, não dei muito valor a Hinata quando estava com ela. Mas quando tê-la de volta vou tratá-la como uma rainha. Porque só quando eu a perdi que percebi o quanto a amava. - disse Naruto.

- Já chega, não vou ficar aqui escutando o quanto você ama a idolatrada Hinata Hyuuga! - disse com sarcasmo na voz.

- Você devia ficar com aquele cara que estava com você ontem na festa, parecia que ele sim tinha algum tipo de sentimento por você, Sakura. - disse o loiro.

- Eu não quero ele, eu quero você. Eu te amo muito Naruto, por que não acredita em mim? - perguntou Sakura chorosa.

- Me desculpe Sakura, mas não é você que eu amo. - disse tristemente - Você é apenas minha amiga.

- Por isso que eu odeio a Hinata. - esbravejou a Haruno, antes de sair correndo e ir embora chorando.

Naruto apenas observou a garota de cabelos róseos sair correndo. Na opinião dele, ela só estava colhendo o que plantou, com tanta raiva no coração, ninguém iria amá-la de verdade.

"Agora eu tenho que pensar um jeito de tirar o Uchiha do meu caminho. Para finalmente poder ser feliz com a minha Hinata." - pensou o loiro possessivamente.

......................................................................

Sasuke saiu do banho e vestiu a mesma roupa da festa e saiu do quarto para procurar Hinata. Enquanto andava pelos corredores, percebeu o quanto a mansão era enorme e luxuosa. Desceu as escadas e encontrou a cozinha, depois de rodar alguns corredores perdido.

Hinata havia acabado de fazer o café da manhã, quando viu Sasuke aparecer na porta da cozinha.

- O café já está pronto, deve estar com fome. - disse Hinata gentilmente, vendo Sasuke se sentar na mesa, começando a se servir.

O Uchiha ao ver a mesa de café da manhã farta, que tinha café, leite, suco, torradas, um bolo redondo, pães e biscoitos variados, sentiu a boca encher d'agua. Se sentou rapidamente, pegando um copo de suco e torrada.

- Nossa! Não aguento comer nem metade disso. E olha que estou morrendo de fome. - disse o Uchiha, pegando um pedaço de bolo.

Hinata se sentou na mesa e disse:

- Eu fiz um pouco a mais, porque o Neji está aqui. - disse calmamente, começando a se servir também.

- O QUE?! - gritou Sasuke, mas logo falando mais calmo - O Hyuuga está aqui na mansão? - perguntou, torcendo para que tivesse escutado errado.

- Sim, algum problema Uchiha? - perguntou uma voz na porta da cozinha.

Hinata se assustou ao ouvir a voz do primo, pois não percebeu ele chegando.

- Claro que não Hyuuga, a mansão é sua. - disse Sasuke fingindo de indiferente e voltando a comer.

- Tome café conosco Neji? - perguntou Hinata gentilmente.

O Hyuuga apenas andou até a mesa e se sentou calado. Mas o silêncio não durou muito tempo.

- Deve estar com uma ressaca em Uchiha? Pois bebeu um pouquinho além da conta, ontem. - disse Neji irônico.

Hinata ao ouvir o comentário de Neji, reparou na hora, que ele só queria tirar sarro com a cara de Sasuke.

- Neji?! - disse Hinata o repreendendo, apenas tirando mais um sorriso de deboche dos lábios do primo.

Sasuke sentia que iria explodir de raiva a qualquer momento. Admitia que estava com um pouco de vergonha pelo acontecido, mas não precisava do Hyuuga ficar esfregando isso na cara dele. "Mas é claro, ele nunca iria perder a oportunidade de rir da minha cara." - pensou o Uchiha.

- Cala a boca! - grunhiu Sasuke, com um olhar mortífero.

Neji ao ver o olhar dirigido a ele, apenas alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

Hinata percebendo a tensão ali, resolveu logo mudar de assunto.

- Então Neji. Todos foram embora bem, ontem? - perguntou.

Neji ao ouvir a pergunta, olhou para a prima e respondeu:

- Foram sim. Kakashi, Gaara, Ino e Sakura foram embora juntos, para poderem carregar Ino, que estava tão bebada quanto Sasuke. - disse lançando outro olhar de deboche para o Uchiha, que só não o matou, porque Hinata estava ali.

O resto do café da manhã correu bem, além de algumas palavras de deboche do Hyuuga para o Uchiha.

- Vamos arrumar a mansão para irmos embora. E você Uchiha vai ajudar, pois pelo o que eu saiba, você aproveitou muito bem a festa. - disse Neji, com outro sorriso irônico, dando ênfase a briga e a bebedeira.

E saiu da cozinha, deixando um Sasuke a ponto de explodir de tanta raiva, por causa da ambiguidade das palavras do Hyuuga.

..............................................................

**Reviews?**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	11. Alianças

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.11**

O dia amanhecia no Japão e Sasuke e Hinata acabavam de chegar no aeroporto de Konoha. Ao saírem, foram pegar um táxi para procurarem um hotel, para ficarem esses dias que iriam estar no país.

Pararam num hotel de luxo e adentraram no local. Se dirigiram até a recepcionista, que ao ver o formoso moreno se aproximando, corou um pouco e lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto, que não passou despercebido por Hinata.

- No que posso ajudá-los? - disse a recepcionista, fitando intensamente Sasuke.

- Eu quero dois quartos. - disse o Uchiha simplesmente.

A garota olhou no computador os quartos vagos e logo voltou a falar:

- Me desculpe, mas há apenas um quarto de casal vago. - disse sorrindo.

Sasuke pensou um pouco e logo encarou Hinata perguntando:

- Algum problema para você, Hinata?

Hinata corou um pouco ao se imaginar dormindo ao lado do Uchiha na cama.

Também reparou que a recepcionista lhe encarava seriamente, atenta a sua resposta. Tratou logo de responder:

- Claro que não. - respondeu corando violentamente.

Sasuke esboçou um sorriso de lado imperceptível vendo a reação da Hyuuga e virou para a recepcionista.

- Queremos esse quarto então. - respondeu simplesmente.

Hinata se sentia nervosa com a idéia de dividir o quarto com Sasuke. Estava com medo de seus próprios atos. Ficar tão próxima do Uchiha, podia ser perigoso.

A garota percebendo no que estava pensando, balançou a cabeça bruscamente, dispersando esses tipos de pensamentos.

Sasuke por outro lado, adorou a idéia de terem que dormir no mesmo quarto, mesmo sabendo que teria que se controlar o máximo que podia, para não pegar Hinata e jogá-la na cama, para fazerem amor até perderem todas as forças.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos sacanas ao ouvir a voz da recepcionista.

- Pronto. Vou pedir um dos funcionários para levarem suas malas e lhes acompanharem até o quarto de vocês.

Assim que o carregador chegou e pegou a mala dos dois, seguiram com ele até o quarto.

No elevador, Sasuke reparou, que o carregador não tirava os olhos de Hinata e começou a sentir uma raiva subir por seu corpo. Agradeceu mentalmente, quando a porta do elevador se abriu e pôde sair dali com Hinata.

Os dois observaram o garoto abrir a porta e depositar as malas no chão. Era um quarto luxuoso, com uma enorme cama de casal, um sofá no canto da parede, uma cortina azul na janela, um guarda roupa com toalhas, lençois e cobertores limpos, uma televisão e uma porta que devia ser o banheiro.

Olharam para o garoto parado ali. Então Hinata disse:

- Obrigada por ter trago as malas. - disse gentilmente e se apresentou - Eu sou Hinata Hyuuga e esse é Sasuke Uchiha - disse apontando para o moreno.

- Prazer, Kiba Inuzuca. - disse sorrindo para a garota e continuou - Desculpe a intromissão, mas vocês são casados? - perguntou, vendo Hinata corar instantaneamente e Sasuke permanecer de modo indiferente.

- N-Não somos casados. - disse Hinata envergonhada.

Sasuke reparou que Kiba esboçou um sorriso quase imperceptível ao ouvir Hinata dizer que não eram casados. Sentindo o sangue ferver, ele tratou de dizer rápido:

- Nós somos é namorados. - disse vendo Hinata encará-lo incrédula e o Inuzuca entristecer um pouco.

- Há! Então vou deixar vocês a sós, devem estar querendo descansar da viajem. - disse se retirando do quarto.

Hinata ainda continuava encarando Sasuke quando perguntou:

- Por que você disse que éramos namorados?

Sasuke ao ouvir a pergunta, encarou-a. É claro que ele não ia dizer que ficou encomodado com os olhares de Kiba em cima dela, por isso que ele disse que eram namorados. E ainda tinha a reação dela diante disso, ela podia distorcer tudo e achar que ele estava com ciúmes e é claro que isso ele não estava.

- Pois é a verdade. - disse dando um beijo nos lábios da garota - Agora vou tomar um banho. - disse pegando uma toalha e se dirigindo para o banheiro.

Hinata apenas sorriu, era pedir muito que Sasuke sério como era lhe fizesse um pedido de namoro todo romântico.

.....................................................................

EM NOVA YORK

- E aí Tenten, quero falar com a Hinata. - disse Naruto para a secretária.

Tenten olhava incrédula o loiro a sua frente. Não acreditava que ele teve a coragem de ir ali na Empresa, depois da confusão de sábado.

- Desculpe Naruto, mas a Hinata não está. Ela viajou com o Sasuke. - disse a chinesa rispidamente e sem mencionar que era uma viajem a trabalho.

- O QUE?! - gritou o loiro - "Por que a Sakura não me contou dessa viajem?" - pensou nervosamente.

- Isso mesmo que você escutou. Agora vá embora? Por acaso você não se manca. Depois de ter levado aquela surra, ainda tem a coragem de aparecer por aqui? - disse Tenten exaltada.

Naruto ao escutar a morena, responde de forma seca:

- Que eu saiba, não vim te procurar e sim a Hinata. - houve uma pausa - E acho que é ela que decide quem ela quer atender aqui na Empresa e não você. - e foi embora, deixando para tráz uma Tenten furiosa.

- Idiota. - disse Tenten somente para ela ouvir, pois o loiro já estava longe.

Naruto ao sair da Empresa, tromba com uma garota ruiva que iria entrar na Empresa. Quando ele a encara, se lembra de uma conversa com Sakura a alguns dias atrás.

FLASHBACH ON

- Então a Hinata me contou que essa garota ruiva estava lá para seduzir o Sasuke. - disse Sakura se lembrando do que a Hyuuga disse.

- E qual é o nome dela? - perguntou Naruto desinteressado.

- É Karin, acho que é isso. - respondeu Sakura e logo depois tentando dar um beijo nos lábios do Uzumaki, mas falhando.

- Não me importa nada que tenha relação com o Uchiha. A única coisa que me importa é a Hinata. - disse ele não dando a mínima para essa tal de Karin e afastando Sakura de si.

FLASHBACH OFF

E agora, ao olhar a garota ali na sua frente, percebe que ela pode ser muito útil para seus planos. Mas primeiro ele precisa ter certeza de que ela é a tal de Karin mesmo.

- Olha por onde anda, idiota? - disse a ruiva depois de se levantar do chão.

- Me desculpe. - disse o loiro. Quando viu que ela estava passando por ele e já ia entrar na Empresa, ele grita - Ei garota! - disse vendo-a olhá-lo interrogativamente - Por acaso você se chama Karin. - disse de forma direta.

A ruiva ao ouvir seu nome se assustou. "Quem é esse cara e como ele sabe meu nome?" - pensou a garota antes de responder:

- Sim. E quem é você e como sabe meu nome? - perguntou ela de forma exigente, vendo o loiro esboçar um sorriso em vitória.

- Sou Naruto Uzumaki e recebi algumas informações sobre você. - disse o loiro e continuou - E percebi que temos alguns interesses em comum.

- E que tipo de interesse em comum posso ter com você? Nunca te vi antes! - disse Karin com désdem.

Naruto ao ouvir a pergunta da garota, esboçou um sorriso e respondeu:

- Um sobre separar Hinata Hyuuga de Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin ao ouvir os nomes ficou espantada, mas logo voltou ao normal, esboçando um sorriso malicioso.

- E como você pode me ajudar? E por que está interessado em separá-los? - perguntou curiosa.

- Você quer o Uchiha e eu quero a Hinata, então nós dois juntos, seremos mais fortes para separá-los e conquistarmos nossos objetivos. - disse simplesmente.

A ruiva prestava atenção no homem a sua frente. Era uma proposta tentadora e ele tinha razão, os dois juntos sim, tinham força para separar aqueles dois, isso ela não podia negar.

Queria Sasuke de volta para si rápido. Morria de saudades dos beijos e carícias que trocavam, antes de Hinata aparecer.

"Mas, o que aquela sem graça tem que faz os homens ficar aos pés dela? Por acaso, ela é feita de mel?" - pensou irritada, reparando na beleza do atraente homem a sua frente.

- Está bem. Aceito sua proposta. - respondeu karin finalmente.

- Ótimo. Então, nos encontramos amanhã a tarde no meu apartamento. - disse Naruto, anotando seu endereço num papel para a garota. - Aqui está o endereço. Te espero amanhã. - terminando de falar, foi para o seu carro estacionado ali e foi embora.

Karin olhou o endereço escrito no papel e esboçou um sorriso vitorioso. "Acho que os seus dias com o MEU Sasuke estão para acabar Hyuuga!" - pensou indo embora também.

.............................................................

NO JAPÃO

Já era noite em Konoha e Sasuke se encontrava deitado na enorme cama de casal do quarto, com uma mão atrás da cabeça. Estava assistindo televisão, enquanto Hinata tomava banho.

O moreno estava vestido apenas com uma bermuda verde-musgo e o dorso de fora.

Passava de canal insistentemente, pois nenhum canal lhe agradava. "DROGA! Não tem nada nessa porra de televisão!" - pensou irritado, deixando em um canal de notícias qualquer e jogando o controle furiosamente no sofá que ficava no canto do quarto.

Neste mesmo momento, Hinata saia do banheiro. Trajava uma camisola azul piscina um pouco acima do joelho, de alcinhas finas e com um leve decote em V.

Sasuke ao ouvir a porta do banheiro se abrir, olha na direção da garota e sente a boca ficar seca. Não pôde deixar de ter um pensamento malicioso. "Bem, tem coisas bem mais interessantes para se fazer aqui, do que assistir televisão." - pensou olhando a camisola da garota.

Hinata se sentia apreensiva de ir se deitar ali ao lado de Sasuke na cama. Agora mais ainda, ao vêr que ele estava sem camisa e lhe encarava dos pés a cabeça.

Começou a caminhar na direção da cama, dando a volta por Sasuke e se deitando no lado vazio, com o Uchiha lhe seguindo com o olhar o tempo todo.

Sasuke reparou o quanto Hinata estava vermelha quando deitou ali ao seu lado.

Se levantou e desligou a TV. Voltou para a cama, se deitando debaixo das cobertas e puxando o corpo de Hinata, colando-a ao seu, vendo-a corar furiosamente e continuar deitada de barriga pra cima.

Continuando com a mão envolta da cintura da garota, desferiu um beijo em seu ombro, sentindo-a tremer. Percebendo o quão insegura a garota estava, sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz rouca:

- Relaxa! Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. - disse de forma carinhosa, que até ele mesmo estranhou.

Percebeu que Hinata pareceu relaxar. Viu a garota se virar para ele e encará-lo, dizendo:

- Obrigada. - disse Hinata de forma gentil, apoiando suas mãos sobre o peito desnudo.

Sasuke apenas lhe esboçou um sorriso verdadeiro, antes de tomar seus lábios num beijo calmo e gentil, que logo se transformou em um ardente.

E assim passaram a noite, em apenas beijos e carícias, até adormecerem um nos braços do outro.

...........................................................

**Até o próximo capítulo. E agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic.**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	12. Perguntas que fazem o coração vibrar

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.12**

NO JAPÃO

Sasuke e Hinata almoçavam no restaurante do hotel, enquanto conversavam:

- Hoje a noite é o jantar com alguns clientes da Empresa. Vamos aproveitar e renovar os contratos com eles? - pediu Sasuke para Hinata.

- Vamos sim. - houve uma pausa - Lembro que Itachi e Neji não gostavam nem um pouco de ir a esses jantares. Eles falavam que só tinham mulheres fúteis e aqueles tipos de conversa que cansavam qualquer um. - disse Hinata com um sorriso e terminando de comer sua comida.

- Realmente deve ser muito chato. - conclui o Uchiha, então continuou, mudando de assunto - Que tal se fossemos conhecer a cidade um pouco, temos bastante tempo livre? E vou aproveitar e alugar um carro. - disse já se levantando, junto de Hinata. Onde a garota apenas fez um sim com a cabeça e os dois seguiram para fora do restaurante.

............................................................

EM NOVA YORK

Ino repousava a cabeça no colo de Tenten. As duas se encontravam no apartamento da loira.

- Ele nem me olhou. Você viu na festa, ele nem me notou e olha que eu estava do lado dele o tempo todo. - lamentou Ino com Tenten. A garota ainda não acreditava que Gaara havia sido tão frio com ela.

Tenten não sabia o que fazer para animar a amiga, que só faltava chorar de decepção.

- Vocês todas se deram bem, até a testuda ficou com o Kakashi. E eu que sou linda e maravilhosa não consegui nem um selinho se quer do Gaara. - disse tristemente.

- Não fique assim Ino. - começou passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros da amiga - Olha para mim, eu pensei que não tinha nenhuma chance com o Neji e olha, estamos juntos. - disse tentando alegrar a loira, sem muito sucesso.

- Mas tem uma grande diferença, Neji não é tão frio e sem sentimentos quanto o Gaara. - houve uma pausa - Às vezes acho que ele tem um coração feito de pedra. - disse desesperada a última frase.

A chinesa percebendo que Ino já estava ficando exaltada, resolveu trocar de assunto logo.

- E a Sakura, você sabe por onde ela anda? - perguntou.

- Desde o dia da festa que não a vejo. Deve ter ficado 'ocupada' com o Kakashi esses dias. - respondeu Ino não ligando muito.

- É, deve ser. - disse Tenten simplesmente.

.....................................................................

- Agora só temos que esperar os dois voltarem de viajem para pôr o plano em ação. - disse Naruto.

- Realmente, esse plano não tem como dar errado. - disse Karin alegremente.

Naruto e Karin, como haviam combinado no dia anterior se encontravam no apartamento do loiro, discutindo a melhor maneira de fazer Sasuke e Hinata se separarem de forma rápida e definitiva.

- Certo, não tem como dar errado. Logo terei Hinata de volta e você ficará com o imbecil do Uchiha. - disse o loiro com os olhos até brilhando, com os pensamentos de que iria ter a mulher que tanto amava de volta para ele.

Karin observava o loiro, dava para perceber que ele devia amar e muito essa mulher. Mas preferiu ignorar, não lhe importava os sentimentos do loiro, a única coisa que lhe importava era ter o SEU Sasuke de volta. Então, aquele Naruto, a única coisa que ele tinha que fazer, era manter a Hyuuga bem longe de Sasuke.

- Então já vou. Nos vêmos de novo quando os dois voltarem. - disse a ruiva para o loiro. Pegou a sua bolsa que estava em cima do sofá, onde o loiro estava sentado e se dirigiu a porta sem nem olhar para trás.

Naruto ficou observando a garota fechar a porta, até que escutou uma voz vinda da porta do seu quarto.

- É...parece que Hinata realmente vai voltar para você, como você queria. - disse Sakura com cara de poucos amigos. Ela ainda não entendia como alguém como Hinata podia ter tudo o que ela queria para si.

O loiro olhou para trás e suspirou designado.

- Sakura já disse várias vezes que eu AMO a Hinata. Será que isso nunca vai entrar na sua cabeça. - disse com uma voz cansada.

- NÃO!! - esbravejou - Não entendo porque você fica correndo atrás de uma pessoa que nem se lembra que você existe. Será que nunca passou pela sua cabeça que Hinata pode não te amar mais? - disse com a voz mais elevada.

- Ela não está apaixonada por ele e nunca vai estar. - disse já um pouco irritado com a rósea - Hinata apenas está iludida com o Uchiha. E eu também sei o tipo de homem que é o Sasuke, é daqueles que não aguenta ficar muito tempo com uma mulher só. - houve uma pausa - Portanto, só estou fazendo o favor de acordar a Hinata de volta para a realidade e tirar ela dessa ilusão. Antes que aquele desgraçado a faça sofrer.

Sakura ao escutar as palavras de Naruto, desatou a rir, chamando a atenção do loiro.

- O que foi?! - perguntou Naruto sério, não entendendo o porque do riso da garota.

- Eu não te entendo, me chingou e brigou várias vezes comigo, por ter armado da Hinata ter encontrado você e outra mulher juntos. E agora o que você faz? A mesma coisa. Você acha que a Hinata vai te perdoar se souber que você se juntou com a Karin para separar ela e o Sasuke? - disse com um sorriso desdenhoso.

Naruto ao escutar as palavras de Sakura ficou estático e pensativo. Sabia que estava fazendo o mesmo que a Sakura fez para separá-lo de Hinata. Mas ele tinha uma desculpa, estava fazendo isso para o bem de Hinata, o Uchiha só iria fazê-la sofrer.

- Ela não tem porque saber disso. - disse Naruto se levantando do sofá e se dirigindo a Sakura - Você não está pensando em contar nada, né?! - disse baixo de forma ameaçadora.

- Claro que não, porque eu iria contar? - disse Sakura sarcasticamente.

- Acho bom mesmo. - e finalizou a conversa, colocando um ponto final naquela conversa que estava começando a ter um rumo diferente.

...................................................................

NO JAPÃO

Já era noite e Sasuke se encontrava arrumado para o jantar de negócios. E neste momento, ele se encontrava sentado na cama do quarto do hotel esperando Hinata terminar de se arrumar no banheiro.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e a morena sair por ela com um vestido longo preto de alcinha, com um decote em V leve, mas que destacava os seios fartos. Um laço na altura da cintura da mesma cor do vestido, mas com algumas pedrinhas da cor prata. Era um vestido elegante e que valorizava bem as curvas sinuosas da Hyuuga.

O Uchiha se encostou na cabiceira da cama, quando reparou que Hinata caminhava na direção da cama e se sentou na beirada para calçar a sandália de salto alto fino da cor prata. Reparou também que a garota estava com os cabelos cacheados e soltos e uma leve maquiagem, onde destacava os brilhantes olhos perolados. E os lábios carnudos estavam pintados com um batom da cor carmim.

- Estou pronta Sasuke. - disse Hinata se levantando da cama e ficando de frente para o moreno. E só agora reparando em como o Uchiha estava vestido. Ele usava um smoking que o deixava com um ar mais sério, mesmo que ela já estivesse acostumada em vê-lo com roupas sociais e o cabelo mais arrepiado que o normal.

- Você está maravilhosa! - disse se levantando e com um sorriso sedutor. A enlaçou pela cintura a puxando para um selinho demorado. - Vamos?

Hinata apenas fez um sim com a cabeça, fitando Sasuke intensamente.

Sasuke e Hinata entravam na mansão onde seria o jantar. O dono da casa era um senhor que aparentava uns 50 anos. Seu nome era Shyon Tanaka, dono de uma das maiores redes de supermercado do Japão. E era com ele que a Empresa Hyuuga estava interessada em assinar um contrato.

Os dois foram recebidos pelo homem, que logo os levou para dentro da mansão, onde havia algumas outras pessoas, onde a maioria deveriam ser maridos e esposas.

- Srta. Hinata Hyuuga, seu primo me falou muito de você e tenho que concordar com ele, a senhorita é uma mulher realmente linda. - disse Shyon galanteador, depositando um beijo na mão de Hinata, deixando-a corada e Sasuke com cara de poucos amigos.

- Obrigada, o senhor é muito gentil. disse Hinata recuperando um pouco da cor. Soltando a mão, ela olhou para Sasuke e o apresentou - Esse é Sasuke Uchiha, advogado dos Hyuugas.

Shyon ao ouvir a apresentação, olhou para o moreno e disse lhe estendendo a mão - Prazer em conhecê-lo, já ouvi falar muito sobre o prestígio dos advogados Uchiha. - disse educadamente e continuou - Então, vamos deixar a senhorita Hinata aqui com as outras mulheres e vamos conversar no meu escritório.

Sasuke apenas olhou para Hinata, antes de seguir com Shyon pelos corredores.

Hinata ao ver a silhueta de Sasuke e Shyon desaparecers, seguiu até um grupinho de mulheres que estavam ali perto.

- Boa noite. - disse educadamente.

- Boa noite. A senhorita deve ser Hinata Hyuuga. Meu pai falou que lhe esperava aqui hoje. - disse uma garota que devia ter a mesma idade que a sua.

Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Aquele moreno que estava com você é o seu marido? - perguntou uma senhora de uns 40 anos.

Hinata corou com a pergunta, mas tratou logo de responder:

- Não, ele é meu namorado. - disse um pouco sem jeito. Já começava a imaginar as perguntas que viriam depois.

- Você tem sorte de ter um namorado tão bonito e atraente. - disse uma mulher de uns 25 anos olhando para Hinata. E então continuou, mas agora com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - E também, ele parece ser um furacão na cama. Por acaso isso é verdade? - perguntou.

A Hyuuga quase caiu para trás de vergonha com a pergunta impertinente da mulher. Sentiu-se corar furiosamente, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas sua voz não saía de tão nervosa que se encontrava. Agradeceu mentalmente por Sora, a filha de Shyon, ter se intervido por ela.

- Masumi, não faça esses tipos de perguntas a ela. - disse Sora, percebendo o constrangimento da Hyuuga.

Depois disso, não fizeram mais nenhuma pergunta impertinente para Hinata. Mas isso não quer dizer, que elas não conversavam assuntos constrangedores, por exemplo, como seus maridos eram bem dotados, como alguns são bons de cama, suas posições preferidas, esses assuntos.(Não precisa nem dizer como Hinata se encontrava, né?)

Hinata apenas corava cada vez mais, com cada comentário. Tanto, que quando Sasuke voltou com Shyon do escritório, lhe perguntou se estava passando mal, de tão vermelha que a Hyuuga se encontrava.

Sasuke abria a porta do quarto do hotel, dando espaço para Hinata passar. Retirou o smoking e o sapato, ficando apenas com a calça social e a camisa branca. Observou Hinata ir até a cama e retirar sua sandália.

- O que você e aquelas mulheres conversaram? - perguntou o Uchiha. Na verdade, estava curioso para saber o motivo de Hinata ter ficado tão vermelha, mesmo que ele já desconfiasse, qual o tipo de conversa que aquelas mulheres iriam ter.

O moreno observou Hinata corar furiosamente, antes de responder:

- N-Nada de importante. - disse nervosa. Na verdade, aquela conversa, causou algumas reações no corpo de Hinata, fazendo-a se sentir impura. Não conseguia encarar Sasuke sem desejá-lo. E imaginava sim, que o Uchiha devia ser muito bom de cama e a faria delirar.

Balançou a cabeça bruscamente, ao perceber no que estava pensando.

O moreno percebeu que a Hyuuga estava reflexiva. Imaginou o que ela deveria estar pensando, pois a cada segundo ela corava mais e mais.(se é que isso era possível).

Observou ela se levantar de supetão e começar a andar rápido e de cabeça baixa em direção do banheiro.

Segurou-a fortemente quando ela passou na sua frente. Reparou que ela continuava de cabeça baixa e sua respiração tornara-se acelerada e pesada.

Não aguentou mais, ele estava morrendo de desejo por ela e por algum motivo, sabia que ela sentia o mesmo por ele, mas que precisava só de um empurrãozinho.

Hinata sentiu o corpo todo tremer, ao sentir Sasuke distribuindo pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. Sua respiração tornara-se ainda mais pesada. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo. Só sabia que ele estava respondendo a cada carícia do Uchiha.

- Eu te quero, Hinata. - sussurrou Sasuke, com a voz rouca e sensual em seu ouvido. - Quero te fazer minha mulher.

...............................................................

**Até o próximo capítulo. E agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic.**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	13. Apenas te quero

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.13**

- Eu te quero, Hinata. - sussurrou Sasuke, com a voz rouca e sensual em seu ouvido. - Quero te fazer minha mulher. - completou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha da Hyuuga, sentindo-a tremer em seus braços.

Da orelha, deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço, bochecha, até os lábios rosados, assim iniciando um beijo calmo, onde apenas queria explorar cada canto da boca de Hinata. Passado alguns segundos, o beijo se intensificou, se tornando sôfrego e libidinoso.

Percebendo que Hinata já estava entregue, segurou firmemente a cintura da garota e começou a empurrá-la para trás, sem interromper o beijo urgente.

Quando chegaram na beirada da cama, o Uchiha jogou o corpo pra frente, fazendo com que Hinata caisse na cama e ele por cima.

O Uchiha levou a mão direita para os cabelos negros da Hyuuga, deslizando as mãos suavemente pelos fios. A outra mão, se encontrava em seu braço, deslizando num movimento de sobe e desce.

Se separaram por falta de ar e o moreno deslizou os lábios para o pescoço, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava. Deu uma mordida mais forte na pele do pescoço e logo sugando, num gesto libidinoso, marcando a pele alva instantaneamente.

- S-Sasuke. - praticamente gemeu no ouvido do Uchiha, arqueando as costas, diante da carícia deleitosa recebida. Passou os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno, enquanto a mão esquerda ela acariciava os cabelos negros, puxando alguns fios fracamente e a outra mão ela acariciava as costas largas e másculas.

Sasuke ao escutar o seu nome ser dito de uma maneira tão sensual, se sentiu ainda mais excitado. Se sentou sobre as coxas de Hinata, levando as mãos até os botões de sua camisa os desabotoando, sobre o olhar da Hyuuga. Observou ela erguer o corpo e ficar de frente para ele e levar as mãos até as dele, o obrigando a parar.

O Uchiha ficou sem entender a ação da Hyuuga, até que ela falou:

- Deixe eu fazer isso. - disse num sussurro, começando a desabotoar o restante dos botões que faltavam. Os dois se encaravam, viam um nos olhos do outro o desejo e a vontade por este momento.

Ao terminar de desabotoar a camisa, Hinata levou o olhar para a pele alva que estava a mostra, levando as mãos para o ombro do homem, fazendo com que a camisa deslizasse pelo corpo másculo aos poucos. Ao término, jogou a camisa longe e levou as mãos pequeninas para o peitoral definido deslizando as mãos, sentindo cada músculo ali se arrepiar.

Sasuke ao sentir os lábios de Hinata deslizar por seu corpo, distribuindo pequenos beijos, fechou os olhos apreciando mais o prazer que aquele toque estava lhe proporcionando. Ele não aguentava mais se segurar, sabia que já estava excitado. Hinata tinha poder sobre ele, um simples toque dela, fazia seu corpo esquentar por inteiro.

Não aguentando mais, abriu os olhos e lhe segurou fortemente pelos ombros. Deslizou as alças dos vestido de uma vez, desnudando até a cintura, por causa do laço. Não aguentando ver somente aquilo, ele desfez o laço e puxou todo o vestido e na sequência retirou a calcinha, deixando-a totalmente nua. O homem já afoito se levantou e tirou a calça e a cueca rapidamente e logo ficando de frente para a garota novamente.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou gentilmente, recebendo com resposta um sorriso verdadeiro da garota. Então, tomou seus lábios num beijo com paixão, enquanto segurava firmemente os longos cabelos negros entre os dedos.

A empurrou novamente, deitando-a sobre ela na cama. Ambos sentiam o corpo um do outro, ele sentia as curvas sinuosas do corpo feminino abaixo de si, ela sentia os músculos do homem sobre si.

O Uchiha querendo explorar aquele corpo tentador abaixo de si, levou as mãos experientes para o seio direito, apertando o busto com um pouco de força. Separam os lábios e Hinata apenas gemia com aquele toque ousado. Enquanto isso, Sasuke deslizava os lábios pelo pescoço, ombro, colo, até que chegou nos seios, onde ele sugava, mordia e lambiscava. Hinata sentiu quando o Uchiha pressionou seu quadril contra o dela, fazendo ela sentir o membro rijo dele. Queria aprofundar o contato, o que foi concedido simultaneamente, com ela separando as pernas para o moreno se encaixar entre elas.

As bocas se encontraram desesperadamente, num beijo sôfrego e voluptuoso. Enquanto isso, Hinata deslizava suas mãos pelas costas largas, arranhando com um pouco mais de força e Sasuke deslizava as mão pelo corpo feminino, conhecendo cada pedaço daquele corpo.

Separaram os lábios e o Uchiha não conseguiu segurar um gemido rouco sair de seus lábios, quando sentiu Hinata distribuir beijos em seu pescoço e passar a lingua pelo lóbulo de sua orelha.

Passaram a se tocar com mais agonia, como se os simples toques de mão não fossem mais suficientes. Hinata sentia o corpo queimar de desejo e Sasuke não ficava para trás, estava louco para se sentir dentro da Hyuuga.

Se posicionou entre as pernas da garota de forma que seu membro entrasse na feminilidade. E finalmente começou a penetrá-la lentamente, ouvindo a garota soltar um gemido alto de prazer.

Penetrando-a completamente, começou a fazer um movimento de vai e vem lentamente, aumentando a velocidade das intocadas rapidamente, fazendo-se ouvir apenas os gemidos de ambos como a melodia do quarto.

Passado um tempo nesse ritmo, trocaram as posições, agora Hinata por cima. Arqueou o corpo lentamente, até estar sentada sobre Sasuke. Começou a fazer movimentos de sobe e desce, vendo o Uchiha jogar a cabeça para trás e soltar um gemido baixo. As mãos dela se apoiavam sobre o peitoral dele e as mãos do moreno se encontravam no quadril da garota, como se estivesse lhe dando apoio para o movimento.

- Sasu..ke. - gemeu alto, ao sentir o membro lhe invadir com mais ímpeto.

- Vai...Hinata. - praticamente gemeu Sasuke, aumentando o aperto sobre o quadril da Hyuuga.

Hinata ao ouvir o pedido, aumentou mais a velocidade, fazendo os gemidos de ambos aumentarem e se tornarem mais intensos.

Já se encontravam suados e cansados quando o gozo chegou simultaneamente para ambos, fazendo-os soltarem o último gemido de prazer daquela noite.

Ambos se encaravam ofegantes, o suor passando de um corpo para o outro. Hinata totalmente sem forças, deixou o corpo cair exausto sobre o de Sasuke, sentindo a respiração normalizar pouco a pouco.

Sasuke ao vê-la deitar sobre si, esboçou um sorriso nos lábios. Nunca sentiu tanto prazer praticando sexo com alguma mulher, como sentiu com Hinata. Nunca havia gemido tanto, é como se ela o completasse.

Deslizou as mãos pelas costas nuas fazendo um carinho sutil, vendo Hinata levantar a cabeça para encará-lo com um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

- Obrigada. - disse Hinata, levando a mão direita até o cabelo de Sasuke, desgrudando alguns fios que estavam sobre o rosto.

- Hum? - disse o Uchiha não entendo o porque do obrigado.

- Por ter sido tão maravilhoso. - respondeu, vendo ele lhe retribuir um sorriso destinado especialmente a ela.

- Você que foi maravilhosa. - disse, vendo ela sorrir um pouco corada, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo calmo e gentil.

....................................................................

Ino, Sakura e Tenten se encontravam num bar, haviam marcado de se encontrar com Gaara, Kakashi e Neji, que com muito custo aceitou o convite.

Ino não perdia a esperança, faria Gaara olhar para ela, ainda iria derreter o coração de gelo do Sabaku.

Sakura apenas estava ali para manter as aparências, estava preocupada era em saber sobre Naruto. E ainda tinha Kakashi que não desgrudava dela, ela admitia que o Hatake era muito atraente e sexy, esse era um dos motivos por não ter terminado o relacionamento com o grisalho. Pois afinal de contas, ele era muito bom de cama e lhe satisfazia e muito.

Kakashi e Gaara chegaram primeiro, ambos foram se sentar ao lado das garotas. Kakashi cumprimentou Sakura com um selinho e Gaara, bem...este se manteve indiferente a tudo e a todos.

Ino quando viu Gaara chegar acompanhado de Kakashi, ficou encarando-o com os olhos brilhando, na esperança de que ele olhasse para ela e falasse alguma coisa gentil. Mas ficou triste e desanimada ao vê-lo se sentar ao seu lado e nem ao menos lhe dizer um 'oi'.

Tenten observava os dois casais. Sakura e Kakashi pelo menos aparentemente, pareciam que se gostavam. Agora ela ficou com pena foi de Ino, que se encontrava com a cabeça baixa e um olhar triste. "Esse Gaara é um insensível! Ele não podia pelo menos ter olhado para ela." - pensou a chinesa irritada com o Sabaku, por fazer a amiga sofrer.

Começaram a conversar um pouco e logo depois chegou Neji, que se sentou ao lado de Tenten.

Continuaram conversando, mas todos percebiam como Ino que era a mais tagarela se encontrava muito calada e desanimada. Percebiam os olhares que ela lançava de esguelha para Gaara e que logo depois, o rosto entristecia mais ainda.

- Ino, você está bem? você quer alguma coisa? - perguntou Tenten preocupada.

A Yamanaka ao ouvir a pergunta direcionada a si, levantou a cabeça encarando a Mitsashi e repondeu sentindo os olhos encherem d'água.

- Me desculpe, mas não estou me sentindo bem. Eu vou embora. - respondeu já se levantando e se virando para sair do bar.

- Espere Ino, eu e Neji podemos te levar em casa. - disse Tenten olhando para o Hyuuga, que confirmou com a cabeça.

A Yamanaka olhou de novo para eles na mesa, esboçou um sorriso forçado e respondeu:

- Não precisa, estou de carro e não quero atrapalhar a noite vocês. Mas obrigada por se preocuparem. Boa noite para vocês todos. - disse já se virando e saindo de lá rápido, não queria chorar na frente deles, PRINCIPALMENTE, não queria chorar na frente de Gaara.

Ao observarem a cabeleira loira desaparecer pela porta do bar, todos olharam para Gaara com repreensão.

- Você pelo menos podia ter cumprimentado a garota. - disse Kakashi sério - Você viu o estado que ela saiu daqui?

- Realmente Gaara, a Ino gosta muito de você. Ela nunca ficou tão abalada por causa de um homem. Acho que ela queria que você pelo menos tivesse lhe dado um 'oi'. - disse Tenten tristemente, olhando para Gaara.

- Vocês não se metam na minha vida. Eu trato quem eu quizer, do jeito que eu quizer. - houve uma pausa - Eu não quero mais ouvir sobre a Yamanaka hoje. - completou Gaara de forma ameaçadora, já estava cansado de ter que ficar escutando aquilo tudo, como se fosse um monstro.

Todos ao ouvirem o modo com que Gaara falou com eles preferiram calar-se e deixar o assunto para outra hora.

NO LADO DE FORA DO BAR:

Ino se encontrava sentada no banco de motorista do seu carro. A cabeça repousava sobre o volante, enquanto a garota derramava lágrimas e mais lágrimas.

Ela chorava tudo que podia, as mágoas, os sentimentos não correspondidos e o despreso. Ela achava que assim, ela limpasse sua alma e fizesse a dor em seu coração diminuir um pouco.

Depois de chorar tudo que podia, levantou o rosto do volante e secou as lágrimas e simultaneamente ligou o carro.

Olhou uma última vez para o bar e pensou:

"Será que você não poderia me amar um pouquinho Gaara?" - pausou - "Acho que não." - outra pausa - "Acho melhor te esquecer e perceber de uma vez por todas, que a testuda tinha razão desde o começo." - terminou o pensamento com uma lágrima solitária contornando o seu rosto.

**............................................................................ **

**Este foi meu primeiro hentai. Espero realmente que tenha agradado a todos.**

**Até o próximo capítulo. Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	14. Aceitando a realidade

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.14**

NO JAPÃO

O dia amanhecia, o sol começava a apontar no horizonte quando Hinata abria os olhos lentamente e sonolenta. Piscava algumas vezes, se acostumando com a claridade no quarto. Quando conseguiu se acostumar, tentou se levantar sem sucesso, sentindo uma mão lhe envolvendo a cintura e uma respiração na sua nuca.

Se virou lentamente só para vêr Sasuke dormindo serenamente, com o cabelo bagunçado e caindo displicente pelo rosto. Corou instantaneamente ao se lembrar da noite luxuriosa de amor que tiveram na noite passada. Ainda sentia os toques ousados do Uchiha percorrendo o seu corpo.

Percebeu a sua situação de nudez ali debaixo das cobertas e imaginou que Sasuke também devia estar na mesma situação, corando ainda mais ao se lembrar do corpo másculo do moreno.

Passou a observar o rosto do Uchiha, retirando alguns fios do rosto do moreno e colocando atrás da orelha. Tocou os lábios do Uchiha com leveza para não acordá-lo, sentindo a sua maciez. "Ele ainda continua lindo dormindo." - pensou Hinata afastando a mão.

Depois de um tempo o admirando, ele começou a abrir os olhos sonolento.

- Bom dia. - disse Sasuke com um sorriso de lado, vendo que Hinata estava o admirando ao dormir.

- Bom dia, Sasuke. - respondeu a Hyuuga e logo depois lhe dando um selinho rápido.

- Só isso? - disse o Uchiha. Então puxou Hinata pela cintura colando seus corpos, ouvindo a garota soltar um gemido abafado.

Assim tomou-lhe os lábios doces num beijo nem calmo, nem voluptuoso, era apenas um beijo cheio de sentimentos e paixão.

Hinata levou a mão esquerda nas costas do Uchiha, arranhando de leve a pele, enquanto a direita acariciava o peitoral. O Uchiha levou a mão direita da cintura para a coxa, deslizando sobre a pele e logo depois apertando a carne com firmesa, ouvindo ela gemer entre o beijo.

Separaram-se por falta de ar, onde Sasuke reparou Hinata ficar vermelha, achando-a adorável.

- Vou tomar um banho. - disse Hinata lhe dando um último beijo. Quando se separaram, a garota se enrrolou no lençol e seguiu para o banheiro.

Sasuke a observou até entrar no banheiro, não sabia se amava mesmo Hinata, principalmente depois da noite anterior. Ela havia mexido com ele e muito, mas não acreditava ainda se era realmente amor.

Sentiu alguma coisa diferente enquanto transava com ela. Foi diferente de quando praticava sexo com Karin, ou com qualquer outra mulher, com Hinata realmente parecia que estavam fazendo amor.

Se assustou com o rumo dos seus pensamentos, nunca a palavra 'AMOR' passou pela sua mente com seus outros relacionamentos. E agora estava ali, parecendo um adolescente que havia acabado de perder a virgindade. "Realmente, estou ficando louco!" - pensou intrigado.

Olhou para o banheiro, se lembrando que Hinata estava lá. Pensou se Hinata o deixaria entrar lá e quem sabe, praticarem mais um pouco o que fizeram na noite passada. Só que agora debaixo do chuveiro. - "Droga! Tenho que parar com isso! Nunca fui tão apegado assim a uma mulher." - pensou irritado consigo mesmo por seus pensamentos.

...........................................................................

Ele pressionava o corpo da garota sobre a mesa. Lhe beijava com intensidade e ela retribuia da mesma forma. Rodeou os braços no pescoço do moreno, puxando-o para mais perto. Quando as coisas começaram a se tornar mais quentes se separaram.

- A-Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. - disse Tenten, arrumando sua roupa e o cabelo.

- Tem razão. - disse Neji, voltando ao seu habitual tom sério, se sentando em sua cadeira.

Tenten pegou a pasta com papéis que estavam espalhadas no chão, em que ela levava para neji antes dele lhe pegar desprevenida e começarem a se amassar ali dentro do escritório mesmo.

- Aqui está os papéis para você assinar, já que a Hinata não está aqui. - disse entregando ao Hyuuga a pasta.

- Obrigado. - respondeu simplesmente.

Depois de dizer isso, Tenten foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e saiu da sala para voltar a recepção.

O Hyuuga a observou fechar a porta. Começou a pensar sobre como sua vida mudou, desde que começou esse relacionamento com a chinesa. Afirmava que ela fazia bem para ele. Sabia que ainda não estava apaixonado, mas uma coisa ele sabia, que tinha um grande carinho pela morena.

.........................................................................

Já era noite em Nova York e Tenten se encontrava em seu apartamento, preparando o jantar.

Depois do serviço, Neji havia lhe levado em casa, assim, depois de alguns beijos, o Hyuuga foi embora para seu próprio apartamento.

Agora, a chinesa estava ali terminando de preparar o seu jantar, esbanjando felicidade, quando escuta batendo na porta.

Foi atender, se deparando com uma loira com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, constatando que ela devia ter chorado muito.

- Ino?! - exclamou, vendo a loira se jogar em seus braços em prantos.

Fechou a porta e continuou na mesma posição, deixando a amiga chorar em seu ombro.

Ficaram alguns minutos sem dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas se ouvia o choro e os soluços de Ino. Quando a loira se acalmou um pouco, se afastou do abraço da amiga e com a cabeça baixa disse:

- Me desculpe. É-É que eu p-precisava disso. - disse com a voz engasgada, devido ao choro que queria voltar.

- Não tem problema, você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo. - disse Tenten com um sorriso gentil para a amiga.

Tenten já imaginava o motivo para Ino estar daquele jeito, quer dizer, quem era o motivo daquela depressão da loira. Um ruivo chamado 'Gaara'.

Ino ao escutar as palavras da amiga, a encarou e ao ver o sorriso que lhe era dado, retribuiu com um sorriso miúdo.

- Vem, vamos jantar. - disse Tenten a puxando pelo braço em direção da cozinha.

Passaram-se vários minutos onde as duas garotas jantaram e conversaram um pouco. Quer dizer, Tenten escutava o desabafo de Ino.

Agora, se encontravam na sala, sentadas no sofá.

- Ai Tenten, não entendo como fui me apaixonar desse jeito por alguém que nunca conversei direito. - desabafava a loira, já com algumas lágrimas rolando pelo rosto - Mas dói muito a indiferença dele e eu...eu o a-amo...muito. - terminou com dificuladae, pois a garota já estava em prantos novamente.

Tenten apenas a observava, nunca havia a visto sofrer tanto por causa de um homem como estava vendo agora. Ino sempre foi a que aconselhava em problemas amorosos. E agora, aquela garota alegre e que esbanjava felicidade está ali, chorando por um amor não correspondido.

A chinesa foi até a amiga se sentando ao seu lado e a abraçou confortavelmente dizendo:

- Não fique chorando por ele, pois ele não merece as suas lágrimas.

- Tem razão. - disse a loira secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos - Não vou mais chorar por ele. Vou arrancá-lo do meu coração a qualquer custo. - disse com determinação no olhar.

.........................................................................

NO JAPÃO

Sasuke e Hinata se encontravam no carro alugado do Uchiha. Voltavam de uma reunião com o senhor Tanaka, onde o mesmo finalmente assinou o contrato com a Empresa Hyuuga.

- Daqui uma semana já podemos voltar para Nova York. Agora só falta renovarmos alguns contratos e pronto. - disse o Uchiha enquanto dirigia.

Começou a estacionar o carro numa colina, onde dava para ver as luzes de Konoha na noite. Deixando a cidade muito mais bonita.

Hinata ao ver aquela paisagem, desceu do carro maravilhada. Realmente, Konoha era uma cidade muito bonita a noite.

Sentiu braços fortes a braçarem por trás, grudando seu corpo no dela.

- Obrigada, aqui é muito lindo. - disse Hinata virando o rosto, para poder ver o rosto de Sasuke.

O Uchiha apenas lhe deu um beijo nos lábios como resposta. Quando se separam, ele a puxou para a frente do carro se recostando ali e colocando Hinata na sua frente de costas para si e a abraçando novamente.

- Você é uma garota muito especial. Merece tudo isso e muito mais. - sussurrou no pé do ouvido da Hyuuga, fazendo-a estremecer.

Hinata ao escutar as palavras do Uchiha, sentiu seu coração aquecer, sabia que amava o moreno, tanto ou mais do que chegou a amar Naruto. E agora, ao ouvi-lo, chegou a pensar que poderia ter a possibilidade de Sasuke também a amar do jeito que ela queria.

Virou-se para o moreno com um sorriso radiante nos lábios, o fitando nos orbes ônix.

- Obrigada, você também é um homem muito especial. - disse antes de colar seus lábios nos do Uchiha, assim iniciando um beijo cheio de amor e carinho.

"É...talvez eu realmente te ame de verdade." - pensou Sasuke durante o beijo, sentindo um imenso calor no estômago ao concluir isso.

...........................................................................

**Então mais um capítulo para vcs.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Até o próximo capítulo. Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	15. Meus sentimentos para ti

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.15**

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS

NO JAPÃO

Hinata se encontrava no hotel arrumando as malas para voltarem para Nova York naquele mesmo dia. Finalmente ela e Sasuke já haviam resolvido tudo que tinham em Konoha e poderiam voltar para casa.

Agora, a Hyuuga arrumava as malas dela e de Sasuke em cima da cama. Enquanto isso, Sasuke se encontrava no banheiro tomando banho. Hinata já se encontrava pronta para viajar. Devido ao inverno que já havia chegado ali no país, vestia uma calça jeans azul, uma blusa de tricô de gola alta com cores azul e vermelho e uma bota preta de salto fino. Os cabelos negros azulados se encontravam soltos, caindo feito uma cascata pelas suas costas.

Colocava mais algumas mudas de roupas na mala, quando escutou a porta do banheiro ser aberta e revelar Sasuke com apenas uma toalha presa na cintura, os cabelos molhados e bagunçados e com algumas gotículas de água escorrendo pelo peitoral.

Hinata ao vê-lo daquele jeito, sentiu-se corar instantaneamente e logo tratou de desviar o olhar do corpo másculo para as malas que estava arrumando anteriormente.

A Hyuuga se tornou bem íntima do Uchiha nessa semana que passaram juntos no hotel, mas não conseguia ainda conter a timidez ao vê-lo com poucas roupas. Mas ela tinha quase certeza de que Sasuke aparecia daquele jeito na frente dela de propósito, sentia prazer em vê-la envergonhada.

Sasuke de onde estava, percebeu o quão desconfortável e envergonhada a garota se encontrava. Sorriu internamente, percebendo a reação que causava na garota.

Caminhou até a cama, ficando de frente para ela. Suas roupas já se encontravam separadas, como ele havia deixado antes de ir tomar banho. Percebeu que Hinata de vez em quando, olhava para ele pelos cantos dos olhos e desviava rapidamente. Querendo atiçá-la mais um pouco, retirou a toalha e jogou na cama, ficando totalmente nu. Logo depois pegou a cueca e começou a vesti-la.

- Sasuke! - disse Hinata o repreendendo, corando violentamente e tirando um sorriso dos lábios do Uchiha.

- O que foi? Você me viu assim muitas vezes durante essa semana e não me lembro de você ter reclamado. - disse com um timbre malicioso, fazendo Hinata corar ainda mais (se é que isso era possível).

A Hyuuga apenas ignorou esse último comentário e continuou a arrumar as malas.

Passado um tempo, Hinata terminou de arrumar as malas e Sasuke já se encontrava totalmente vestido. O moreno usava uma calça preta, uma camisa branca com dois botões abertos e com a gola levantada. E por fim, um casaco preto até um pouco acima do joelho aberto e com a gola levantada também. De acordo com Hinata, a roupa deixava o Uchiha muito mais elegante e atraente.

- Já está tudo pronto, já podemos ir na hora que você quiser. - disse Hinata para o moreno.

Sasuke terminando de calçar os sapatos se dirigiu a Hyuuga:

- Eu também já estou pronto. - disse se aproximando da garota e pegando as malas em cima da cama - Então vamos, se não perderemos o vÔo.

Hinata apenas fez um sim com a cabeça e seguiu o Uchiha até a saída do quarto.

Finalmente, o casal estava voltando para casa. E claro, pessoas aguardavam suas voltas.

..........................................................................................

EM NOVA YORK

Naruto se encontrava em seu apartamento, havia acabado de tomar banho e agora estava apenas com uma toalha enrrolada na cintura.

Estava no quarto pegando suas roupas para se vestir, quando escutou o seu celular tocando. O pegou, vendo quem era que estava ligando.

- Karin? - disse simplesmente.

- Oi Naruto, só te liguei para avisar que fiquei sabendo que Sasuke e Hinata voltam hoje a noite. - disse a ruiva alegremente.

- E daí? - disse o loiro não dando muita importância.

- Como assim 'E daí"? - perguntou já exaltada - Com eles voltando, está chegando mais perto o dia que vamos conseguir separá-los.

Naruto ao escutar a garota, soltou um suspiro e voltou a falar:

- Eu pensei melhor e não vou continuar com isso. Eu amo muito a Hinata e vou lutar pelo amor dela de forma limpa. - disse o Uzumaki de forma lenta e séria - Vou fazer ela me amar de novo, mostrando para ela o imenso amor que tenho no peito e que está totalmente destinado a ela. - concluiu.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Você vai desistir de tudo? - disse já desesperada.

- Não estou desistindo, só estou fazendo da maneira correta.

- DROGA!! - gritou a ruiva no telefone. Naruto já conseguia sentir as vibrações negativas que a garota exalava no outro lado da linha - Olha, por mim você pode fazer o que quiser, não me importa. Só que eu não vou desistir do Sasuke e vou tê-lo de volta a qualquer custo. - disse Karin totalmente exaltada e logo depois desligou o telefone na cara do loiro.

Naruto ao perceber que a ruiva desligou o telefone, se deitou de barriga para cima na cama. Na verdade, ele tomou essa decisão pelo o que Sakura disse - "Você acha que a Hinata vai te perdoar se souber que você se juntou com a Karin para separar ela e o Sasuke?". Ele sabia que Hinata nunca iria perdoá-lo se descobrisse a verdade e ele também não queria que ela viesse para ele, para apagar as mágoas que Sasuke causou nela. Por isso, ele decidiu lutar por Hinata de modo limpo, ele e o Uchiha apartir de agora iriam lutar pelo amor da Hyuuga de igual para igual, sem desentendimentos e ofensas.

Pensava também nessa semana em que ela passou junto de Sasuke. Ele não era inocente, imaginava o que devia ter acontecido entre os dois. Mas mesmo assim, ele crê ainda que a Hyuuga apenas está iludida com Sasuke e que ele iria fazer Hinata acordar dessa ilusão.

"Você vai voltar para mim Hinata. E então, vamos nos casar, ter filhos, como sempre foi os nossos planos quando namoravamos." - pensou com um sorriso nos lábios.

..........................................................................................

Kakashi estava no apartamento de Gaara, precisava conversar com o amigo seriamente sobre o seu modo de agir, principalmente com as garotas, mais expecífico, com Ino.

Os dois se encontravam na mesa da cozinha, já que quando o Hatake chegou, Gaara nem havia acordado ainda. E agora, o Sabaku tomava seu café da manhã com cara de poucos amigos, enquanto escutava Kakashi.

- Pelo que vejo, ela realmente te ama e você poderia dar pelo menos, um pouquinho de atenção a ela. - disse o grisalho.

- E por que eu deveria dar mais atenção a ela? - perguntou o ruivo, tomando um gole do seu café.

- Como assim por quê, Gaara? Você não viu no restaurante como ela saiu de lá, ela estava desolada. - disse com a voz um pouco já elevada.

Gaara se lembrava muito bem daquela noite no restaurante, ele admitia que se sentiu um pouco culpado pela tristeza da Yamanaka. Mas ele não podia fazer nada, esse era o seu jeito de ser, não era do tipo de demonstrar sentimentos.

- E o que eu posso fazer? O que aconteceu já aconteceu, não tem como mudar. - disse o Sabaku indiferente.

- Não sei, você podia chamá-la para sair? Pelo menos amenizaria um pouco a situação. - disse o Hatake pensativo - E também poderiam se conhecer melhor. Você está precisando de uma namorada Gaara, quem sabe assim, ela acaba com esse seu mal humor. - disse a última frase de modo irônico.

- Você sabe que não estou interessado em relacionamentos agora. - disse seco.

- Está bem, mas chame ela para sair. - suspirou e lhe entregou um papel - Aqui está o telefone dela. Ligue para ela mais tarde, vocês precisam resolver isso. - caminhando até a porta completou - Tenho que ir, Sakura está me esperando.

Gaara ao ver o Hatake fechar a porta fitou o papel, estava confuso e indeciso. Não sabia se ligava para a garota e marcava logo isso, ou se jogava o papel no lixo.

Preferiu deixar o papel ao lado do telefone, pensaria o que faria mais tarde. Pois ainda tinha que ir trabalhar.

.......................................................................................

Sakura se encontrava em seu apartamento esperando Kakashi chegar. A garota não sabia porque mantinha essas saídas com ele. Não existia nenhum sentimento dela para com ele e vice-versa. A única coisa que existia entre eles era tesão.

Parou de pensar no Hatake e começou a se lembrar do seu maior problema no momento, Naruto e Hinata. A Hyuuga não era nenhuma ameaça agora, já que está com Sasuke. Mas o Uchiha é um homem volúpio, logo pode se cansar dela e a descartar. E também tem esse amor que Naruto diz sentir por Hinata, e ela sabia que o loiro só está esperando o momento certo para agir. E quando esse momento chegar, irá perder Naruto de vez.

Mas claro, isso ela nunca iria permitir.

"O que o Naruto não sabe, é que tenho um Áz na manga e só estou esperando o momento certo para colocá-lo na mesa." - pensou a Haruno com um sorriso nos lábios. E logo depois escutando batidas na porta, imaginando que deveria ser Kakashi.

........................................................................................

Já havia anoitecido quando Sasuke e Hinata chegavam no apartamento do moreno. Durante a viagem Sasuke havia pedido Hinata para ir dormir no apartamento dele, já que chegariam tarde.

Depois de tomarem banho e comerem alguma coisa rápida, foram se deitar.

Agora, os dois se encontravam na cama deitados, um de frente para o outro, enquanto o Uchiha rodeava a cintura da garota e esta fazia um carinho sutil no braço livre do moreno.

- Até que essa viagem fez bem para nós dois. - disse o Uchiha de maneira calma, roçando seus lábios nos da Hyuuga.

Hinata riscou um sorriso nos lábios e disse sinceramente:

- Essa foi a melhor viagem que já tive até hoje. - disse deslizando a mão que estava no braço, para os cabelos do moreno, deslizando os dedos entre os fios negros.

O Uchiha ao ouvir as palavras da Hyuuga, esboçou um de seus sorrisos de lados e a abraçou fortemente. Já admitia que amava aquela mulher e agora, queria ela sempre ao seu lado. Não era muito bom em expressar seus sentimentos e também achava que não precisava gritar a plenos pulmões a frase 'Eu te amo', ele já imaginava que Hinata já sabia que era dona de seu coração e que ele não o queria de volta.

Hinata já tinha certeza de seu amor por Sasuke. Estava apaixonada pelo Uchiha e não negava. O único problema é que não sabia se o sentimento era recíproco, pois Sasuke nunca deu sinal de amá-la na mesma intensidade. Mesmo que às vezes, ele demonstrasse um pouco de ciúmes por ela, mas isso não queria dizer que ele a amava.

Ela desejava que Sasuke a amasse, queria o amor dele para ela, mas era muito tímida para expôr seus sentimentos a ele. Mas sabia de uma coisa, queria viver com Sasuke o resto de sua vida, constituir uma família com o moreno.

Depois de um tempo, ambos adormeceram um nos braços do outro, pensando em como seria o futuro deles juntos.

............................................................................................

**Então mais um capítulo para vcs.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Kishi Hana e __13_

**Até o próximo capítulo. Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	16. Decidindo

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.16**

Hinata como havia passado a noite no apartamento de Sasuke, os dois foram juntos para o trabalho.

Neste momento, o casal passava pela recepção da Empresa, vendo Tenten abrir um sorriso enorme ao ver os dois chegarem.

- Hinata, Sasuke, não sabia que vocês já tinham voltado. Mas me digam, deu tudo certo? - perguntou entusiasmada.

- Deu sim. - respondeu Hinata educadamente e sorrindo para a amiga.

O Uchiha percebendo que as duas deviam estar querendo conversar, tratou logo de dizer:

- Vou levar os contratos para o Neji, vejo você depois. - disse expecificamente para Hinata. Deu um "Bom dia" para Tenten e se encaminhou para o elevador.

A secretária observou o Uchiha entrar no elevador e quando viu a silhueta do rapaz desaparecer, ela correu até Hinata a assustando e a puxou para trás do balcão, enchendo-a com milhares de perguntas.

- O que aconteceu? Como foi a viajem? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? - perguntou tudo de uma vez só.

- Calma Tenten! Uma pergunta de cada vez. - rindo da afobação da chinesa.

- Está bem. Agora me diga, aconteceu alguma coisa a mais lá? - disse de modo malicioso e direta.

Hinata entendeu a indireta da amiga e como resposta sentiu o rosto corar instantaneamente.

Tenten que não era boba, percebendo a reação da morena, levou as mãos a boca na hora, entendendo o silêncio da amiga.

- Não acredito! - disse perplexa - E foi bom? - perguntou.

- Foi marvilhoso e eu gostei muito. - respondeu Hinata envergonhada.

- Ai meu Deus! - exclamou a chinesa - Nossa, temos que almoçar com as meninas hoje. Temos que pôr os assuntos em dia. - houve uma pausa - E a Ino está precisando relaxar. - disse um pouco triste, se lembrando do estado da amiga.

- O que houve com a Ino? - perguntou Hinata preocupada.

Tenten ao escutar a pergunta, olhou para a Hyuuga e começou a lhe contar tudo o que estava acontecendo com a loira.

.....................................................................................

Sasuke chegou em frente a porta do escritório do Hyuuga e bateu na porta anunciando sua chegada.

- Entre. - ouviu a voz grave de dentro da sala.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com o imponente Neji Hyuuga sentado em sua cadeira de modo altivo atrás da mesa.

- Então, assinaram o contrato? - perguntou Neji seriamente.

- Sim, resolvemos tudo por lá. - disse Sasuke lhe entregando uma pasta com vários papéis.

Neji ao pegar a pasta, começou a dar uma folheada nos papéis para ver se estava tudo em ordem.

- É, parece que fez tudo certo. Não foi um imprestável como seu irmão. - disse a última frase com sarcasmo.

Sasuke sentiu o sangue ferver, odiava quando ele começava com esse sarcasmo dele e principalmente, quando ele fazia questão de compará-lo com o Itachi. - "A minha vontade é de socá-lo, só não faço isso porque ele é primo da Hinata." - pensou furioso.

Mas o Uchiha preferiu jogar o mesmo jogo dele, um que ele sabia que iria irritar o Hyuuga profundamente.

- Você sabe o quanto que eu sou bom, tanto que sobrou até bastante tempo para a Hinata e eu fazermos outras coisas. - disse com um timbre malicioso.

E a sua intenção deu certo, dava para ver raios saindo pelos olhos de Neji, de tanto ódio que ele estava sentindo do Uchiha naquele momento.

- O que você quis dizer com isso Uchiha? O que você você andou fazendo com a minha prima? - disse o Hyuuga furioso, pegando-o pelo colarinho.

- Dá pra me soltar? - grunhiu, soltando a mão de Neji bruscamente de si - E eu não fiz nada que a MINHA NAMORADA não quisesse. - disse Sasuke, dando ênfase a 'MINHA NAMORADA'.

- Olha aqui Sasuke, eu não vou permitir que você fique se aproveitando da minha prima e depois a faça a sofrer. - disse Neji ainda mais furioso.

- Você que tem que escutar Neji, a Hinata e eu estamos juntos.Nós somos adultos e ela não precisa de um primo chato que se acha o defensor. - disse o moreno com a voz um pouco mais elevada.

- Oras seu... - quando Neji ia partir pra cima de Sasuke, viu a porta ser aberta e Hinata passar por ela.

A partir do momento que Hinata pôs o pé na sala, toda a aura maligna que circulava por ali se dissipou.

- Olá Hinata. - disse o Hyuuga a abraçando. Parecia que todo o mau humor que antes ele exalava, havia se dissipado.

- Oi Neji. - disse também o abraçando - E como estão as coisas aqui na Empresa?

- Estão ótimas. - a soltou. Então disse - E como foi a viajem?

- Foi ótima. O Sr. Shyon finalmente assinou o contrato. - disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu disse pra ele Hinata, mas parece que seu primo não tem muita confiança em mim. - disse o Uchiha sarcástico.

Neji como resposta, apenas lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

Hinata percebendo o ar pesado ali na sala, tratou de dizer logo:

- Eu vou pra minha sala, tenho muito trabalho atrasado. - olhou para Sasuke e continuou - Vamos Sasuke?

- Vamos, também não tenho mais nada para falar com o Neji. - disse seguindo Hinata até aporta, mas antes de saírem escutaram a voz de Neji.

- Não quero saber de pouca vergonha aqui na Empresa, ouviu Uchiha? - disse sério.

Hinata ao ouvir o que o primo disse, corou que nem um pimentão. Sasuke reparando o estado que a garota ficou, falou:

- O que é isso Neji, por acaso você não confia na sua prima? - disse o moreno com désdem.

- Eu confio na Hinata, não confio em você. - disse arrancando um sorriso de Sasuke.

.........................................................................................

Já era quase horário de almoço e Karin se encontrava em seu apartamento. A garota só faltava espumar pela boca, de tanta raiva que ela sentia. Ainda não acreditava que Naruto havia desfeito a aliança com ela, a deixando na mão. E ainda tinha Sasuke e Hinata, não sabia o que fazer com seu principal problema. Sem o Naruto, ela não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse lhe ajudar a separá-los.

Ela pensava que o Uchiha fosse se cansar da Hyuuga rápido, mas não está sendo assim. Se for contar já tem quase um mês que os dois estão juntos. Tempo de mais para alguém tão volúpio como Sasuke.

"Droga! Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu preciso tirar a Hyuuga do meu caminho de qualquer maneira." - pensou Karin nervosamente.

Pensando nisso, ela pegou a chave do carro em cima da mesa e saiu. Já sabia o que fazer por enquanto.

.........................................................................................

Gaara estava em seu apartamento, havia acordado tarde, pois havia conseguido dormir já era de madrugada.

Neste momento, ele saia do banho com uma toalha branca em volta da cintura. Vestiu apenas uma bermuda vinho, já que iria trabalhar em casa hoje.

Foi para a sala e viu ao lado do telefone um papel com um número de telefone. Imediatamente se lembrou das palavras de Kakashi - "Aqui está o telefone dela. Ligue para ela mais tarde, vocês precisam resolver isso."

O principal motivo dele só ter conseguido dormir de madrugada, era essa ligação. Estava ainda em dúvida se ligava ou não para Ino.

Se sentou no sofá ao lado do telefone. Pegou o papel e depois o aparelho. Fitava intensamente os números, decidindo se ligava ou não.

Por fim, decidiu ligar de uma vez e terminar de uma vez com esse martírio. Ouviu os toques do telefone, até que ouviu a voz feminina no outro lado da linha.

- Alô.

- Ino, é o Gaara. - disse um pouco nervoso, não sabendo o por que.

- ...

- Ino, você ainda está aí?! - perguntou , estranhando o silêncio da garota.

- Sim, estou. Só estava um pouco assustada ao perceber que era você. - disse a loira, mas ainda com a voz trêmula.

- Tá bom. - houve uma pausa - Eu ... queria saber se você quer jantar comigo hoje? - disse um pouco sem jeito e por incrível que pareça, com a voz lenta e calma.

- ... - novamente ouviu-se o silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- Ino...?

- Desculpe, é que eu estou chocada com seu convite.

Gaara já estava ficando nervoso com a garota. Não entendia o que tinha de tão assustador nele chamando-a para jantar.

"É melhor essa loira responder logo, antes que eu desista desse jantar." - pensou nervoso. Então disse - Você aceita ou não? - disse com a voz já seca e sem muita paciência.

- Eu... aceito sim. Pode me pegar às 20h. - disse um pouco mais animada.

- Tá bom, até. - e desligou o telefone, não deixando a garota nem se despedir.

Bem..., esperar uma boa educação do ruivo, já era esperar demais.

Ino ao desligar o celular, quase pulou de alegria, ainda não acreditava que iria jantar com Sabaku no Gaara. E além disso tudo, foi ele que a convidou.

Correu para o quarto para se arrumar, pois antes do ruivo ligar, Tenten havia lhe convidado para almoçar com ela, Hinata que havia voltado de viajem e Sakura.

Agora sim ela estava feliz, pois as coisas começaram a dar uma melhorada para o seu lado.

..............................................................................................

Hinata terminava de assinar alguns papéis em sua sala. Enquanto isso, Sasuke revisava alguns contratos. Como os dois haviam viajado, ficou muito serviço pendente.

Já era quase horário do almoço, quando Hinata já havia adiantado bastante do trabalho.

Se levantou sobre o olhar do Uchiha, juntou os papéis que estavam na mesa e os deixou empilhados ao lado do computador. Pegou sua bolsa e olhou se não faltava nada.

Sasuke reparando que Hinata iria sair, perguntou se levantando de sua mesa.

- Você vai almoçar aonde?

A Hyuuga ao ouví-lo, olhou para ele e sorriu:

- Vou almoçar com as meninas. - respondeu, vendo ele se aproximar dela.

- Hum... - grunhiu o Uchiha.

Se aproximando suficiente da garota, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e disse:

- Vá com o meu carro? Pois como você veio comigo, você não está com seu carro. E pelo menos, você não vai precisar pegar um táxi. - ofereceu.

- Não prec... - começou com a voz um pouco elevada, mas sendo interrompida pelo moreno.

- Você vai com ele Hinata. - disse de modo firme e autoritário, então continuou - Eu não vou precisar dele agora, vou almoçar por aqui mesmo. - completou pegando a chave no bolso e entregando para a Hyuuga.

Hinata apenas maneou a cabeça em um sim e pegou a chave. Não adiantava discutir com Sasuke, iria ser apenas perca de tempo.

- Então, bom almoço para você. - disse Hinata gentilmente.

Sasuke apenas esboçou um sorriso de lado e lhe beijou nos lábios. Ao se separarem, a morena pegou a bolsa e saiu, lançando-lhe um último sorriso.

A Hyuuga foi para o estacionamento e pegou o carro. Enquanto saía da Empresa, ela não reparou que mais alguém esperava a sua saída de dentro de um outro carro.

................................................................................................

**Então mais um capítulo para vcs.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Mahara-chan, Insana e 13_

**Até o próximo capítulo. Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	17. O que você faz aqui?

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.17**

Sasuke se encontrava em sua mesa. Hinata havia acabado de sair para almoçar e ele não estava com fome. Aproveitou o tempo livre para adiantar a revisão de alguns documentos.

Escutou a porta ser aberta e pensou ser Hinata que havia esquecido alguma coisa. Mas constatou que não era ao escutar a voz:

- Como pensei, você está aqui. - disse a pessoa.

O Uchiha ao escutar a voz reconheceu na hora e sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva. Mal havia chegado de viajem e já aparecia um de seus maiores problemas.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou já se levantando e com a voz elevada.

- Nossa, só vim te ver. Faz tanto tempo que não nos vêmos. Vim matar a saudade. - respondeu.

Sasuke estava a ponto de erupçaõ, estava se segurando para não pegar Karin pelos cabelos e tirá-la dali arrastada .

Viu a ruiva se aproximar da mesa e se apoiar nela, se insinuando.

- Não sentiu minha falta Sasuke? - disse de forma melosa, mexendo na gravata preta de Sasuke.

O moreno apenas segurou seu pulso fortemente e a empurrou para trás de qualquer jeito. Aproveitando a brecha, saiu de trás da mesa e se afastou da garota.

- Olha Karin, eu não quero ser rude com você. Vá embora? Hinata vai chegar agora mesmo. - disse sério.

- Mentira. - houve uma pausa - Eu estava no meu carro, quando vi a sem graça saindo com o seu carro. Portanto ela vai demorar chegar, assim dá para a gente se divertir e muito.

O Uchiha já não estava mais aguentando a garota, ela definitivamente, tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério.

- Vá embora!! - disse irritado e elevando novamente o tom de voz.

- Não vou. - disse karin se sentando sobre a mesa e cruzando as pernas de forma felina.

......................................................................................................

As garotas já haviam acabado de comer e agora conversavam sobre coisas triviais.

- Quando ele me ligou e me convidou para sair fiquei chocada, nem acreditei quando o ouvi. - disse Ino muito animada. Nem parecia aquela que ficou tão magoada e triste durante a semana inteira.

- Pelo visto você está muito feliz, né? - disse Tenten com um sorriso por ver a amiga voltar a ser o que era.

- Estou sim Tenten, nunca estive tão feliz. - disse a loira com um sorriso enorme - Hoje vou ter um encontro com Sabaku no Gaara. - disse sem acreditar.

- Fico muito feliz por você Ino. - disse Hinata gentilmente.

Ino apenas esbanjava felicidade, mas logo seu sorriso luminoso se tornou malicioso. Assim voltando a ser a mesma Ino de sempre.

- A Tenten me contou sobre a sua viajem com o Sasuke. - houve uma pausa - Aconteceu alguma coisa a mais? - perguntou maliciosamente para Hinata.

A Hyuuga percebendo a ambiguidade da loira, sentiu-se corar furiosamente de tanta vergonha. Ino percebendo a reação da morena, desatou a rir, já imaginando o que aconteceu. Pois Hinata, era como se fosse um livro aberto, onde qualquer um podia ler.

- E como foi? - perguntou ainda mais maliciosa.

Hinata estava a ponto de explodir de tanta vergonha. Respirando fundo, tentou responder:

- F-F-Foi m-m-muito b-bom. - disse num sussurro.

- E ele é bom de cama? - perguntou sakura se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

- CÉUS!!! - disse Hinata morrendo de vergonha.

- Todas somos adultas Hinata, pode conversar normalmente com a gente. - disse Tenten querendo acalmar um pouco a Hyuuga.

Hinata tntando se acalmar, disse já um pouco melhor:

- A ú-única coisa que posso d-dizer, é que ele é m-maravilhoso. - disse um pouco corada e com um sorriso.

As garotas começaram a rir. Ino não perdendo a oportunidade, perguntou:

- E quem é melhor na cama, Naruto ou Sasuke? - disse vendo Hinata começar a ficar vermelha de novo.

- Há, Naruto é mais carinhoso, atencioso e mais gentil. Agora Sasuke é mais dominador, mas também carinhoso e gentil. - disse Hinata já muito corada. Então continuou - Sasuke é do tipo mais selvagem. - completou.

- Entendi, então você achou o Sasuke melhor. - completou Ino sorrindo da vermelhidão de Hinata.

Todas voltaram a rir, realmente Hinata era uma pessoa única. E também estavam felizes por ela finalmente estar seguindo sua vida.

Sakura tinha um sorriso a mais nos lábios. Percebia que Hinata não sentia mais nada por Naruto. Agora ela só tinha que fazer o loiro perceber isso.

Um pouco depois as garotas foram embora, pois era apenas um almoço rápido para pôr a conversa em dia.

...................................................................................................

Sasuke ainda estava na sala com Karin. Já estava muito nervoso, já havia mais de meia hora que a ruiva estava ali e parecia não querer ir embora.

- Karin, já escutei tudo que você queria. Agora, vá embora? - disse o moreno apontando para a porta.

- Por que você me trata assim Sasuke? Tudo por causa daquela sonsa? - disse a ruiva, se aproximando do Uchiha até colar seu corpo no dele.

Começou a passar a mão pelo peitoral do Uchiha por cima da camisa. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e sussurrou de forma sensual no ouvido do moreno:

- Vamos Sasuke, você já me desejou, já me beijou, já me tocou. Não é possível que não exista mais nada. - houve uma pausa - Eu te amo e não ligo de ser a outra. Estou sendo boazinha, estou te dando a chance de me ter e ainda ter a Hinata. - logo depois de dizer essas palavras, ela passou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do Uchiha.

Sasuke ao escutar as palavras da ruiva sentiu nojo dela. Como alguém não se dava o mínimo valor, ela mesma havia dito isso quando disse que aceitava ser a outra. Estava pronto para afastar aquela oferecida de perto dele, quando sentiu ela acariciar lugares que julgava serem despudurosos, perdendo totalmente as forças.

Karin sentindo Sasuke estava se excitando, aproveitou a oportunidade e começou a deslizar os lábios pelo pescoço, rosto, até os lábios que tanto anciava poder provar de novo.

Passou a beijá-lo com vontade, mesmo percebendo que ele não correspondia. O abraçou fortemente, grudando o corpo no do moreno. Queria aproveitar o máximo que podia daquele momento que o Uchiha parecia estar em transe e não a afastava.

Neste mesmo momento, Hinata saia do elevador que havia parado no andar de sua sala. Andava pelo corredor avistando a porta a poucos metros. Quando estava a mão estava a centímetros de tocar na maçaneta, escutou o primo lhe chamar:

- Hinata, pode vir comigo um momento. - disse o Hyuuga já voltando para dentro do elevador que havia acabado de sair.

- Claro. - disse Hinata, já seguindo o primo.

Sasuke de dentro da sala escutou a voz de Neji e logo depois a de Hinata, assim o tirando do transe que se encontrava.

- Me larga mulher! - vociferou segurando Karin fortemente pelos braços e a empurrando bruscamente de si. Agradeu mentalmente a Neji por ter aparecido justamente naquela hora, ou Hinata iria abrir a porta e ela iria presenciar uma cena que nem ele teria como explicar. Pois sem sombras de dúvidas ela iria tirar suas proprias conclusões e achar que ele estava tendo ainda um caso com Karin.

Olhou de forma ameaçadora para a mulher na sua frente e disse seco:

- Nunca mais faça isso. - disse nervoso.

Karin apenas sorria maliciosa e disse com désdem:

- Eu sei que estava gostando. - houve uma pausa - Ficou com medo da Hinata nos pegar aqui.

- Cala a boca. - disse baixo e ameaçador.

- Não calo. - disse do mesmo jeito.

- Eu não vou repetir Karin. Vá embora daqui? - disse nervoso. Não queria que Hinata chegasse e encontrasse Karin ali.

- Está bem. Mas antes quero me encontrar com você de novo? - disse a garota rápida.

- Nem pensar, não vamos nos ver nunca mais. - disse o Uchiha achando um absurdo o que ela estava propondo.

- Por favor, eu juro que não te procuro mais. - insistiu.

O Uchiha sabia que a garota queria aprontar alguma com esse pedido. Mas achou melhor aceitar, assim a colocaria de uma vez por todas em seu lugar e a faria entender que o que houve entre os dois já acabou.

- Está bem. Vá no meu apartamento amanhã, mas que fique bem claro que eu não vou aceitar nenhuma gracinha da sua parte e que é a última vez que vamos conversar. Está entendido? - disse mais como uma ameaça.

- Claro. - disse com um sorriso - Então, agora sim eu vou embora. - caminhou até a porta sensualmente e completou olhando para o moreno - Até amnhã, Sasuke. - e finalmente saiu.

O Uchiha ao vê-la sair, soltou um suspiro frustrado, não acreditava que quase havia cedido a ela. Sentia que Karin iria aprontar alguma com esse encontro, a conhecia muito bem para saber que ela não dava um ponto sem nó. Ela estava tramando alguma e ele iria ficar de olho nela. Alguém como Karin não se pode bobear.

..............................................................................................

Hinata havia pegado os papéis que Neji havia lhe entregado para assinar. Agora ela estava no saguão de entrada, junto de Tenten, pegando alguns documentos que estava em posse da secretária.

- Aqui estão mais esses Hinata. - disse Tenten.

- Obrigada. - disse Hinata pegando as pastas e colocando junto com as outras que estavam empilhadas no balcão.

Viu o elevador se abrir e ficou perplexa ao revelar uma pessoa que não via a muito tempo, mas que lembrava dela muito bem no encontro que tiveram no apartamento de Sasuke.

- Karin! - exclamou vendo a garota se aproximar com um sorriso nos lábios - "Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?"

Tenten olhava de uma para a outra, lembrava vagamente de Hinata ter comentado sobre essa tal de Karin. Mas a única coisa que se lembrava, é que ela era a ex-namorada de Sasuke, ou algo assim.

- A quanto tempo Hinata. - disse com désdem quando já estava perto o suficiente de Hyuuga. Então continuou, mas agora com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - Vim matar as saudades do MEU Sasuke.

Hinata ao ouvir a garota, arregalou os olhos. Não entendia o que ela queria dizer com 'matar as saudades do Sasuke'.

**.............................................................................................**

**Então mais um capítulo para vcs.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Mahara-chan e 13_

Respondendo a Kushiki, não foi com a Sakura que a Hinata pegou o Naruto na cama, foi a Sakura que armou para para a Hinata pegá-lo com uma das amantes dele. Mas a Hinata não faz nem idéia de que a Sakura foi amante do Naruto quando os dois eram ainda noivo.

Espero que tenha tirado suas dúvidas, mas se ainda restar alguma pode me perguntar.

**Até o próximo capítulo. Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	18. Desentendimentos

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.18**

Karin percebendo que deixou Hinata confusa, sorriu internamente.

"Pelo visto a Hyuuga está pensando que houve algo a mais entre eu e o Sasuke." - pensou a ruiva, adorando este pensamento.

- E tenho que dizer, matei muito bem a saudade que eu tinha dele. - disse a garota a atiçando ainda mais. Sorriu ao ver que Hinata arregalou os olhos de surpresa - Ele foi muito carinhoso comigo. Tinha até me esquecido de como o Sasuke era tão quente. - disse com désdem.

Hinata estava estática e muito confusa. Não sabia se acreditava ou não naquela mulher dissimulada.

- É mentira, Sasuke não faria uma coisa dessa. - dizia com a voz trêmula e se odiando por isso, pois percebia que a ruiva se divertia com as suas reações.

- Creio que você não conhece o Sasuke tão bem Hinata. - houve uma pausa - Mas não me importa se você acredita ou não no que eu disse, o que importa é que eu finalmente percebi que o Sasuke ainda tem desejo por mim, mesmo que ele não admita.

Hinata sabia que Karin apenas queria provocá-la. Mas não sabia até onde aquela história era falsa. Preferiu responder de forma seca e firme:

- E eu creio que você ainda não percebeu que perdeu o Sasuke e que ele não sente mais nada por você. Aliás, ele nunca sentiu. - viu Karin tirar o riso da cara instantaneamente. Então continuou - Creio que já passou da hora de você deixar o Sasuke e eu em paz e principalmente, parar de correr atrás do MEU namorado. - disse dando ênfase ao 'MEU'.

Karin estava ultrajada, não acreditava que a Hyuuga havia lhe falado aquilo tudo e ainda teve a coragem de se referir a Sasuke como algo dela. - "Quem essa sonsa pensa que é para falar assim comigo?" - pensou a garota extremamente irritada. Mas preferiu atiçá-la um pouco mais:

- Me diga apenas uma coisa Hyuuga. O Sasuke Já disse que te ama alguma vez? Ele deve dizer isso sempre né? - disse vendo Hinata arregalar levemente os olhos.

Sasuke nunca havia lhe dito que a amava, mesmo depois que faziam amor, ele nunca disse algo que demonstrasse estar apaixonado por ela. Mas por outro lado, ele sempre foi muito carinhoso e gentil com ela. Mas agora, com as palavras de Karin, sentiu seu cérebro enbananar, deixando-a ainda mais confusa.

Karin percebendo o silêncio da garota e o modo pensativo que ela se encontrava, percebeu qual seria a resposta para as suas perguntas. Então continuou maldosamente:

- Até quando você vai continuar levando isso para frente? Tá na cara que no final ele vai te chutar. Sasuke nunca foi homem de se relacionar com mulheres, logo quando ele cansa, ele as descarta. - disse com um sorriso nos lábios - Ou você quer continuar com o papel de vadia que você está fazendo. Pois para mim é isso o que eu acho, você é apenas uma vadiazinha que fica usando o corpo para manter o Sasuke do seu la...

SLAP

Não conseguiu terminar a ofensa, pois Hinata havia acertado uma bofetada bem forte na sua face, deixando-a vermelha instantaneamente.

Tenten que estava calada até aquele momento, soltou um gemido de susto ao ver a ação da amiga. Nunca viu Hinata levantar a mão para ninguém, mas tinha que admitir que essa ruiva oferecida estava merecendo.

- Eu não vou permitir que você me ofenda desse jeito. - disse Hinata logo depois do tapa e com a voz elevada.

Karin estava com a mão na face, do lado que havia levado a bofetada. Espumava de raiva, sua vontade era de pegar Hinata e espancá-la ali mesmo. Mas não iria fazer nada por agora. - "Maldita Hyuuga, eu juro que você vai me pagar e bem caro." - pensou a garota com uma aura maligna.

- Agora vá embora, você não é bem vinda aqui! - disse Hinata ainda coma voz elevada.

- Pode deixar, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer aqui já fiz, ganhar um beijo do Sasuke. - dito isso a garota foi embora espumando de raiva.

Hinata ao ver a garota sumir porta a fora, suspirou aliviada. Não gostava nem um pouco dela.

- Nossa! Adorei a bofetada que você deu nela Hinata. Ela saiu daqui bufando. - disse Tenten rindo.

Hinata apenas olhou para a amiga e começou a rir com ela. Mas logo depois ficando séria.

- Me desculpe Tenten, mas tenho que ir. - disse pegando as pastas que havia deixado em cima do balcão e se virou até o elevador.

- Hinata? - chamou a chinesa, vendo a outra parar e se virar para olhar para ela - Não acredite em nada do que ela disse. - completou.

A Hyuuga apenas sorriu para a Mitsashi e entrou no elevador que havia acabado de chegar.

..............................................................................................

Naruto se encontrava em seu escritório, o mesmo era fotógrafo e tirava fotos de modelos, festas de casamentos, eventos sociais, festas de aniversário, etc.

Estava em seu computador dando uma retocada nas fotos de uma modelo que ele havia fotografado a aproximadamente uma semana. Mas não estava muito concentrado, sua mente estava era em uma garota de longos cabelos negros azulados, pele clara e olhos perolados.

A cada dia que passava, ele pensava mais e mais nela. Sentia saudades de seus beijos, sua pele e de sua companhia. Sempre se pegava lembrando de momentos que passaram juntos.

FLASHBACH ON

Hinata se encontrava no apartamento do Uzumaki, iria passar a noite no apartamento do noivo, coisa que vinha fazendo com frequência nos últimos dias.

Estava sentada no sofá da sala, concentrada em assistir um programa de tv, quando viu um flash em sua direção. Olhou na direção e viu Naruto de pé apenas com uma bermuda laranja e a máquina fotográfica na mão.

- Naruto você sabe que eu não gosto quando você tira foto minha desse jeito. - disse fingindo de emburrada.

- Mas as melhores fotos são tiradas quando estamos desprevinidos. - disse o Uzumaki colocando a câmera na estante e caminhando até o sofá.

Sentando-se ao seu lado, ele rodeou a cintura fina da garota e a colocou em seu colo.

- Não se preocupe, você fica linda de qualquer jeito. - disse Naruto galanteador, fazendo um carinho no rosto de Hinata, vendo a mesma fechar os olhos e sorrir para ele.

- Eu te amo Naruto. - disse a Hyuuga aproximando o rosto e lhe dando um beijo.

De início era um beijo calmo, mas que logo foi se intensificando. Naruto deslizou as mãos pelas costas da garota que ainda estava com uma blusa levinha, mas que logo foi retirada. Continuavam a se beijar, onde as línguas se entrelaçavam uma na outra em uma guerra por espaço.

Hinata arranhava as costas do loiro de maneira forte, devido ao prazer que ele lhe proporcionava. Gemia de forma manhosa no ouvido do Uzumaki, deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

Naruto foi seu primeiro amor e também seu primeiro namorado. Nunca chegou a namorar ninguém, portanto consequentemente foi seu primeiro homem. Não tinha muita experiência no sexo, apenas praticou com Naruto. Então não sabia se o que ela sentia quando praticava sexo com ele, era o máximo de sensações que poderia ter numa relação sexual. Mas para ela, naquela época devia ser.

O loiro já sentindo o membro começar a acordar, se levantou segurando Hinata fortemente em seus braços, com a garota com as pernas rodeadas em sua cintura. Caminhou com ela até o quarto, beijando o seu pescoço. Depositou-a na cama e deitou por cima. Onde naquela noite fizeram amor mais uma vez, de tantas outras que passaram juntos.

FLASHBACH OFF

- Está se lamentando de novo pela Hinata? - disse Sakura que havia acabado de entrar na sala e observava Naruto pensativo. - Enquanto você está aí se lamentando por ela, a Hinata está muito feliz com os dias que passou sozinha com o Sasuke. - disse com um timbre malicioso.

- O que você quer em Sakura? - disse o loiro, percebendo a ambiguidade nas palavras de Sakura.

- Apenas vim te dizer que é impossível você ter a Hinata de volta. Está na cara que ela está apaixonada pelo Sasuke. Mesmo que eu ache o Uchiha muito para ela.

- E você acha que se eu não ficar com a Hinata, eu vou ficar com você? - perguntou desdenhoso.

- Sim, porque eu sim te amo. - disse pondo as duas mãos espalmadas na mesa.

- Você não sabe o que quer não é Sakura? - disse sério - Tem dia que está aqui correndo atrás de mim. E tem dia que está se esfregando com o Hatake.

- Eu quero você. - disse convicta.

Naruto dando um suspiro cansado, completou:

- Quer um conselho, tente ser feliz com o Kakashi.

- Desculpe Naruto, mas não vou seguir esse seu conselho.

Dito isso ela foi embora deixando Naruto sozinho.

...........................................................................................

Já era quase hora de irem embora e Sasuke já estava inquieto com o silêncio de Hinata. Desde o momento em que ela chegou do almoço que não dirigia uma palavra a ele. Já estava começando a estranhar o comportamento da morena.

Hinata por outro lado se encontrava nervosa, pois não falou nada quando chegou, achando que Sasuke mesmo iria lhe contar sobre a visita de Karin. Mas estava enganada, pois o mesmo nem tocava no assunto. Sabia que a ruiva disse aquilo tudo para provocá-la, mas o problema é que as palavras dela ficaram grudadas em sua cabeça e não queriam sair. E o que mais lhe irritava é que Sasuke não lhe falava nada e fingia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Meia hora depois,os dois já se preparavam para ir embora.

- Vamos, eu te levo em casa. - disse o Uchiha quebrando o silêncio incômodo que existia entre eles. E também queria descobrir o por que de Hinata estar o tratando de um modo tão frio.

A garota decidiu aceitar e tirar tudo em pratos limpos de uma vez por todas.

Sasuke estacionava o carro em frente ao prédio que Hinata morava. No caminho todo não disseram uma palavra com o outro. O Uchiha já começava a ficar irritado com o silêncio de Hinata, não entendia o que havia feito para Hinata tratá-lo desse jeito. Nem passava pela cabeça dele que o problema era Karin.

Ao parar o carro, olhou firmemente para a garota, percebendo que ela estava de cabeça baixa e a mão sobre o colo.

- O que aconteceu Hinata? - disse o Uchiha sério e com as duas mãos no volante.

Hinata ao escutá-lo o encarou com os olhos marejados.

- O que aconteceu? Você que tem que me dizer o que aconteceu em quanto esteve com a Karin? - perguntou agressiva, vendo Sasuke arregalar os olhos e soltar o volante - O que pensou, que eu não iria saber da visitinha dela? - disse com raiva.

Sasuke estava estático, agora entendia a frieza da garota desde que ela chegou do almoço. Pois, de algum jeito, ela deve ter encontrado Karin quando ela estava indo embora e é claro que a mesma iria aproveitar a oportunidade para envenenar Hinata contra ele.

- Não vai me responder? - perguntou Hinata nervosa com o silêncio do Uchiha. Lágrimas já escorriam silênciosas pelo rosto da garota.

O moreno foi acordado de seu transe pela voz da morena e pode constatar as lágrimas que molhavam o rosto da garota.

- Hinata, não aconteceu nada. - disse Sasuke de forma calma levando a mão ao rosto de Hinata para secá-las, mas não conseguindo. Pois Hinata havia lhe dado um tapa na mão, antes que ele a tocasse, lhe deixando perplexo.

- Não me toque? - disse nervosa e com raiva no olhar. Onde mais lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo rosto da morena.

............................................................................................

**Então mais um capítulo para vcs.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Thay16_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	19. Mostrando os sentimentos

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.19**

- Hinata, não aconteceu nada. - disse Sasuke de forma calma levando a mão ao rosto de Hinata para secar as lágrimas, mas não conseguindo. Pois Hinata havia lhe dado um tapa na mão, antes que ele a tocasse, lhe deixando perplexo.

- Não me toque? - disse nervosa e com raiva no olhar. Onde mais lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo rosto da morena - Por que Sasuke? Por que você fez isso comigo? - perguntou entre o choro compulsivo e tampando o rosto com as mãos.

Sasuke já estava começando a ficar preocupado, não havia feito nada para Hinata estar tendo aquela reação toda. Levou as mãos novamente até as dela, destampando o rosto molhado.

- Eu disse para você não me tocar. - exasperou a garota soltando as mãos bruscamente das dele.

- Hinata por favor, me escuta. Eu não fi... - começou ele de forma calma e lenta para ver se ganhava a atenção da Hyuuga, mas falhando miseravelmente, pois a garota o cortou falando aborrecida:

- Eu não vou escutar nada que venha de você. - falou rápida e logo depois saiu do carro batendo a porta e entrando como um furacão dentro do prédio, deixando Sasuke dentro do veículo.

"Droga! Ela vai me escutar querendo ou não." - pensou já saindo do carro e entrando dentro do prédio a passos rápidos, vendo Hinata desaparecer dentro do elevador. Pegou o elevador do lado que estava aberto e foi até o apartamento da morena, que pelo visto já tinha entrado e trancado a porta.

Procurou a chave que Hinata lhe deu na sua carteira e abriu a porta, encontrando a sala vazia. Imaginando que ela devia estar no quarto foi procurá-la. - "E tudo culpa da vadia da Karin. Eu juro que a mato quando encontrá-la." - pensou revoltado.

Chegando no quarto da morena, tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguindo, pois Hinata vai trancado a porta do lado de dentro.

- Hinata abra essa porta agora? - falou com a voz já elevada e um pouco irritado.

- Saia daqui. Não temos nada para conversar. - falou a voz chorosa dela de dentro do quarto, deixando o Uchiha ainda mais irritado.

- Abra essa porta, ou então eu vou arrombá-la? - exasperou o moreno já se preparando para abrir a porta.

Uns cinco segundos depois Hinata abriu a porta e olhou para Sasuke com raiva e mágoa no olhar.

- Vá embora Sasuke? - pediu séria.

O uchiha ao vê-la abrir a porta e mandá-lo ir embora, ele simplesmente ignorou passando pela porta e pegou-a pelos ombros jogando-a na cama.

- O que você está fazendo? - exasperou Hinata assustada com o Uchiha, começando a se levantar da cama.

- Você vai me escutar querendo ou não. - falou sério, tirando o terno e segurando ela pelos braços deitando-a na cama novamente e prendendo o corpo dela com as pernas.

- ME SOLTA! - gritou a morena, tentando se soltar do Uchiha.

Sasuke colocou as mãos dela em cima da cabeça dela, a prendendo fortemente com as suas mãos.

- Primeiro você vai me escutar. - disse sério e com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Vendo que Hinata parecia ter se acalmado e parecia que iria escutar, começou:

- Foi a Karin que me procurou logo depois que você saiu para almoçar. Acho que ela ficou observando até você sair e assim poder entrar na Empresa. - houve uma pausa em que ele prestou atenção no semblante da garota e constatou que ela estava atenta as suas palavras. Então continuou - Quando ela apareceu, eu tentei por ela para fora, mas ela não queria sair de jeito nenhum, então escutei tudo o que ela queria. No final eu a rejeitei como sempre, disse a ela que eu estava com você e era para ela me esquecer, mas ela não consegui entender isso. - ele deu um súspiro e completou - Então, não aconteceu nada Hinata. Se ela lhe disse alguma coisa, foi tudo mentira. Ela só queria pôr a desconfiança em você sobre a minha fidelidade. - completou, mas preferindo deixar para lá a parte do beijo que ela deu nele.

Hinata ficou pensativa, viu nos olhos de Sasuke que ele dizia a verdade e também ela sempre soube que Karin disse aquilo tudo para atiçá-la. Mas ainda tinha uma dúvida, ela não sabia quais eram os sentimentos de Sasuke para com ela.

- Agora, você acredita em mim? - disse olhando-a nos olhos com um carinho que Hinata nunca viu nos olhos do moreno - Hinata, eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca lhe traí e nunca vou fazer isso. Você é muito importante para mim. - disse sinceramente, libertando as mãos dela do aperto.

A Hyuuga ao escutar as palavras carinhosas do moreno sentiu o coração se aquecer e deixou o olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Sasuke eu... eu acredito em você. Me desculpe por ter levado em consideração o que aquela louca disse, é que eu estou muito confusa. - disse sem encará-lo. Mas as próximas palavras ela fez questão de fitá-lo intensamente nos olhos cor de ônix - Esse tempo que eu permaneci com você foi maravilhoso, você foi me conquistando pouco a pouco. E de um tempo para cá, nunca mais veio em minha mente o meu sofrimento pelo o que aconteceu com o Naruto. Você pareceu preencher aquele vazio, se tornando a pessoa mais importante para mim. Foi apartir daí que eu percebi que já estava apaixonada por você. Mas também, junto veio a insegurança, eu não sabia quais era os seus sentimentos para mim, pois você nunca disse que me amava. Eu te amo muito Sasuke. - houve uma pausa - E tudo o que a Karin me disse, atiçou todas as minhas inseguranças sobre os seus sentimentos. Eu tenho medo de você não me amar como eu amo você. - disse já chorando compulsivamente.

Sasuke estava estático, havia acabado de ouvir Hinata praticamente se declarar para ele. Não sabia o que sentia no momento devido a mistura de sentimentos. Mas uma coisa ele sabe que sentiu, uma imensa felicidade por Hinata também o amar, pois ele também a amava e muito.

Secou as lágrimas da garota gentilmente com as próprias mãos. Aproximou o rosto do da garota e depositou um beijo em sua testa e logo depois sussurrou em seu ouvido com toda a sinceridade que existia dentro de si:

- Não se preocupe, eu também te amo.

Hinata não acreditava no que havia acabado de escutar, pensava que seus ouvidos estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Sasuke a amava. Olhou para Sasuke e o fitou intensamente nos olhos, queria ter a certeza do que ele disse em seus olhos. E o que ela viu lhe deixou imensamente feliz, pois ela viu um homem centrado e sério.

Sasuke viu os olhos delas encherem de água e ele sabia que eram lágrimas de felicidade. Também viu ela lhe dar um dos sorrisos mais lindos que ele já viu.

Dando um de seus famosos sorrisos de lado, aproximou o rosto do da garota e uniu seus lábios, num beijo cheio de amor, carinho e paixão, que foi correspondido na mesma intensidade pela Hyuuga.

Agora sim, ambos sabiam o amor que um sentia pelo outro e se sentiram imensamente felizes ao ouvirem um dos lábios do outro a frase 'Eu te amo'.

......................................................................................................

Sakura estava no aprtamento de Kakashi, mais precisamente em seu quarto, na sua cama. Os dois não sabiam nem quando haviam se livrado de suas roupas. Sakura só se lembrava de ter chegado no apartamento do grisalho e depois de cinco minutos ele já a carregava para o quarto entre beijos.

Sentiu o membro pulsante dele deslizar por sua feminilidade, fazendo-a soltar um gemido extridente e o abraçar fortemente.

O Hatake lhe tomou os lábios num beijo desesperador e luxurioso. As mãos apertavam os seios com força, só para sentí-la arquear as costas e ouví-la soltar gemidos de dor misturado com prazer por entre o beijo.

A Haruno gostava do jeito que era tocada, gostava do jeito selvagem que o Hatake fazia amor. E como resposta aos toques ousados que recebia, ela deslizava as mãos pelas costas do homem e voltava o arranhando fortemente, deixando marcas avermelhadas na pele.

O homem aumentou a velocidade e as entocadas sobre o corpo feminino. A única coisa que se ouvia no quarto eram os gemidos altos de ambos e o ranger da cama de tão forte e rápido que era o movimento dos dois corpos sobre ela.

Os dois já suados e ainda no movimento, sentiram que o gozo já estava para chegar, foi quando ouviram um barulho estrondoso ecoar pelo quarto.

PAF

Devido aos movimentos bruscos que eram feitos por ambos, uma perna da cama havia quebrado fazendo a cama tombar para o lado, assustando os dois que a alguns segundos atrás, praticamente se degladiavam na cama.

Os dois estavam parados na mesma posição sobre a cama quebrada. Kakashi ainda se encontrava por cima do corpo feminino normalizando a respiração, até que escutou uma risada feminina ecoar pelo quarto.

- Eu disse para você ir com calma. Até parecia que estava necessitado de tão enérgico que estava. - disse a garota ainda rindo da situação.

Kakashi sorriu malicioso e disse:

- Até parece que você não estava gostando dessa minha energia. - disse zombeteiro.

Sakura começou a rir ainda mais. Passou a mão pela testa suada do Hatake desgrudando alguns fios de cabelo.

- Estava gostando e muito. - disse de forma felina.

Então, saiu de baixo do corpo masculino e foi em direção ao banheiro andando sensualmente, exibindo o corpo nu. Olhou para o grisalho e disse maliciosamente:

- Pena que a cama quebrou.

Kakashi entendeu a indireta e com um sorriso maroto se levantou da cama e foi até a rósea a segurando pela cintura fortemente.

- Podemos terminar em outro lugar. - disse com a voz rouca no ouvido da garota.

A Haruno não perdeu tempo, rodeou os braços no pescoço do grisalho e colou seus lábios num beijo sôfrego e libidinoso. Puxou o Hatake para dentro do banheiro, enquanto o mesmo fechava a porta atrás de si.

.........................................................................................................

Hinata tomava banho. Sasuke havia deixado-a no apartamento e disse que voltaria a noite. Saiu do banho e foi vestir uma camisola negra simples, um palmo a cima do joelho e um robe preto transparente até o joelho por cima. Penteou os longos cabelos negros azulados que estavam úmidos e foi jantar para esperar Sasuke chegar.

Já era tarde quando ela ouviu batidas na porta. Pensando que fosse Sasuke, correu até a porta e a abriu, arregalando os olhos imediatamente ao ver quem estava a sua frente.

...........................................................................................................

Ino estava em seu quarto, estava vestida com o roupão branco, enquanto escolhia o vestido que iria usar. Queria algo atraente e sexy, queria aproveitar esse encontro que teria com Gaara para fazê-lo cair aos seus pés.

Por fim, escolheu um vestido vermelho longo de amarrar no pescoço. Ele delineava as curvas muito bem feitas da loira. Na perna tem uma grande fenda que vai até a metade da coxa. Resolveu colocar uma sandália prata de salto alto fino, o que a deixava com uma ar elegante. Nos longos cabelos loiros ela fez um coque frouxo, deixando algumas mechas de cabelo soltas, modelando o rosto fino. Passou um lápis nos olhos destacando os olhos olhos azuis e um leve batom rosado.

Totalmente pronta, a garota se olhou no grande espelho do seu quarto e se achou linda, não tinha jeito de Gaara não notá-la. Olhou o relógio e viu que ainda faltava uns dez minutos para o Sabaku chegar.

..............................................................................................................

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Hinata perplexa com a presença de Naruto ali.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? - perguntou Naruto a olhando nos olhos perolados.

- Claro... entre. - disse a Hyuuga um pouco confusa, lhe dando espaço para entrar.

Ao entrar, os olhos azuis caíram sobre Hinata. Mesmo com o robe que ela usava, ele conseguia visualizar a camisola curta. Tinha vontade de tocá-la e sentí-la, mas preferiu reprimir sua vontade e olhou nos olhos quando a garota fechou a porta e o encarou.

- E então? - perguntou a Hyuuga, vendo o loiro soltar um suspiro.

- Me perdôe Hinata? - disse sério e sem desviar o olhar do dela por um segundo - Me perdôe por ter feito você sofrer tanto, por não ter te dado valor quando você ainda estava do meu lado, me perdõe por tudo o que eu te fiz passar.

Hinata estava paralizada, nunca pensou que Naruto iria chegar ali e lhe pedir perdão. É verdade que ele havia lhe feito sofrer e muito, mas já era passado e já havia superado o amor que sentia pelo loiro.

Se aproximou do Uzumaki e pegou suas mãos entre as suas e lhe disse com toda a sinceridade:

- Você não tem que me pedir perdão de nada, eu já havia lhe perdoado. Mas fico feliz que você tenha me procurado só para isso. Realmente sua ação me deixou muito feliz. - completou com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

Naruto ao vê-la sorrir para ele, sentiu seu coração aquecer. Como podia não ter percebido que Hinata era a mulher da sua vida?

Soltou suas mãos da de Hinata e a abraçou calorosamente, sendo retribuído pela morena. Deslizou as mãos pelos fios longos e úmidos, sentindo o cheiro de shampoo que não sentia a muito tempo.

Naquele momento, Hinata finalmente percebeu que todo o sentimento que restou da parte dela para Naruto foi o seu carinho e a sua amizade. Pois não podia negar que o loiro foi alguém muito importante em sua vida e que ele sempre teria um pedacinho guardado em seu coração.

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? - disse uma voz cortando o ar.

Os dois que estavam abraçados, se separaram instantaneamente. Hinata olhou para o dono da voz, mesmo que reconhecesse aquela voz a metros de distância.

- Sasuke. - disse com a voz trêmula.

**..............................................................................................................**

**Então mais um capítulo para vcs.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Mahara-chan_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	20. O pedido

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.20**

- Sasuke. - disse com a voz trêmula.

O Uchiha olhava de um para o outro com cara de poucos amigos. Não havia gostado nem um pouco de ter encontrado Naruto e Hinata abraçados. Olhando melhor percebeu que Hinata estava vestida apenas com uma camisola e um robe por cima, o que agravou ainda mais a sua ira, saber que sua namorada estava com roupas inadequadas na presença de um outro homem. Ainda mais quando este outro homem é o seu ex-noivo.

Naruto estava apático à presença do moreno, não tinha nenhuma expressão.

Hinata é a que estava mais perturbada e isso era notável. Conhecia muito bem aqueles dois homens para saber que eles estavam precisando apenas de um simples motivo para iniciarem uma briga. Naruto percebendo as angústias que afloravam a garota falou como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos:

- Pode ficar sossegada Hina. - começou o loiro fazendo questão de chamá-la de Hina, que é o modo que ele a chamava quando ainda eram noivos. Fato que não passou despercebido por Hinata e que aumentou ainda mais a aura maligna que circundava Sasuke - Eu não vou brigar com o Uchiha. - e ao finalizar se virou para a Hyuuga e pegou as suas mãos entre as suas, esquecendo completamente da presença de Sasuke.

- Obrigado por tudo, você não sabe como seu perdão me deixou muito mais aliviado. - ao terminar desferiu um beijo na bochecha da Hyuuga, ignorando a presença do moreno completamente. - Tchau Hina. - e saiu passando por Sasuke sem nem olhar para ele e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hinata olhou a porta se fechar e logo depois encarou Sasuke que estava com a cara mais emburrada do que quando havia chegado. Realmente Sasuke estava com uma vontade enorme de sair do apartamento para ir atrás de Naruto e dá-lo uma boa surra por ter a audácia de ficar tocando Hinata, mas preferiu se controlar e não demonstrar sua irritação tão claramente.

A Hyuuga caminhou até ele, chegando a sua frente fez um carinho sutil na cintura do moreno. Ficando nas pontas dos pés, sussurrou no ouvido do Uchiha:

- Não vai me dar uma boa noite? - e desferiu um beijo naquela região, sentindo Sasuke tremer.

Rodeou os braços em seu pescoço e o fitou lhe dando um sorriso. Começou a aproximar os lábios dos dele apenas num roçar de leve e logo depois prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes e sugando-o. Pressionou os lábios contra o dele com mais força, deslizando a língua aveluda pela extensão dos lábios do moreno.

Sasuke já se encontrava excitado apenas com aquelas carícias simples e sutis. Estava um pouco surpreso pelas atitudes da garota, pois ela nunca foi de se atirar em cima dele. Era sempre ele que tinha que tomar a iniciativa. Mas também tinha que admitir que estava gostando e muito das carícias dela, inocentes mais prazerosas.

Mas juntando todas as suas forças, segurou-a pelos ombros e a afastou de si, mas não bruscamente como fazia com Karin.

- O que foi? - perguntou confusa com a ação do Uchiha.

- O que o Naruto estava fazendo aqui? - perguntou sério e direto.

Hinata apenas soltou um suspiro e falou:

- Ele apenas veio me pedir perdão por tudo o que ele me fez sofrer. - disse simplesmente e com um sorriso nos lábios, o que agravou ainda mais a raiva do moreno.

- Ele lhe faria bem, se mantendo bem afastado de você. - disse visivelmente irritado.

Hinata penas sorriu com a atitude do moreno, achava que ele ficava muito engraçado quando demonstrava ciúmes dela.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Eu só achei muito gentil e cavalheiro da parte dele. - disse se aproximando do Uchiha novamente e o abraçando pela cintura sem deixar de fitá-lo.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes Hinata. - ralhou se esquivando da garota e se sentando no sofá - Só não gosto que ele fique te procurando e acabe dizendo alguma coisa que a magoe de novo. - houve uma pausa - E também não gostei nem um pouco quando cheguei e encontrei você abraçadinha com aquele idiota. Ainda mais com essas roupas. - disse emburrado e se referindo a camisola da morena.

Hinata apenas começou a rir novamente deixando Sasuke ainda mais irritado.

- O que é tão engraçado Hinata?

A Hyuuga se limitou a caminhar até ele e se sentar em seu colo, com cada perna de um lado do corpo do moreno. Ainda sorrindo, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos de Sasuke, afastando a franja do rosto.

- Você fica tão lindo irritado. - disse a Hyuuga.

Sasuke ao escutar a garota ficou estático. Sentiu as bochechas começarem a queimar. Desviou o rosto para Hinata não ver seu atual encabulamento, odiava corar na frente de outras mulheres. Mas esse fato não passou despercebido pela morena, mas a mesma preferiu ignorar, para não irritá-lo novamente. Realmente toda a raiva que o Uchiha sentia a um segundo atrás havia se evaporado com o comentário.

Hinata se aproximou da orelha que ficou a mostra e sussurrou:

- Não se preocupe, você é o único que é dono do meu coração. O Naruto foi o meu passado e você é o meu presente e será o meu futuro. - e completou lhe dando um beijo na orelha.

Ficou satisfeito ao escutá-la dizer que o ama. Então, apenas enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço da Hyuuga depositando alguns beijos e fazendo a mesma fechar os olhos para sentir melhor a sensação.

- Você já comeu alguma coisa? Se quiser eu arrumo algo para você comer. – perguntou depois de um tempo, enquanto ele ainda se ocupava em seu pescoço.

Sasuke olhou para a garota e a respondeu de forma maliciosa:

- Jantar eu já jantei, mas bem que você poderia me dar a sobremesa. - disse rodeando as mãos na cintura fina e puxando o corpo para perto do seu.

Hinata apenas sorriu para Sasuke antes de unir seus lábios aos dele.

.............................................................................................................

Quando Ino ouviu a campainha tocar correu até a porta e a abriu revelando o altivo Sabaku no Gaara a sua frente.

- Olá. - disse a garota afoita.

O Sabaku não tinha nem voz para responder, pois estava mais ocupado em medir Ino da cabeça aos pés. Achou que ela estava linda naquele vestido vermelho, e que ele delineava muito bem as curvas perfeitas da loira. - "Realmente Ino é uma mulher tentadora, além de sexy e muito atraente." - pensou Gaara.

Do mesmo jeito que o ruivo a media, a loira também fazia o mesmo. Reparou que ele estava muito elegante com uma calça social e smoking preto, uma camisa social vinho por baixo e sapato social preto. Os cabelos ruivos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, o que o deixava ainda mais bonito.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao escutar a voz indiferente e grave do ruivo que já tinha saído de seu transe:

- Vamos?

- Claro. - disse a loira enlaçando as mãos no braço que lhe era oferecido.

.............................................................................................................

Hinata e Sasuke continuavam na mesma posição sentados no sofá. Tocavam-se e se beijavam ardentemente e as roupas já estavam jogadas no chão.

- S-Sasuke... - gemeu Hinata quando o moreno lhe mordeu levemente o pescoço, enquanto isso ele lhe abraçava fortemente e uma das mãos passeava entre os fios dos cabelos longos subindo até a nuca.

O Uchiha não cansava de ter aquele corpo para si, gostava de tocá-la, beijá-la, mordê-la, adorava ouvir os gemidos roucos e excitados entrarem em seus ouvidos como em uma melodia.

Enquanto Sasuke a abraçava fortemente, Hinata afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do rapaz e fazia o mesmo, alternava entre morder e beijar. As mãos desciam matreiramente pelo tórax o massageando e o arranhando de leve. Chegou na barriga, onde continuou descendo devagar até que os dedos tocaram no membro já ereto e pulsante, então começou a tocá-lo levemente e em carícias sutis, mas que já foi o bastante para descontrolar o Uchiha, fazendo-o soltar um gemido um pouco mais alto e excitado.

Querendo responder as carícias dela, puxou os fios de cabelo para trás, deixando exposto o pescoço para ser cobertos de beijos, lambidas e mordidas prazerosas. A outra mão fez questão de apertar forte a coxa torneada e esbelta.

Ainda não havia a penetrado, achava as preliminares essenciais para uma boa transa.

- Haaam... - gemeu Hinata em respostas as carícias do Uchiha.

O moreno percebendo que não aguentava mais, a ergueu um pouco e penetrou-a, fazendo ambos soltarem um gemido de satisfação.

Voltaram a se abraçar fortemente, deslizando as mãos pelas costas um do outro, ambos de olhos fechados devido ao prazer e as sensações que percorriam os corpos interligados. As bocas se encontraram novamente, numa dança de paixão e luxúria, se beijavam com desespero e ousadia, queriam encontrar segredos que ainda não foram desvendados um na boca do outro. Uma mão de Hinata foi até a nuca do rapaz, passando a unha devagar pela aquela extensão, ponto que ela já sabia que era sensível dele.

Sasuke ao sentir as unhas dela em sua nuca, separou os lábios dos dela, não conseguindo conter que um gemido saísse de seus lábios.

Vendo que aquele toque foi feito de modo libidinoso por Hinata, sorriu malicioso e sussurrou com a voz rouca no ouvido da garota, fazendo questão de encostar os lábios no lóbulo da orelha:

- Você está bem lasciva. - houve uma pausa - Mas eu vou te mostrar que eu sou bem mais. - gemeu.

Num movimento brusco e inesperado, segurou a cintura da garota fortemente e a deitou no sofá com ele por cima. Iniciou os movimentos de forma rápida e funda, onde rapidamente sentiu o suor começar a transportar de um corpo para o outro.

Estava satisfeito, pois Hinata não parava de gemer mais e mais em seus ouvidos, realmente estava levando-a ao ápice da insanidade. Hinata descia as mãos matreiramente nas costas, nádegas e pernas e voltando pelo mesmo caminho. Sasuke se encontrava ocupado demais gemendo em seus ouvidos, mostrando para a Hyuuga que ela também lhe proporcionava prazer.

Hinata para ajudá-lo nos movimentos rodeou as pernas na cintura do Uchiha e o abraçou fortemente.

- Mais... Sasuke... haaammm... por favor m-meu amor... - não tinha mais controle sobre suas palavras, saíam sem ela perceber. Junto das palavras amorosas distribuia beijos molhados na extensão do pescoço e orelha do moreno.

Sasuke ao escutá-la sorriu malicioso e disse de forma libidinosa:

- Está gostando não é Hinata? - disse ainda com os movimentos que alternavam do fundo, rápido e lento, tudo dependia do prazer que chegava onde estavam interligados.

- Sim... está maravilhoso. - disse o puxando pelos cabelos e o beijando de forma urgente.

A Hyuuga já havia chegado ao terceiro orgasmo, sentia que não aguentaria por muito tempo. Então o abraçou ainda mais fortemente e apertou ainda mais as pernas na cintura do moreno.

- S-Sasuke... eu não... aguento mais. - gemeu já chegando ao limite de suas forças.

- Aguente só... mais um pouco. - respondeu o Uchiha a segurando fortemente pela cintura, para fazê-la aguentar o restante dos movimentos.

Passado-se no máximo cinco minutos, sentiu o gozo chegar e invadir a cavidade úmida que o prendia. Caiu exausto e com a respiração acelerada sobre o corpo completamente exausto de Hinata. Sentiu a mão da morena passando sobre os seus cabelos úmidos pelo suor.

- Eu te amo. - disse Hinata num sussurro.

- Sasuke levantou a cabeça e sorriu um de seus famosos sorrisos de lado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos da garota e a beijou ternamente nos lábios.

- Eu também te amo, nunca cheguei a amar tanto uma mulher como eu amo você. - e sorriu ao ver Hinata lhe presentiar com o sorriso mais lindo que já viu.

Passado um tempo onde os dois apenas continuaram deitados e abraçados, apenas sentindo o calor um do outro, Sasuke se levantou de cima de Hinata e pegou sua calça que estava no chão.

Hinata se ergueu no sofá um pouco confusa. Percebeu que Sasuke parecia procurar alguma coisa nos bolsos da calça. Até que o viu encontrar alguma coisa. Quando ele se sentou novamente ao seu lado, ela conseguiu ver em suas mãos uma caixinha de veludo azul.

- Eu não queria lhe fazer esse pedido assim, mas não vejo oportunidade melhor. - disse Sasuke estendendo a caixinha de veludo e a abrindo sem desviar os olhos do rosto da Hyuuga. Assim deixando a vista um lindo anel de ouro branco, com uma pequena pérola da mesma cor dos olhos de Hinata por cima - Você aceita se casar comigo? - e finalmente fez o pedido.

Viu o rosto de Hinata se iluminar e os olhos perolados ficarem ainda mais brilhantes devido às lágrimas que se formavam. Depois só viu a garota se jogar em seus braços o abraçando fortemente, esquecendo completamente o fato de estarem nus.

Não tinha espaço para vergonha tamanha era sua felicidade. Então respondeu a pergunta que a fez se sentir a mulher mais feliz da face da Terra:

- É claro que eu aceito me casar com você.

Sasuke apenas se limitou a sorrir de lado e retribuir o abraço da mulher que ele iria torna-lá sua esposa.

...............................................................................................................

Gaara havia levado Ino para o restaurante que Sasuke levou Hinata em seu primeiro encontro. Uma própria indicação do Uchiha.

Agora os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa. O ruivo apenas escutava Ino falar sem parar, já que ele não era muito de papo.

- Então Gaara, o que você gosta de fazer? - perguntou Ino tentando puxar um assunto.

- Gosto de viajar, conhecer lugares novos. - respondeu no seu habitual modo indiferente.

- Eu também adoro viajar para lugares bonitos. - disse alegremente, então continuou - também adoro ir a festas, baladas e adoro DANÇAR. - a última palavra foi como uma indireta para ele tirá-la para dançar.

O Sabaku entendeu perfeitamente a indireta da loira e não conseguiu conter o pensamento - "Ela não acha que vou tirá-la para dançar né? Porque dançar eu não danço mesmo." - pensou nervoso.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos irritados ao escutar uma voz masculina:

- Ino?

A Yamanaka ao ouvir seu nome olhou para o dono da voz e a reconheceu na hora. Se levantou de sua cadeira com um sorriso enorme e o abraçou fortemente. Morria de saudades dele, pois ele foi uma pessoa muito importante em sua vida. Seu primeiro amor e seu primeiro namorado.

- Shikamaru! - disse a loira alegremente, estava muito feliz por poder revê-lo depois de tanto tempo sem se verem.

**................................................................................................................. **

**Então mais um capítulo para vcs.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, 13 e Mahara-chan_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	21. Sinceridade

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.21**

- Shikamaru! - disse a loira alegremente, estava muito feliz por poder revê-lo depois de tanto tempo sem se verem.

Gaara apenas ficou observando a afobação de Ino com aquele homem. Sentiu um certo encômodo dentro de si com a atenção que a loira dava para ele.

- Gaara, esse é Shikamaru Nara, ele é um grande amigo meu. - disse os apresentando - E Shikamaru, esse é Sabaku no Gaara, um amigo também.

Os dois apenas se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de Shikamaru estender a mão para Gaara, que foi aceito pelo outro.

- Prazer. - disse o Nara.

- Prazer. - respondeu o Sabaku simplesmente.

Depois de um tempo em que Ino ficou conversando alegremente com Shikamaru em pé e Gaara que ficou sentado na mesa, olhando de esguelha para os dois e tomando seu vinho entediado e irritado sem saber pelo quê, finalmente o Nara foi embora.

- Tinha tanto tempo que eu não o via. - comentou Ino se sentando.

- Ele foi algum namorado seu? - perguntou o Sabaku de modo direto e a olhando dentro dos olhos azuis.

Uma coisa que Gaara tinha por natureza era sexto sentido para essas coisas. Ino ficou um pouco rubra, não entendia como Gaara havia notado isso, se ela mesma não havia dito nada.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou curiosa.

- Dava para perceber pelo modo que vocês se tratavam, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. - respondeu tentando se manter indiferente - Peça o que você vai querer comer. - disse o ruivo fazendo um sinal com a mão para o garçom vir até a mesa.

Vendo que já estava ficando tarde, Gaara pagou a conta e se levantava para ir embora. Ao chegaram no carro do ruivo, ele deu a partida para levar a loira para casa. Chegaram logo ao apartamento já que Ino morava ali perto.

- Muito obrigada pelo jantar, estava maravilhoso. - disse Ino com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Que bom que você gostou. Foi Sasuke que me indicou o restaurante de sua família. - respondeu Gaara com uma voz calma e amena.

Logo depois destas poucas palavras, ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor. Ino já incomodada com aquele silêncio, falou:

- Então já vou. E de novo, muito obrigada por ter me convidado para esse jantar. - e abriu a porta do carro para descer. Mas falhando miseravelmente, pois sentiu seu braço ser segurado pela mão cálida de Gaara.

- Eu também gostei muito do jantar e de sua companhia. - disse o ruivo antes de soltá-la.

Ino o fitou com um imenso sorriso nos lábios, estava realmente muito feliz por Gaara ter apreciado sua companhia. Então aproximou o rosto do dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha direita e logo depois se afastou.

- Tchau e muito obrigada. - dito isso, ela saiu do carro e caminhou até a entrada do prédio. Antes de entrar, deu uma última olhada para o carro e lhe acenou a mão com um sorriso enorme e logo depois entrou.

Gaara de dentro do carro acenou para a garota antes dela entrar. Ligou o carro e foi embora. Realmente o jantar lhe agradou e muito, pois deu para ele conhecer Ino melhor e perceber que ela não era aquela garotinha mimada e fútil que ele pensava que fosse.

....................................................................................................................

NO OUTRO DIA

Hinata e Sasuke já estavam no escritório que dividiam. Hinata não se contia dentro de si de tanta felicidade. Vez ou outra olhava o anel em seu dedo, para ver se tudo não passava de um sonho. Logo quando terminou com Naruto, sentiu que seu mundo estava desabando e que nunca iria sair da sua própria escuridão. Havia se fechado do mundo e de todos. Então conheceu Sasuke, quer dizer, o reencontrou depois de crianças. E ele entrou em sua vida de modo decisivo, fazendo-a se tornar a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Encarando Sasuke se levantou e caminhou até ele que não havia notado a aproximação da garota, já que estava concentrado em seu trabalho. Chegou por trás e o abraçou afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, exalando o perfume de Lavanda que tanto amava.

- Estou tão feliz. - disse a garota num sussurro. Se endireitou e foi para frente do Uchiha se sentando em seu colo e deslizando a mão esquerda pela franja dele, colocando-a atrás da orelha - Eu pensava que o dia que me deixou mais feliz, foi o dia em que o Naruto me pediu em casamento. - houve uma pausa - Mas hoje percebo que estava completamente enganada. Pois o pedido de casamento dele me deixou feliz sim, mas não foi o mesmo quando ouvi isso de você. Com você me senti uma mulher feliz e realizada. Por que você eu amo muito e de corpo e alma. E o Naruto, creio que o que sentia por ele fosse admiração e carinho, que acabei confundido com amor. - completou com um sorriso - Eu te amo Sasuke Uchiha.

O Uchiha realmente estava feliz de escutar aquelas palavras de Hinata, não tinha nem palavras para descrever sua felicidade. O importante era que os dois se amavam e que ele iria fazer de tudo para fazer de Hinata a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu te amo. - foi a única coisa que disse antes de puxá-la para um beijo apaixonado. Não precisava de muitas palavras, um entendia o outro apenas com gestos.

Não souberam quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, mas tiveram que se separar por falta de ar. Hinata se levantou do colo de Sasuke e disse:

- Deixa eu voltar a trabalhar, porque se não, nunca vou terminar essas contas. - caminhou até a porta e completou antes de sair - Vou lá buscar um orçamento com a Tenten, pois não consigo achá-lo, ela deve ter uma cópia. - explicou para Sasuke.

- Hum... - houve uma pausa - daqui a pouco vou falar com o Neji. - avisou antes de Hinata sair.

Chegando ao hall de entrada, a Hyuuga percebeu que a chinesa não estava por lá. Então caminhou até a mesa e começou a procurar no computador da secretária o que precisava, ela mesma.

....................................................................................................................

Tenten havia levado alguns documentos para Neji assinar, pois eram de urgência. Logo depois que o moreno assinou e lhe entregou os papéis, ela colocou em suas respectivas pastas e depositou-as de volta na mesa.

Caminhou até o Hyuuga que estava em pé arrumando a mesa que nem notou o movimento da chinesa. Ela parou atrás dele e o abraçou por trás o surpreendendo. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e começou a depositar pequenos beijos no pescoço de Neji.

- Estamos trabalhando Tenten! Você mesma sempre me diz isto quando tento te beijar aqui. - disse com um tom maroto quando começou a sentir as carícias da garota.

- Eu sei, mas vamos curtir só um pouquinho? - sussurrou no ouvido do moreno de forma manhosa.

Neji apenas sorriu malicioso antes de se virar para ela e prensá-la na parede como um leão. Tomou os lábios carnudos num beijo sôfrego e desesperado.

Depois de se amassarem ali na parede, Neji a guiou até o sofá de sua sala e a deitou ali com ele por cima. Os lábios se encontraram novamente. Enquanto isso, Tenten retirava o terno cinza do Hyuuga e afrouxava o nó da gravata listrada. Neji deslizava a mão direita pela coxa esguia dela apertando um pouco, fazendo-a soltar um gemido baixo e abafado.

Os beijos passaram para o pescoço, onde ele dava pequenas mordidas e lambidas, fazendo a respiração de ambos se tornarem mais acelerada e pesada. A chinesa deslizava as mãos pelas costas másculas, que ainda estavam tampadas pela camisa azul.

Passado-se alguns minutos as carícias já estavam mais ousadas e picantes. Neji levou as mãos à blusa da garota, começando a desabotoá-la. Não estava mais aguentando se segurar, iria transar com Tenten ali mesmo. Já fazia tempos que queria saber como seria sentí-la.

- Ainda bem que não foi a Hinata que entrou aqui. - disse uma voz irônica da porta do escritório, observando o casal no momento íntimo.

Ao ouvirem a voz ambos se separaram num pulo, onde Tenten começou a abotoar os botões da sua blusa e passar as mãos pelos cabelos que hoje estavam soltos. Neji apenas ajeitou a gravata e colocou o terno em cima de sua cadeira.

- Você devia pelo menos ter batido na porta Uchiha. - rosnou irritado. Mais, por ser justo Sasuke por tê-lo pego naquele momento.

- Se vocês não queriam que acontecesse esse tipo de inconveniente, deviam ter trancado pelo menos a porta. - houve uma pausa - Pelo menos é isso que eu faço quando estou num momento quente com a Hinata. - disse Sasuke com um timbre provocador e malicioso. Na verdade estava se divertindo com o jeito sem graça que Neji ficou e como Tenten estava envergonhada e sem jeito.

- Acho melhor eu descer. - disse Tenten pegando as pastas na mesa e andando a passos largos até a porta - Até Sasuke. - e saiu fechando a porta.

Ficando os dois sozinhos na sala e Neji percebendo o sorriso irônico que ainda habitava os lábios do Uchiha, falou de maneira ríspida e aborrecida:

- O que você queria aqui? - perguntou.

Ao ouvi-lo, Sasuke se aproximou da mesa e sentou na cadeira de frente para o Hyuuga. Respondeu já com o semblante sério e centrado:

- Vim apenas lhe dizer que pedi Hinata em casamento e que ela aceitou.

Neji arregalou os olhos com a notícia recebida. Estava realmente muito surpreso, não acreditava que Sasuke fosse pedir a prima em casamento com tão pouco tempo de namoro. Ainda mais com a fama de mulherengo que o Uchiha tinha.

- Você não acha muito cedo para casamento? - perguntou Neji preocupado.

- Não vejo problema algum. Amo Hinata e ela me ama, então nada mais justo do que ficarmos juntos. - respondeu sincero.

A cada palavra de Sasuke, Neji ficava ainda mais surpreso. Realmente ele havia mudado e muito desde que começou esse relacionamento com Hinata. Pois ele enxergava nos olhos do Uchiha que ele falava a verdade.

"É, parece que a Hinata conseguiu ajeitar o comportamento boêmio de Sasuke." - pensou Neji - Eu não vou ser contra a união de vocês e também até imagino como Hinata deve estar feliz. - começou o Hyuuga - Apenas quero que Hinata seja feliz. Você mesmo sabe como minhas primas são como uma irmãs para mim. - completou se levantando e estendendo a mão para Sasuke.

- Pode ter certeza que vou fazê-la muito feliz. - respondeu Sasuke aceitando o cumprimento.

- Sinceramente fico muito feliz por vocês, espero que sejam felizes. - soltando a mão do aperto ele perguntou - E quando será o casamento?

- Daqui no máximo um mês e meio.

- Vai ser rápido. - disse Neji.

- Queremos casar o mais rápido possível. - respondeu o Uchiha já se encaminhando para a porta.

- Sasuke! - chamou Neji sentado de novo em sua cadeira - Não vá achando que só porque você agora faz parte da família que eu vou ficar aturando as suas idiotices e gracinhas. Portanto, não quero agarramento aqui na Empresa entre você e a Hinata, como você deixou explícito agora a pouco. - ralhou com o Uchiha.

Sasuke apenas sorriu de lado e respondeu com désdem:

- Acho que isso vale para você também Hyuuga. - e saiu deixando o Hyuuga com vontade de matá-lo para trás.

É, entre esses dois podia ser o início de uma grande amizade, mas claro do jeito deles.

..............................................................................................................

Hinata já imprimia os documentos que precisava quando Tenten apareceu no elevador.

- Olá Hinata. - disse a chinesa passando por Hinata e sentando em sua cadeira.

- Olá Tenten... estava com o Neji? - perguntou Hinata entretida nos papéis.

- Estava..., até o seu namoradinho nos atrapalhar. - falou a secretária com um tom emburrado.

- O que o Sasuke fez? - perguntou ao perceber que a chinesa estava realmente muito emburrada.

- Vamos dizer que ele entrou na sala do Neji num momento inapropriado. - disse a chinesa ficando um pouco vermelha, se lembrando da cena constrangedora ocorrida há poucos minutos atrás.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, entendeu muito bem a ambiguidade da amiga. Mas o que mais a intrigou foi o fato de Neji ficar se agarrando com Tenten em seu escritório. Se não fosse a própria Tenten que tivesse lhe contado, nunca iria imaginar. Ele tem um jeito de tão certinho e sério.

Mas também ela não podia falar muito, pois ela e Sasuke também dão uns amassos de vez em quando, mas nunca indo além disso. Começou a imaginar a cara de Sasuke entrando na sala de Neji e vendo esta cena, e pelo jeito que o noivo era irônico até imagina o que aconteceu. Não conseguiu conter que um riso saísse de seus lábios.

- Do que você está rindo? - perguntou Tenten estranhando o riso de Hinata.

- Fico imaginando Sasuke estrando no escritório e a reação de vocês dois. - respondeu com um sorriso.

- Foi muito constrangedor. - disse a chinesa se lembrando da vergonha que lhe deu na hora.

- Mas deixa isso para lá. - houve uma pausa - Quero lhe dizer uma coisa? - falou alargando ainda mais o sorriso.

- O quê? - perguntou curiosa.

- Sasuke e eu vamos nos casar. - disse alegremente, vendo Tenten arregalar levemente os olhos e logo depois se levantar a abraçando.

- Que bom! Quando foi que ele lhe pediu? - perguntou a chinesa alegre e a soltando do abraço.

- Ontem à noite. - disse estendendo a mão para a outra ver o anel de noivado que o Uchiha havia lhe dado.

- É lindo. - disse a secretária com os olhos até brilhando e segurando a mão de Hinata para observar o anel - Até imagino quando o Neji me pedir em casamento. Quero que seja bem romântico. - sonhou a garota.

- Tenho certeza que vai. - disse a morena segurando a mão de Tenten entre as suas - E também quero que você seja minha madrinha de casamento. Você e o Neji. - pediu com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É claro que eu aceito. - e abraçou Hinata fortemente - Parabéns e desejo que você seja muito feliz.

- Obrigada.

..............................................................................................................

Quando entrou em sua sala, a Hyuuga percebeu que Sasuke já estava lá de costas para a porta. Fechou a porta vagarosamente e caminhou até ele a passos lentos e o abraçou por trás, afundando a cabeça em suas costas.

- Já contei para a Tenten sobre o casamento. - começou Hinata.

- E eu contei para o Neji. - disse acariciando as mãos delicadas de Hinata.

- E como ele reagiu? Ele aceitou bem? - perguntou desgrudando a cabeça das costas másculas e levantando o olhar para os cabelos negros e arrepiados.

- Sim. Bem, vamos dizer que agora pelo menos ele vai me aturar. - disse com desdém, mas logo depois ficando sério - Errr... Hinata, tenho que lhe contar uma coisa muito importante? - disse se virando para a morena e fitando-a intensamente nos olhos.

- O quê? - perguntou preocupada abraçada ao moreno e fitando-o também nos olhos.

Sasuke apenas suspirou fundo antes de continuar:

- Karin vai se encontrar comigo no meu apartamento hoje à noite. - disse seriamente.

- O quê?! - exclamou perplexa e se soltando de Sasuke instantaneamente.

**...................................................................................................................**

**Bem, mais um capítulo feito com todo o carinho para vocês.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Kisaaa_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	22. Verdades dolorosas, pedidos inesperados

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.22**

- Karin vai se encontrar comigo no meu apartamento hoje à noite. - disse seriamente.

- O quê?! - exclamou perplexa e se soltando de Sasuke instantaneamente.

Hinata estava sem palavras e estática, implorava para seus ouvidos terem escutado errado e que tenha tudo sido fruto da sua imaginação. Mas ela não era boba, sabia que havia escutado perfeitamente. Sasuke realmente iria se encontrar com aquela vadia.

- Hinata eu só aceitei me encontrar com ela, para acertar tudo de uma vez por todas e também para... - tentou explicar, mas foi cortado pela voz da morena.

- Eu não acredito Sasuke, eu não acredito que depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, você vai se encontrar com aquela... - começou Hinata nervosa, mas não conseguindo completar.

- Eu sei que ela não presta. - houve uma pausa em que ele a fitava nos olhos - Mas acho que já passou da hora de alguém colocá-la no seu devido lugar. E eu mesmo pretendo fazer isso. - disse firme.

A Hyuuga ficou pensativa, confiava em Sasuke, era na outra que não confiava. Tava mais do que na cara, que essa desculpa de encontro era mais uma das dela para tentar seduzir Sasuke. Mas também devia um voto de confiança para o moreno, por ter desconfiado da fidelidade dele no dia anterior. E principalmente, tinha que confiar nele, pois o mesmo estava ali, contando a verdade para ela, sendo que ele podia ter ficado calado.

Soltou um suspiro para aliviar a tensão. Logo depois encarou Sasuke e disse séria:

- Vou com você neste encontro. Sei muito bem o que aquela mulher quer com você.

- Acho melhor não. - disse vendo a garota arregalar os olhos. Então tratou logo de explicar - Acho melhor ir sozinho, Karin tem que perceber que sou eu que quero que ela fique longe de mim e não você. Eu mesmo tenho que resolver isto. - e também ele achava que a presença de Hinata podia até piorar. Pois, a ruiva não iria perder a oportunidade de provocar Hinata e as duas podiam acabar é brigando.

Percebeu que Hinata pareceu entender o seu motivo de querer ir sozinho, então suspirou mais aliviado.

- Tá bom, vou confiar em você. Mas por favor Sasuke, tome cuidado com ela, sei muito bem qual é a intenção dela. - então ela encarou o Uchiha nos olhos e disse séria - Mas só digo apenas uma coisa, se você me trair com ela por qualquer que seja o motivo, nosso relacionamento estará terminado para sempre. E eu juro que nunca mais olho na sua cara.

Sasuke percebeu no olhar de Hinata que ela dizia a verdade, mas não tinha com o que ela se preocupar, ele nunca iria traí-la, muito menos com a Karin. Aproximou-se da garota e a abraçou fortemente, depositando o rosto na curva do pescoço da morena.

- Eu te amo muito para conseguir te trair. - sussurrou no ouvido da garota, deixando-a um pouco mais aliviada.

- A que horas vocês vão se encontrar? - perguntou baixo.

- À noite, mas não tem horário. - disse fitando a garota no rosto - Mas conhecendo ela, creio que ela deve aparecer bem cedo. - disse o moreno sem muita importância.

- É... e até imagino aquelas roupas minúsculas que ela deve aparecer por lá. - disse fitando o Uchiha aborrecida.

Sasuke apenas se limitou a sorrir de lado e dizer com um timbre malicioso:

- A única pessoa que causaria alguma reação em mim com roupas minúsculas seria você. - disse vendo Hinata corar furiosamente.

Achando engraçado a reação típica de Hinata, pressionou os lábios nos dela iniciando um beijo demorado.

......................................................................................................................

Gaara estava em seu escritório. O ruivo é dono de uma agência de viagens, então não é sempre que ele precisava ir à Empresa trabalhar. Na maioria das vezes, ele tralhava no seu próprio notebook e em casa. E hoje era um dia que preferiria mil vezes estar trabalhando em casa. Pois o mesmo não conseguia se concentrar em nada, a única coisa que lhe vinha em mente era uma certa loira de longas madeixas loiras e grandes olhos azuis. Resumindo, não tirava Ino Yamanaka da cabeça.

Praticamente, depois que a deixou em casa no dia anterior, não conseguia parar de pensar nela. E ele ainda sentia que o perfume de flores dela estava impregnado no seu carro. O que o fazia se lembrar ainda mais dela.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela entrada de sua secretária.

- Sr. Sabaku trouxe todo o orçamento do mês anterior como o senhor pediu. - disse entregando para ele uma pasta - Aí tem os balanços de quanto entrou ou saiu de capital na agência, lugares mais procurados e que estão tendo mais saída, além dos gráficos de vendas de pacotes de viagem que tivemos durante todo o mês. - disse Matsuri, uma das pessoas de mais confiança de Gaara ali na Empresa.

- Obrigado Matsuri, pode se retirar. - falou educadamente antes da garota deixar o escritório.

Gaara era do tipo de empresário que gostava de acompanhar todo o movimento da Empresa. E exige que todo início de mês, Matsuri lhe passe todo o balanço da agência. Gostava de saber se a agência estava tendo alguma queda ou alta em relação ao mês anterior.

Ouviu o telefone tocar, percebendo que era a secretária:

- Sim?

- Kakashi Hatake está aqui senhor. Posso deixá-lo subir? - perguntou.

O Sabaku apenas suspirou frustrado depois de mandá-lo subir. Já imaginava o que o Hatake estava fazendo ali, já que ele adora uma fofoca. Viu quando o mesmo entrou em seu escritório e percebeu mesmo com o rosto coberto pala máscara que ele possuía um certo brilho malicioso no olhar.

- O que você quer Kakashi? - perguntou depois que o Hatake se sentou em sua frente.

- Fiquei sabendo pelo Sasuke que você seguiu meu conselho e convidou a Yamanaka para jantar. E aí como foi? - perguntou malicioso. Na verdade, estava mais interessado em saber se houve algo mais.

- Como foi o quê? A gente apenas foi jantar, só isso. - respondeu impaciente.

- Não houve nada depois?

- Nada. - houve uma pausa - Apenas a levei para casa e depois fui para a minha. - disse indiferente, assinando um documento qualquer.

- Ah Gaara, você está muito mole. - começou o Hatake - Pensei que você fosse aproveitar um pouco mais a companhia da Yamanaka.

- Pensou errado. - disse já irritado. Odiava quando Kakashi começava com essa crise de mulher fofoqueira.

- Mas vai chamá-la de novo para sair?

O Sabaku largou a caneta em cima da mesa e encarou o Hatake com um olhar gélido.

- Não sei. - respondeu de maneira seca.

- Pensei que tivesse gostado da companhia de Ino. - disse sarcástico.

- Olha Kakashi, acho melhor você ir embora, já está me tirando do sério. - falou aborrecido.

Kakashi apenas se limitou a sorrir por baixo da máscara e se levantar, caminhou até a porta e falou:

- Devia chamá-la para sair, está na cara que você quer vê-la de novo. - e saiu deixando Gaara sozinho.

O Sabaku ficou na sala bufando, realmente Kakashi sabia tirar alguém do sério. Mas o que o deixou mais irritado é que ele tinha razão, estava louco para ver Ino novamente.

............................................................................................................

Já era noite e Sasuke estava em seu apartamento esperando a visita inapropriada de Karin. Não havia levado Hinata em casa pelo motivo de ter que se preparar psicologicamente com o que viria mais tarde. Também havia percebido que mais para o final do turno, a Hyuuga estava ficando aborrecida com essa história novamente, mas nada que ele devesse se preocupar.

Sabia que as coisas não iriam terminar bem, principalmente para Karin. Por isso o preparo psicológico, pois era fato, teria que lidar com o histerismo e o mau-humor que ele sabia que a ruiva iria ficar.

Vestiu apenas uma calça larga bege e uma camisa azul, era uma roupa simples. Não queria causar uma má impressão em Karin e fazer ela adquirir esperanças de algo que nunca mais iria acontecer.

Já eram oito e meia quando escutou batidas na porta. Foi atender e se deparou com quem esperava. Percebeu que ela estava realmente do jeito que imaginava que ela fosse estar. A garota usava um vestido preto com vermelho de alcinhas e com um volumoso decote que valorizava muito bem os seios. Ele ia até os joelhos e era larguinho, justo apenas no busto. Usava uma sandália de salto médio e uma maquiagem forte no rosto e os lábios vermelhos vivos. Na concepção do Uchiha ela estava bonita, mas muito vulgar. Isso era uma coisa que ele diferenciava e muito, entre ela e Hinata. Mas percebeu que havia uma coisa diferente nela, pois a garota estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, que pelo visto era de tanto chorar.

Só agora que o Uchiha percebeu que ela segurava uma revista fortemente nas mãos, segurava com tanta força que os dedos já estavam brancos.

Deu espaço para a garota entrar, o que ela fez prontamente. Fechou a porta em seguida e a encarou, esperando a garota falar alguma coisa.

- Me diga que isso é mentira? - rosnou Karin já voltando a chorar e jogando a revista que segurava nos pés de Sasuke.

O Uchiha apenas se limitou a abaixar e a pegar a revista do chão. Reconheceu que era uma daquelas revistas de fofocas que ficavam correndo atrás de pessoas ricas e famosas para ver se descobriam algum podre ou algum segredo que as envolvem.

Olhou a revista na página aberta e o que viu o fez arregalar os olhos em surpresa. Pois ali estava uma reportagem sobre ele e Hinata, onde tinha uma foto dele segurando a mão de Hyuuga no dia que os dois chegaram de viagem do Japão. Pois os dois estavam saindo do aeroporto e com as mesmas roupas que usavam aquele dia, além dele estar de óculos escuros. Embaixo da foto vinha a reportagem:

"Casamento a vista

Depois de terminar o noivado com renomeado fotógrafo de celebridades Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, herdeira da tradicional Empresa Hyuuga, já está enroscada em um novo noivado. Mas agora com o tão conhecido Sasuke Uchiha, seu próprio advogado.

De acordo com fontes seguras, Hinata Hyuuga e Sasuke Uchiha já estão de casamento marcado.

Realmente a união desses dois, pegou todos desprevinidos. Pois há alguns meses a Hyuuga estava para se casar com Naruto Uzumaki. E como todos sabem, Sasuke Uchiha é muito conhecido nos tablóides por sua vida boêmia.

Será que Hinata Hyuuga conseguiu consertar o grande garanhão de Nova York?

Enfim, espero que Hinata Hyuuga tenha mais sorte neste noivado. E tomara que finalmente ela realize seu sonho de entrar na igreja de véu e grinalda.

Reportagem escrita por Mayumi Umiha.

Revista de Olho nos Famosos - 15 de julho de 2009 - NY"

Sasuke estava incrédulo, não imaginava como essa mulher descobriu sobre o casamento tão rápido. Pois ele mesmo só havia pedido Hinata em casamento no dia anterior. Estava surpreso e irritado ao mesmo tempo, odiava quando sua vida pessoal era exposta nestas reviestas de fofoca. Mas o que o deixou mais irritado foi o fato desta jornalista estar fazendo especulações de que se realmente este casamento vai sair.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz aborrecida de Karin:

- Estava vindo para cá e vi essa revista na banca com a foto de vocês na capa. - houve uma pausa - Não acredito que vocês dois vão se casar em tão pouco tempo de namoro? - disse magoada.

- Karin eu... - começou Sasuke sendo interrompido pela ruiva.

- Nós fiamos meses e meses juntos. Fazia tudo o que você queria e na hora que você queria. Aguentava todas as vezes que você me traía e que você mesmo deixava isso claro para mim. Mas eu não ligava, apenas queria estar do seu lado. Achava que com o tempo você fosse se apaixonar por mim e parasse de sair com várias mulheres. Mas não foi bem assim, pois toda vez que eu falava em casamento você tirava o corpo fora e falava que não era homem para casamento. Então vem e aparece Hinata, ela me tira você, vocês começam a namorar e depois de dois a três meses com ela já vão se casar. - disse Karin chorando - Por que Sasuke? Por que com ela e não comigo? - perguntou agora chorando compulsivamente.

O moreno estava com pena de Karin, mas não existia nada que pudesse fazer por ela. O melhor era dizer toda a verdade e ser sincero com ela.

- É verdade Karin, eu pedi Hinata em casamento ontem. - começou vendo a ruiva encará-lo com as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto - A Hinata me ensinou o que é o amor e eu a amo muito. Eu não queria te magoar assim, mas você mesma caçou isto quando ficava insistindo em uma coisa que não tinha volta. - disse de forma séria e calma.

Karin agora chorava e tremia compulsivamente, não aguentava escutar da boca dele que ele amava outra mulher, enquanto ela queria escutar ele dizer que amava a ela.

- Me desculpe Karin, mas não é você que eu amo. - disse sério.

- CALA A BOCA. - gritou tampando o próprio ouvido e de olhos fechados - Não me diga isso, por favor. - implorou chorando ainda mais.

Sasuke realmente estava se sentindo mal pela garota. Podia dizer que nunca suportou Karin e que ela o irritava, mas também nunca desejou o mal para ela.

Não sabia o que fazer para amenizar a dor dela. A única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça era reconfortá-la num abraço e foi isso mesmo que fez.

Passaram-se alguns minutos com os dois abraçados. Sasuke percebendo que Karin já tinha se acalmado e parado de chorar, se afastou dela. Também não gostava de ficar tão próximo dela por muito tempo, ela podia acabar interpretando errado.

Karin o fitou nos olhos ônix, nunca conseguiria tirar aqueles olhos negros, sombrios e misteriosos de sua mente.

- Eu te amo tanto Sasuke. - começou ela.

- Ka... - tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pela ruiva.

- Me deixa continuar. - disse vendo o moreno se calar - Eu sempre soube que você amava a Hyuuga, mas teimava em não acreditar. Portanto, não vou mais me meter na vida de vocês, mas só lhe peço uma coisa. - disse encarando o Uchiha profundamente.

- O quê? - perguntou confuso e surpreso, não pensava que Karin fosse lidar com a situação tão facilmente.

A cena a seguir foi tão rápida que Sasuke não teve tempo nem de pará-la. Só viu a ruiva levar as mãos até a alça do vestido e abaixá-la para os ombros, fazendo o vestido deslizar pelo corpo até os pés, deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha de renda vermelha - Quero apenas uma noite? – disse encarando o Uchiha nos olhos.

- Você só pode estar louca! - exasperou ele assustado e dando um passo para trás se afastando da garota.

Imaginava que Karin realmente devia ter pirado naquele momento para achar que ele fosse aceitar uma proposta desta.

"Esta louca! E eu ainda estava com pena dessa vadia." - pensou totalmente irritado com a situação.

- Por favor, Sasuke? - disse se aproximando rapidamente do Uchiha e o abraçando fortemente e não o deixando se soltar. Pegou a mão esquerda do moreno que estava alarmado e levou até o seio direito segurando por cima para não deixá-lo soltar e a perna esquerda ela ergueu, rodeando na perna do Uchiha, grudando ainda mais o corpo de ambos. Levando a mão direita do moreno até a coxa erguida, ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo questão de encostar os lábios no lóbulo da orelha - Apenas uma noite, vai ser como uma despedida. Depois eu saio da sua vida e não lhe procuro nunca mais. E Hinata nunca ficará sabendo o que houve aqui, eu dou a minha palavra.

**................................................................................................................ **

**Bem, mais um capítulo feito com todo o carinho para vocês. Desde já lhe dedico um Feliz Natal para todos vcs de todo o coração e com todo o carinho.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Kisaaa, Mahara-chan_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	23. As causas de uma dor

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.23**

- Por favor, Sasuke? - disse se aproximando rapidamente do Uchiha e o abraçando fortemente e não o deixando se soltar. Pegou a mão esquerda do moreno que estava alarmado e levou até o seio direito segurando por cima para não deixá-lo soltar e a perna esquerda ela ergueu, rodeando na perna do Uchiha, grudando ainda mais o corpo de ambos. Levando a mão direita do moreno até a coxa erguida, ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo questão de encostar os lábios no lóbulo da orelha - Apenas uma noite, vai ser como uma despedida. Depois eu saio da sua vida e não lhe procuro nunca mais. E Hinata nunca ficará sabendo o que houve aqui, eu dou a minha palavra.

Sasuke sentia o corpo quase nu sendo pressionado contra o seu. Realmente achava que Karin havia ficado louca de vez, essa era a única explicação para ela ter criado uma condição desta. Sentia-a começar a deslizar a língua pelo lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto fazia-o sentir o corpo dela recostando no dele. O moreno estava estático, não conseguia ter reação alguma, não falava nada e também não fazia nada para se afastar da ruiva que já deslizava as mãos por baixo da camisa do Uchiha sentindo o peitoral que há tanto tempo não tocava.

O Uchiha sem perceber deslizou as mãos da coxa para a cintura da garota, parando-a ali. Karin percebendo que o Uchiha estava a ponto de entregar os pontos, sorriu maliciosa e começou a deslizar os lábios pelo pescoço, bochecha, até onde ansiava, os lábios. Beijoou com ferocidade, mesmo que o Uchiha nem se quer mechesse a boca. O abraçou fortemente pelo pescoço grudando ainda mais os corpos, deslizou a mão direita pelos cabelos negros arrepiados, enquanto que com a esquerda ela tentava tirar a camisa dele.

Sasuke apenas a segurou fortemente pela cintura e a jogou brutalmente no sofá, fazendo a garota soltar um gemido de dor.

- POR ACASO VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA? EU NÃO VOU TRAIR A HINATA POR UM PURO CAPRICHO SEU. - gritou o moreno completamente transtornado e irritado. Sua vontade era de pegar Karin e lhe dar uma boa surra, para ver se assim entrava alguma coisa nos miolos dela. Mas ele nunca iria bater numa mulher, mesmo que estivesse coçando para fazer isto.

Karin estava alarmada e assustada, nunca viu Sasuke ficar tão furioso como estava agora. Viu apenas o Uchiha se abaixar e atirar o vestido em cima dela com força.

- Vista-se e suma daqui. Pelo menos saia daqui com o pouco de dignidade que lhe resta. - disse sério e seco, não demonstrava nenhum sentimento naquele momento.

A ruiva sentia seu coração ser perfurado por cada palavra de Sasuke. Sentia que sangrava por dentro e que sua alma estava sendo destroçada. Deixou as lágrimas inundarem os olhos e cair sobre o rosto. Por que Sasuke não podia amá-la como ele dizia que amava Hinata? Queria que na revista estivesse ela ao lado do Uchiha e que a reportagem fosse sobre o seu casamento com ele. Mas não, Hinata havia lhe tirado tudo, pois junto com Sasuke ela tirou seus sonhos, seus desejos e seu futuro.

Vestiu o vestido silenciosamente, as lágrimas continuavam deslizando pelo rosto sem a mínima vontade de pararem. Encarou aqueles olhos ônix que tanto amava e que a cada dia se afastava mais e mais dela.

- Eu sonhei várias vezes com o dia que iria entrar na igreja vestida de noiva, iria sorrir para todos de tanta felicidade e quando olhasse para o altar iria te ver lá parado, me esperando para me receber com sua esposa. - disse com um sorriso triste e miúdo nos lábios - Agora, esse meu sonho foi por ralo abaixo, pois eu sei que ele nunca vai se realizar. - completou secando as lágrimas.

- Vá embora Karin? - pediu ignorando as palavras da ruiva.

Lágrimas começaram a deslizar novamente pelo rosto manchado. Sentia-se humilhada e além de tudo Sasuke agora a ignorava por completo. Não aguentando mais ficar na presença do moreno, caminhou a passos lentos até porta e a abriu. Antes de fechar escutou a voz do moreno se dirigindo a ela, que foi obrigada a parar e olhar para ele que estava de costas:

- E não volte aqui nunca mais. - disse por fim sem olhá-la ainda de costas.

Karin estava chocada, não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Não existia dor pior que a rejeição do seu amor. Fechou a porta atrás de si e saiu correndo, passando por sua mente como um filme, tudo o que Sasuke disse para ela.

Sasuke ao escutar a porta se fechar, olhou para a porta e suspirou profundamente. Caminhou até o quarto, retirou a camisa e se deitou na cama. Não sabia se Karin iria procurá-lo de novo ou não, mas pelo menos achava que a ruiva finalmente havia percebido que não havia lugar para ela em sua vida.

....................................................................................................................

O dia amanheceu chuvoso e Hinata acabava de parar o carro no estacionamento da Empresa. Teve que chegar mais tarde ao trabalho, pois foi chamada para comparecer no colégio da irmã Hanabi. Imaginava o que o pai autoritário e firme Hiashi Hyuuga iria pensar quando soubesse que a filha mais nova havia se juntado a um grupo de rebeldes no colégio interno e que eles haviam detonado o carro do diretor e que ainda tiveram a coragem de falar que fizeram isso em prol da força estudantil. O mais provável era ele ter um infarto de tantos problemas que a irmã caçula causava.

O depois disso tudo, ela recebeu a notícia de que Hanabi recebeu suspensão de três dias e ainda teria que pagar o estrago do carro. Realmente a irmã estava cada vez pior. Então, a única solução que a Hyuuga encontrou foi levá-la para o seu apartamento e depois vir para o serviço.

Passou por Tenten a passos rápidos lhe dando apenas um 'oi' e seguiu para a sua sala.

Ao abrir a porta viu que Sasuke fazia alguma coisa no seu notebook, então para não atrapalhá-lo passou direto e se sentou em sua cadeira relaxando.

- Algum problema? - perguntou o Uchiha notando o cansaço da morena.

- Hanabi, ela está demais. - começou como se tivesse lembrando de algo - MEU DEUS! Ela está impossível Sasuke. - disse já alarmada.

- O que aconteceu?

Começou a contar toda a história, até a parte em que a deixou em seu apartamento e foi trabalhar.

- Ela me lembra o Itachi no colégio. - comentou o Uchiha pensativo.

- Ah Sasuke, eu não sei mais o que fazer com ela. - suspirou Hinata.

- Você não tem que se preocupar com os problemas da sua irmã, você não é a mãe dela. Ela já é uma mulher, não precisa mais de seus cuidados. - disse Sasuke sério.

- Eu sei. - disse melancólica, então continuou, mas mudando de assunto - Como foi com a Karin? - perguntou curiosa. Na verdade já queria ter perguntado há muito tempo, mas não queria ser muito direta.

- Ela já sabia. - comentou o Uchiha já adquirindo uma expressão fria e séria.

- Já sabia o quê? - perguntou não entendendo o que Sasuke queria dizer.

- O casamento. - houve uma pausa - Saiu uma nota numa dessas revistas de fofocas.

- Mas como eles ficaram sabendo? - perguntou ela perplexa, estava assustada que a mídia tivesse descoberto tão rápido.

- Eu não sei. Por isso que não suporto estes paparazzis, odeio quando eles descobrem algo da minha vida pessoal. - disse com a cara amarrada - Mas acho que finalmente ela entendeu que nunca vou ter nada com ela. Que vai ser perca de tempo ela ainda conter esperanças. - disse agora pensativo, lembrando-se do estado que a ruiva saiu de seu apartamento.

Hinata escutava tudo em silêncio, não sabia se a ruiva realmente tinha entendido, não confiava nem um pouco nela. Mas preferiu deixar suas dúvidas para lá.

- Hum... tomara que ela realmente tenha entendido. - disse Hinata por fim.

..................................................................................................................

UM MÊS DEPOIS

O mês havia passado voando para Hinata que havia tido muito trabalho para arrumar tudo sobre o casamento. Desde a igreja até o seu vestido de noiva. Faltavam ainda alguns retoques, mas nessas duas semanas que o antecediam dava para terminar tudo.

Era uma manhã de sábado onde o tempo amanheceu um pouco nublado. Ainda era muito cedo e Hinata já estava sentada na mesinha do quarto em frente à cama pesquisando buffes para o casamento no computador do Uchiha. Ela ainda usava a roupa de dormir, uma camisola um pouco acima dos joelhos azul escura com um pequeno decote em V e os cabelos presos tipo num coque bagunçado. Era ela que tinha que pesquisar e providenciar tudo para o casamento, pois se dependesse de Sasuke, este casamento não sairia nem com um ano de antecedência.

- Hinata? Volta para a cama, ainda é muito cedo. - pediu o Uchiha espalhado na cama de bruços e apenas com uma boxer preta. Já devia ser a décima vez que ele a chamava e nada dela obedecer.

O motivo para o Uchiha ter chamado Hinata para dormir no apartamento dele, era por estarem sem tempo de se verem e se curtirem, devido ao trabalho e ao casamento. Mas agora que Hinata veio, ao invés dela fazer companhia para ele, ela fazia companhia para o computador.

- Estou terminando Sasuke. - respondeu também pela décima vez.

- Hinata você tem muito tempo para terminar isto. - disse olhando para as costas da garota na mesma posição.

A Hyuuga apenas ignorou o Uchiha e continuou centrada no que estava fazendo. Sasuke bufou, já estava ficando irritado com essa situação toda, pois estava sendo trocado por um aparelho eletrônico. Para ele isso era um absurdo.

Passado-se alguns minutos, Hinata já estava ficando incomodada com os rosnados de Sasuke. Tinha certeza que ele emitia estes sons de propósito para chamar sua atenção.

Então ela se levantou pegando o notebook e voltou para a cama, se sentando com as pernas esticadas e com o computador por cima das coxas. Desviou o olhar para o semblante frustrado de Sasuke e lhe deu sorrisinho amarelo e continuou a fazer o que fazia.

- Eu não acredito que você trouxe essa porcaria para cá. - exasperou se ajoelhando na cama e fitando o rosto da Hyuuga indignado.

- Sasuke você sabe que eu tenho que pesquisar os buffes. - houve uma pausa - Eu juro que quando terminar vou ser totalmente sua. - disse com uma cara de pidona.

O moreno apenas bufou de raiva, estava a ponto de pegar aquele computador e jogá-lo longe. Sabia que aquilo que ela disse foi apenas um joguinho dela, pois ela nunca terminaria aquilo. Ou se terminasse já teria outro.

Percebeu que Hinata já estava entretida novamente na tela do notebook, sorriu malicioso e se aproximou da morena sentando ao seu lado. Rodeou o braço esquerdo pelo pescoço da garota e a mão livre ele deslizou pelo ombro próximo de si, depositando pequenos beijos ali, sentindo a morena se arrepiar.

- O que foi Sasuke? - perguntou Hinata ainda pesquisando.

- Nada. - disse indiferente, soltando os longos cabelos negros azulados e colocando-os para trás, depositando beijos no pescoço que ficou a mostra.

Hinata já estava ficando tensa e com a respiração acelerada devido aos beijos desferidos por Sasuke em seu pescoço, ombro e orelha. Não conseguia mais se concentrar direito com o moreno ali a tentando daquela maneira.

- Sasuke... por favor, realmente eu tenho que ter o buffe hoje, não tem mais como adiar. - disse quase implorando e com os olhinhos de pidão.

O Uchiha a encarou e viu os olhos quase lacrimejando de piedade, suspirou designado se afastando dela, realmente Hinata sabia como controlá-lo.

- Obrigada. - disse Hinata sorrindo ao ver o Uchiha voltar a deitar de bruços e virar a cabeça para o outro lado emburrado.

- Hum... - foi o único som emitido por Sasuke.

Uma meia hora depois, a Hyuuga desligava o notebook e se levantava depositando-o na mesa que estava antes. Olhou para Sasuke se lembrando de algo.

- Você já pegou o seu terno na loja? - perguntou já imaginando qual seria a resposta, mas torcendo para estar enganada.

- Não sei para quê alugar um terno se eu tenho um monte dentro do guarda-roupa. É apenas perca de tempo. - falou o moreno descaradamente.

- Você não pegou não é Sasuke? - perguntou já suspirando. Ela ainda não sabia para quê foi pedir para o moreno fazer isso. Pelo menos achava que pelo menos um terno ele fosse buscar na loja, já que o resto ele deixou bem claro que não tinha paciência alguma para preparações.

- Tenho tantos ternos, para quê outro. - houve uma pausa - Além do mais, depois do casamento ele vai parar no chão mesmo. - completou com um sorriso malicioso.

Hinata o encarou confusa por alguns segundos, mas logo depois entendeu a ambiguidade do moreno e sentiu-se ficar rubra.

- Segunda no máximo você tem que buscar o seu terno. - falou um pouco emburrada, passando pela cama direto e entrando no banheiro.

A morena tomou um banho rápido e agora saia do banheiro com um roupão vermelho e com uma toalha que ela secava os longos cabelos. Sentou na beirada da cama sentindo uma mão lhe envolver a cintura por trás.

- Pode deixar que até segunda o terno vai estar aqui. - sussurrou no ouvido da garota. - E também me lembro de que você mesma disse que quando terminasse a pesquisa você seria todinha minha. - disse com um sorriso de lado e apertando ainda mais o corpo feminino ao seu.

Hinata apenas sorriu se virando para ele, antes dele lhe tomar os lábios e começar a deitá-la na cama com ele por cima.

......................................................................................................................

Naruto já estava acordado a algum tempo, não conseguia dormir devido aos problemas que o atormentou durante o mês que se passou. Um em especial, o casamento entre Sasuke e Hinata.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente quando descobriu sobre o noivado, naquele dia sua vontade era subir num precipício e se atirar de lá. Mas é claro que não iria fazer isso, ele iria entrar no jogo e para ganhar.

Se Sasuke Uchiha pensa que ele vai ficar parado vendo a mulher que ama subindo ao altar para se casar com outro homem está muito enganado.

Dessa vez iria lutar por Hinata com todas as armas que ele puder usar, pois agora o tempo corria contra ele e a favor do Uchiha. Não tinha muito tempo, o casamento já se aproximava.

Hinata iria voltar para ele e aí sim, os dois vão poder ser felizes como sempre mereceram.

**........................................................................................................................**

**Bem, mais um capítulo feito com todo o carinho para vocês. Dedico a todos que leram um Feliz Ano Novo.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Kisaaa, Mahara-chan, _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	24. A chegada de alguém inesperado

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.24**

Já era horário de almoço e Sasuke e Hinata haviam ido para o apartamento da morena. Agora, a Hyuuga estava com Ino em seu quarto, enquanto Sasuke estava esparramado no sofá da sala assistindo alguma coisa na televisão.

A loira havia combinado de se encontrar com Hinata no apartamento dela. Ino e suas amigas estavam ajudando e muito nos preparativos do casamento. A Yamanaka era a mais animada, até parecia que iria ser ela a se casar.

- Hinata não se esqueça que hoje você tem que ir à loja fazer a prova do seu vestido de noiva. - disse Ino sentada na cama folheando uma revista.

- Eu sei, não vou me esquecer. E claro, você vai ir comigo. - disse a morena com um sorriso, enquanto separava algumas roupas no guarda roupa.

- É claro, estou louca para ver você naquele vestido maravilhoso. Ai Hina, você vai ficar linda! E com um noivo maravilhoso desse que você tem, vai ser o casal perfeito. - disse a Yamanaka com um sorriso maroto - Fico imaginando quando o meu Gaara me pedir em casamento. Até imagino quando tivermos nossos filhos e eles tiverem correndo pela nossa casa. - disse sonhadora.

- Ino vocês nem namoram, vai com calma. - disse a Hyuuga sorrindo com a imaginação da amiga.

- Mas já tem que pensar no futuro amiga. E o meu futuro vai ser aquele ruivo ao meu lado. - disse a loira sorrindo junto de Hinata - Mas voltando ao casamento, já escolheu o buffe? - perguntou.

- Hoje de manhã olhei alguns e acho que já escolhi sim. Agora só falta ir lá resolver isso. - disse se levantando e fechando a porta do guarda-roupa - Vamos para a cozinha, o almoço já deve estar quase pronto. - completou já passando pela porta do quarto.

Ino apenas colocou a revista num canto e seguiu a morena.

- Vou ficar aqui na sala com seu noivinho. - disse Ino quando passaram pela sala.

- Tá bom. - respondeu Hinata seguindo para a cozinha.

A loira apenas correu até o sofá que Sasuke estava deitado e empurrou suas pernas de qualquer jeito para poder se sentar. Não conseguiu conter o riso ao ver o Uchiha lhe lançar um olhar mortal.

- Não começa Sasuke. - disse com desdém.

O Uchiha apenas se limitou a se sentar bufando antes de dizer:

- Por que você não vai embora em Ino? - perguntou irritado encarando a loira.

- Por quê? Você quer dizer que eu estou atrapalhando? - perguntou se fingindo de vítima.

- Está. - houve uma pausa - Poderia estar fazendo outras coisas com a Hinata, se você não estivesse aqui. - disse com um sorriso de lado.

- Outras coisas? - disse com um sorriso malicioso - Vocês dois vão ter muito tempo para fazer essas coisas.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Hinata que havia acabado de chegar, mas já imaginando do que eles deviam estar falando.

- O seu noivinho estava me dizendo como ele poderia estar matando o tempo com você agora, se eu não estivesse aqui. - disse Ino se levantando e não conseguindo segurar o riso ao ver a face da Hyuuga aumentar o rubor ainda mais.

Hinata olhou para Sasuke um pouco perplexa vendo ele apenas sorrir malicioso e desviar o olhar com um sorriso cínico.

- Eu vim avisar que o almoço já está pronto. - disse a morena mudando de assunto.

- Eba!!! Vou comer da comida maravilhosa da Hinata, fazia tanto tempo que eu não comia. - disse a loira igual a uma criança e correndo até a cozinha.

Logo depois Sasuke levantou e foi até Hinata rodeando o braço em seu pescoço e a guiando de volta para a cozinha.

O almoço transcorreu bem, onde Ino começou a perguntar para o Uchiha notícias de Gaara. Parecia que ela estava fazendo uma ficha policial dele de tanta coisa que ela queria saber. Fora isso, só teve a parte em que Sasuke começou a ficar entediado, pois Hinata e Ino não paravam de falar sobre os preparativos do casamento, o que faltava, o que precisavam resolver, etc. Que para ele era apenas assuntos chatos.

Lá para de tardezinha, Ino e Hinata saíram para a prova do vestido e Sasuke combinou de Hinata se encontrar com ele em seu apartamento.

........................................................................................................................

Sasuke estava no apartamento de Kakashi. Gaara também havia ido para lá. Conversavam trivialidades e bebiam alguma bebida alcóolica.

- Ino perguntou sobre você. - falou Sasuke sentado num dos sofás olhando para o Sabaku.

- Hum... - foi o único som emitido pelo ruivo.

- Não vai perguntar o que? - perguntou malicioso, vendo o Sabaku apenas lhe mandar um olhar irritado e continuar em silêncio - Ela está com saudades de você. - disse mesmo com o silêncio do ruivo.

Gaara apenas se manteve indiferente, mas por dentro gostou de saber que a loira sentiu sua falta. Pois mesmo que ele não admitisse, também sentiu saudades de Ino.

- Não adianta falar com o Gaara. Tem que deixar ele fazer as coisas sozinho. - disse Kakashi pela primeira vez, então continuou, mas agora mudando de assunto - Então Sasuke, temos que fazer uma despedida de solteiro para você, já que daqui duas semanas você vai ser algemado.

- Não acho que a Hinata vá gostar disso. - falou o Sabaku agora participando da conversa.

- A Hyuuga vai entender, é só o Sasuke dar uma amansada nela antes de contar. E ela sabe que o que acontece numa despedida de solteiro fica apenas naquela hora. - houve uma pausa - E depois, ela poderá fazer de Sasuke seu 'cachorrinho' novamente. - disse sarcástico, sorrindo por baixo da máscara para o Uchiha, que não gostou nem um pouco da expressão "cachorrinho" designado a ele.

- Creio que Sasuke vai ter bastante trabalho para convencê-la. - disse Gaara imaginando a reação da morena com a notícia.

O Uchiha tinha absoluta certeza que Hinata não iria gostar nem um pouco dessa história de despedida de solteiro. Mas também não tinha outra alternativa do que aceitar e também seria apenas uma despedida de sua vida boêmia.

- E quando que vai ser? - perguntou Sasuke tomando um gole de seu vinho.

- Vamos marcar para o próximo final de semana, uma semana antes do casamento. Vou olhar com o Jiraya, ele sim sabe como se faz uma despedida de solteiro e com tudo que se tem direito. - houve uma pausa - Se bem que você deve ter muitos contatos de dançarinas né Sasuke? - disse o Hatake se lembrando da época em que ele e Sasuke iam se divertir no prazer carnal com esses tipos de mulheres.

- Que eu saiba Kakashi, você também. - disse o Uchiha irritado.

O grisalho apenas sorriu por baixo da máscara e continuou:

- E então? Daqui uma semana está bom para você? - perguntou para o moreno.

- Sim. - disse se levantando e tomando o resto do vinho que estava em sua taça num gole só - Então vou embora. Deixo tudo por sua conta Kakashi. - disse caminhando até a porta e saindo, deixando os outros dois para trás.

- Queria ver a reação de Hinata quando ele contar para ela. - disse Kakashi sorrindo por baixo da máscara.

........................................................................................................................

- O QUÊ?! - falou perplexa, só podia ter escutado errado.

- É só uma despedida de solteiro Hinata, não tem nada demais. - disse Sasuke sentado no sofá, enquanto Hinata andava de um lado para o outro nervosa.

- Como assim, não tem nada demais. - disse com desdém e parando na frente do moreno - Aquele monte de mulheres vulgares, com o mínimo de roupas possíveis e se oferecendo para vocês. Isso não tem nada demais Sasuke? - perguntou franzindo a sobrancelha.

O Uchiha apenas suspirou cansado, realmente estava dando mais trabalho do que pensava convencer Hinata desta despedida de solteiro.

- Não sei por que você está com tanta raiva. - começou a encarando - Você sabe que é a única mulher que me excita e que desejo. - a última frase disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Hinata sentiu as bochechas queimarem, mas controlou a vermelhidão que queria tingir seu rosto, não iria deixar Sasuke virar o tabuleiro contra ela.

- Chega de gracinhas Sasuke. Eu não vou permitir que você vá a este antro de perversões. - disse nervosa.

- Hinata a festa é para mim, como que eu não vou. - disse tentando mudar a opinião da garota.

- Não me importa, cancela essa porcaria. Faz qualquer coisa, mas você NÃO vai. - disse dando bastante ênfase ao 'não'.

A Hyuuga realmente estava se comendo por dentro de tanta raiva. Na verdade estava era morta de ciúmes. Só de imaginar aquele bando de mulheres praticamente nuas se jogando para cima de Sasuke, já fazia seu sangue ferver. Sabia que nessas despedidas de solteiro o noivo ia para se divertir com outras mulheres, já que depois de casados teriam abstinência desse tipo de divertimento. Portanto, não conseguia conciliar isso, só de imaginar Sasuke com uma daquelas putas na cama, já fazia seu sangue fervilhar dentro de suas veias.

O Uchiha percebendo que ela parecia ter um conflito interno levantou-se e a abraçou por trás, grudando seus corpos. A Hyuuga apenas acordou de seus pensamentos ao sentir os beijos que Sasuke desferia em seu pescoço. Estava tão absorta no seu ciúme que não viu a aproximação do moreno.

- Não adianta Sasuke, não vou mudar de idéia. - disse se desvencilhando do Uchiha e caminhando para trás do sofá.

- Hinata já disse que não vou fazer nada que possa lhe magoar. - disse o Uchiha fitando-a nos olhos.

Quando Hinata abriu a boca para continuar contrariando, ouviu batidas na porta que chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Quem será a esta hora? - perguntou Sasuke irritado indo atender a porta. Ao abrir ficou extremamente surpreso com quem estava na porta - O que você faz aqui? - perguntou surpreso e pasmo.

- É assim que você cumprimenta seu irmão Sasuke? - disse o homem parado na porta, que era a versão mais velha de Sasuke. O homem tinha longos cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, pele morena igual à de Sasuke e os inconfundíveis olhos ônix dos Uchihas.

Passou por Sasuke sem nem pedir permissão e sem se importar com a cara perplexa do irmão parado na porta. Depositou suas duas malas no sofá, vendo Sasuke parecer se recuperar do transe e fechar a porta o encarando irritado.

- Você é mesmo um cara de pau. Desaparece durante meses e agora aparece aqui com essa maior cara lavada. - disse o Uchiha mais novo irritado.

- Prazer em vê-lo também irmãozinho. - disse indiferente. Fitou Hinata e lhe lançou um sorriso de lado idêntico ao de Sasuke - Hinatinha há quanto tempo? Continua linda como sempre. - disse galanteador.

Hinata apenas lhe lançou um grande sorriso e correu até ele o abraçando fortemente, enquanto Itachi a girava no ar, sobre o olhar fulminante de Sasuke.

- Senti muita sua falta Itachi, você sabe que eu adorava você. - disse a Hyuuga ainda com um sorriso enorme enquanto o Uchiha mais velho a colocava no chão.

- Eu também senti muito sua falta Hinatinha. - disse Itachi fazendo um carinho no rosto da Hyuuga e fazendo questão de chamá-la de 'Hinatinha', pois já havia percebido que quando ele a chamava desse jeito Sasuke fechava ainda mais a cara. Vamos dizer que seu maior Hobbie era irritar e atazanar o irmão.

......................................................................................................................

**Bem, mais um capítulo feito com todo o carinho para vocês. **

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua e Kisaaa_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	25. Um novo encontro

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.25**

- Por onde você andou todo esse tempo? - perguntou Hinata se separando do abraço.

- Por aí, resolvendo algumas coisas. - houve uma pausa - Fiquei sabendo que vai se casar. Acho que você merecia coisa melhor do que o meu irmãozinho Hinata. - disse encarando Sasuke, que apenas lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Sasuke é muito gentil e carinhoso comigo e principalmente, amo muito ele. - disse a morena com um sorriso e lançando um olhar para o noivo, mas que ele não viu por estar ocupado demais querendo matar Itachi em pensamentos.

- Então deve ser só com você mesmo, porque com os outros ele é um bruto. Parece mais um cavalo, isso sim. - disse sarcástico e encarando o irmão também - Você tinha que ver como que ele tratava as namoradinhas dele, as garotas até choravam com a grosseria dele. Sorte que euzinho aqui sempre estive por perto para confortá-las no meu abraço. - disse com um sorriso de lado.

Hinata percebeu a tensão que estava tendo entre os dois irmãos, então falou rápido:

- Vou arrumar algo para você comer, deve estar com fome. - disse a Hyuuga indo para a cozinha e deixando os dois irmãos sozinhos.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, até que Itachi se sentou espalhado no sofá.

- Quem diria, o mulherengo Sasuke Uchiha vai se casar. Hinata realmente te domou. - disse Itachi sarcástico.

- Cala a boca. - rosnou o Uchiha mais novo se sentando do outro lado do sofá - Por quanto tempo você vai ficar? - perguntou.

- Não sei, vou procurar um apartamento. Mas por enquanto, vou ficar por aqui mesmo. - disse o olhando e se divertindo com a cara de espanto que o irmão fez - Não se preocupe, não vou atrapalhar seus momentos íntimos com a Hinata. - completou malicioso.

- Cala a boca Itachi, não estou com ânimo para ficar ouvindo suas perversões. - disse irritado, mas logo depois completou, mais com um tom de voz mais ameno - Bem, você pode ficar com este apartamento, já que eu e a Hinata vamos para a mansão Hyuuga, pelo menos até reformar a mansão Uchiha. - falou Sasuke.

- Então, você planeja morar na mansão Uchiha com a Hinata? - perguntou Itachi.

- Sim, já conversei com o pai e ele mesmo indicou a mansão, já que ela está vazia. Só precisa de uma reforma, pois muita coisa já está desgastada pelo tempo que ficou abandonada. A Hinata ainda não sabe que pretendo levá-la para lá, mas quando estiver pronta lhe darei a surpresa. - explicou o Uchiha mais novo num tom mais baixo a última parte.

Conversaram sobre mais algumas coisas, até que a Hyuuga chegou à sala chamando-os para o jantar. Seguiram a garota até a cozinha, onde Hinata e Sasuke se sentaram de uma lado e Itachi do outro. Ambos comiam silenciosamente, até que o Uchiha mais velho perguntou:

- Vocês dois estão estranhos? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou para o casal.

Ambos pararam de comer instantaneamente e olharam para Itachi. Hinata foi a primeira a falar:

- É que estão querendo fazer uma despedida de solteiro para o Sasuke e eu já disse que ele não vai. - disse emburrada.

- Hum... - foi a única coisa que disse Itachi.

- E eu já disse Hinata, não tem com o que você se preocupar. - disse Sasuke a olhando de esguelha.

- Não... não tem mesmo. Pois só vai ter aquele bando de mulheres nuas se oferecendo para você. - disse com um timbre enciumado e sarcástico.

- Nuas? - perguntou Sasuke assustado.

- Isso mesmo, aquilo que elas vestem nem pode dizer que é roupa. - houve uma pausa - E chega Sasuke, não quero mais falar dessa porcaria, liga para o Kakashi e cancela isto. - disse a morena irredutível.

- Sabe Hinata, acho que o Sasuke tem o direito de uma despedida de solteiro, assim como você também tem direito a uma. - disse Itachi com um sorriso de lado e se divertindo com os olhos arregalados que o irmão adquiriu.

- Do que você está falando Itachi? - rosnou Sasuke irritado.

- Ué, que a Hinata também faça uma despedida de solteira. - respondeu simplesmente e como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Hinata ficou pensativa, não tinha pensado nisto. Admitia que não gostava nem um pouco desse tipo de coisa, mas também ela não iria perder em nada fazendo uma despedida para si. E também imaginava que não precisava ser com homens fazendo strippers, etc, podia ser algo mais calmo. Foi cortada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir Sasuke se dirigir a ela:

- Você não vai fazer nenhuma despedida Hinata? - disse irritado. Não acreditava que Itachi havia dito uma coisa absurda desta.

- Por que não? Ótima idéia, você vai à sua e eu vou à minha. Aí estaremos quites. - disse com um sorriso.

- Você só pode estar louca. Eu não vou deixar você ir Hinata. - disse perplexo.

- Por que não? - disse já irritada - Então você pode ter uma e eu não?

- É diferente Hinata. - disse já impaciente.

- Diferente? - exasperou a Hyuuga se levantando - Você está sendo muito machista Sasuke, isso sim. - e saiu da cozinha irritada e indo para o quarto batendo a porta fortemente.

Sasuke ao escutar a porta sendo fechada com um estrondo olhou para o irmão mais velho com um olhar gélido e mortal.

- A culpa é sua idiota, só piorou as coisas entre nós. Para quê foi enfiar essa idéia estúpida na cabeça dela. - rosnou irritado se levantando para ir atrás de Hinata.

- Hinata tem razão irmãozinho, não sabia que você era tão machista. - disse com um sorriso, o que deixou Sasuke ainda mais nervoso - Deixa a minha cunhadinha fazer essa despedida de solteira. Aí você poderá ir à sua como você quer tanto ir.

- Cala a boca. - rosnou Sasuke já na porta - mais uma gracinha sua Itachi e eu quebro você. - ameaçou desaparecendo pelos corredores.

Itachi apenas continuou comendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não iria ser agora que ele iria se preocupar com as crises de machismo do irmão caçula.

.....................................................................................................................

- Não consegui mais esperar Tenten, ele nunca me ligava e eu já estava morrendo de saudades dele. Então liguei para ele e o chamei para tomar um café comigo amanhã cedo. - disse Ino deitada no sofá com o telefone no ouvido.

Havia ligado para Tenten não aguentando de ansiedade, precisava contar para alguém que finalmente havia conseguido outro encontro com Gaara.

- E ele aceitou facilmente? - perguntou a chinesa do outro lado da linha.

- Haaa, ele fez um pouquinho de corpo mole, mas no fim acabou aceitando. - disse a loira com um sorriso enorme no rosto - Ai Tenten, ele está me deixando louca. Não vou descansar enquanto ele não se render a mim. - disse decidida.

- hehehehe... Tomara que você consiga o que tanto quer. - disse a amiga sinceramente.

- Obrigada Tenten e amanhã mesmo já vou deixar bem claro o que eu quero dele. - disse Ino com um sorriso maroto.

- O que você vai fazer Ino? - perguntou a Mitsashi já preocupada, sabia muito bem do que a Yamanaka era capaz.

- Espere e verá. - respondeu misteriosa.

......................................................................................................................

Sasuke ao entrar no quarto encontrou Hinata sentada em cima da cama com as costas recostadas na cabiceira da cama e as pernas flexionadas rentes ao corpo. Viu a mesma fitá-lo e logo depois virar a cara emburrada. Realmente sua vontade era de arrancar a cabeça de Itachi fora, mal havia chegado e já estava causando confusão.

Fechou a porta e se recostou nela com os braços cruzados fitando a Hyuuga.

- Hinata? - chamou a atenção da garota.

- Olha aqui Sasuke, eu não estou com intenção nenhuma de fazer uma despedida de solteira. Se fizermos será apenas uma reuniãozinha entre eu e as garotas para conversarmos. Mas eu conheço muito bem o Kakashi, sei que ele não vai querer fazer uma coisinha tão simples assim. - disse a morena ainda emburrada e encarando o Uchiha.

- Eu também não pretendo que ele faça uma coisa espalhafatosa. Por isso, será apenas uma reunião entre nos. Vamos sair para beber alguma coisa como fazíamos antes, essas coisas. - tentou explicar.

- Sei... e depois que estiverem com o rabo cheio vão atrás daquelas strippers ou então prostitutas mesmo. - disse ainda enciumada e com desdém.

O Uchiha apenas se limitou a sorrir de lado, achando adorável o ciúme da Hyuuga. Caminhou até a garota e se sentou ao seu lado. A segurou pelo queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Não vou procurar mulher nenhuma, pelo menos eu não. Já tenho a que eu mais quero. - disse galanteador e lhe dando um selinho rápido.

- Mas Sasuke... - já ia recomeçar Hinata, mas foi interrompida pelo moreno que levou os seus dedos aos lábios carnudos. Logo depois segurou o rosto da Hyuuga e lhe disse fitando-a intensamente:

- Eu já provei várias vezes o meu amor por você, confie em mim. Nunca seria capaz de te magoar Hinata, te amo demais para isso. - disse sério e com um olhar carinhoso.

Hinata mesmo um pouco incerta sorriu de leve com as palavras de ternura do moreno. Viu nos olhos do moreno que ele estava sendo sincero, mas mesmo assim não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa história de despedida. Por fim, resolveu confiar no Uchiha.

- Se eu ficar sabendo que você ousou se quer tocar em alguma vadia aí na rua, eu nem sei o que eu faço com você. - disse de forma irônica, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo do Uchiha.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo. Não quero saber de nenhum engraçadinho com gracinhas para cima de você. - disse também irônico, enquanto fazia um carinho sutil no rosto angelical.

Hinata sorriu miúdo e rodeou os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno, grudando seus corpos.

- Eu te amo. - disse a Hyuuga aproximando seus rostos.

- Eu te amo. - disse o Uchiha finalmente unindo seus lábios num beijo calmo, carinhoso e com o imenso amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Ficaram um tempo apenas curtindo aquele beijo, até que Hinata interrompeu o contato dos lábios bruscamente, deixando Sasuke irritado com tal ato.

- Temos que olhar aonde o Itachi vai dormir. - disse a garota se levantando da cama rapidamente e passando pela porta a passos rápidos.

Sasuke estava uma pilha de nervos, não acreditava que Hinata tinha interrompido aquele beijo maravilhoso deles, preocupada com aonde o Itachi iria dormir.

"Por mim ele dormia no chão mesmo, mas se ele achasse ruim que fosse dormir debaixo da ponte com os mendigos." - pensou Sasuke maldosamente, levantando-se de onde tinha sido abandonado e seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que a morena.

........................................................................................................................

**Bem, mais um capítulo feito com todo o carinho para vocês. **

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Kisaaa e Moniket_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	26. Notícias inesperadas

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.26**

O dia havia amanhecido ensolarado, realmente estava fazendo um lindo dia de sol. Ino estava numa cafeteria no centro da cidade. Sentava numa mesa mais afastada num canto do estabelecimento. Na sua frente tinha uma grande xícara de capuccino espumante.

"Ele está atrasado." - pensou ansiosa e olhando para o relógio pela quinta vez.

Neste mesmo momento ela avistava uma cabeleira ruiva passar pela porta e caminhar até ela. Percebeu que o mesmo chamava a atenção de muitas outras garotas que também estavam ali, o que a deixou um pouco enciumada.

"Desculpe garotas, mas ele é somente meu." - pensou a loira possessivamente.

- Oi. - foi a única coisa que disse Gaara se sentando na cadeira de frente para a Yamanaka.

- Demorou um pouco, pensei que nem viria mais. - comentou a garota.

- Sou uma pessoa ocupada, mas nunca falto aos meus compromissos. - disse sério e indiferente.

Ino apenas sorriu e resolveu puxar um assunto com o ruivo, pois se dependesse dele iriam ficar ali num silêncio constrangedor até que chegasse a hora de irem embora.

- Então, como você está? Faz tanto tempo que não nos víamos. - disse a loira e logo depois tomando um gole de seu capuccino.

- Estou ótimo, apenas trabalhando um pouco mais por ser final de ano. - disse o Sabaku ao mesmo tempo em que pedia a garçonete um café forte.

- Eu estou muito bem, melhor agora. - disse lhe dando uma indireta, fato que não passou despercebido por Gaara.

Quando a garçonete trouxe o café de Gaara, ambos começaram a conversar trivialidades e assuntos de seus cotidianos. Ambos não percebiam, mas se sentiam extremamente bens conversando "bobagens" um com o outro. Quando perceberam, já havia se passado uma hora que estavam ali.

- Nossa! O tempo passou tão rápido, deve ser por causa da companhia que é muito agradável. - disse marota e direta.

Gaara já estva ficando sem jeito com as indiretas da loira, praticamente durante o café inteiro ouviu as palavras ambíguas de Ino. Querendo sair logo dali, antes que entrasse no jogo perigoso dela, se levantou e deixou o dinheiro que pagava o seu café e o de Ino sobre a mesa.

- Já estou pagando seu café, preciso ir. - disse rapidamente já se virando e caminhando para fora do estabelecimento.

- Espere Gaara. - disse Ino, pegando sua bolsa e indo atrás dele apressada.

Alcançou o Sabaku quando o mesmo já estava abrindo a porta de seu carro. Foi até ele e o segurou pelo braço não deixando-o entrar. Só viu ele se virar para ela confuso.

- Por que você saiu tão rápido? - repreendeu Ino.

- Estou atrasado para um compromisso. - mentiu, mas com o mesmo semblante indiferente de sempre.

- Acho que não. - disse marota e com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios, vendo o ruivo arquear a sobrancelha - Acho que você está fugindo de mim.

- Por que eu estaria fugindo de você? - perguntou de forma indiferente.

Ino apenas sorriu maliciosa antes de responder:

- Talvez porque você tenha medo de seus próprios atos quando está perto de mim. - disse a garota passando a mão direita sobre o peitoral do ruivo por cima da camisa vermelha. Ino estava decidida, não iria deixar Gaara escapar assim tão facilmente dela.

O Sabaku estava muito surpreso com a atitude da loira, mas claro disfarçando perfeitamente.

- O que você quer Ino? - disse seco, segurando a mão da garota e a afastando de si.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero e sempre quis. - disse soltando a mão e a levando para a nuca do rapaz, passando as unhas de leve na pele - Mas vou tentar ser o mais direta possível. - houve uma pausa - Quero você Gaara, quero você só para mim. - disse aproximando o rosto do dele.

- Ino você não tem noção do que está fazendo. Pare com... - tentou dizer, mas a garota apenas o prensou no carro o assustando e disse já irritada:

- Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. Agora pare de charminho e me beije? - pediu encarando-o intensamente e rodeando os braços no pescoço do ruivo, grudando seus corpos.

Gaara agora sim estava estático e isso era visível. Mirou os lábios rosados semi abertos, estava se segurando para não aceitar o pedido e beijá-la ali mesmo.

- Como você não o faz, então eu faço. - e como Gaara demorou demais, Ino foi na frente e o beijou nos lábios. Um beijo que ela queria a muito tempo.

O ruivo ainda estava paralisado quando sentiu seus lábios serem cobertos pelos da loira. Estava em estado de choque, mas logo sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo e esquentá-lo por inteiro. Não conseguiu mais segurar sua vontade e retribuiu o beijo com tanta vontade quanto Ino.

Logo o beijo foi aprofundando e as mãos de Gaara seguraram-na fortemente pela cintura. Esqueceram-se que estavam num local público, a única coisa que se passava pela cabeça deles, eram que queriam aproveitar até o último minuto daquele momento.

Separaram-se por falta de ar, mas ainda próximos para sentirem a respiração acelerada de ambos. Ino tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios e Gaara uma expressão irritada no rosto. Motivo: odiava ser dominado, gostava de ser o dominador.

- Satisfeita? - disse o Sabaku desgostoso e se afastando bruscamente da Yamanaka e já entrando no carro e dando a partida sem nem olhar para a loira.

"Satisfeitíssima! E eu sei que você também Gaara." - pensou consigo mesma observando o carro do ruivo se distanciar e com um sorriso nos lábios.

......................................................................................................................

A semana estava correndo rapidamente, já era quarta-feira de manhã e Sasuke acordava em sua cama. Foi para o banheiro tomar um banho e fazer sua higiene matinal, para logo depois ir trabalhar. Quando foi para a cozinha, encontrou Itachi praticamente assaltando a geladeira.

- E aí irmãozinho, cadê a Hinatinha? - perguntou o Uchiha mais velho pegando o pote de manteiga e colocando em cima da mesa e se sentando para se servir de torradas. Itachi estava apenas com uma calça azul e os cabelos soltos e desgrenhados.

- Ela não dormiu aqui. Se não tivesse chegado tão tarde saberia que ela não estava aqui. - respondeu Sasuke arrumando o nó da gravata e se sentando de um lado da mesa.

- Estava resolvendo algumas coisas importantes. - disse indiferente e comendo um pedaço da torrada.

- Hum... - foi o único som emitido por Sasuke, mas por dentro estava louco para perguntar o quê.

Um tempo depois em que Itachi terminou seu café da manhã, encarou Sasuke um pouco preocupado. O Uchiha mais velho parecia angustiado com algo. Tomando fôlego resolveu começar essa conversa logo de uma vez:

- Sasuke? - disse chamando a atenção do irmão mais novo que tomava seu café enquanto lia o jornal - Eu vou te contar uma coisa, mas você não pode contar para nossos pais isso de jeito nenhum, pelo menos não por enquanto. - disse o encarando seriamente nos olhos ônix idênticos aos seus.

O Uchiha mais novo ficou preocupado com o que o irmão tinha para lhe contar. Mas imaginava ser algo bem importante para Itachi estar lhe contando, pois ele nunca foi de lhe contar seus problemas. E também para ele querer esse sigilo todo não tinha dúvidas que era algo importante.

- O que é? - perguntou Sasuke, mas não deixando transparecer sua curiosidade. Tomou um gole de café continuando a fitar Itachi.

O Uchiha suspirou fundo e começou a contar:

- Há aproximadamente oito meses comecei a sair com uma mulher aí. Vamos dizer que nossa relação começou a ficar mais firme e séria, então viajamos juntos, logo quando eu deixei a Empresa Hyuuga.

- Não sabia que você tinha viajado com uma mulher. Para dizer a verdade nem sabia que você estava saindo com alguém. - interrompeu Sasuke.

- Me deixa terminar? - disse já aborrecido pela intromissão do irmão, então continuou - Nesta viagem aconteceram algumas coisas, então chegamos a conclusão de que vamos morar juntos. - disse vendo Sasuke arregalar os olhos com a notícia - Portanto não estou procurando um apartamento como disse para você e a Hinata, estou procurando uma casa para morarmos. Por isso que cheguei tarde ontem, estava acertando isso. – explicou.

Sasuke estava sem palavras, sua surpresa era tanta que não tinha nem voz para falar.

- E cadê ela? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Ela chega semana que vem, vai vir para o seu casamento. - respondeu Itachi.

Recuperando-se um pouco da surpresa, Sasuke resolveu brincar um pouco com Itachi, assim voltando ao seu hábito de sempre:

- Quem diria em? Ficou falando de mim por estar se casando e você está fazendo o mesmo, pois se juntar é praticamente a mesma coisa que se casar. - disse com um sorriso irônico.

- Cala a boca Sasuke. - rosnou Itachi irritado com a brincadeira do irmão.

- E você gosta dela? - perguntou Sasuke com um mínimo sorriso de lado.

- Muito, ela é uma graça. Acho que ela e a Hinata vão se dar muito bem. - disse o Uchiha mais velho com um sorriso de lado.

- Fico feliz por você. - disse Sasuke sinceramente. Podiam brigar a maior parte do tempo, mas no fundo os irmãos se gostavam muito e sempre podiam contar um com o outro.

- Obrigado. - houve uma pausa - Mas agora eu tenho que lhe contar a parte principal da história. - disse agora de maneira séria.

- Diga? - falou Sasuke comendo outro pedaço de torrada.

- Ela está grávida. - disse de uma vez e sem rodeios, vendo Sasuke engasgar com a torrada e tossir repetidas vezes.

Se antes Sasuke já estava surpreso, agora nem se comparava ao que ele sentia. Estava perplexo pela notícia recebida, nunca imaginava que a notícia de Itachi é que ele iria ser pai.

- G-Grávida?! - perguntou incrédulo ao se recuperar da tosse. Perguntava mais para ter certeza de que havia escutado certo.

- Isso mesmo, de cinco meses. - falou simplesmente.

"Cinco meses!" - pensou abismado com a notícia. Tentava absorver todas as notícias calmamente, ainda não acreditava que Itachi iria ser pai.

Passado-se alguns minutos de silêncio onde o Uchiha mais novo já havia se recuperado do choque, finalmente comentou:

- Realmente foi uma notícia inesperada. - disse ainda um pouco pasmo.

- Mas você entendeu, não comente nada com nossos pais. Ela e eu que queremos dar a notícia a eles. - avisou Itachi.

- Tá bom, pode ficar sossegado que eu não vou contar nada. - houve uma pausa - Mas eu a conheço de algum lugar? - perguntou curioso.

- Não, mas você vai conhecê-la quando ela chegar. - disse se levantando - Agora vou tomar um banho, pois tenho que sair. - disse Itachi já saindo da cozinha e deixando Sasuke sozinho na mesa.

O Uchiha continuou sentado por um tempo, ainda estava surpreso, mas também estava curioso para saber quem é a mulher que roubou o coração do seu irmão. Pois viu nos olhos dele o mesmo fogo que ele vê em seus olhos quando está pensando em Hinata.

.........................................................................................................................

Hinata saía da garagem de seu apartamento. Quando o portão se abriu e ela saiu com o carro, viu uma pessoa conhecida dela recostada nas grades da entrada do prédio e com uma perna flexionada e os braços cruzados. Reconhecia aqueles cabelos loiros de longe que balançavam em contato com o vento que soprava vagamente. Sentiu o olhar dele sobre si, enquanto parava o carro ao seu lado.

- Naruto? - chamou a garota um pouco confusa com o que o loiro fazia ali tão cedo.

.........................................................................................................................

**Bem, mais um capítulo feito com todo o carinho para vocês. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Moniket e Toph Bei Fong_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	27. Meus erros, minhas perdas

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.27**

- Naruto? - chamou a garota um pouco confusa com o que o loiro fazia ali tão cedo.

- Hinata... - pronunciou Naruto se aproximando do carro da garota e se escorando na janela - Podemos conversar um pouco? - disse com um sorriso miúdo.

Hinata estava muito confusa sobre o que Naruto poderia querer conversar com ela, mas também não tinha nada demais em ela aceitar escutar o que o ex-noivo queria falar com ela.

- Pode entrar. - falou a garota abrindo a porta do carro para o Uzumaki entrar.

- Vamos no meu carro, eu te levo para a Empresa? - pediu o loiro.

Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha com o pedido inesperado, mas por fim decidiu aceitar e ver o que Naruto queria de uma vez.

- Está bem. - concluiu desligando o automóvel e descendo do carro. Caminhou até a portaria do prédio e chamou o porteiro.

- Sim senhorita Hyuuga? - falou o porteiro educadamente.

- Por favor Sr. Saito, poderia levar meu carro de volta para o estacionamento? - pediu a morena gentilmente e completou com as bochechas um pouco rosadas - E por favor, me chame apenas de Hinata. - pediu.

- Claro senhorita Hinata. - disse o porteiro sem abandonar o pronome no nome da garota.

Logo depois a garota entregou a chave do automóvel para o homem e seguiu Naruto até o carro do loiro. O mesmo abriu a porta para Hinata entrar e logo depois a fechou e caminhou até o lado do motorista, entrando e ligando o carro para partirem.

- O que você quer conversar comigo Naruto? - perguntou Hinata direta, estava achando muito estranha essa atitude do loiro.

- Apenas quero deixar bem claro o tanto que eu ainda te amo. - disse o loiro com os olhos vidrados nas ruas em que passavam.

Hinata arregalou os olhos com a resposta, já estava ficando apreensiva e assustada com a atitude do loiro. Não fazia idéia do que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas uma coisa ele estava conseguindo, deixar ela totalmente assustada e alarmada.

- Não precisa ter medo, nunca te faria mal Hina. - disse o loiro olhando para a morena e lhe dando um sorriso terno, ato que fez Hinata pelo menos se acalmar um pouco.

.........................................................................................................................

Ino e Sakura estavam no apartamento da rósea. Logo depois do incidente com o Sabaku, em que ela havia praticamente agarrado Gaara a força, ela foi correndo contar para a Haruno que era a única que podia lhe escutar naquele momento, já que as outras estavam trabalhando. Havia guardado por tempo demais aquele acontecimento, precisava contar para alguém ou iria explodir de tanta exaltação.

- Eu ainda não acredito que o agarrei daquela maneira. - houve uma pausa - Mas eu não aguentava mais, tinha que fazer aquilo ou iria pirar. - disse Ino.

- E você acha que ele gostou? - perguntou Sakura interessada no assunto.

- Acho que sim, pois ele correspondeu ao beijo. "E que beijo..." - pensou lembrando o turbilhão de sensações que teve ao sentir os seus lábios serem tocados pelos do ruivo.

- E então, como vai ser agora entre vocês?

- Eu não sei. - disse exaltada - Agora que eu fiz isso, eu não tenho mais coragem de procurá-lo. - disse já com uma voz chorosa.

Sakura apenas começou a rir, achava engraçado ver Ino Yamanaka com vergonha de ver um homem novamente por causa de um simples beijo.

- Você gosta muito dele não é Ino?

- Gosto muito, ele é tão fofo Sakura. - começou sonhadora - Por trás daquela máscara de frieza, tenho certeza que existe um homem terno e carinhoso. Quero muito alcançá-lo, assim como Hinata alcançou o Sasuke. - terminou a garota com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- Falando sobre a Hinata, o casamento dela já é sem ser esse final de semana o outro, né? - disse a rósea se lembrando.

- Sim, torço que ela seja muito feliz, pois ela já sofreu muito. - disse a Yamanaka sinceramente.

- Verdade.

Depois disso Sakura não disse mais nada, torcia para que Hinata casasse logo com o Uchiha e depois sumisse. Assim Naruto teria que desistir desse amor platônico que diz sentir pela Hyuuga de uma vez por todas. Lembrava que estava com Kakashi até hoje apenas para ganhar tempo, até Naruto decidir de uma vez por todas ficar com ela. Admitia que gostava da companhia de grisalho, até mais do que deveria. Adorava quando o Hatake aparecia em seu apartamento de surpresa e a pegava de jeito, pois sempre acabavam na cama ao meio de beijos lascivos e carícias ousadas. Realmente o grisalho sabia ser um grande amante e que quando não aparecia sempre deixava um vazio dentro de si, o que a deixava extremamente irritada. Sabia que estava criando laços muito fortes com o Hatake e que no futuro estes laços iriam ser muito difíceis de se desfazer.

...........................................................................................................................

A Mitsashi acabava de chegar à Empresa Hyuuga. Caminhou calmamente até sua mesa na recepção e revisou se tudo estava em ordem do jeito que ela havia deixado no dia anterior.

Olhou para o telefone e matutava se ligava ou não para Neji. Desde o final de semana que ela não via o Hyuuga, devido a uma viagem de negócios que ele foi fazer e não tinha a mínima idéia de quando ele voltaria. Só sabia que era antes do casamento, pois ele não perderia o casamento da prima por nada neste mundo. Por fim, decidiu pegar o telefone e discou para o celular do namorando.

- Alô? - disse a voz conhecida do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Neji, meu amor. - falou a garota contente por escutar a voz do namorado.

- Oi Tenten. Como vai? - disse o Hyuuga e claro que ele não iria ficar na mesma melosidade que a namorada no telefone.

- Estou ótima, mas morrendo de saudades de você. Quando você volta? - perguntou a chinesa curiosa.

- Não sei, o mais provável é no meio da semana que vem. - disse o moreno, então continuou - Como vão as coisas aí na Empresa? E como está a Hinata com a chegada do casamento? - perguntou.

- Aqui na Empresa vai tudo bem, a Hinata vai administrando tudo muito bem por aqui e ela está muito feliz com a chegada do casamento e o Sasuke não fica para trás. Os dois realmente se amam muito. - disse a chinesa com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Hum... - foi o som emitido pelo Hyuuga, mas logo depois continuou - E você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? - perguntou com um timbre preocupado.

Tenten apenas começou a gargalhar antes de responder:

- Não se preocupe, eu estou ótima. - disse a garota ainda rindo.

- Que bom e Tenten? - chamou a atenção da garota.

- Sim... - disse a garota mostrando que estava escutando.

- Quando voltar eu quero muito conversar com você, pois é algo muito urgente e inadiável. - disse com uma voz mais séria que o normal.

- Claro, mas... do que se trata? - disse um pouco curiosa com o que seria.

- Quando eu chegar conversaremos. Mas agora tenho que desligar Tenten, pois tenho uma reunião com os empresários agora mesmo. - disse o Hyuuga.

- Está bem Neji. Te amo. - disse a garota se despedindo.

- Tchau Tenten, eu também te amo. - disse o Hyuuga desligando o telefone.

A Mitsashi colocou o telefone no gancho e continuou o fitando com um semblante preocupado, estava um pouco confusa e curiosa para saber o que Neji tinha de tão importante para lhe falar.

.........................................................................................................................

Os dois já estavam a poucos quarteirões da Empresa Hyuuga, a morena já estava incomodada de ficar na presença do loiro sozinha naquele carro. Escutava silenciosamente tudo o que ele tanto queria lhe falar, mas não imaginava que fosse ficar ouvindo as declarações dele. Pois nem passava pela sua cabeça que ele ainda a amasse, quer dizer, que ele algum dia tenha a amado. Mas agora ao escutá-lo ali, já estava se sentindo desconfortável e sem jeito na presença do loiro.

Finalmente chegaram em frente a Empresa, onde Hinata pôde finalmente suspirar mais aliviada, finalmente poderia sair daquele tormento.

- Acho melhor eu entrar Naruto. - disse rápida, tirando o cinto de segurança e se virando para abrir a porta do carro.

Sentiu uma mão quente em seu queixo, a obrigando a encarar seu dono.

- Hinata eu sei que você está de casamento marcado com o Uchiha, mas não consigo acreditar que tudo o que vivemos e sentimos tenha se evaporado. - disse o loiro subindo a mão para o rosto a acariciando.

- Resta sim. - começou a morena pegando a mão de Naruto e colocando entre as suas - Resta ainda uma profunda amizade e gratidão que ainda sinto por você. Pois apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, você foi alguém muito importante na minha vida. - disse com um sorriso meigo.

- Mas e o amor? Ele não pode ter terminado assim. - disse a fitando intensamente nos olhos perolados.

- Naruto, eu te amei muito, mas você é meu passado e Sasuke é o meu presente. - houve uma pausa - E eu quero muito que ele seja o meu futuro.

Naruto ao escutá-la sentiu como se tivesse levado uma apunhalada no coração. Imaginava que esse fosse o preço a pagar pela sua traição e não ter dado o devido valor que devia ter dado a Hinata enquanto esteve com ela. Ver a mulher que descobriu tão tardiamente que a ama profundamente, se casar com outro homem.

Abaixou a cabeça tristemente, tinha uma imensa vontade de chorar, coisa que ele nunca havia feito por mulher alguma, mas repreendeu essa vontade no fundo de seu coração, sabendo que ele sim devia estar chorando lágrimas que não eram derramadas por seus olhos. No fundo, tinha uma pequena esperança de que se ele se abrisse para Hinata, ela voltasse para ele e esquecesse essa idéia estúpida de se casar com Sasuke. Mas agora ele tinha completa noção de que a Hyuuga realmente amava o Uchiha.

- Sinto muito Naruto. - disse a garota tristemente, não gostava de ver a tristeza do amigo, mesmo sabendo que ela era a causadora dessa dor.

- Você não deve sentir nada, eu sou o único que deve sentir aqui. Eu fui o único culpado para uma hora dessas não estarmos casados, pois fui eu que matei o amor que você sentia por mim. - disse a encarando com um sorriso amarelo.

- Não se martirize Naruto e tenho certeza que no seu caminho ainda lhe aguarda muitos acontecimentos. - disse a Hyuuga lhe dando um sorriso verdadeiro e sincero.

- Obrigado. - disse também com um de seus melhores sorrisos, mesmo que por dentro sentisse uma dor que parecia que iria lhe sufocar - Agora é melhor você sair, antes que o seu noivo apareça e pense coisas inadequadas. - disse ainda com seu sorriso alegre.

Hinata começou a rir junto com ele e logo depois abriu a porta para descer. Olhou para o loiro novamente e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de dizer:

- Espero que você seja muito feliz Naruto e que você ainda encontre uma mulher que te ame e te faça muito feliz. - disse a garota sinceramente e logo depois saiu do carro fechando a porta.

"Gostaria de voltar no tempo Hinata e concertar todos os meus erros do passado. Estes mesmos erros que me fizeram te perder." - pensou observando a garota entrar na Empresa e sumir de vista.

..........................................................................................................................

**Bem, mais um capítulo feito com todo o carinho para vocês. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Moniket, Kisaa, Mahara-chan _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	28. As despedidas de solteiro

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.28**

A semana passou voando e já era manhã de sábado, o dia em que teria as despedidas de solteiro de Sasuke e Hinata. A Hyuuga fazia o café da manhã na cozinha, não havia nem trocado sua roupa de dormir, uma camisola de alcinhas rosa até os joelhos. Terminava de pôr tudo na mesa quando Sasuke passou pela porta apenas com uma calça azul marinho.

- Bom dia. - disse o moreno passando a mão pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás e se sentado numa cadeira.

- Bom dia. - respondeu Hinata servindo a xícara que estava de frente para ele com um café bem preto.

A Hyuuga se sentou na cadeira de frente a ele e ambos começaram a se servir do farto café da manhã.

- Sabe, ainda não acredito que Itachi vai ser pai. É tão inédito. - comentou a garota se lembrando de quando Sasuke lhe contou que o irmão iria ser pai.

- Pra dizer a verdade, nem eu acredito. Mas talvez seja melhor para ele, afinal, Itachi sempre gostou de crianças. - respondeu indiferente e continuando a tomar seu café.

Hinata ficou surpresa com a resposta do noivo, era um pouco difícil de acreditar que alguém tão sério e calculista como Itachi Uchiha gostasse de crianças. Bem, no quesito seriedade, todos os Uchihas eram assim, Hinata imaginava que fosse genética de família. Com estes pensamentos em mente, começou a ficar curiosa se Sasuke tinha o mesmo desejo que o irmão, pois para ela seria o seu maior sonho se realizando.

- E você Sasuke, sonha em algum dia ser pai? - perguntou a garota com as bochechas rubras e com um sorriso no rosto.

Sasuke ao escutar a pergunta arqueou uma sobrancelha. Encarou Hinata e instantaneamente viu em seus olhos perolados a ansiedade pela sua resposta. Sorriu de lado e finalmente respondeu a pergunta:

- É claro que quero ter filhos, só estava esperando a mulher digna de carregar um herdeiro Uchiha aparecer. - houve uma pausa - Agora que ela já apareceu, não a nada que me impeça de ter esse filho. - disse fitando Hinata intensamente.

A morena abriu um sorriso enorme, realmente havia ficado feliz de saber que o futuro marido também quisesse ser pai, assim como ela também queria ser mãe. Mas claro, decidiriam pela vinda de uma criança no momento que achassem adequado.

Sasuke irônico como era, não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer um comentário lascivo:

- Se quiser podemos ir para o quarto para começarmos o treinamento de fazer um filho. - disse malicioso e fazendo Hinata corar igual a um tomate.

A morena querendo sair dali rápido e querendo se afastar logo daquele olhar depravado que o Uchiha mandava para ela. Disse se levantando:

- Vou trocar de roupa. - e saiu da cozinha a passos rápidos. O Uchiha apenas limitou-se a sorrir de lado com a atitude típica de Hinata.

..........................................................................................................................

Depois do almoço Sasuke foi para o apartamento de Gaara se encontrar com o mesmo e Kakashi. Havia passado a manhã inteira com Hinata e logo depois de almoçarem, ele havia levado-a para a casa de Tenten, já que ficava no mesmo caminho.

Lembrava-se que quando chegaram, Hinata estava com uma cara extremamente emburrada e ele tinha plena noção do por que do descontentamento.

FLASHBACH ON

Estava achando engraçado o modo emburrado que a morena estava. Sabia que era por causa da aproximação da despedida de solteiro.

- Sasuke... - chamou a Hyuuga num sussurro, chamando a atenção do moreno.

- Hum?

- Na sua despedida vai ter muitas mulheres? - perguntou a morena ainda num sussurro.

Sasuke entendeu muito bem o sentido de mulheres que ela quis dar, o que fez ele achar ainda mais engraçado os ciúmes dela.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, já disse que vai ser algo simples. O Kakashi me garantiu que iria fazer o que eu queria. - disse o moreno tentando acalmar Hinata, mesmo que ele conhecesse o amigo muito bem para saber que ele iria fazer justamente o contrário do que ele pediu. Mas era melhor deixar esta desconfiança apenas para ele.

- Não acredito que Kakashi vá obedecer você. - disse a morena que também desconfiava do Hatake.

- Esqueça isso Hinata. - disse levando a mão até a nuca da garota e a puxando ao seu encontro - Eu te amo. - e uniu seus lábios num beijo leve e rápido.

- Até amanhã. - disse a garota ao se separarem do beijo e saindo do carro.

FLASHBACH OFF

- Então já está tudo preparado para a noite de acordo com Jiraya. - houve uma pausa - Hehehe... A nossa noite promete. - disse Kakashi com um timbre malicioso, tirando Sasuke de seus pensamentos.

- Droga Kakashi, você sabe que eu não queria uma despedida desse estilo. - disse o Uchiha totalmente irritado.

- Eu fiz o que você mandou, mas claro com algumas pequenas alterações. E o Itachi também ajudou e muito. - comentou o Hatake normalmente e com a mesma cara de cínico de sempre.

- Itachi?! - perguntou Sasuke perplexo - "Aquele idiota, só faz isso para me sacanear. Mas ele me paga!" - pensou raivosamente pelo o irmão se meter onde não é chamado.

- Já chega vocês dois. - exasperou o Sabaku - Estou ficando com dor de cabeça com essa discussão suas. - completou nervoso.

- Não ligue para ele Sasuke. Ele está assim desde que a Yamanka agarrou ele a força. - disse o Hatake rindo e fazendo Gaara ficar ainda mais nervoso.

- A Ino agarrou ele? - perguntou o Uchiha perplexo. Realmente estava surpreso por Ino ter feito uma proeza dessas.

- Não sabia? A Yamanaka pegou ele de jeito. - disse Kakashi ainda rindo.

- Por que vocês não param de falar de mim e se preocupem com as suas vidas. - disse Gaara irritado com o assunto. Odiava ser o centro das atenções.

Mas o que mais estava o deixando irritado naquele assunto, era que ele havia gostado e muito do beijo. E sabia com plena certeza, estava louco para sentir o gosto dos lábios de Ino novamente.

.........................................................................................................................

Já era noite e as garotas estavam todas no apartamento de Hinata terminando de se arrumarem.

- Então vamos, pois à noite nos aguarda. - disse a Yamanaka toda sorridente e animada saindo do apartamento, sendo seguida pelas outras.

- Isso mesmo, a Hina vai aproveitar e muito na despedida dela. - disse a Mitsashi também animada.

A Hyuuga saiu logo depois de Sakura e disse um pouco confusa trancando a porta:

- Mas nos só vamos para um restaurante conversar. Por que tanta animação? - perguntou estranhando a afobação das amigas para um simples jantar.

- Deixa de ser chata Hina, a única coisa que você tem que fazer é se divertir muito. - disse a Yamanka sorrindo e puxando Hinata até o elevador.

Mas o que Hinata não viu, foi que quando adentraram o elevador, Ino, Sakura e Tenten deram uma troca de olhares e sorrisos cúmplices.

.........................................................................................................................

Sasuke e Itachi adentraram a boate. O Uchiha mais velho havia pegado o endereço com Kakashi e como combinado iria levar o irmão até lá. Perceberam que o local era muito bonito e iluminado e havia um enorme globo no centro, o que fazia um bonito jogo de luzes pelo ambiente. A música também estava muito alta o que fazia ser quase impossível escutar alguém.

Viram kakashi que já parecia bêbado sentado numa das mesas com duas garotas, uma em seu colo depositando beijos em seu pescoço e a outra em pé, parecia fazer massagem em seus ombros.

Caminharam na direção do grisalho, que quando os viu se aproximar esbravejou alto:

- Até que enfim o nosso convidado de honra chegou. - disse o Hatake olhando diretamente para o Uchiha mais novo - E aí Sasuke, gostou da festa? - perguntou com um sorriso por baixo da máscara.

Sasuke estava uma pilha de nervos, não era nada do que ele esperava. Já sentia os olhares de várias mulheres que estavam no local sobre si e sua vontade era de chutar todas para fora dali. Admitia que muitas ali eram bonitas, mas nenhuma que chegassem aos pés de Hinata.

Puxou Kakashi da cadeira e o arrastou para um canto ali perto:

- Seu idiota, que parte você não entendeu de que não quero festa espalhafatosa. - rosnou irritado.

- Que graça tem uma despedida de solteiro sem garotas para nos satisfazerem. Aproveite a festa e relaxa Sasuke. - disse Kakashi se soltando do moreno e voltando para a mesa onde as duas mulheres o esperavam.

Sasuke bufou irritado e olhou pelo local não reconhecendo metade das pessoas que estavam a ali. Enquanto olhava o local, reparou uma morena de cabelos negros curtos e roupas muito mais curtas ainda, sorrindo para ele maliciosamente, além de dar algumas piscadelas para ele. Bufou irritado e caminhou até o bar.

- Uma dose de tequila. - pediu o Uchiha irritado.

Voltou a olhar o local, foi quando viu Gaara prensando uma morena na parede. Percebeu as mãos do ruivo que já adentravam a blusa da mulher. Aqueles dois pareciam que já estavam se comendo ali.

- Aqui senhor. - ouviu a voz do senhor lhe entregando a bebida.

Tomou a tequila num gole só, fazendo uma careta ao sentir a bebida descer queimando em sua garganta.

- Ué, vai ficar aí bebendo e não vai se divertir? - perguntou Itachi que sentava ao lado do irmão.

- Não tem nada aqui que me interessa. - rosnou.

- Isso é uma despedida de solteiro, você não tem que transar com as garotas, mas acho que não tem nada demais em dar uns amassos. - disse Itachi e completou malicioso - E acho que aquela moreninha ali está louquinha que você vá falar com ela.

Sasuke apenas olhou para a mulher que Itachi indicava e percebeu que era a mesma de antes. Reparou que ela era sim muito bonita e também tinha um corpo tentador, mas nada fascinante na opinião dele.

- Ela que fique esperando. - disse voltando para frente e pedindo outra dose de tequila.

- Você que sabe. - falou Itachi se levantando - Bem, eu vou na ruivinha ali que está me chamando. - e saiu deixando o irmão sozinho.

..........................................................................................................................

Hinata estava paralisada e com os olhos muito arregalados. Não acreditava que estava num lugar daqueles. Sua vontade era de dar meia volta e sair correndo dali.

- Garotas, acho que erramos o endereço. - falou Hinata apavorada e se virando para ir embora.

- Claro que não. - esbravejou Ino a segurando - Você não achou que iríamos deixar você fazer uma despediada tão bobinha né? Agora, vamos logo nos divertir, olha o bando de homens bonitos que tem aqui. - disse Ino reparando a boate que havia levado a amiga.

No caminho até a mesa Hinata ficava cada vez mais vermelha, já tinha notado vários olhares ousados daqueles homens seminus para ela. Sentaram-se e a Hyuuga já estava quase desmaiando de tanta vergonha.

Olhando o local percebeu várias mulheres que deviam ter sido convidadas pelas amigas, já que nunca havia visto-as. Percebeu também que algumas já se agarravam pelos cantos com os homens contratados.

- Isso que são homens bonitos e gostosos. - disse Ino com os olhos azuis até brilhando.

- Eu ainda acho que não devíamos ter vindo aqui. - disse Hinata não tendo coragem de levantar o rosto, devido a pouca vergonha que acontecia ali.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que as próprias amigas haviam a enganado deste jeito e a trouxeram para um lugar impuro daquele.

...........................................................................................................................

**Aí está mais um capítulo para vcs. E finalmente a grande despedida de solteiro, garanto que muitas coisas vão acontecer.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Hinata Slash, Moniket, Mahara-chan e _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	29. Bebedeira

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.29**

Sasuke já havia perdido as contas de quantas doses de tequila já havia tomado, além de outras bebidas que ele havia misturado. Tentou levantar da cadeira e teve que se equilibrar no balcão para não cair de tão bêbado que estava.

- Cara, você está péssimo. - disse Gaara que havia chegado perto do moreno ao notar o estado que o amigo se encontrava.

- O que foi Gaara? Pensei que tivesse se comendo com aquela moreninha que você estava aí. - respondeu Sasuke irritado e grosso.

- Por que você não cala a boca? - rosnou o Sabaku se aproximando do Uchiha e passando o braço do moreno em volta de seu pescoço e começarando a andar.

Quando se aproximaram do sofá onde Kakashi estava com uma mulher sentada em seu colo, Gaara jogou Sasuke no lado vazio do móvel.

- Vamos Sasuke, aproveita a festa e divirta um pouco. - disse o Hatake observando o moreno se endireitando e se sentando no sofá.

O Uchiha só de escutar a voz de Kakashi já sentiu seu sangue ferver. Sua vontade era de quebrar todos os dentes do grisalho. Realmente estava odiando aquela festa. Nem se deu ao trabalho de respondê-lo, apenas lhe lançou um olhar mortal que fez Kakashi rir por baixo da máscara.

Neste mesmo momento, Sasuke sentiu duas mãos lhe envolverem o pescoço por trás e uma voz sedutora sussurrar em seu ouvido fazendo questão de encostar os lábios na orelha do Uchiha.

- Você está muito tenso gato. Se quiser posso lhe ajudar a aliviar toda esta tensão de seu corpo. - disse maliciosa e passando a língua lascivamente pelo lóbulo da orelha.

O Uchiha sentiu repulsa ao sentir a língua da garota contra sua orelha, já estava mais do que irritado com aquela vagabunda que estava ali se oferecendo descaradamente. Estava quase se levantando para se soltar daquela vadia quando a garota foi mais rápida e num piscar de olhos já estava sentada em seu colo.

- Sabe, é um desperdício um homem tão bonito e gostoso feito você esteja de casamento marcado. - começou a garota que como estava de frente para o Uchiha, ele conseguiu reconhecê-la como a mesma morena que estava o secando desde a hora em que havia chegado - Por que não vamos para um dos quartos para eu lhe mostrar todas as minhas técnicas na cama? Te garanto que vou lhe satisfazer e muito, pois nenhum homem ainda reclamou. - disse a morena depositando pequenos beijos no pescoço do moreno e subindo para o rosto.

Quando faltavam poucos centímetros para alcançar a boca, o Uchiha a segurou fortemente nos braços e a afastou de si e juntamente se levantando.

- Não estou a fim de transar com nenhuma vadia. - disse o moreno seco e alterado - Para quê vou querer prazer com uma mulher vulgar feito você, se minha futura esposa já me proporciona isso e muito além do que você podia me proporcionar. - praticamente cuspiu as palavras para a garota.

- Também não precisa me humilhar. Você é um grosso, eu só queria tentar te animar um pouco. - disse a garota com a voz um pouco elevada e irritada.

- Que eu me lembre eu não pedi para ninguém vir me animar. - disse sarcástico e grosso e saiu andando pela boate deixando a garota nervosa para trás.

Logo depois que a morena saiu dali também e por sinal bufando de raiva, Kakashi comentou com Gaara:

- A Hinata só pode ter enfeitiçado ele para agir desse modo.

- O Sasuke a ama demais para conseguir traí-la, é isso que está acontecendo aqui. - comentou Gaara se sentando aonde Sasuke estava sentado anteriormente.

- E desde quando você se tornou tão entendido neste assunto? - perguntou o Hatake irônico.

Gaara apenas o olhou irritado e levantou-se do sofá saindo dali também.

..........................................................................................................................

Hinata estava a ponto de desmaiar de tanta vergonha e constrangimento. Ela já estava ali a mais de uma hora e neste meio tempo já havia visto coisas absurdas acontecendo e coisas muito inapropriadas de se fazer ali.

- AI MEU DEUS HINATA! - gritou Ino correndo até a amiga - Estes homens são muito lindos e maravilhosos. Olha? - disse a loira indicando os garçons que usavam apenas uma boxer preta e uma gravata borboleta da mesma cor.

A Hyuuga timidamente observou um dos garçons que chegava à mesa onde ela e Ino estavam e preenchia o copo das garotas com a bebida. Viu que ele era realmente muito bonito, sexy e atraente, isso ela não podia negar, nem uma cega poderia dizer que aquele homem não é bonito. Tinha os cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos, um corpo bem trabalhado e que brilhava um pouco devido ao suor que deslizava pelo corpo. Percebeu ele encará-la intensamente e lhe mandar um sorriso incrivelmente sexy, o que a fez corar e desviar o olhar para um ponto qualquer.

- Então é você que está de casamento marcado. - comentou o garçom chamando a atenção de Hinata para si.

- Sim. - respondeu a Hyuuga.

- Olá, meu nome é Sasori. - disse com um sorriso galanteador, enquanto preenchia o copo de Ino que apenas observava a conversa.

- O meu é Hinata Hyuuga. - respondeu a garota educadamente.

- É uma pena que uma mulher tão linda e encantadora feita você esteja noiva. Realmente seu noivo é um homem de muita sorte. - disse Sasori vendo Hinata corar furiosamente com o comentário.

- Obrigada. - respondeu Hinata num fio de voz.

Sasori apenas sorriu miúdo com o constrangimento da garota. Então retirou uma linda rosa que tinha na beirada de sua boxer e estendeu para Hinata, deixando também seu rosto no nível do dela.

- Essa rosa é um presente meu para você. Todas as vezes que venho trabalhar aqui, trago uma rosa comigo para entregá-la a flor mais linda que encontrar aqui na boate. E posso dizer que nunca encontrei uma com uma beleza tão estonteante como a sua. - disse com um sorriso sexy que fez Hinata corar ainda mais enquanto pegava a rosa das mãos do ruivo.

Então Sasori fez uma coisa que deixou Hinata muito supresa, aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do da morena e roçou seus lábios nos dela, num selinho rápido. Logo depois se afastou e sem dizer nada se retirou do local dando uma última olhada para Hinata que estava com os olhos arregalados.

- O que foi isso? - disse Ino sendo a primeira se recuperar do choque.

- Não sei. - disse Hinata ainda um pouco boba com o que aconteceu.

- Mas que ele é bonito, isso ele é. - disse Ino já voltando ao seu humor de sempre e sorrindo maliciosa para a amiga.

- INO! - exasperou Hinata muito constrangida que o outro tivesse a beijado e ainda fitando a linda rosa entre os dedos.

A loira apenas começou a rir da amiga, adorava esse jeito constrangido e envergonhado da morena.

- Agora, esquece o beijo dele e vamos lá para a pista dançar um pouco, que logo irá começar a melhor parte da festa. - disse Ino puxando Hinata.

- Que parte melhor da festa? - perguntou a Hyuuga.

- Logo você vai saber. - disse a loira com um sorriso maroto.

..........................................................................................................................

Sasuke praticamente marchava pela boate, procurava Itachi por todos os cantos, mas não encontrava em lugar algum - "Deve estar com alguma vadia. E um idiota mesmo e acima de tudo ainda vai ser pai." - pensou o moreno irritado, queria encontrar o irmão logo para poder ir embora daquele lugar barulhento e que já estava lhe dando dor de cabeça.

Sentou-se num dos sofás ali perto e jogou a cabeça para trás, sentia a cabeça embaralhada e uma forte dor de cabeça.

- Sua despedida está bem animada né? - disse uma voz, o que fez o Uchiha encarar o dono dela com uma expressão irritada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Veio ver com seus próprios olhos se o noivo da Hinata não está traindo ela com alguma vagabunda? - disse o Uchiha nervoso - Creio que você ficaria muito feliz se isso acontecesse não é Naruto? - perguntou sarcástico e sem encará-lo.

- Você pode não acreditar, mas não gostaria disso. Em primeiro lugar quero que a Hinata seja feliz, mesmo que seja ao seu lado. - houve uma pausa - E eu vim porque foi meu tio Jiraya que ajudou na festa. - comentou.

Neste momento as luzes da boate se apagaram e as luzes do palco acenderam. A música alta também havia sido parada e substituída por uma mais sensual. Logo as cortinas foram abertas e cinco mulheres mascaradas entraram no palco e nisso vários assobios vieram da platéia. O Uchiha notou na hora que eram strippers, o que aumentou ainda mais sua ira. Logo a música alta e sensual tomou conta do lugar, assim como as mulheres do palco retiraram suas capas, mostrando suas mínimas roupas e que logo também estaria no chão.

Sasuke levantou-se numa pilha de nervos, achava que só faltava isso para completar a despedida maravilhosa que Kakashi deu para ele. Olhou para o lado e viu que Naruto já havia sumido e não se importou de saber onde ele estava. Quando uma das garçonetes passou na sua frente servindo bebidas, pegou a garrafa de wisky de uma vez e uma taça e voltou a se sentar servindo-se da bebida. Só assim bêbado para aguentar chegar até o fim desta festa.

...........................................................................................................................

- MEU DEUS!!!!!!!! - gritou Hinata completamente atônita com o stripper que acontecia no palco.

Via três homens muito bonitos no palco fantasiados de bombeiro, cawboy e mecânico, tirando peça por peça de suas roupas. Quem visse Hinata naquele momento pensaria que ela iria morrer a qualquer minuto, pois ela havia superado todos os rubores que já deve ter tido na vida, pois dessa vez ela havia atingido um vermelho mais intenso que se pode imaginar. A garota realmente sentia que iria desmaiar a qualquer minuto, de tão constrangida e envergonhada que se encontrava.

Quando percebeu que iriam tirar a cueca, tampou os olhos instantaneamente, não queria ver nada além do que já havia visto. Estava a ponto de se virar e ir embora dali correndo, só não fazia isso por gratidão as amigas que haviam preparado tudo e não queria parecer mal agradecida.

- Acho melhor levar a Hinata para a mesa, antes que ela desmaie aqui. - disse a Mitsashi percebendo o estado da amiga - E também não quero ficar vendo essa pouca vergonha.

- Ah, eu vou ficar aqui até o final. - disse Ino com os olhos brilhando e as bochechas um pouco rosadas.

- Eu também não perco isso por nada. - disse Sakura ao lado de Ino.

Hinata agradeceu Tenten mentalmente por ter tirado-a daquele martírio em que se encontrava. Se a chinesa tivesse demorado mais um minuto teria desmaiado ali no meio da pista com toda certeza e nada poderia fazer para impedir.

Sentaram-se na mesa com Hinata de costas para o palco, onde ela finalmente pôde respirar aliviada.

- Se o Neji souber como foi a sua despedida, acho que ele me mata por ter vindo. - disse Tenten rindo.

- Verdade, acho que o Sasuke vai ter um treco quando souber da despedida. - disse a Hyuuga.

- Se bem que a dele também não fica para trás, conheço muito bem o Kakashi para saber como vai ser a despedida, quer dizer, como está sendo. - disse a Mitsashi.

- Eu sei disso e é isso que me deixa preocupada. - disse Hinata emburrada e com uma pontinha de ciúmes ao imaginar Sasuke neste momento com alguma mulher.

- Não se preocupe Hinata, independente do que acontecer lá, já está mais do que provado que ele te ama muito, pode ter certeza disso, pois lá na despedida só tem mulheres vulgares, nenhuma que vale a pena brigar com Sasuke por causa dela. - disse a chinesa carinhosamente.

- Obrigada Tenten, por isso que eu já pensei que independente do que acontecer lá, eu não vou ligar. Nosso amor é muito forte para ser abalado pelo o que acontecer numa despedida de solteiro. - disse a Hyuuga sinceramente.

- Você está totalmente certa Hinata. - disse Tenten sorrindo para a amiga.

..........................................................................................................................

O stripper das mulheres já havia acabado há algum tempo e neste momento Sasuke já estava pra lá de bêbado. Perambulava pela boate esbarrando em várias pessoas, até que sentiu seu braço ser puxado bruscamente para trás.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Sasuke? - rosnou Itachi assustado com o estado de embriagues do irmão mais novo.

Sasuke apenas puxou o braço bruscamente e respondeu com escárnio:

- Tá bom viu mamãe! - disse debochado - Já chega Itachi, bebi apenas um pouquinho além da conta. - disse irritado.

- Só um pouco? Olha para você. - disse o encarando, estava realmente assustado com o irmão que já exalava álcool pelos poros - Vamos embora? - falou puxando o moreno pelo braço.

- ME SOLTA! - gritou Sasuke já alterado e chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas para eles.

Quando os dois já iam começar a discutir, ouviram uma voz feminina ao lado e que Sasuke achou conhecida, só não sabia de onde.

- Me desculpem por interromper, mas se o senhor quiser posso levá-lo para um local sossegado e onde ele possa melhorar da bebedeira. - disse uma das garotas mascaradas para Itachi.

Itachi estava ainda em dúvida se deixava o irmão ir com a garota ou não. Preferia levá-lo para casa e jogá-lo na cama para dormir até o outro dia, era muito mais fácil. Mas por fim preferiu aceitar a ajuda da garota que estava sendo tão gentil em ajudá-lo.

- Está bem, vou ajudar a leva-lo. - disse o moreno. Sasuke continuava quieto e calado, como se nem tivesse noção de que estavam falando dele.

- Não precisa, é ali naquele corredor. - disse a garota apontando para o corredor dos quartos. Logo depois, passou o braço de Sasuke pelos seus ombros e o guiou até o corredor. O moreno não sabia nem o que estava acontecendo, estava praticamente sendo arrastado pela garota.

Itachi estranhou o corredor que a garota indicou, pois aquele era o corredor dos quartos para onde os casais iam – "Talvez ela estivesse falando de deixá-lo num quarto dormindo." - pensou o Uchiha ignorando aquele detalhe.

A garota abriu a porta do quarto e ajudou Sasuke a entrar. Aproximou-se com ele até a enorme cama de casal e o jogou ali de qualquer jeito. Voltou até a porta e a trancou.

Olhou para o Uchiha que quase dormia na cama e caminhou lentamente até ele. Pegou os pés do mesmo que estava tombada para fora da cama e colocou-o em cima do colchão. Retirou os sapatos e as meias vagarosamente. O moreno parecia estar em outro mundo, pois não tinha noção do que acontecia ali.

Logo depois, a garota sentou em cima de Sasuke e começou a desabotoar a camisa do moreno que por nenhum momento a impedia de continuar o ato. Ao término a afastou para visualizar o peitoral esbelto e másculo, sorriu maliciosamente por baixo da máscara e começou a deslizar as mãos pela pele sentindo cada músculo dali. Contornou o umbigo e finalmente chegou ao cós da calça, onde ela desabotoou e abriu o zíper.

A Garota não aguentava mais olhar para aquele corpo e não fazer nada, praticamente já estava ardendo de excitação. Então tirou o pequeno bustiê que usava deixando os seios a mostra. Abaixou até o ouvido do moreno e sussurrou para ele:

- Não se preocupe, como disse aquele dia, vai ser como se fosse a nossa despedida. - e logo depois retirou a máscara, soltando os longos cabelos ruivos.

- Karin? - perguntou Sasuke que reconheceu a voz e sentindo a garota distribuir pequenos beijos em seu pescoço.

- Sim, gostou da surpresa? - disse levantando o rosto e o fitando nos olhos - Te amo Sasuke. - finalizou antes de cobrir os lábios dele com os seus, que de tão bêbado que Sasuke se encontrava e sem ter noção do que acontecia, correspondeu ao beijo que a garota fez questão de aprofundar.

**......................................................................................................................... **

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E tivemos a aparição da Karin aí no final. O que será que vai acontecer?**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Hinata Slash, Kisaa e _

**Respondendo a : **Bem, o motivo de eu conseguir postar assim constantemente é que eu já tenho vários capítulos pronto. Pois no outro site que eu posto minhas fics, as duas já estão bem mais adiantadas que aqui. Então os capítulos já então prontos.

Obrigada pelo carinho em suas reviews.

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	30. Culpa e remorso

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.30**

O corpo na cama acordava vagarosamente. A garota abria os olhos piscando algumas vezes se acostumando com a claridade. Esfregou os olhos perolados a fim de espantar o sono e se sentou na cama, lembrando-se que havia dormido no apartamento de Ino, já que haviam saído muito tarde da boate.

Afastando a coberta, caminhou até o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e percebeu que não estava numa de suas melhores aparências. Instantaneamente lembrou-se de sua despedida de solteira corando um pouco, lembrava-se de tudo que aconteceu, mas também achando graça por ela ter sido tão ingênua, era para ela saber que as amigas iriam aprontar alguma.

Logo sua mente vagou da sua despedida para a de Sasuke, queria saber como havia sido. Perguntava-se se o moreno havia dormido em seu próprio apartamento, ou com um de seus amigos, ou pior, com alguma mulher. Esse último pensamento não agradou nem um pouco Hinata, que balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não iria pensar nisso.

Saiu do banheiro de camisola mesmo e foi para a cozinha, onde encontrou Ino com uma compressa de gelo na cabeça e com uma cara bastante amassada.

- Bom dia Ino. Vejo que você não dormiu muito bem. - disse a Hyuuga se sentando a mesa e se servindo de café e bolachas.

- Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. - disse Ino num sussurro.

- Já tomou algum remédio para a dor de cabeça? – perguntou, lembrando o tanto que Ino se esbaldou de bebida na noite passada.

- Já, mas nada faz melhorar. - houve uma pausa - Mas não ligue para isso. E aí, já ligou para o Sasuke, quero saber como foi a despedida dele. - disse a Yamanaka fitando a morena.

- Não, na hora do almoço vou para o apartamento dele. - disse a Hyuuga tomando um gole do seu café - Antes tenho que ir ao meu apartamento. - completou.

Ino apenas confirmou com a cabeça e se levantou ainda com a compressa na cabeça. Falou andando até a porta:

- Fique a vontade Hina, vou me deitar mais um pouco para ver se diminui um pouco essa dor de cabeça. - e saiu deixando Hinata sozinha na cozinha.

.........................................................................................................................

Abria os olhos ônix lentamente, lembrava-se vagamente da noite anterior. Apenas lembrava-se de ter chegado à boate e depois ter bebido demais por sinal, prova disso era a imensa dor de cabeça que sentia agora. Depois de ter bebido, não se lembrava de mais nada. Nem sabia como ele havia chegado em casa.

Analisando o quarto, ele começou a notar algo errado, pois aquele quarto onde estava não lembrava em nada o seu quarto e muito menos o de Hinata.

Sentiu uma mão pousada em seu peito e estranhou, não lembrava de ter passado a noite com Hinata. Olhou para o lado se espantando com o que via. Sentou-se rapidamente fitando o corpo da mulher nua ao seu lado, reconhecendo imediatamente como Karin. Olhou para si mesmo e notou que também estava completamente nu, aumentando ainda mais o seu estado de perplexidade e incredulidade.

"Droga! O que essa mulher está fazendo aqui?" - pensou o moreno totalmente assustado e alarmado com o que podia ter acontecido. Quer dizer, queria acreditar que o que pensava que tivesse acontecido, NUNCA tivesse acontecido e que ele apenas estivesse tendo um pesadelo, um maldito pesadelo.

Balançou Karin bruscamente e sem nenhum cuidado, fazendo a garota acordar vagarosamente e murmurar algumas palavras que Sasuke não entendeu e que também não fez questão nenhuma de entender. Olhou para o moreno que a observava incrédulo e assustado.

- Bom dia meu amor. - disse manhosamente e fitando o Uchiha.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou seco e direto.

- Como assim o que eu faço aqui? Por acaso não se lembra da nossa festinha aqui ontem. - disse a ruiva recostando na cabeceira da cama com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - Tenho que admitir Sasuke, você nunca foi tão quente.

O Uchiha não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar, estava com os olhos arregalados. Não podia ter dormido com Karin, aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo e que ele queria acordar o mais rápido possível.

Voltando a realidade e percebendo que infelizmente aquilo não era seu maior pesadelo, levantou-se e começou a vestir suas roupas que estavam espalhadas no chão rapidamente. Não olhou para a mulher que lhe observava na cama nem por um segundo, não aguentava olhar para ela e não sentir nojo, e também tinha o perigo dele não se controlar e dar uma boa surra nela.

Karin notando que o Uchiha já estava completamente vestido, levantou-se vagarosamente puxando o lençol consigo e se aproximou de Sasuke por trás.

- Obrigada Sasuke, nunca me senti tão amada e desejada como ontem. - disse a ruiva o provocando.

Sasuke ao escutar aquilo sentiu o sangue ferver, não acreditava que aquela mulher ainda tinha a coragem de dizer isso depois de ter se aproveitado do seu estado de embriagues. Virou-se para a ruiva e a segurou fortemente pelos ombros e a tacou na cama a assustando. Disse com uma voz seca:

- Fique longe de mim e que fique bem claro que o que aconteceu aqui, NUNCA MAIS vai acontecer. - houve uma pausa - E também saiba de uma coisa, eu apenas dormi com você pelo motivo de estar bêbado, porque se não fosse isso, NUNCA teria ficado com alguém como você. Além de que não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu e prefiro nem me lembrar. - completou com raiva no olhar.

- O que você está querendo dizer? Que só suportaria ficar comigo bêbado? - disse a ruiva com a voz um pouco elevada - Não acho que a Hinata iria gostar de saber que quando o noivinho dela está bêbado, costuma ir para a cama com outras mulheres. - disse sarcástica.

- CALA A BOCA! NÃO OUSE COLOCAR O NOME DA HINATA NISSO! - gritou o moreno totalmente transtornado, se aproximando da cama e levantando a mão pronto para lhe dar uma bofetada, fazendo a garota recuar acuada.

- O que foi? Agora vai partir para a violência? - perguntou Karin com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível. - disse simplesmente e abaixando a mão, mesmo que a mão estivesse coçando para acertar o rosto da ruiva - Tenho apenas nojo de você. - e saiu do quarto fechando a porta bruscamente.

Caminhava pelos corredores nervoso, irritado e com uma imensa dor de cabeça. Não acreditava que uma coisa dessas tivesse acontecido justo agora que seu casamento com Hinata estava tão próximo.

Chegou ao salão e encontrou os outros com cara de sono pelos cantos da boate e também algumas mulheres que dormiam nos cantos. Encarou Kakashi, Itachi e Gaara que haviam acordado com o grito do Uchiha.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Itachi ainda sonolento para o irmão - Com quem você estava gritando?

Sasuke apenas ignorou o irmão e o olhar de interrogação dos outros e continuou caminhando para a saída da boate. Queria sair daquele lugar o quanto antes.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ PODE FALAR O QUE QUISER, MAS NÃO PODE IGNORAR DE QUE FOI PRA CAMA COMIGO. - gritou Karin aparecendo no salão.

Todos no salão estavam assustados com a ruiva que gritava enrolada no lençol. Kakashi e Gaara estavam com os olhos arregalados com o que Karin disse e Itachi lembrava-se vagamente dela, só lembrava que ela foi namorada do irmão ou algo assim.

Sasuke ao ouví-la gritar como uma estérica, virou-se e a encarou com raiva no olhar antes de dizer com uma voz séria e seca:

- Já acabou com a sua ceninha? - perguntou - Eu já estou cansado das suas cenas de loucura Karin. Apenas vê se coloca uma coisa nessa sua cabeça, FIQUE LONGE DE MIM. - disse a última frase pausadamente e dando bastante ênfase a frase. Virou novamente para ir embora, foi quando ouviu a voz de Karin novamente.

- Me diga uma coisa Sasuke, como você vai encarar a Hinata de hoje em diante, sabendo que você transou comigo na sua despedida de solteiro. - disse irônica e sarcástica - Tadinha, fico com peninha dela, enquanto estava na caminha dormindo, o noivinho dela estava bem fudendo na cama comigo. - completou fazendo uma expressão falsa de triste.

Ouvir aquilo foi o estopim para tirar Sasuke do sério e tirar toda a racionalidade que ele insistia em deixá-la intacta. Ele apenas virou-se para a mulher e num piscar de olhos suas mãos já envolviam o pescoço da ruiva enforcando-a. Apartir daí, o salão virou um caos, várias mulheres gritavam com medo que Sasuke matasse Karin ali mesmo. E do jeito que as coisas iam, Sasuke não pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer isso.

Kakashi e Gaara foram os primeiros a tomarem uma atitude. Foram até o Uchiha e o separaram com muita dificuldade de Karin que já estava roxa devido à falta de ar.

- Por que vocês não me deixaram matá-la? O mundo ficaria muito melhor sem ela. - exasperou o moreno transtornado e sendo arrastado para a saída do salão.

- Calma aí cara. E mesmo você matando ela não iria mudar o que aconteceu aqui e ainda você seria preso por assassinato. - disse o Hatake querendo colocar um pouco de racionalidade na cabeça do moreno.

- O Kakashi tem razão, agora vamos embora. - disse Gaara. E logo começaram a levar o Uchiha para fora da boate.

Karin ainda ofegante e vendo levarem Sasuke embora, disse de jeito que o moreno escutasse:

- Como disse, não vou contar nada para a Hinata. Deixo para você a decisão de contar ou não. - disse com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Queria estar presente quando Sasuke contasse o que realmente aconteceu para a Hyuuga.

..........................................................................................................................

Os irmãos já estavam no apartamento de Sasuke. O Uchiha mais novo tomava um banho, enquanto escutava as broncas de Itachi.

- Como você pôde ter sido tão idiota de ter dormido com Karin. - ralhou Itachi - Eu posso ter aproveitado a festa, mas não cheguei a ir para a cama com ninguém. - completou o moreno.

- Eu nem me lembro de ter encontrado com Karin e muito menos de ter dormido com ela. E eu estava bêbado demais, caso contrário nunca teria feito isso. - respondeu Sasuke de dentro do banheiro.

O Uchiha mais novo sabia que aquilo que tinha acontecido era muito grave e que poderia pôr em risco seu relacionamento com Hinata. Sabia que a Hyuuga nunca iria aceitar ele ter ido para a cama com Karin, justo com Karin. Estava uma pilha de nervos e apreensão, não sabia realmente o que fazer naquela situação.

- PORRA! - gritou o Uchiha socando a parede, a fim de aliviar um pouco o stress e a tensão do corpo.

- Vai contar para a Hinata? - perguntou Itachi, agora com uma voz mais amena e séria.

- Não sei, realmente não sei. - disse com a testa recostada a parede do banheiro, enquanto a água caia em suas costas.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas escutando o barulho da água do chuveiro. Ouviram a porta da sala abrindo e imaginaram que só podia ser Hinata que acabava de chegar.

- A Hinata acabou de chegar. - disse o mais velho saindo do quarto do irmão.

Quando chegou a sala encontrou Hinata em pé com um vestidinho branco de alcinhas até o joelho simples.

- Oi Itachi. - cumprimentou o abraçando - O Sasuke está aí? - perguntou a garota o fitando nos olhos negros.

- Está tomando banho. - disse simplesmente.

- Vou lá então. - e já seguiu para o quarto do noivo.

Itachi apenas suspirou, se sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão num canal qualquer. Não queria se meter nos problemas do irmão, ele que resolvesse sozinho. Mas tinha plena certeza que o irmão se meteu numa completa enrascada.

Hinata adentrou o quarto de Sasuke e ouviu o chuveiro ligado, indicando que o moreno ainda estava no banho. Caminhou até a enorme cama de casal forrada com um edredom preto e se sentou ali, recostando as costas na cabeceira e esticando as pernas relaxada.

Minutos depois, ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta e revelar Sasuke apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e uma outra nas mãos, que secava os cabelos.

Ainda demorou alguns segundos para o Uchiha notar a presença de Hinata no quarto, mas quando a viu caminhou até ela e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Sentou-se de frente para ela colocando a toalha em volta do pescoço e ficou lhe observando o rosto angelical e os olhos cor de pérola.

Realmente sentia uma culpa enorme dentro do peito, além de um grande remorso que o consumia. Tinha medo de contar a verdade para Hinata e ela terminar com ele e sinceramente, não conseguia mais viver sem essa mulher.

- O que foi? - perguntou Hinata sorrindo e um pouco confusa pelo por que de Sasuke estar lhe encarando tão intensamente.

- Nada, apenas que eu acho que não mereço alguém como você. - respondeu o Uchiha deslizando a mão direita pelo rosto da morena.

Hinata apenas sorriu com as palavras do moreno e levou sua mão de encontro à dele que estava em seu rosto.

- Não podia pedir pessoa melhor para ter ao meu lado como marido do que você. - disse a garota alargando o sorriso.

- Não acredito que daqui a uma semana, uma hora destas já estaremos casados. - disse o Uchiha com um sorriso de lado, mas rapidamente voltou ao semblante sério, enquanto afastava a mão - Hinata, sobre a despedida... - não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Hinata havia levado dois dedos para os lábios do moreno o calando.

- Não quero saber o que aconteceu na sua despedida de solteiro, não me importa, sei que você me ama acima de tudo. - disse a garota e logo se jogou nos braços do Uchiha lhe abraçando apertado.

Ao ouvir a noiva Sasuke se sentiu um completo canária. Como pôde ter sido um completo idiota e ter dormido com Karin? Como pôde ter traído a mulher que tanto ama? Realmente, ele não merecia uma palavra se quer que saiu dos lábios de Hinata.

- Te amo... - começou Hinata sussurrando no ouvido do noivo - Juro que vou ser a melhor esposa que alguém pode ter. - completou sorridente.

Sasuke apertou ainda mais o abraço, nunca sentiu tanta culpa e remorso dentro de si.

- Te amo Hinata, nunca se esqueça disso. - disse o Uchiha fechando os olhos e sentindo o perfume de flores que emanava da mulher que tanto amava.

**.......................................................................................................................... **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Muita coisa agora vem pela frente, portanto não percam os próximos capítulos.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Mahara-chan, Hinata Slash_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	31. Descobertas

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.31**

Faltavam três dias para o casamento entre Sasuke e Hinata e praticamente já estava tudo pronto. Sasuke finalmente e depois de muita enrolação havia buscado seu smoking no dia anterior na loja e agora guardava ele dentro do guarda roupa depois de experimentá-lo. Sabia que Hinata não podia nem desconfiar que ele ainda não tinha buscado a roupa, ou ela iria começar de novo aquela bronca de como ele era desinteressado com as coisas.

Já estava totalmente arrumado para ir trabalhar quando foi para a sala, onde encontrou Itachi com uma calça larga bege, camisa azul e tênis.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou Sasuke dando o nó na gravata listrada.

- Estou indo para o aeroporto buscar a minha gata. Você não se lembrava que ela chegava hoje? - disse Itachi prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo.

- É mesmo, e aonde vocês vão ficar? - perguntou o Uchiha mais novo.

- Aluguei um apartamento por enquanto. Mais tarde passo aqui com ela para apresentá-la para você e a Hinata. - houve uma pausa - E falando na Hinata, já contou a ela? - disse com a voz séria.

Sasuke entendeu perfeitamente sobre o que o irmão estava falando, o decorrer da semana inteira, ouviu Itachi falar que ele devia contar o que realmente aconteceu na despedida para Hinata. Quer dizer, ele ouviu isso de todos os que estavam presentes naquela manhã.

- Sasuke, você sabe que não pode esconder isso para sempre. - falou Itachi sério ao notar o silêncio do irmão.

- Droga Itachi, o que você quer que eu faça, falta apenas três dias para o casamento. Não posso me arriscar a perder a Hinata. - disse irritado, então continuou - Além disso, ela mesma disse que não importa o que aconteceu na despedida. - tentou se explicar.

- Mas a situação mudou completamente ao se tratar de Karin.

- É por isso mesmo que não posso contar para a Hinata. Mas agora chega, não quero mais falar sobre isso. - disse Sasuke finalizando a conversa.

- Está bem Sasuke, não vou te incomodar mais com isso. Mas saiba que a verdade sempre vem á tona, só espero que não seja tarde demais. - disse Itachi caminhando até a porta e saindo do apartamento.

Sasuke ficou lá encarando a porta fechada, na verdade sentia-se frustrado e imponente, sentia-se que estava numa encruzilhada e que qualquer caminho que tomasse perderia Hinata e essa era a única coisa que ele não queria.

..........................................................................................................................

Neji acabava de chegar à Empresa, havia chegado de viagem de madrugada, por isso não havia visto Tenten. Passou pela porta da recepção e encontrou a Mitsashi ligando o computador. A garota ao vê-lo abriu um sorriso enorme e correr de encontro a ele o abraçando fortemente.

- Senti tanto a sua falta. - disse a Mitsashi o encarando nos olhos perolados.

- Eu também. - disse o Hyuuga unindo seus lábios.

Beijaram-se com carinho, paixão e saudades. Exploravam a boca um do outro para ver se nada havia mudado no tempo em que estiveram separados. Separaram-se devido à falta de ar e fitaram-se nos olhos.

Tenten deu um sorriso para o Hyuuga e se afastou voltando para trás do balcão e sentando na cadeira.

- Como foi à viagem? - perguntou a garota.

- Resolvi tudo que tinha que resolver. - houve uma pausa - E como estão as coisas para o grande casamento? - perguntou o Hyuuga.

- Parece que já está tudo pronto. Você tinha que ver como a Hinata ficou linda no vestido de noiva quando ela foi experimentar. - disse a Mitsashi sorrindo.

- E as despedidas? - perguntou interessado.

- Foi tudo bem e acho que a do Sasuke também. - disse a garota, mas preferindo não contar muitos detalhes da despedida de Hinata - Nos divertimos bastante.

- Que bom, agora só tenho que me acostumar com a idéia de ter o idiota do Uchiha na família. - disse irônico.

- Não fale assim do Sasuke, Neji. - disse Hinata que acabava de chegar e chamando a atenção do primo - Que bom que voltou de viagem. - disse sorridente e abraçando-o.

O Hyuuga apenas retribuiu o abraço da prima e disse sinceramente - Eu estava brincando, o Uchiha se tornou até uma pessoa suportável. – começou, admitindo que Sasuke até que melhorou um pouco seu jeito arrogante, mas isso não queria dizer que os dois iriam ser grandes amigos - Mas o que mais me importa é como você está feliz com este casamento e com o paspalho do Uchiha. - disse vendo Hinata levantar a cabeça e encará-lo com um sorriso enorme no rosto. A Hyuuga sabia que não adiantava discutir com Neji sobre a forma que ele mencionava o noivo, pois sabia que Sasuke também mencionava o primo do mesmo jeito.

- Obrigada Neji, realmente estou muito feliz. - respondeu a garota se soltando do primo - Oi Tenten, o Sasuke já chegou? - cumprimentou a amiga e aproveitou para perguntar sobre o noivo.

- Oi Hinata, o seu Sasukezinho ainda não chegou. - brincou a Mitsashi, vendo as bochechas de Hinata ficarem um pouco rubras - Mas quando ele chegar eu o avizo que você está louca de vontade de vê-lo para darem uns amassos. - completou maliciosa.

- Tenten... - exasperou Hinata chamando a atenção da amiga, mas logo continuou - Vou para a minha sala - disse se afastando, mas antes de sair olhou para Neji - Bem vindo de volta, Neji. - e pegou o elevador sumindo nele.

O Hyuuga ao ver a prima sumir no elevador olhou para Tenten e disse:

- No final do expediente me espere que vamos embora juntos, vou levá-la para jantar. - explicou.

Tenten apenas confirmou com um maneio de cabeça e logo o Hyuuga seguiu para o elevador também.

.........................................................................................................................

Já era horário de almoço e Hinata havia levado Sasuke para almoçar no apartamento dela. Colocava tudo na mesa, mas sempre com o olhar voltado ao Uchiha sentado à mesa, que parecia estar viajando em outro mundo. Na verdade, já fazia um tempo que vinha notando a distração do moreno, parecia que estava preocupado com alguma coisa.

Logo depois de servir o prato dele e o dela, sentou-se de frente para o Uchiha e perguntou o que a atormentava há um tempo:

- Algum problema Sasuke? - perguntou chamando a atenção do moreno para si - Parece tão longe.

O Uchiha processou as palavras da garota. Ela perguntava se havia algum problema, é claro que havia e um dos grandes. E como ele iria contar - "Me perdoa Hinata, mas fui para a cama com a Karin." - definitivamente não podia estar numa situação pior que aquela, foi para a cama com a ex e que por sinal, ele não lembrava de nada do acontecido e pior, era a pessoa que Hinata mais odiava.

A Hyuuga percebeu que o noivo entrou num conflito interno novamente e isso já estava começando a deixá-la irritada e preocupada. Parou de comer e fitou Sasuke seriamente.

- Sasuke, qual é o problema? Você não está dando a mínima para o que eu falo. - o repreendeu com a voz um pouco mais elevada.

Sasuke ao escutá-la, encarou-a e percebeu o seu semblante sério e que ela ainda esperava a sua resposta.

- Não há problema algum. - tentou mentir, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Como assim não há? Eu não sou estúpida Sasuke, sei que tem alguma coisa te afligindo e não quer me contar. - disse a garota já perdendo o controle e se levantando da mesa - Perdi a fome. - e começou a andar para sair da cozinha, mas antes que alcançasse a porta sentiu seu braço ser puxado para trás.

- Droga Hinata, já disse que não tem nada de errado. O que você quer que eu fale? - exasperou o moreno a segurando fortemente.

- A VERDADE! - gritou a garota e logo puxou seu braço bruscamente, deixando uma pequena lágrima deslizar por seu rosto. E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, deu as costas para Sasuke e saiu da cozinha.

O Uchiha apenas socou a mesa descontando sua raiva e frustração nela e ficou com as mãos apoiadas nela. Sua vontade era de socar Karin até a morte, culpava ela por aquilo tudo estar acontecendo. - "Maldita Karin, tomara que nunca mais tenha que ver a cara daquela mulher." - pensou nervoso, voltando a se sentar na cadeira e apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos.

............................................................................................................................

Sakura acabava de passar pela secretária de Naruto e agora adentrava o escritório do loiro.

- Oi Naruto. - disse a garota sorridente se aproximando da mesa do Uzumaki.

- Sakura... fazia tanto tempo que você não aparecia. Mas o que veio fazer aqui? - perguntou fitando-a.

- Vim convidá-lo para ir ao casamento de Hinata como meu acompanhante. - disse a rósea ainda com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Naruto ficou surpreso com o convite da garota, mas definitivamente, é claro que ele não iria ao casamento da ex-noiva.

- E por que você acha que eu iria neste casamento? - perguntou Naruto.

- Para mostrar a Hinata que você não está sofrendo por ela e que você está comigo. - disse simplesmente.

- Com você? - perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha - E o Hatake?

A Haruno arregalou os olhos, realmente não sabia o que o grisalho significava na sua vida. Afastou os pensamentos que queriam tomar conta de sua mente, não queria pensar em Kakashi. Encarou Naruto com um sorriso novamente nos lábios e finalmente respondeu:

- Kakashi e eu não temos nada fixo, vamos dizer que é apenas uma amizade colorida.

- Tanto faz, não vou nesse casamento e também tenho que arrumar minhas coisas, vou viajar para fora do país, tentar relaxar um pouco a cabeça. - disse Naruto se recostando na cadeira.

- Você vai embora? - perguntou a Haruno com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

- Talvez eu nem volte mais. - concluiu o loiro.

Sakura arregalou ainda mais os olhos com a possibilidade de nunca mais voltar a ver Naruto. Apertou os punhos fortemente ao sentir os olhos formigarem devido às lágrimas que queriam sair.

- Não... VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR! - gritou a rosada deixando as lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto.

- Vou sim Sakura, já até comprei a passagem de avião para sábado. - disse o loiro fitando-a.

- No dia do casamento. - concluiu a garota - Mas e eu Naruto, você não pode me deixar. - disse em prantos.

- Você tem o Kakashi. - começou o loiro se levantando e indo até Sakura. Mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa continuou - Tente ser feliz com ele Sakura, eu vejo que vocês dois se gostam, só não notaram isso ainda. - terminou a abraçando.

- NÃO É VERDADE. - exasperou a garota se soltando do Uzumaki - Eu amo apenas você e posso te provar isso. - e sem avisar e pegando Naruto desprevenido, segurou o rosto do loiro e beijou-o desesperadamente.

Naruto mesmo surpreso com a atitude da garota, deixou que ela o beijasse e ainda retribuiu ao beijo que logo foi aprofundado. Sakura notando que o loiro retribuia ao beijo, rodeou os braços no pescoço do rapaz puxando-o para mais perto, assim grudando seus corpos.

O desejo começava a consumir os dois que se beijavam com urgência. Naruto começou a empurrar Sakura para trás, até que a prensou na porta e aproveitando, rodou a chave trancando-a. Girou a rosada e levou-a até o sofá, deixando o corpo de ambos caírem no móvel.

Separaram-se por falta de ar e logo começaram a se livrar das roupas com desespero. Ali não existia amor ou carinho, agiam apenas por tesão. Logo se viram livres das roupas e os corpos chocavam-se com desejo misturado a luxúria.

Naruto não esperou muito e logo a penetrou forte e fundo. Os olhos estavam cerrados o tempo todo, não queria abrí-los e notar que não era o corpo de sua amada que estava ali debaixo dele. Escutava os gemidos estridentes de Sakura e logo a calava com beijos para assim abafá-los. Não a culpava, pois também não era a ela que desejava ali naquele momento.

Logo o ápice chegou simultaneamente para ambos, assim jorrando o líquido quente e viscoso dentro dela. Ficaram alguns minutos deitados na mesma posição, recuperando as forças e normalizando as respirações. A voz de Sakura foi a primeira que se fez presente:

- Viu? Eu disse que te amava. - disse a garota com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros úmidos de suor.

Naruto ao escutá-la sorriu miúdo e sussurrou no ouvido da rosada:

- Você não percebeu? - perguntou deixando Sakura confusa com o que ele queria dizer.

- O quê? - perguntou Sakura, vendo Naruto retirar a cabeça da curva de seu pescoço e fitá-la dentro dos olhos esmeraldas.

- Você gemeu o nome do Kakashi. - respondeu simplesmente.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e sentou-se de supetão, fazendo Naruto ter que se levantar. Estava alarmada, observou o loiro começar a se vestir e ela continuou ali sentada sem conseguir se mover.

- Não pode ser. Eu não me lembro de ter dito o nome dele. - disse a garota assustada e confusa.

- Mas você disse. - falou novamente ao terminar de se vestir. Encarou Sakura nos olhos e completou - Não percebe, você já está apaixonada pelo Kakashi e não tinha percebido. - tentou explicar o loiro.

A Haruno continuava ainda muito confusa, percebia que Naruto não estava mentindo e também que motivo ele iria ter para mentir. Mas será mesmo que ela estava realmente apaixonada pelo Kakashi?

- Não demore a perceber isto Sakura. Não vá aceitar este sentimento quando for tarde demais e você não poder ter mais o Kakashi. - disse o loiro sinceramente, sabia por experiência própria o que acontecia quando se descobre que se ama alguém quando já é tarde demais para elas.

Sakura percebeu que ele falava de si próprio e não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso miúdo. Levantou-se e começou a vestir suas roupas. Por incrível que pareça, sentia uma felicidade e um calor gostoso invadir seu corpo.

Quando já estava completamente vestida, olhou para Naruto com um grande sorriso no rosto e um brilho diferente nos olhos esmeraldas. Aproximou-se e o abraçou carinhosamente e depositando a cabeça no ombro do loiro.

- Obrigada. - disse Sakura, finalmente Naruto havia aberto seus olhos para a felicidade que estava diante de seus olhos e como era tão cabeça dura não queria enxergar.

**............................................................................................................................. **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Mahara-chan, Hinata Slash_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	32. Amores revelados

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.32**

Havia acabado o expediente fazia ainda pouco tempo e como Sasuke morava perto da Empresa, então ele já estacionava o carro na garagem do prédio de luxo onde morava.

O clima entre ele e Hinata continuava ainda um pouco tenso, devida à discussão na hora do almoço. Desceram do carro e Hinata caminhou mais a frente e já chamando o elevador, enquanto o Uchiha vinha andava mais atrás com as mãos no bolso. Na verdade, havia aceitado ir ao apartamento do moreno, apenas pelo motivo de ter sido Itachi que pediu para ela ir e não queria fazer uma desfeita recusando o convite.

Logo adentraram o apartamento de Sasuke e o moreno foi o primeiro a se pronunciar fechando a porta.

- Itachi e a namorada dele devem estar para chegar. - comentou.

- Espero que eles cheguem logo, quero ir logo para casa. - disse a Hyuuga de forma seca.

Sasuke percebeu o tom usado por Hinata e notou que a garota não estava nem um pouco satisfeita de estar ali. Percebendo que precisava se retratar com a noiva e que daquele jeito que estavam, estava insuportável, começou:

- Hinata, por favor, pára com isso. - disse o moreno se aproximando da morena - Estava distraído esses dias apenas por conta do nervosismo com a aproximação do casamento. Tenho medo que dê algo errado. - mentiu passando os dedos ns cabelos de Hinata e jogando para trás da orelha. Não era na certa uma completa mentira, mas não era o real motivo de sua distração.

Hinata encarou-o por alguns segundos, como se estivesse estudando-o. Realmente não havia gostado do jeito que ele lhe tratou mais cedo, parecia que ele não tinha confiança nela para lhe contar seus problemas. Pensou que a aproximação do casamento podia ser sim o motivo da distração e do nervosismo dele, pois ela mesma tinha que admitir que o seu nervosismo parecia ter triplicado com o casamento tão próximo.

- Não tem com o que se preocupar, não tem como dar errado. - disse com um sorriso, enquanto o abraçava pela cintura juntando seus corpos.

Sasuke pareceu ficar bem mais aliviado ao perceber que Hinata não parecia mais estar magoada. Aproximou-se para roubá-la um beijo quando ouviu a campainha, fazendo os dois se afastarem. Sasuke mesmo irritado com a interrupção foi atender a porta, encontrando Itachi de mãos dadas com uma mulher muito bonita na concepção dele, pois tinha curtos cabelos negros, olhos negros e pele clara, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o pequeno volume na barriga da mulher, devido aos seus cinco meses de gravidez. Olhando para ela, imaginou em como seria ver Hinata grávida de um filho seu.

Deu espaço para os dois entrarem e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Sasuke, Hinata, essa aqui é a Shizune, a mulher de que tanto falei para vocês que roubou meu coração. - disse Itachi a apresentando para o casal.

- Itachi, por favor. - repreendeu a morena com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios.

- Shizune, esse é Sasuke Uchiha, meu irmão e essa é Hinata Hyuuga, a noiva dele. - continuou o Uchiha mais velho.

- É um prazer conhecê-los e parabéns pelo casamento. - disse Shizune educadamente e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Também fico feliz em conhecê-la, Itachi tinha razão quando dizia que a mulher dele era muito bonita e simpática. - disse Hinata se aproximando da morena e lhe abraçando carinhosamente. Realmente havia gostado de Shizune, sabia que ela podia ser uma grande amiga, já que as duas estavam entrando para a grande família Uchiha.

- Viu só Shizune, eu disse que a Hinata era um amor. - houve uma pausa - Já não posso dizer isso do meu irmãozinho, que é um completo idiota. - disse com um sorriso sarcástico fitando Sasuke.

- Obrigado pelo elogio Itachi, deve ser por isso que somos irmãos, vem no sangue. - respondeu sarcástico, mas logo com uma voz mais serena e séria encarando Shizune completou - Também é um prazer conhecê-la Shizune.

- Mas e aí, já sabe o sexo do bebê? - perguntou Hinata com os olhos até brilhando, adorava crianças, por isso que não via a hora de ter o seu primeiro filho.

- Fiz o ultra-som hoje, logo quando cheguei de viagem e constatou que é um lindo menino. - disse a morena sorridente e acariciando a própria barriga.

- Realmente vai ser um lindo menino, assim como o pai. - houve uma pausa - Parabéns para você dois, imagino o quanto devem estar felizes com o filho. - disse Hinata muito sorridente e animada, até parecendo que ela que iria ser a mãe.

- Estamos sim, muito felizes. - disse Itachi com um sorriso nos lábios e se aproximando da namorada lhe abraçando por trás. Dava para ver que ambos estavam muito felizes com a chegada do filho.

- Isso merece um jantar especial, venha Shizune. - disse Hinata pegando a mão da morena e a levando na direção da cozinha, deixando os dois irmãos sozinhos na sala.

.........................................................................................................................

Neji entrava de braços dados com Tenten no luxuoso restaurante. Sentaram-se numa mesa mais atrás e afastada, onde dava para avistar um jardim muito bonito e bem cuidado nos fundos do restaurante.

- Gostou do lugar? - perguntou o Hyuuga.

- Muito bonito. - disse Tenten admirando o local - Mas e aí, o que você quer conversar comigo? - perguntou curiosa e voltando seu olhar para Neji..

- Calma, acabamos de chegar. - disse o moreno chamando o garçom e logo fazendo seus pedidos.

Depois de um tempo em que trouxeram suas comidas, continuaram conversando normalmente sobre assuntos do dia-a-dia. Mas Tenten internamente continuava muito curiosa sobre o assunto que Neji fazia tanto suspense.

Terminaram de comer e logo a Mitsashi voltou no assunto que estava tirando seu sono e sossego.

- Agora, me diga o que quer falar comigo? - perguntou com uma expressão claramente de curiosa.

Queria saber o que o Hyuuga queria falar com ela, estava com várias dúvidas e incertezas. Será que ele queria terminar com ela? Será que ele havia cansado dela? Será que ele havia arrumado outra na viagem e agora precisava se livrar dela? Quase sempre eram pensamentos de que Neji queria terminar com ela.

- Certo. - respirou fundo e começou colocando a sua mão sobre a dela apertando - Ainda me lembro do jeito louco que você se declarou para mim e de como você roubou o nosso primeiro beijo. Lembro que naquele dia eu falei que não te amava, mas mesmo assim você me fez te dar uma chance para me conquistar.

Tenten prestava atenção em cada palavra, a apreensão tomando conta de seu corpo com o que vinha pela frente.

- Hoje posso dizer que te agradeço por ter quase me forçado a ficar com você, porque hoje tenho certeza que amo você. - disse apertando ainda mais a mão da chinesa - E é por isso que eu quero viver o resto da vida ao seu lado. - houve uma pausa em que ele vu a garota começar a alargar um enorme sorriso e seus olhos chocolate enxerem d'água - Tenten Mitsashi, quer se casar comigo? - completou abrindo uma caixinha de veludo vermelha, assim expondo um lindo anel de brilhantes.

Depois do pedido as lágrimas já escorriam involuntariamente dos olhos de Tenten. Neji não dava muita importância para o choro, pois sabia que aquelas eram lágrimas de alegria e felicidade.

- E-Eu aceito. - disse a garota com a voz rouca e secando as lágrimas com um sorriso bobo na cara - É claro que eu aceito. - confirmou sorrindo largamente. Neji apenas pegou a mão da garota e colocou o anel e logo em seguida depositando um beijo sobre ele. Não tinha palavras para expressar sua felicidade. Tenten não se controlando, abraçou o Hyuuga fortemente e uniu seus lábios num beijo cheio de amor e carinho.

- Te amo. - disse a Mitsashi ainda abraçada ao moreno.

- Também te amo. - disse o Hyuuga e agora ele lhe beijando com todo o amor que sentia.

..........................................................................................................................

Ino acabava de sair do banho quando escutou a campainha. Vestiu o roupão branco e foi atender a porta deparando-se com a última pessoa que imaginava que fosse aparecer ali.

Ficou lá parada, com os olhos arregalados e encarando o homem na sua frente sem exibir reação alguma. Estava muito surpresa para conseguir fazer alguma coisa ou se quer dizer algo.

- Vai ficar aí parada me encarando como se eu fosse um E.T, ou vai me convidar para entrar? - perguntou Gaara já um pouco irritado e grosso. Já estava se xingando por fazer o papel ridículo de ir procurar a loira. E agora, para piorar ela fica parada ali na porta totalmente assustada como se tivesse vendo um alienígena. Realmente, não acreditava que havia feito uma coisa daquela, só podia ser o saquê que ele tomou no apartamento do Hatake que estava fazendo efeito.

- Ham? - disse Ino voltando de seu transe - Ah sim, pode entrar. - respondeu a garota um pouco sem graça e dando espaço para o ruivo entrar.

Gaara ao entrar no apartamento notou que era pequeno, mas muito bem confortável e aconchegante. Não se comparava ao seu apartamento que era muito luxuoso, mas se podia dizer que era um lar que expressava alegria, assim como a loira que ali morava. Encarou Ino que fechava a porta e só agora notando que ela vestia um roupão de banho e que os cabelos estavam soltos e molhados. Imaginou que ela devia estar saindo do banho na hora que ele chegou.

A loira não entendia o que ele fazia lá uma hora dessas, pois já eram umas onze horas da noite. Quando pensou em perguntar o motivo da visita, não teve nem tempo, pois rapidamente se viu prensada na parede e seus lábios sendo capturados pelos do Sabaku de forma urgente.

Não tinha reação de início devido a surpresa, mas em questão de segundos já retribuía ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Beijavam-se como se fosse a última coisa de suas vidas. Ino segurava fortemente a camisa vermelha de Gaara, enquanto ele lhe segurava pela cintura de forma possessa. Separaram-se quando a necessidade de ar falou mais alto.

Afastaram-se alguns centímetros, onde um ainda sentia a respiração ofegante do outro. Estavam surpresos, perplexos, felizes, assustados, um misto de sentimentos que não conseguiam distinguir quais eram. Ino foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio que estava se instalando:

- Nossa! Foi para isso que você veio? - sussurrou no ouvido do Sabaku com um ar de malícia.

- Vamos dizer que eu apenas vim lhe retribuir na mesma moeda o que você fez aquele dia. - disse ele no ouvido da loira, sabendo que Ino entendia muito bem a que ele se referia - E vim lhe deixar bem claro Yamanaka que EU gosto de ser o dominador. Espero que isso tenha ficado bem entendido. - completou lascivo.

Ino sorriu maliciosa com a afirmativa e claro não deixou barata a provocação, então entrou no jogo de sedução.

- Então você quer me dominar? - houve uma pausa em que ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do ruivo - Pois eu adoraria que você me dominasse. - completou muito maliciosa e voltando a abraçá-lo, fazendo questão de roçar o seu corpo ao dele.

Ouvir aquilo foi o estopim para Gaara perder a cabeça e a sanidade e logo ambos já se beijavam com ousadia e libidinagem. Ino não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso miúdo, pois finalmente havia conseguido atingir o frio e apático Sabaku no Gaara.

............................................................................................................................

O dia amanhecia e Hinata piscava os olhos sonolenta. Abriu os olhos e encarou Sasuke que dormia abraçado a ela. Soltou-se do moreno e levantou-se da cama sentido um pouca tonta e indisposta. Vestiu o robe rosa que estava na cabeceira da cama e foi para o banheiro. Lavou o rosto com a água gelada e olhou-se no espelho, percebeu que estava um pouco pálida e a tontura não havia passado totalmente.

Voltou para o quarto e encontrou o Uchiha ainda dormindo, então seguiu para a cozinha para preparar um café forte. Em alguns minutos em que ela já se servia de uma xícara do café preto, voltou para o quarto. Fechou a porta e quando deu dois passos para frente, ela só viu tudo escurecer, a xícara escapar de suas mãos e um baque forte de seu corpo se chocando com o chão inconsciente.

O Uchiha acordou assustado ao escutar o barulho de algo se quebrando. Olhou para o chão e ficou desesperado ao ver Hinata desmaiada ali. Levantou-se num pulo e pegou-a nos braços deitando-a na cama. Estava apreensivo e muito preocupado com o que podia ter acontecido com a garota.

- Hinata... - chamou dando uns tapinhas fracos no rosto da garota que já começava a despertar.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou a garota um pouco confusa.

- Você desmaiou. - disse simplesmente e ainda muito preocupado.

- Ham. - respondeu a morena como se fosse nada e começou a se levantar, mas sendo impedida por Sasuke que a deitou de novo.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? Você não está bem, é melhor eu chamar um médico. - disse o moreno alarmado.

- Não precisa, já estou perfeitamente bem. Foi só um mal estar passageiro. - disse a garota segurando-o pelo braço e tentando acalmá-lo.

- Não sei Hinata, ainda acho que devíamos chamar um médico para te examinar. - disse o Uchiha ainda preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, juro que estou bem. - disse se sentando e lhe dando um beijo nos lábios para acalmá-lo - Esqueça isso e vamos nos arrumar para o trabalho. - disse se levantando e pegando suas roupas que iria vestir e que ficavam no apartamento do Uchiha.

Sasuke observava Hinata ainda preocupado, mas preferiu deixar para lá, pois aparentemente ela parecia bem. Mas caso ela passasse mal novamente, ele a levaria para um hospital mesmo contra a sua vontade.

............................................................................................................................

Já estava quase no fim do horário do almoço quando Hinata voltou para a Empresa. Não pôde almoçar com Sasuke naquele dia, pois o mesmo lhe avisou que teria que olhar alguns apartamentos com Itachi. Lembrava também que o Uchiha havia lhe contado que seus pais chegariam amanhã, então a garota também estava muito animada e um pouco apreensiva para conhecer os pais do noivo. Já havia preparado tudo e faria um gostoso jantar para eles.

Aproveitou que estava sozinha e também resolveu tudo em relação a Hanabi para ser liberada no fim de semana para o seu casamento.

Entrou na recepção e percebeu que Tenten ainda não havia chegado, imaginou que ela devia estar com Neji. Foi direto para o elevador e em questão de segundos já entrava em sua sala, sentindo-se um pouco solitária e triste ao ver que Sasuke também não havia chegado.

Ouviu a porta atrás de si abrir e virou-se com um sorriso enorme, mas logo murchando ao ver de quem se tratava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou mostrando que não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com a presença dela ali.

- Ora, ora, ora, vejo que a santa aprendeu a mostrar os dentes.

**...........................................................................................................................**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Mahara-chan_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	33. Confiança

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.33**

Sasuke chegava a Empresa e parava seu carro no estacionamento. Hinata como não havia ido de carro aquele dia, ele não sabia se a garota já havia chegado do almoço. Desceu do automóvel e se dirigiu para a recepção onde viu Tenten que parecia ter acabado de chegar.

- Boa tarde Sasuke. Pensei que tivesse ido almoçar com a Hinata? – disse a garota ao reparar que o Uchiha estava sozinho.

- Não pude almoçar com ela, tive que ver algumas coisas com meu irmão Itachi. – disse o moreno simplesmente – Pelo visto você não sabe se ela chegou, né? - perguntou.

- Não sei, cheguei agora mesmo com o Neji. Preciso até conversar com ela. - disse a chinesa.

- Está bem, vou lá para a sala. - disse o Uchiha já seguindo para o elevador.

.............................................................................................................................

- Não acredito em nada do que você disse. - falou Hinata depois de escutar Karin. Achava um absurdo aquela garota ter a coragem de ir até ali na Empresa para inventar aquele monte de absurdos de que Sasuke havia dormido com ela na despedida de solteiro. Conhecia muito bem aquela garota para saber que ela inventaria aquilo tudo só para fazer ela e Sasuke brigarem. A ruiva já havia feito isso antes, por que ela não iria fazer isso de novo.

- Se você não acredita eu não posso fazer nada, mas tenho que te dizer Hinata, ele foi maravilhoso. Olha, se ele for assim com você também, você é uma mulher feita. - disse a garota de forma sarcástica.

Hinata estava perplexa com o que ela dizia, realmente Karin estava indo longe demais com seu teatrinho.

- Olha aqui, eu não vou mais escutar as suas mentiras. Vá embora daqui agora! - disse Hinata nervosa e pegando Karin pelo braço e a levando a força para a porta. Sinceramente, já estava cansada de escutar tanta baboseira.

Neste mesmo momento a porta da sala se abriu, revelando Sasuke parado fitando ambas as garotas. O Uchiha ao notar Karin na sala sentiu o corpo tremer. Seria muito ingênuo de sua parte se dissesse que não imaginava o que a ruiva fazia ali.

- Ora, ora, quem está aqui? Vejo que você chegou numa hora bem apropriada Sasuke. - disse Karin se soltando de Hinata com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- O que você quer Karin? - perguntou Sasuke de forma seca e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ela veio com uma história das mais absurdas. Disse que vocês dois passaram a noite juntos na sua despedida. Como seu fosse acreditar que você fosse fazer uma coisa horrenda desta. - disse Hinata nervosa e franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto encarava a ruiva.

O Uchiha ao ouví-la sentiu um leve tremor na espinha, além de um imenso sentimento de culpa que engolfou o seu coração. Percebia que Hinata confiava plenamente nele e ela nem imaginava que pelo menos dessa vez, o que a ruiva dizia era verdade. Escutou Karin desatar a rir feito uma louca.

- Ora, vamos Sasuke, diga para a sua noivinha se eu estou mentindo ou não. - pediu a garota ainda rindo descaradamente.

Sasuke estava de cabeça baixa, os dentes trincados um no outro e os punhos cerrados fortemente. Não conseguia encarar Hinata que o fitava com a certeza que ele iria desmentir aquela história.

A Hyuuga observava Sasuke que estava de cabeça baixa, esperava que ele dissesse que tudo o que aquela doida falava era mentira. Começou a notar algo errado e muito estranho, o Uchiha não falava nada e nem se quer se atrevia a lhe encarar nos olhos, como se tivesse vergonha. Começou a sentir um leve tremor no corpo e um mau pressentimento sobre aquele assunto.

- Olhe para mim, Sasuke. - pediu a garota com a voz um pouco mais elevada e trêmula.

Quando finalmente pérola e ônix se encontraram, Hinata conseguiu ler tudo dentro dos olhos escuros do noivo. Entendeu perfeitamente que o que a ruiva falava era totalmente a verdade, Sasuke realmente havia dormido com ela. Sentiu os olhos arderem, mas usou toda a sua força de vontade para não chorar na frente dele e muito menos na frente daquela mulher.

Karin notando no semblante de Hinata que ela já havia entendido tudo, deu um sorrisinho malicioso e disse se dirigindo até a porta:

- Agora que já acabei o que tinha que fazer, vou deixar os dois pombinhos resolverem isso sozinhos. - e saiu da sala com um sorriso de escárnio.

Sasuke novamente estava de cabeça baixa, não tinha coragem de encarar Hinata e vê-la chorando por sua culpa. Percebia que a garota não falava nada há algum tempo, então finalmente levantou o rosto para encará-la e sua vontade foi de socar sua cabeça na parede até morrer. Viu que os olhos da Hyuuga já estavam mais brilhantes, devido às lágrimas que acumulavam em seus olhos perolados. Tentou se aproximar da morena, mas ela deu um passo para trás se afastando dele.

- Não chegue perto de mim. - disse a garota num timbre baixo, nos olhos era visível a decepção.

- Hinata, deixa eu te explicar. - disse o moreno se aproximando novamente de Hinata e novamente ela dando um passo para trás.

- Explicar o quê? Que você foi para a cama com a Karin? Pode deixar que isso já entendi direitinho. - disse a garota em que na voz ela também demonstrava a sua decepção com o Uchiha - Eu só quero saber quando que você pretendia me contar? - perguntou não conseguindo conter que uma lágrima deslizasse por seu rosto.

- Eu não te disse, porque eu queria evitar isso mesmo. Não significou nada essa noite que tive com a Karin, eu nem se quer me lembro. - houve uma pausa - É a você que eu amo Hinata - disse o Uchiha encarando a Hyuuga que já tinha várias lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto.

Hinata escutava tudo com o coração apertado, a dor dentro de seu peito parecia dilacerar sua carne e seu coração parecia sangrar. Queria, realmente queria acreditar no que Sasuke falava, mas não conseguia. Havia confiado na fidelidade dele, tanto que não acreditou numa palavra do que Karin disse e no fim descobriu que havia sido enganada. Podia ser verdade que Karin não significou nada para ele, mas como ela conseguiria reatar essa confiança absoluta que sentia por ele. Não acreditava mais nele, não confiava mais nele.

- Eu te amo Hinata, por favor, me perdoe. - quase que implorou o Uchiha percebendo que Hinata não dizia nada, queria que pelo menos ela gritasse com ele, o batesse, mas não que agisse daquela forma que era mais dolorosa do que receber palavras amarguradas e duras. Não conseguiu se conter e abraçou Hinata fortemente depositando a cabeça na curva do pescoço da morena. A garota começou a sentir lágrimas quentes em contato com sua pele, não acreditava que estava vendo Sasuke Uchiha chorando. Sentiu um aperto dentro do coração e sua vontade era de retribuir aquele abraço e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu ali, mas não conseguia, a dor era muito forte em seu peito e tinha um sabor amargo da confiança que infelizmente ela perdeu. Ouviu o moreno sussurrar novamente em seu ouvido - Eu te amo.

Ouvir aquelas palavras amorosas só fazia seu coração sangrar mais e não conseguiu se conter, as lágrimas já desciam compulsivas e desesperadas. Logo sentiu o abraço de Sasuke se tornar mais forte e sabia que ele ainda chorava. Praticamente, ambos choravam pela dor que sabiam que existia em seus corações doloridos e feridos.

A porta do escritório se abriu e lá apareceu Neji com uma expressão preocupada e Tenten mais atrás. O Hyuuga depois que escutou de Tenten que viu a ruiva saindo do elevador com um sorriso dissimulado, correu para a sala da prima, sabia que aquela louca devia ter feito alguma intriga entre Sasuke e Hinata. E suas suspeitas se confirmaram ao chegar à sala e ver Hinata chorando descontrolada e Sasuke abraçando-a possessivamente.

Hinata criando forças para se desvencilhar daquele abraço, apoiou as mãos no peitoral do Uchiha e o afastou de si o empurrando para trás. Finalmente percebeu a presença do primo e de Tenten e novamente voltou a encarar os olhos ônix que a fitava desesperados. Vagarosamente, levou a mão ao dedo e retirou o anel de noivado que havia ganhado de Sasuke quando ele lhe pediu em casamento. Depositou em cima da mesa e disse para o moreno com a voz embargada pelo choro:

- Queria acreditar em suas palavras e esquecer isso, mas não consigo acreditar em você, não consigo confiar em você. - disse a garota com o rosto manchado em lágrimas vendo o Uchiha arregalar os olhos em apreensão - Fique com isso. - disse arrastando o anel na direção do moreno - E por favor Sasuke, não torne as coisas ainda mais difíceis. - e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra correu para os braços do primo que observava tudo sem entender nada - Por favor Neji, me tire daqui. - pediu a garota desesperada.

Neji preferiu não tentar entender o que estava acontecendo ali, tiraria tudo da prima mais tarde. Por agora, resolveu atender o pedido de Hinata que não conseguia parar de chorar. Tenten olhou para Sasuke que parecia em transe e atordoado com tudo aquilo, mas logo seguiu os dois primos que entravam no elevador.

O Uchiha sentia o corpo tremer, a cabeça rodava tentando compreender tudo o que havia acontecido ali. Olhou para a mesa e viu o anel que Hinata havia devolvido. Pegou-o e o levou na altura dos olhos ônix, não conseguindo conter que uma lágrima solitária deslizasse por seu rosto. Sabia que havia perdido Hinata, havia perdido a única mulher que um dia ele chegou a amar.

............................................................................................................................

Kakashi estava em seu escritório, ele é dono de uma agência de modelos mais famosas de Nova York. Terminava de revisar alguns papéis quando sua secretária anunciou a chegada de Sakura. Ficou imaginando o que a rosada fazia ali, já que ela nunca havia ido em seu trabalho para vê-lo, na maioria das vezes se encontravam no apartamento dele.

Viu a garota passar pela porta e se surpreendeu com o seu imenso sorriso. A garota vestia uma calça jeans de lycra com um bordado de flores que ia da coxa esquerda até o joelho, uma camisetinha de alcinhas vermelha e uma sandália plataforma marrom. Mas percebeu que além da garota estar muito bonita, ele identificou um brilho diferente em seus olhos esmeraldas.

- Oi Kakashi, vim para te convidar a ir ao meu apartamento hoje à noite. Quero fazer uma comida especial para você. - disse a rosada com um sorriso enorme nos lábios e se aproximando do grisalho que havia se levantado.

Sakura já havia bolado tudo, convidaria o Hatake para jantar em seu apartamento e então tentaria descobrir se o grisalho sente algo por ela, ou se o que existe entre eles é apenas desejo carnal. Iria seguir sim o conselho de Naruto e lutaria pelo amor de Kakashi, não iria deixar a sua felicidade escapar por entre seus dedos.

- Posso saber o porquê de um jantar especial? - perguntou Kakashi a enlaçando pela cintura e aproximando seus corpos.

- Nada de especial. - houve uma pausa - Pelo menos por enquanto. - disse com um sorriso sapeca abaixando a máscara que escondia os lábios finos dele.

Viu o mesmo arquear a sobrancelha com sua resposta, mas apenas sorriu para ele e rodeou os braços no pescoço do Hatake.

- Você está diferente. - começou Kakashi deslizando as costas da mão direita pelo rosto da Haruno - Não sei o que é, mas tem algo diferente em você.

Sakura apenas sorriu e logo uniu seus lábios com os dele e nunca sentiu o que sentiu ao beijá-lo. Notou que até o beijo estava diferente, talvez fosse o sentimento de amor que ela sabia que existia agora, o que fazia com que o beijo fosse bem mais romântico e gostoso do que antes.

Kakashi também notou algo diferente naquele beijo, percebia que Sakura parecia mais entregue a ele do que as outras vezes que se beijavam. Não sabia explicar, mas dessa vez parecia que aqueles simples ato parecia ter algum sentido.

Separaram-se ofegantes e os olhares cruzados, um tentava desvendar a alma do outro através de seus olhares.

- E então, vai aceitar o meu convite? - perguntou Sakura quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado e se afastando do Hatake.

Ao escutá-la saiu do transe em que se encontrava e fitou a rosada que lhe encarava com expectativa.

- Claro, à noite estarei sem falta no seu apartamento. - respondeu por fim e voltando a se sentar.

- Esta bem, vou te esperar a noite. Agora vou embora para não te atrapalhar mais. - e ao dizer isso caminhou até a porta e a abriu, antes de sair olhou uma última vez para o grisalho e disse - Bom trabalho. - e logo depois saiu.

O Hatake ao ver a porta ser fechada, ficou refletindo sobre Sakura e o seu comportamento. Percebeu que a garota estava mais amável e carinhosa. Sabia que ela estava armando alguma coisa para esse jantar e estava muito curioso para saber o que era. Mas por incrível que pareça, sentia um calor gostoso em seu estômago, pressentia que algo de bom estava para acontecer.

**...........................................................................................................................**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Mahara-chan_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	34. Dor

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.34**

Chegaram ao apartamento da morena. Adentraram a sala e o Hyuuga levou Hinata para o quarto notando que a prima já parecia um pouco mais calma e agora só dava alguns soluços ocasionalmente. Abraçava-a carinhosamente, enquanto ela o abraçava pela cintura e quando chegaram ao quarto, Neji ajudo-a se deitar na cama. Sentou-se ao lado dela, percebia a dor que se acumulava em seu coração. Ela não havia tocado no nome do Uchiha e nem sequer havia explicado o que havia acontecido, mas sabia que ela estava sofrendo muito.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negro-azulados e perguntou com uma voz serena:

- Você quer conversar? - sussurrou para a morena que não o fitava, parecia estar perdida em pensamentos.

- Obrigada Neji, mas eu quero ficar sozinha agora, por favor. - pediu a garota num sussurro quase inaudível. Ele percebia que ela estava contendo o choro que parecia querer sair de seus olhos perolados.

Não queria deixar a prima sozinha ali naquele estado em que se encontrava, mas preferiu atender ao seu pedido. Talvez o melhor fosse deixá-la sozinha naquele momento, para assim ela pudesse refletir o que tiver acontecido.

- Esta bem, mas se precisar de algo sabe como me encontrar. - disse Neji lhe dando um beijo na testa e deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

A garota ao ver o primo sumir pela porta, deixou as lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto novamente, enquanto abraçava fortemente ao travesseiro rente ao corpo que assumia uma posição fetal.

Sentia uma dor que parecia dilacerar seu coração, lembrava perfeitamente de tudo e de todas as palavras de Karin e ela, tola como era não acreditou em nenhuma palavra. Tinha confiança em Sasuke, pelo menos confiava que ele nunca iria dormir com a ruiva. Esse foi seu grande erro, confiou demais nele e ele apenas pisou e destroçou toda a sua confiança. Sentia que ele havia esmagado seu coração da forma mais dolorosa com essa traição. Mas o pior, é que mesmo ela sentindo seu coração sangrar dentro de seu peito, ainda o amava com todas as suas forças.

Ouviu o celular tocando novamente, já devia ser a décima vez que ele tocava desde que saiu da Empresa. Retirou-o do bolso e viu no visor do aparelho o nome 'Sasuke', nome que não queria ver tão cedo. Desligou-o sem pensar duas vezes e atirou-o do outro lado da cama e voltou a abraçar o travesseiro. Não queria e não tinha forças para falar com o Uchiha naquele momento.

...........................................................................................................................

O sol já estava quase se pondo quando Itachi finalmente pôde ir ao apartamento do irmão. Havia recebido uma ligação dele mais cedo onde Sasuke parecia bastante atordoado e desesperado. Não entendeu direito o que ele disse, pois ele falava embolado e de uma vez só e quando ele inocentemente pediu para o irmão repetir o que ele havia dito, pois não havia conseguido entender, Sasuke pareceu ter sido possuído por uma força do mal e começou a gritar como se fosse um louco e a xingá-lo de tudo quanto é. Realmente não conhecia esse lado masoquista do irmão caçula.

Ficou o resto do dia preocupado com o irmão, não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas imaginava. Tanto que até ligou para Hinata, mas o celular da cunhada só dava na caixa postal. Foi aí que suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

Abriu a porta do apartamento vagarosamente e só viu um copo sendo quebrado na parede ao seu lado assustando-o. Olhou para Sasuke que havia acabado de arremessar o copo e se assustou com o que viu. Pois o irmão estava completamente bêbado, os cabelos totalmente bagunçados e ainda estava com a roupa que foi no trabalho, só que totalmente amassada e sem o terno.

- Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou Itachi com os olhos arregalados e muito assustado com o estado do irmão.

Sasuke se encontrava em estado de torpor e alienação. As mãos estavam aterrissadas nos cabelos negros. Olhou para Itachi e o Uchiha mais velho notou em como Sasuke parecia desesperado.

- Hinata... - começou o moreno transtornado - Ela descobriu sobre a karin e... e terminou comigo. - completou fitando o irmão.

- Mas como foi? - perguntou Itachi se aproximando do moreno e tirando o copo e a garrafa de wisky de perto dele.

- A Karin, aquela vadia contou tudo. - respondeu o moreno com uma expressão de nojo e aborrecimento ao falar da ruiva.

Jogou-se no sofá e enterrou as mãos novamente nos cabelos. Itachi percebeu lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto do moreno e realmente não acreditou que o irmão estivesse chorando por uma mulher - "Realmente a Hinata mudou o Sasuke." - pensou o Uchiha mais velho observando-o.

- E agora, o que eu faço? Ela não quer falar comigo. - disse Sasuke.

- Por hoje acho melhor você nem procurá-la, vocês dois estão com a cabeça quente. Procure-a amanhã, assim ela estará mais calma e vocês poderão conversar civilizadamente. - houve uma pausa - Vocês conversando hoje só poderia piorar as coisas entre vocês. Ela só precisa de tempo para o pôr a mente no lugar. - disse Itachi sinceramente, ele e Sasuke podiam não ser exemplos de irmãos, mas não gostava de vê-lo sofrendo do jeito que ele estava agora, pois acima de tudo ele o amava.

- Eu preciso conversar com a Hinata, tenho que ir ao apartamento dela falar com ela. - exasperou Sasuke se levantado completamente desesperado e caminhando até a porta cambaleante. Parecia não ter escutado uma palavra do que Itachi havia acabado de dizer.

- Você está louco, não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer. Você não pode procurar a Hinata hoje. - falou o moreno segurando-o pelo braço - Se você chegar ao apartamento da Hinata assim, só vai piorar as coisas e é capaz dela fechar a porta na sua cara. - disse puxando Sasuke para o sofá e sentando-o ali - Sabe, deixa o dia passar e amanhã vocês conversam, o melhor a se fazer agora é você tomar um bom banho e comer alguma coisa para tirar esse seu estado de embriagues.

Neste mesmo momento ouviram a campainha, o que fez Itachi deixar Sasuke ali no sofá e ir atender a porta. O Uchiha mais novo fitava a porta com ansiedade, acreditava que talvez fosse Hinata que foi procurá-lo. Mas sua expressão mudou instantaneamente ao perceber que não era a morena de olhos perolados ali na porta. Estreitou os olhos perigosamente e fechou os punhos fortemente, enquanto fitava a pessoa parada na porta e que o fitava desafiadoramente.

............................................................................................................................

A noite já havia caído e em seu apartamento Sakura usava um avental de estampas de cerejeiras, enquanto preparava o gostoso jantar para ela e Kakashi. Já tinha se decidido, iria se declarar para o Hatake e como iria ficar a relação deles depois disso, tudo dependeria da resposta do grisalho.

Deixando a carne ser assada no forno, correu para o banheiro para tomar um relaxante banho e se arrumar para quando Kakashi chegasse. Quando finalmente já estava pronta, olhou-se no espelho e se achou perfeita para a ocasião. Pois usava um vestido verde água até os joelhos e bota de cano alto, uma maquiagem leve nos olhos esmeraldinos e apenas um gloss nos lábios rosados. Os cabelos rosados ela os deixou soltos, mas prendeu uma mecha com uma presilha de pedras.

Finalmente ouviu a campainha, mostrando que o Hatake já havia chegado. Ficou um pouco nervosa ao imaginar o que o grisalho iria lhe responder, mas preferiu deixar isso para lá e deixar tudo ir acontecendo naturalmente. Escutou a campainha novamente e correu até a sala, abriu a porta com seu melhor sorriso, onde pode ver Kakashi com seus habituais ternos e a olhando de cima a baixo.

- Entre. - falou a garota dando espaço para o homem entrar.

- Você está linda. - comentou o Hatake depois de ver que a garota fechou a porta.

- Obrigada, você também está muito bonito. - disse a rosada com um sorriso nos lábios - Venha, o jantar já está quase pronto. - completou a Haruno pegando-o pela mão e levando-o para a sala - Que tal tomarmos um vinho enquanto esperamos a comida ficar pronta? - perguntou já pegando duas taças e servindo-as com a bebida.

- Parece que a comida está uma delícia, o cheiro já está vindo aqui. - comentou Kakashi retirando a máscara e se servindo de um gole do vinho - Você está me surpreendendo, não sabia que você gostava de cozinhar. - completou encarando Sakura intensamente.

- Pode ter certeza que eu vou te surpreender e muito ainda essa noite. - disse Sakura convicta e lhe dando uma piscadela, enquanto Kakashi apenas arqueava a sobrancelha.

...........................................................................................................................

Continuava deitada ali naquela cama. Havia saído dali apenas para tomar um banho e nem se preocupou em se vestir, apenas colocou o roupão e voltou a deitar na cama mergulhada em suas lamúrias e tristezas.

Os olhos perolados já estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, não havia comido nada, pois a fome parecia ter passado bem longe dela. Agora estava ali de novo, abraçada ao travesseiro e deixando lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto angelical e não fazendo o mínimo de esforço para pará-las.

Virou-se para o outro lado e viu um porta-retrato em cima da mesinha ao lado de sua cama. Esticou o braço e o pegou, enquanto ficava de barriga para cima e colocava a cabeça em cima do travesseiro. Olhou aquela foto em que tinha ela e Sasuke, onde tinha ela com seu sorriso caloroso e o Uchiha apenas com um sorriso de lado. Lembrava de quando tirou aquela foto e que o moreno tirou-a a contra gosto, foi naquele dia que descobriu que Sasuke odiava tirar fotos. Ele apenas tirou para satisfazê-la.

**FLASHBACH ON**

Caminhavam pelo parque de Konoha, haviam tirado o dia para passear pela cidade, já que a maioria do tempo que estavam no Japão, tinham que trabalhar.

Hinata praticamente puxava o Uchiha, estava maravilhada com o parque que tinha vários tipos de bichos, aves, flores e árvores. Simplesmente para ela aquilo tudo era maravilhoso.

Tirava fotos de tudo o que via, havia criado essa mania de gostar de fotografias com Naruto que era fotógrafo, foi o loiro que lhe ensinou a maravilha que existe em tirar uma foto. Estava muito sorridente, estava achando à tarde maravilhosa ao lado de Sasuke. Olhou para o moreno com um imenso sorriso nos lábios, enquanto armava a câmera para tirar uma foto dele.

- Por favor Hinata, vire essa câmera para lá. - esbravejou o Uchiha ranzinza. Simplesmente odiava ter que tirar fotos.

A garota apenas ignorou e bateu a foto dele, que saiu com ele com a cara séria e de lado. O Uchiha notando que a garota havia batido a foto, caminhou até ela nervoso e praticamente arrancou a câmera das mãos da Hyuuga.

- Deixa de ser chato Sasuke, não sei por que você não gosta de tirar fotos. Pois elas sempre vão sair lindas. - disse a garota com um sorriso maroto e se aproximando do moreno abraçando-o.

- Odeio tirar fotos. - respondeu simplesmente sem desfazer o abraço e afastando a câmera dela.

- Vamos, tire uma foto comigo, por favor. - pediu a garota fazendo bico e uma carinha de desolada, sabia que conseguiria convencer o moreno com aquilo, sempre funcionava.

E como ela deduziu, Sasuke suspirou profundamente e em questão de minutos os dois já pousavam para a foto que uma mulher que estava ali no parque se ofereceu para tirar.

- Obrigada. - respondeu Hinata agradecendo a senhora e logo depois fitando Sasuke com um sorriso imenso - Sabia que eu te amo muito. - comentou ela querendo desfazer aquele semblante irritado do namorado.

Aproximou-se dele e rodeou os braços em seu pescoço juntando seus corpos, sussurrou rente ao seu ouvido:

- Vou guardar essa foto sempre ao meu lado, para quando for dormir poder sempre olhar para o seu rosto lindo. - fitou-o nos olhos ônix e notou o sorriso malicioso habitando os lábios do Uchiha. Sorriu para ele e logo juntou seus lábios nos dele num beijo apaixonado.

**FLASHBACH OFF **

Lembrava daquele dia claramente em suas memórias e essas simples lembranças já faziam ela se sentir extremamente mal. Pois elas pareciam conflitar com sua mente e mostrar que Sasuke a amava acima de tudo. Mas não conseguia seguir muito tempo esse raciocínio, pois logo se sentia suja, enganada, usada por um monte de mentiras que ela julgava ser verdade. Mesmo que sua parte racional dissesse que tudo aquilo era coisa da sua cabeça e que Sasuke realmente era sincero em seus sentimentos, a mágoa falava mais alto em sua mente.

Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter o choro que já molhava o porta-retrato. Olhou a foto novamente e segurando-o fortemente, o lançou de encontro à parede, quebrando o vidro que protegia a foto. Descontou nele toda a frustração e raiva que se acumulava dentro de seu peito.

Deitou-se em posição fetal novamente e continuou a chorar, apenas queria dormir e esquecer pelo menos temporariamente seus problemas e sua dor.

**............................................................................................................................**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Mahara-chan_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	35. Desprezo

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.35**

Neste mesmo momento ouviram a campainha, o que fez Itachi deixar Sasuke ali no sofá e ir atender a porta. O Uchiha mais novo fitava a porta com ansiedade, acreditava que talvez fosse Hinata que foi procurá-lo. Mas sua expressão mudou instantaneamente ao perceber que não era a morena de olhos perolados ali na porta. Estreitou os olhos perigosamente e fechou os punhos fortemente, enquanto fitava a pessoa parada na porta e que o fitava desafiadoramente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? - disse Sasuke de modo seco e grosso - Já não está satisfeita com o que você fez? O que mais você quer? - perguntou irritado ao ver a cara daquela vagabunda que destruiu a sua vida.

Karin não deu a mínima para o que ele falou, simplesmente passou por Itachi que estava na porta e adentrou o apartamento se aproximando de Sasuke com um sorriso lavado no rosto.

_ Agora, o que acha de fazermos uma viagem juntos? Juro que faço você esquecer a sonsa da Hinata rapidinho. - disse a ruiva normalmente e não dando a mínima para a aura maligna que se apossava do Uchiha mais novo. Parecia que Karin não tinha noção do que tinha feito e agia como se tudo o que dissesse fosse normal.

- Você só pode estar louca se acha que eu vou voltar com você. - houve uma pausa - Se antes eu já não te suportava, hoje a única coisa que sinto por você é pena. - disse o moreno com uma expressão de nojo.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, começou a tremer compulsivamente parecendo ter um ataque epilético ali mesmo.

- Eu ajudo você tirando aquela vagabunda da sua vida e é assim que você me agradece, sentindo pena. - houve uma pausa - EU AMO VOCÊ! Será que é tão difícil entender isso. - disse a garota chorando compulsivamente e pegando Sasuke pelos ombros o sacudindo - Você tem que me amar Sasuke. Você não ama a Hinata, você só está confuso por que vocês estavam prestes a se casar. Mas eu posso fazer você perceber que está enganado e descobrir que na verdade quem você ama sou eu. - sacudia-o descontroladamente, parecia querer fazê-lo amá-la a força.

Itachi que via tudo estava realmente assustado com a crise que Karin estava tendo. Agora tinha plena certeza que a ruiva tinha pirado de vez. Sasuke também estava assustado com a atitude de Karin que o sacudia feito uma louca. Então a pegou pelos ombros e afastou-a de si bruscamente.

- Eu amo a Hinata e vou lutar pelo perdão dela, entenda isso. - disse com uma voz seca.

Tampou os ouvidos fortemente, não queria escutar aquilo que já sabia. Imaginava que quando o Uchiha fosse dispensado por Hinata, ele caísse na real e voltasse para ela. Não queria escutar que ele realmente amava aquela mulher, era demais para ela. Então, sem pensar duas vezes e muito menos nas conseqüências de suas palavras, disse irritada:

- Por mim, queria que a Hinata morresse e fosse direto para o inferno. Por que é isso que ela merece por ter me roubado você, a morte. - esbravejou cuspindo as palavras.

Aquilo foi o estopim para Sasuke que tentava controlar seus instintos contra Karin. Aceitava que ela podia lhe desejar a morte e lhe xingar de tudo quanto é, mas em hipótese alguma aceitaria que ela desejasse a morte da pessoa mais importante na sua vida. E parecendo que um espírito ruim havia baixado em Sasuke, ele apenas lhe acertou uma mega bofetada na cara, que fez a ruiva ser lançada com força na direção do sofá. E num piscar de olhos o moreno já estava por cima do corpo feminino a enforcando com todo o ódio que sentia naquele momento.

- Não ouse desejar algum mal para a Hinata, por que antes eu te mando para o inferno que é o seu lugar. - praticamente cuspiu as palavras totalmente irado, ainda enforcando a ruiva que se debatia sob si tentando se soltar.

O Uchiha mais velho totalmente assustado com o que acontecia ali resolveu tomar uma atitude, antes que Sasuke realmente matasse aquela mulher, coisa que não estava muito longe de acontecer. Pegou-o fortemente e o separou da ruiva que já estava ficando numa coloração roxa, arrastou-o para o outro lado da sala e se dirigiu para a garota que se sentava com as mãos no pescoço que estava cheio de vergões e marcas dos dedos do irmão na pele, enquanto tossia e que tinha uma grande marca avermelhada no rosto, formando as marcas certinhas dos dedos de Sasuke. Percebeu naquele momento que o irmão realmente batia forte.

- Você já teve o que queria vindo aqui, agora suma daqui. - disse ríspido ainda segurando Sasuke. Sabia que ali não era hora para achar graça na situação, mas não conseguia evitar gostar da surra que o irmão deu naquela oferecida. Continha-se para não desatar a rir dos cabelos totalmente desgrenhados da garota e da enorme mão marcada no rosto dela, imaginava que aquele tapa devia estar ardendo até agora.

Karin encarou o Uchiha mais velho e logo seu olhar se desviou para Sasuke que estava muito transtornado. Dessa vez conseguiu visualizar nos olhos ônix o ódio e o desprezo, sentimentos que ela sabia que eram destinados exclusivamente a ela. Finalmente havia aberto os olhos para a realidade e concluiu que sinceramente, nunca havia tido o amor e o coração de Sasuke. Descobrir aquilo foi como uma apunhalada em seu peito, não conseguia viver com todo aquele fardo lhe consumindo, ali naquele mesmo momento acabou enlouquecendo completamente.

Avistou uma faca afiada em cima do balcão, então num piscar de olhos a ruiva pegou a faca e saiu correndo com ela na direção dos irmãos Uchihas que a observavam estarrecidos. Se não poderia ter o amor de Sasuke para si, a Hyuuga também não teria, era assim que pensava sua mente ensandecida.

Os Uchihas arregalaram os olhos com o movimento da ruiva que ia para cima de Sasuke para acertá-lo fatalmente. Quando a garota se aproximou o suficiente dele, o Uchiha mais novo segurou-a a mão ocupada, impedindo-a de acertá-lo o coração. Itachi aproveitou a deixa e segurou-a por trás, enquanto Sasuke tirava a faca das mãos da garota. Arrastou-a e jogou-a no sofá. Mas não deu nem tempo dele agir, pois logo Sasuke apareceu pegando-a pelo braço fortemente e lançando-a na parede ao lado da porta com força, fazendo a ruiva soltar um gemido de dor ao impacto com a parede.

- Você está completamente louca, NUNCA MAIS coloque os pés na minha casa ou se aproxime de mim, ou muito menos da Hinata. Ou faço como missão pessoal, sumir com você da face da Terra. - disse o Uchiha sério e seco. Pegou-a pelo braço e abrindo a porta jogou-a sem qualquer cuidado ou consideração no chão frio e duro.

Aproximou-se dela e abaixando, a segurou pelos cabelos enquanto fazia a ruiva encará-lo nos olhos ônix, olhos que neste momento apenas se via ódio e repulsa.

- Esqueça que um dia você me conheceu, SUMA DA MINHA VIDA! - gritou a plenos pulmões chamando a atenção de alguns vizinhos que já apareciam na porta querendo ver o porquê daquela confusão. Ignorando todos que o observavam estarrecidos, levantou-se ainda puxando-a pelos cabelos e a arrastou até o elevador a jogando lá dentro sem nenhum cuidado - Agora vá embora daqui, antes que eu não me controle mais e te mate aqui mesmo. E pode ter certeza que depois, eu não iria ter nenhum remorso ou culpa, apenas estaria livrando o mundo de uma vadia feito você. - e logo apertou o botão fechando a porta do elevador e vendo-o começar a descer os andares do prédio.

Virou-se para os vizinhos que o olhavam totalmente assustados, ninguém tinha coragem de dizer uma palavra. Lançou apenas um olhar mortal para eles que observavam sua vida e adentrou seu apartamento fechando a porta com um baque forte.

............................................................................................................................

O jantar finalmente estava pronto e a mesa totalmente posta. Kakashi realmente teve que admirar Sakura, pois a mesa realmente estava digna de um prêmio. Logo o jantar foi servido pela Haruno e se sentou de frente para ela.

- Realmente, a comida está maravilhosa. - falou o grisalho comendo um pedaço da carne assada e dando um gole no seu vinho.

- Obrigada, fiz com muito carinho e AMOR. - disse a Haruno se servindo e dando bastante ênfase a palavra 'amor', palavra que não passou despercebido por Kakashi.

Comiam e conversavam distraidamente. Kakashi ao mesmo tempo em que conversava, observava Sakura minuciosamente. Não sabia o que, mas tinha algo diferente nela, não fisicamente, era mais psicologicamente. A Haruno não era o tipo de mulher que falava mansamente, atenciosa e prestativa como estava sendo hoje. Na maioria das vezes, ela era mais ligada aos seus próprios desejos e vontades e hoje ela estava mais preocupada em atender as vontades dele do que aos seus próprios.

A rósea percebia que Kakashi a observava de esguelha e sorriu com isso, percebia que pelo menos chamando a atenção dele estava. E isso era essencial para o que vinha ainda essa noite e que por sinal não agüentava dentro de si de ansiedade.

Ao terminarem de comer, levantou-se de sua cadeira e arrastou o grisalho até a sala, onde o homem apenas se sentou no sofá de modo confortável. Observou Sakura pegar duas taças de vinho, servindo uma para ele enquanto se sentava ao seu lado.

Os olhares não se desviavam nem por um segundo enquanto tomavam o vinho. Kakashi se perguntava qual era a intenção de Sakura, pois definitivamente ela esperava alguma coisa, só não sabia o quê.

- Então Sakura, vai me dizer o motivo deste jantar? - perguntou o Hatake direto e depositando a taça na mesinha em frente à rosada.

A Haruno ao escutá-lo sorriu miúdo e também depositou sua taça na mesinha. Encarou Kakashi sem desviar o olhar e perguntou direta:

- O que eu significo para você Kakashi?

O Hatake arqueou a sobrancelha surpreso com a pergunta da rosada, nunca imaginou que Sakura se importasse com os seus sentimentos, pois ela mesma sempre deixou bem claro que a única coisa que existia entre os dois era atração. Mas agora, o que ela pretendia fazendo essa pergunta? O que ela esperava que ele respondesse? Ou melhor, o que ele iria responder? Nunca parou para pensar o que a Haruno significava na sua vida, além de uma linda mulher que lhe proporcionava alguns minutos de prazer.

- Por que você está me perguntando isso agora? - respondeu com outra pergunta.

A rósea começou a temer qual seria a resposta do grisalho, não entendia porque ele não respondia de uma vez e parava de ficar enrolando. Mas já que ele queria uma explicação, ele teria uma sem problema algum.

- Sei que várias vezes disse que a única coisa que existia entre nós era desejo carnal, que apenas agíamos por tesão do momento. Mas não sei quando, nem como as coisas começaram a mudar, eu ficava ansiosa com a sua chegada no meu apartamento e principalmente, ficava na expectativa de provar dos seus beijos. - disse Sakura sinceramente e o fitando nos olhos escuros. Kakashi já pressentia o que Sakura iria dizer a seguir - Não sei quando Kakashi, mas pouco a pouco, fui me apaixonando perdidamente por você. - completou vendo a surpresa estampada nos olhos do homem a sua frente.

O grisalho não soube ao certo o que sentiu ao escutar a declaração da Haruno, sentiu um misto de felicidade que fez o seu interior aquecer seu coração, mas também sentiu certo receio e medo do que poderia vir com o tempo. Lembrou-se instantaneamente de sua antiga noiva Anko, que morreu num acidente de carro as vésperas de seus casamento. E ainda por cima, descobriu que a noiva estava esperando um filho seu de dois meses, realmente foi um imenso choque para ele, perder sua mulher e seu filho de uma vez só. Não sabia se conseguiria amar outra mulher depois disso tudo que ele passou, apenas seus amigos mais íntimos, que era Sasuke e Gaara, que sabiam dessa sua trágica história. Por isso que se isolou dentro de si mesmo e nunca mais teve relacionamentos amorosos definitivos. Na verdade tinha medo de sofrer tudo aquilo novamente.

- E então Kakashi, o que eu significo na sua vida? - perguntou novamente e com expectativa.

A quem ele queria enganar, sabia que amava Sakura desde a primeira vez que ficaram juntos, não era a toa que esse relacionamento estranho deles durou tanto tempo. Apenas guardou esse sentimento a sete chaves dentro de si e continuou sua vida com a armadura que o cobria, não deixando nada sobre seus sentimentos passarem. E também tinha Sakura que nunca deu nenhum sinal de que também o amava, esse também era um dos motivos de nunca se abrir com ela.

Mas agora, escutando da própria Haruno que o amava, não iria mais se esconder no seu mundinho escuro, iria aceitar a felicidade que a vida estava lhe dando a oportunidade de ter novamente. Virou-se para a rosada que ainda o encarava com expectativa e levou uma mão até o rosto da garota sentindo sua maciez. Sem sequer avisar puxou-a para si e uniu seus lábios num beijo cheio de amor e carinho. Sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo assim que seus lábios finos foram tocados pelos carnudos dela, sentia a maciez e o toque de um modo que nunca sentiu antes. Quando sua língua apossou de sua boca pequenina, sentiu o gosto de morangos característicos do sabor da Haruno. As mãos pequenas entrelaçaram em seus cabelos brancos, puxando alguns fios. Não souberam ao certo quantos minutos desfrutaram daquele beijo, mas relutantemente se afastaram deixando as testas coladas. Kakashi sabia que tinha que falar alguma coisa.

- Obrigado por me amar, pois não sei se conseguiria amar outra mulher além de você. - declarou.

Ao ouví-lo abriu os olhos esmeraldinos e o encarou, não conseguia conter que seus lábios formassem um enorme sorriso, demonstrando toda a alegria que consumia seu coração. O abraçou forte e finalmente escutando a frase que pensava querer escutar de Naruto, mas que felizmente descobriu que não queria escutá-la se não fosse dos lábios de Kakashi Hatake.

- Eu te amo.

............................................................................................................................

O carro passava em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Nova York, o trânsito não estava tão cheio já que eram altas horas da noite. A mulher que o dirigia chorava compulsivamente, os olhos já se encontravam vermelhos e inchados. Os pés cada vez mais pressionavam o acelerador, o que aumentava ainda mais a velocidade do carro vermelho.

Segurava o volante forte, enquanto as lágrimas não paravam de transbordar de seus olhos, nunca na sua vida foi tão humilhada como foi naquela noite. Sasuke Uchiha pisou na sua dignidade e sentimentos sem nenhum remorso, dilacerou seu coração e dentro de si parecia que onde o órgão ocupava estava vazio, oco. Lembrava-se do tapa que levou na cara, sentia ainda a pele arder e formigar no local que foi atingido pela mão forte e pesada.

Mas também não se arrependia do fez ou disse aquela noite, apenas fez tudo aquilo por amor. Ele não tinha do que reclamar das suas atitudes, nunca iria ser feliz com a vadia da Hinata. Aquela mulher não saberia como tratar um homem de verdade, ela sim saberia tratar Sasuke como um rei. Mas ele deixou bem claro que preferia a Hyuuga do que a ela. O que Hinata tinha que ela não tinha? Ela é muito mais bonita e mais mulher, a outra é apenas uma garotinha mimada e nascida em berço de ouro.

Odiava Hinata, para ela a Hyuuga apenas roubou tudo o que era seu, roubou a sua felicidade e sua vida. Se ela não existisse Sasuke nunca teria feito o que fez com ela hoje e os dois formariam uma linda família juntos e com muitos filhos.

A velocidade apenas aumentava gradativamente e o pranto da ruiva apenas aumentava, o ódio por Hinata ser a única culpada pela desgraça da sua vida também aumentava a cada segundo. Tinha certeza que se ela aparecesse na sua frente agora, não pensaria duas vezes em passar com o carro por cima dela.

O carro se aproximava do semáforo que passou para a cor amarela e logo foi para a vermelha. Não enxergava nada, sua mente estava em outro mundo e a velocidade apenas aumentando. Passou pelo sinal sem nem mesmo notar que estava vermelho, mas não teve muito tempo para perceber seu erro fatal. Logo uma luz forte foi jogada em seu rosto e um caminhão se chocou com o seu carro no seu lado. O carro foi arrastado alguns metros pelo caminhão e logo capotou três vezes parando com os pneus para cima.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e a cabeça girando, ainda não tinha noção direito do que tinha acontecido, apenas percebeu que estava de cabeça para baixo. Sentiu uma pontada forte na cabeça levando a mão até ali e vendo muito sangue, sentiu o líquido vermelho começar a escorrer por sua testa e também sentia o gosto metálico na boca.

Logo vários carros já paravam próximo ao violento acidente. Ouvia vozes perguntando algumas coisas - "Você está bem?" - "Logo a ambulância vai chegar e vai te tirar daí moça." - "Agüente firme, vai ficar tudo bem." - todas as vozes estavam fracas e ao fundo.

Tentou se mexer um pouco e sentiu uma forte dor na perna, percebia que ela estava presa em meio às ferragens e muito machucada. Sentiu um cheiro estranho começar a tomar conta do interior do carro e logo arregalou os olhos percebendo do que se tratava. Entrou em desespero instantaneamente, o cheiro de gasolina já estava forte, não demoraria muito para o carro começar a pegar fogo, ou quem sabe explodir.

- POR FAVOR, ME TIREM DAQUI? - gritou a garota tentando se soltar, mas inutilmente, realmente não tinha como alguém ajudá-la. As pessoas do lado de fora já viam a gasolina começando a se espalhar no chão, realmente estavam com as mãos atadas, seria muito perigoso ajudá-la.

Começou a chorar compulsivamente, não queria morrer, ainda tinha muito a viver. Mas infelizmente para ela não tinha mais tempo, pois no próximo segundo houve uma enorme explosão, tornando Karin apenas cinzas. Esse era o fim de uma ensandecida.

A ruiva apenas colheu o que plantou, morreu com o desprezo de seu amor e na forma mais violenta e dolorosa, pois sentiu seu corpo ser chamuscado pelo arder do fogo. Esse era o fim de alguém que ficou tão obcecada pelo amor de um homem, que a única coisa que conseguiu dele foi seu desprezo. E não tinha dor pior para alguém do que o desprezo da pessoa amada.

...........................................................................................................................

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Mahara-chan_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	36. Uma benção

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.36**

Já era novo dia e Hinata não foi trabalhar, não queria correr o risco de encontrar Sasuke por lá, por enquanto não queria enfrentar seus problemas, por isso preferia evitá-los. Mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que ver o ex-noivo, disso não tinha dúvidas.

Ligou para Neji mais cedo falando que não se sentia bem e que não iria trabalhar, sabia que o primo lhe entenderia.

Acabou de tomar um banho relaxante e vestiu uma calça e uma blusa de frio azul de capus, já que o dia amanheceu um pouco frio. Penteou os longos cabelos numa trança de lado frouxa, não queria continuar com aquela cara abatida, sabia que a vida teria que continuar. Mesmo que soubesse que seu interior estava em estilhaços e que Sasuke não sairia tão fácil assim de seu coração. Terminava de fazer o penteado quando escutou batidas na porta, estranhou quem estaria ali tão cedo. Foi atender e arregalou os olhos ao ver Itachi Uchiha em sua porta.

- Acho que eu pelo menos posso entrar não? - perguntou com um sorriso de lado e encarando a morena.

Deu espaço para o moreno entrar, mas mesmo assim estranhou a chegada de Itachi, se bem que já imaginava o assunto que ele queria tratar com ela, um chamado Sasuke Uchiha.

- Deseja beber alguma coisa Itachi? - perguntou a garota um pouco sem jeito com a situação e vendo o moreno se sentar no sofá encarando-a.

- Não, obrigado. - respondeu sério e logo continuou - Você sabe o que eu vim fazer aqui, não sabe Hinata? - perguntou meio que afirmando.

- Imagino. - disse num timbre baixo e se sentando no outro sofá encarando seu próprio colo - E já vou dizendo que não quero falar sobre isso. - disse ela ainda sem encará-lo.

O Uchiha suspirou frustrado, sabia que ela iria dizer aquilo e agora que estava ali tinha plena certeza de ter feito certo de não ter deixado o irmão procurar Hinata hoje cedo. Pois era capaz de Hinata bater a porta na cara dele ao perceber que fosse Sasuke.

- Eu sei que você está sofrendo Hinata, assim como o Sasuke também está. Não digo isso porque eu quero defendê-lo, digo isso porque ele é meu irmão e conheço-o melhor do que ele mesmo. - comentou o Uchiha vendo Hinata fazer um som de desagrado.

- Sei como ele deve estar sofrendo. Deve estar feliz por se ver livre desse casamento que apenas iria lhe prender. - disse a Hyuuga olhando para um ponto qualquer da sala e sentindo os olhos umedecerem. Enforçava-se ao máximo para não começar a chorar novamente.

- Você é tão teimosa quanto ele. Hinata você sabe muito bem que o Sasuke ama você e que ele mais do que ninguém quer estar naquela igreja amanhã. - começou o Uchiha já se levantando e tentando colocar um pouco de lucidez na mente da cunhada - Pelo amor de Deus, olha todos os planos que vocês fizeram, você é a primeira mulher que Sasuke sequer noiva. Vocês se amam, você vai jogar tudo fora por uma coisa que aconteceu numa despedida de solteiro e com a Karin. - esbravejou Itachi, ele nunca teve muita paciência para lidar com as coisas pacificamente. Por isso que ele sempre estava metido em brigas e confusões no colegial.

- Mas ele me traiu com ela. - disse Hinata já deixando as lágrimas mancharem o rosto angelical. E também Itachi estava deixando-a nervosa com o seu alteramento.

- O que isso importa! E aquela vadia apenas se aproveitou do estado de embriagues do Sasuke, senão ele NUNCA teria ido para a cama com ela. - continuou Itachi encarando-a seriamente - Você tinha que ver como ele se comportou na despedida, estava quase matando todas as prostitutas que se ofereciam para ele. Estava parecendo até uma bicha. - a última parte ele disse irônico, como sempre não conseguia deixar de fazer um comentário sagas.

A Hyuuga encarava-o confusa, sabia que Itachi dizia a verdade sobre o comportamento de Sasuke na despedida. Realmente ela não sabia ao certo como tudo havia acontecido, no dia anterior ela não havia dado nem chance de Sasuke se explicar. Pelo menos agora ela sabia que Sasuke estava bêbado quando dormiu com Karin.

Ao ouvir a irônia de Itachi a morena corou um pouco, imaginava que para Itachi estar falando daquele jeito era porque ele aproveitou muito a despedida de solteiro. Ela até imaginava como.

O Uchiha mais velho percebeu que Hinata estava reflexiva, pois percebia o olhar perdido dela. Pelo menos havia a feito pensar um pouco.

- Hinata, o Sasuke ama você, não duvide disso. - completou o moreno com uma voz mais amena e indo até a Hyuuga e se abaixando na altura dela.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer Itachi. - disse Hinata encarando-o chorosa e se jogando nos braços dele para um abraço.

A morena estava confusa, não sabia como agir ou proceder. Amava Sasuke mais do que sua própria vida e é claro que queria ter um futuro com ele e ter filhos. Mas realmente não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Sentiu Itachi levantá-la ainda abraçados e deixando a garota chorar em seu ombro.

Depois de um tempo em que a Hyuuga já parecia ter se acalmado, ela se afastou do Uchiha encarando-o dentro dos olhos ônix.

- Amo Sasuke mais do que tudo, mas... - e novamente sentiu o mesmo mal estar do dia anterior e novamente sentiu sua visão turvar e escurecer e logo seu corpo começar a desabar, mas sendo amparada antes que caísse no chão por um preocupado Itachi.

A escuridão tomou-lhe completamente e logo perdeu a consciência.

............................................................................................................................

Sasuke neste momento estava na Empresa Hyuuga trabalhando, estava na sala que dividia com Hinata. Olhava a cadeira vazia que ela ocupa e se sentia frustrado, pois tinha a esperança que pudesse conversar com a Hyuuga naquele dia, mas infelizmente ela não tinha sequer aparecido na Empresa.

Não havia conseguido pregar os olhos à noite, pensava o tempo todo em Hinata, não conseguia tirar da cabeça o olhar de desapontamento dela no dia anterior. Precisava Explicar tudo para a morena e consequentemente fazer as pazes com ela, ou realmente ficaria louco.

Não conseguia se concentrar em nada, sua mente sempre voltava para a Hyuuga. Queria saber como ela estava? Se estava bem? Precisava de notícias dela urgentemente.

Viu a porta se abrindo e a encarou com esperanças de que fosse Hinata chegando, mas logo se esvaiu ao ver que se tratava apenas de Neji Hyuuga.

- Desapontado em me ver? - perguntou o Hyuuga irônico ao perceber a cara de desapontamento do Uchiha ao vê-lo.

- Você tem alguma notícia da Hinata? - perguntou o moreno mudando o assunto.

- Ela não virá hoje, não está se sentindo muito bem. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Hum... - foi o único som emitido por Sasuke.

Neji percebia como o moreno parecia abatido, estava mais do que claro que ele estava sofrendo pela separação com a prima. Havia ficado sabendo o que havia acontecido através de Itachi que lhe contou tudo.

- Ficou sabendo o que aconteceu? - perguntou o Hyuuga encarando-o seriamente.

O Uchiha fitou-o instantaneamente já começando a se sentir tenso imaginando se alguma coisa de mal havia acontecido a Hinata.

- O que aconteceu? Alguma coisa com Hinata? - perguntou rápido e mostrando sua preocupação.

- Calma, tem nada haver com minha prima. - disse Neji achando graça na preocupação do Uchiha que parecia relaxar - Tem haver com a Karin.

- O quê que tem aquela vagabunda? - disse Sasuke já irritado com a simples menção do nome da ruiva.

- Ela morreu num acidente de carro ontem à noite. - disse simplesmente.

Arregalou os olhos com a notícia, havia visto Karin ontem mesmo quando ela quase o matou com uma faca. Como ela poderia ter morrido. Começou a ligar os fatos e deduziu que a ruiva deve ter sofrido o acidente depois que saiu de seu apartamento.

- Um caminhão colidiu com o carro dela e ele explodiu. Não sobrou nada dela. - disse o Hyuuga.

Sasuke escutava-o, mas infelizmente não conseguia sentir nada além de pena pelo fim de Karin. É claro que nunca desejou sua morte, mas ela simplesmente colheu o que veio plantando e o resultado disso foi sua própria morte.

- Sei que pode soar frio da minha parte, mas não estou triste, me sinto mais aliviado e livre por não ter mais que me preocupar com Karin. - disse o Uchiha sinceramente.

- Eu te entendo e creio que com a morte dela, você e Hinata poderão viver em paz. - disse se recostando a parede com os braços cruzados.

- Hinata..., acho um pouco difícil, ela não atende meus telefonemas, ela praticamente não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro. - disse Sasuke recostando as costas na cadeira.

- Procure ela, vocês precisam conversar e pôr tudo em pratos limpos. Amanhã é o casamento de vocês, não o cancelem já que se amam tanto. - disse Neji caminhando até a porta.

- Você incentivando ao casamento? Isso é algo inédito. - comentou o Uchiha com um tom de ironia, não adiantava podiam estar tratando algo sério que não conseguiam deixar as alfinetadas de lado.

- Vamos dizer que estou mais sentimental já que daqui a alguns meses vai ser o meu casamento. - houve uma pausa - Mas pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva Uchiha, não faço isso por você, faço pela minha prima. Sei que ela te ama mesmo você sendo um completo idiota. - disse Neji a última parte sarcástico antes de sair da sala e deixando Sasuke sozinho com um sorriso de lado.

............................................................................................................................

Itachi havia chamado um médico que neste momento estava no quarto com Hinata. Havia ficado desesperado quando a morena desmaiou em seus braços, então a levou para o quarto e logo ligou para o médico imediatamente. Agora estava ali na sala andando de um lado para o outro morrendo de preocupação. E ainda tinha o fato do doutor estar a uns trinta minutos no quarto com Hinata, essa demora só fazia seu nervosismo aumentar ainda mais.

Dentro do quarto Hinata fazia a bateria de exames que o médico pedia. Não imaginava para quê aquilo tudo, sabia que não tinha nada de grave.

- Srta. Hinata já tenho o resultado de seus exames e você não tem nada de grave. - disse o médico de idade a fitando com um sorriso carinhoso.

- Eu já sabia disso, não sei para que Itachi foi incomodar o senhor, eu não tenho nada. - disse a Hyuuga deitada na cama.

- Não, ele fez muito bem em me chamar no estado em que você encontra. - disse o médico rapidamente.

- Estado em que eu me encontro? - perguntou a garota confusa.

O médico alargou ainda mais o sorriso e logo lhe deu a notícia:

- Parabéns Srta. Hinata, você está grávida. - disse vendo o espanto tomar conta da expressão da Hyuuga - Creio que o pai ficará muito feliz com a vinda este bebê. - completou sorridente.

Realmente estava muito surpresa com a notícia, como não percebeu isso antes? Seu mal estar era por causa de uma nova vida que ela carregava em sua barriga. Logo a surpresa foi substituída pela felicidade, o sorriso logo tomou conta de seus lábios, enquanto passava a mão pela barriga.

"Meu filho! Meu Deus, estou carregando meu filhinho dentro de mim." - pensou a morena muito feliz, havia até se esquecido de seus atuais problemas. Seu sonho desde pequena foi ser mãe.

O médico depois de dar todos os avisos e precauções que Hinata teria que tomar daqui para frente, foi embora deixando uma garota imensamente feliz para trás e que sentia a mulher mais realizada do mundo. Pois a vinda desse filho para ela era como se fosse uma benção.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e viu Itachi passar por ela com um sorriso de lado, com a notícia tinha até se esquecido que o Uchiha estava em seu apartamento. O moreno se aproximou, enquanto Hinata se erguia se recostando na cabeceira da cama.

- Parabéns, o médico já me contou. - disse o moreno ainda sorrindo e se sentando ao lado de Hinata.

- Vou ser mãe Itachi, esse é meu maior sonho. Estou tão feliz. - disse a morena com as mãos na barriga e não se contendo dentro de si de felicidade e euforia.

- E eu vou ser tio deste bebê lindo. - começou Itachi passando a mão na barriga da cunhada, mesmo que ainda não tivesse nenhum volume - Estou até vendo a cara de tacho do Sasuke quando souber que vai ser pai. - completou fitando-a.

Hinata arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar de Sasuke, havia se esquecido completamente deste detalhe fundamental, Sasuke era o pai desta criança. Encarou Itachi já ficando tensa e disse rápida:

- Me promete que não vai dizer nada para ele? - pediu séria. Itachi ficou confuso com o pedido, não entendia por que Hinata estava falando aquilo.

- Hinata, você não vai contar para ele? - perguntou sério - Ele tem todo o direito de saber, pois ele é o pai desta criança. - completou como se estivesse a repreendendo. A Hyuuga apenas abaixou o olhar e logo disse com a voz baixa:

- É claro que pretendo contar, só quero fazer isso eu mesma. - e logo o fitou novamente.

O moreno pareceu mais relaxado ao escutá-la e sorriu concordando, quem melhor do que ela para dizer.

............................................................................................................................

Já eram umas oito da noite quando Hinata terminou de jantar e resolveu ir tomar um banho para se deitar, realmente se sentia extremamente cansada. Era até irônico, mas foi só descobrir que estava grávida que as crises de enjôo começaram. Já deve ter vomitado logo que o médico saiu umas três vezes. Realmente essa é a pior etapa de uma gravidez como Shizune lhe contou, agora sim ela tinha que concordar com ela.

Antes que conseguisse chegar ao banheiro para um relaxante banho, escutou batidas na porta. Deu meia volta e foi atender a porta imaginando ser Neji ou uma de suas amigas preocupadas. Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao abrir a porta e se deparar com um alto moreno de pele clara, cabelos negros arrepiados, olhos ônix e físico de dar inveja em outros homens. Sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito quando pérolas e ônix se encontraram.

- Sa-su-ke! - exclamou a Hyuuga surpresa, não imaginava que Sasuke fosse aparecer em seu apartamento tão rápido. Mas sabia que esse momento iria chegar, mas realmente não queria que fosse agora.

- Posso entrar? - perguntou baixo e olhando-a. Para ele Hinata já era a mulher mais bonita e desejosa, mas hoje não sabia o quê, tinha algo nela que a deixava ainda mais bonita.

- Entre. - respondeu Hinata dando espaço e deixando Sasuke entrar com as mãos nos bolsos da calça bege.

Ao fechar a porta e ao olhar para Sasuke percebeu que ele vestia uma calça larga bege, uma jaqueta preta aberta e com a gola para cima e uma camisa azul um pouco mais justa no corpo por baixo e tênis adidas azul e branco. Na opinião da Hyuuga ele estava com um ar ainda mais sedutor e sexy vestido daquele jeito esportivo, sempre achou que ele ficava ainda mais atraente do que já era naquele estilo. Desviou o olhar dele, sabia que ele a fitava intensamente e também já sentia seu coração parecer sair pela boca tamanha intensidade que ele batia.

.............................................................................................................................

**Desculpem pela demora. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Finalmente a fic está chegando ao fim. **

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Mahara-chan, Jane Nylleve_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	37. Um dia especial

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.37**

Ao fechar a porta e ao olhar para Sasuke, percebeu que ele vestia uma calça larga bege, uma jaqueta preta aberta e com a gola para cima e uma camisa azul um pouco mais justa no corpo por baixo e tênis adidas azul e branco. Na opinião da Hyuuga ele estava com um ar ainda mais sedutor e sexy vestido daquele jeito esportivo, sempre achou que ele ficava ainda mais atraente do que já era naquele estilo. Desviou o olhar dele, sabia que ele a fitava intensamente e também já sentia seu coração parecer sair pela boca tamanha intensidade que ele batia.

- Você está bem? - perguntou o moreno de forma serena e calma querendo iniciar um diálogo.

- Estou ótima, mas eu sei que você não veio aqui só para saber se estou bem. - disse a morena direta e seca o fitando dentro dos olhos ônix.

- Você tem razão, vim aqui para outra coisa. - disse também direto, se aproximando da Hyuuga e prensando-a entre ele e a porta. Continuou antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa - Vim para recuperar você, amanhã é o nosso casamento e pretendo estar lá com você ao meu lado. - disse levando a mão direita ao rosto da Hyuuga e deslizando-a com leveza.

- Sasuke, por favor... - disse desviando o olhar, mas tendo seu rosto segurado por Sasuke.

- Não Hinata, o que você quer que eu faça para mostrar que você é a mulher mais importante da minha vida e que é a você que eu amo. - sussurrou com os olhos sempre vidrados nos pérolas dela e logo depois a abraçou forte, parecia ter medo dela sumir em seus braços.

De novo a mente da garota entrou em conturbação, sua parte racional dizia para ela acreditar nas palavras do moreno, pois quantas vezes ela já teve demonstrações de seu amor. Mas aí vinha sua mente que começava a se lembrar da decepção que sentiu quando descobriu que ele a traiu.

Encarou-o dentro dos olhos ônix e viu o mesmo brilho de quando ele lhe pediu em casamento, só que mais melancólico. Seu coração afirmava que ele dizia a verdade, mas tinha medo de confiar novamente e sofrer a mesma decepção de novo.

O Uchiha percebendo que ela estava reflexiva segurou-a o rosto nas mãos e disse sinceramente:

- Pode ser egoísmo da minha parte Hinata, mas não sei se conseguiria continuar vivendo sem você. - disse vendo os olhos perolados encherem de água.

Não conseguiu se conter em esperar uma resposta dela, uniu seus lábios imediatamente. Hinata tentou se afastar de início, mas foi vencida por si mesma que tanto queria aquele beijo. Ficaram minutos naquele beijo desesperado onde um tinha medo do outro desaparecer e perceberem que apenas foi um sonho. Quando finalmente as bocas se separaram ofegantes, Hinata notou que segurava a jaqueta preta de Sasuke fortemente. Não se afastaram, continuaram com os rostos próximos e as testas coladas, sentiam as respirações aceleradas se mesclarem.

- Volta para mim Hinata, volta para a minha vida. - pediu o Uchiha secando uma lágrima que deslizava pelo rosto da Hyuuga.

- O pior é que mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu ainda te amo com todas as minhas forças. E também não conseguiria viver sem você. - disse Hinata deixando as lágrimas deslizarem livres pelo rosto alvo.

Abraçou-o logo em seguida e depositou a cabeça na curva do pescoço sentindo o perfume másculo que ele exalava e que tanto conhecia. Como o próprio Itachi havia lhe dito, Sasuke não teve culpa do que aconteceu com a Karin, ela apenas se aproveitou de um momento dele. E sobre o amor dele, ela seria uma hipócrita se dissesse que não tinha certeza de que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros. Quantas vezes ele já não demonstrou o seu amor por ela. E também se ela não voltasse com ele, tudo que Karin fez para separá-los teria tido algum resultado.

Sasuke suspirou aliviado, percebia que havia ganhado Hinata de volta e agora tinha certeza, não queria perdê-la nunca mais. Pegou-a no colo de súbito a assustando e levou-a para o sofá sentando-a ali. Levou a mão ao bolso, só faltava uma coisa para tudo voltar ao normal.

- Você aceita novamente o meu pedido de casamento? - perguntou tirando do bolso o mesmo anel de ouro branco que Hinata havia devolvido.

- É claro que eu aceito. - respondeu sorrindo e logo tendo seus lábios cobertos pelos do Uchiha.

Fitou Sasuke com um sorriso enorme, sentia-se bem mais leve e feliz de que tudo tivesse resolvido e que novamente estivesse com o homem que amava incondicionalmente. Iriam esquecer o que houve com Karin e não iria deixá-la interferir novamente em sua vida. Mas ainda faltava uma coisa, quer dizer, ainda faltava contar uma coisa que sabia que iria deixar a vida dos dois ainda mais feliz e colorida.

- Tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhe contar. - informou vendo o Uchiha continuar calado esperando que ela continuasse e foi isso mesmo que fez - Eu... estou grávida. - falou finalmente e sorrindo largamente.

Arregalou os olhos com a notícia inesperada, realmente estava muito surpreso com a notícia. Mas sabia que aquilo podia acontecer, muitas vezes praticaram sexo sem tomar as devidas providências para evitar uma gravidez. Bem, no calor do momento esqueciam completamente de se prevenirem.

Mas logo a surpresa foi tomada por uma grande onda de felicidade e satisfação. Hinata, a mulher mais importante da sua vida, estava esperando um filho seu, de seu próprio sangue. Não conseguia mais se conter de alegria, abraçou a Hyuuga afoito e a levantou do sofá, enquanto o sorriso não queria abandonar-lhe os lábios.

- Quando você ficou sabendo? - perguntou ainda abraçado a ela.

- Hoje de manhã, Itachi estava aqui. - falou a garota sorrindo ao perceber o quanto Sasuke estava feliz com o filho, assim como ela.

- Itachi?! - perguntou encarando-a e estranhando o que o irmão fazia ali.

- Sim, ele veio conversar comigo sobre você. - começou vendo Sasuke arquear a sobrancelha. O moreno não sabia que o irmão mais velho já tinha conversado com Hinata - Bem, eu desmaiei, então ele chamou um médico e ele me deu a notícia - completou alisando a barriga - Estou com cinco semanas de gestação.

O Uchiha sorriu de lado com aquela imagem de Hinata acariciando a barriga, agora sabia porque que quando chegou achou a morena ainda mais bonita, era a beleza de saber que iria ser mãe. As mulheres pareciam adquirir mais vida e luz ao saber que estão carregando uma nova vida em seu ventre. Sorrindo de lado colocou sua mão sobre a dela que estava sobre a barriga. Viu a morena levantar o olhar, via que os olhos perolados estavam brilhando com a expectativa de ser mãe, tinha certeza que Hinata seria uma excelente mãe para o seu filho.

- Nosso filho não podia pedir uma mãe melhor do que você. - falou o moreno sinceramente e percebendo o quanto soou bem a frase 'nosso filho'. Realmente Hinata é a pessoa mais digna de carregar um filho dele. Levou sua mão ao rosto dela e juntou seus lábios num beijo rápido.

- Te amo muito, nunca me deixe. - disse Hinata num sussurro e o abraçando.

- Nunca vou te deixar, você e meu filho são as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. - disse sincero e buscando os lábios de Hinata para mais um beijo, mais um de tantos que viriam pela frente.

.............................................................................................................................

As amigas estavam mais desesperadas do que a própria noiva. Uma ajudava na maquiagem, a outra no cabelo, enquanto a outra fazia os retoques no vestido. Ali naquele cômodo onde Hinata se arrumava para o casamento que seria daqui a pouco, estava uma verdadeira loucura com tantas mulheres que faziam de Hinata uma boneca de porcelana.

- Seu cabelo está ficando maravilhoso Hinata. - comentou Ino fazendo o bonito penteado nos longos cabelos da morena.

- Você já está quase pronta Hina, você realmente está linda. - falou Tenten ajudando Sakura na maquiagem.

- Estou muito nervosa. - comentou Hinata de pé e se olhando no enorme espelho, realmente estava se achando muito bonita - Tenho medo de algo dar errado.

- Não tem como dar errado, a víbora da Karin que podia atrapalhar está morta e enterrada. - comentou Sakura sarcástica.

- Sakura! - repreendeu Hinata a rosada. Ainda se lembrava de quando Sasuke lhe contou sobre a morte de Karin no dia anterior, lembrava que havia ficado chocada com a notícia. Podia-se dizer que nunca as duas foram uma com a cara da outra, mas não queria aquele destino para a ruiva, ainda tinha esperanças dela perceber que Sasuke e ela se amavam e que a garota tentasse ser feliz com outro homem. Realmente não desejava a morte da garota.

Balançou a cabeça bruscamente a fim de afastar estes pensamentos mortíferos de sua cabeça, queria apenas luz e vida em seus pensamentos, pois hoje ela iria selar o seu infinito amor por Sasuke e apartir de hoje os dois teriam uma vida pela frente junto com o filho ou filha que esperava.

- Nervosismo e ansiedade são normais minha querida, também me senti assim quando que casei com Fugaku. - disse Mikoto, a mãe de Sasuke, de forma amorosa para a nora. Estava maravilhada e satisfeita de estar vendo o casamento de seu filho mais novo, ainda mais por que sabia que era com um amor de mulher e que o amava incondicionalmente - Mas mesmo assim controle um pouco essa ansiedade, não quero que nada aconteça ao meu netinho aí dentro. - completou sorridente e pousando a mão sobre a barriga da Hyuuga.

Mikoto estava maravilhada com a idéia de ser avó e ainda de seus dois filhos. Já imaginava as festas de natal com as crianças correndo por sua casa, realmente iria mimar demais seus netos, pois este é o papel exclusivo das avós que já criaram seus filhos. E também ficou muito satisfeita com suas noras, pois achou as duas umas gracinhas. Sempre soube que seus filhos iriam abandonar suas vidas de garanhões quando achassem as mulheres de suas vidas.

- Seu vestido já está perfeito em seu corpo e você está linda Hinata. Tenho certeza que Sasuke vai babar quando te ver entrando na igreja. - comentou Mikoto sorridente.

- Estou louca que chegue o dia do meu casamento, pois vou querer tudo lindo e maravilhoso. - começou Hanabi perto da irmã e logo completou marota - Bem que você podia ter tido um filho da minha idade Mikoto. - disse arrancando risos de todas ali.

- Hanabi! - repreendeu Hinata achando um pouco de graça na irmã.

- Mas a Hanabi tem toda a razão. Mikoto, você e seu marido realmente capricharam nesses seus dois filhos. - comentou Ino marota e também arrancando risos de todas.

.............................................................................................................................

Sasuke estava uma pilha de nervos, tentava dar num nó na gravata já tinha um tempo, mas cada nó saia um pior que o outro.

- Deixa eu te ajudar nisso, senão daqui a pouco você rasga essa gravata. - falou Fugaku, pai de Sasuke, fazendo o nó na gravata do filho - Controle esses nervos, senão daqui a pouco você cai duro aí no chão.

- Acho que já podemos ir para o altar. - disse Itachi de braços dados com a esposa Shizune. Os dois podiam não terem se casado, mas já se tratavam como tal - Daqui a pouco Hinata chega.

E logo depois saíram da sala e foram para a igreja que já começava encher.

.............................................................................................................................

A igreja onde se realizaria a cerimônia já estava lotada. Todos os amigos, parentes e conhecidos do casal já haviam chegado e se sentavam em algum lugar. A igreja estava lindamente decorada com os mais variados tipos de arranjos de flores. O tapete vermelho se estendia desde a entrada até o altar, onde Sasuke já estava de pé esperando a chegada da noiva.

Não tinha como ficar mais nervoso do que já estava, sentia um frio na barriga e o coração parecia querer sair pela boca a qualquer momento, tamanha a intensidade em que ele batia. Estava muito apreensivo, já fazia meia hora que Hinata estava atrasada, iria ficar louco se demorasse mais um pouco.

- Calma irmãozinho, você sabe que já é tradição a noiva se atrasar. - falou Itachi ao seu lado, o irmão e Shizune eram seus padrinhos e a frente estava Neji e Tenten que eram padrinhos por parte da noiva.

- Isso mesmo querido e pode ficar despreocupado que Hinata já está chegando. - disse Mikoto arrumando a gravata do filho como uma mãe preocupada e logo voltando a se sentar ao lado do marido.

Sasuke seguiu a mãe com o olhar até que ela se sentou ao lado do pai, percebeu que os dois estavam na primeira fileira junto com Hanabi Hyuuga. Algumas fileiras mais para trás ele viu seus amigos, onde Ino estava na beirada e ao seu lado Gaara, o moreno notou que os dois estavam com as mãos entrelaçadas e ao lado Sakura e Kakashi, onde a Haruno parecia conversar algo com o Hatake.

Finalmente fez-se ouvir o som matrimonial pela igreja, neste momento todos se levantaram e dirigiram seus olhares para a entrada da igreja. Sasuke seguiu o olhar e seus olhos vidraram na imagem, sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais os batimentos cardíacos. Não conseguia desviar o olhar de Hinata vestida lindamente naquele vestido branco de noiva e de braços dados com pai Hiashi Hyuuga.

Enquanto ela dava curtos passos na sua direção, ele pôde olhá-la detalhadamente. O lindo vestido de noiva era num estilo tomara que caia com pedras por toda a extensão do busto. Apartir da cintura ele já abre e é forrado por vários forros, onde o superior é mais fino e também é lindamente detalhado pelas mesmas pedras que tinham na parte do busto. Usava luvas na mão que iam até a altura do antebraço, no pescoço uma linda gargantilha de pérolas, herança de sua falecida mãe e nas orelhas brincos de argolas. Os cabelos estavam presos por um coque alto e frouxo, a franja estava penteada de lado e algumas mechas caiam displicentes emoldurando o rosto angelical. No penteado tinha um lindo diadema que prendia o coque, a maquiagem era num tom nem apagado e nem ousada, mas na medida certa para a ocasião especial e nos lábios um batom rosado.

Finalmente se aproximaram do Uchiha que usava um smoking risca de giz. Hiashi entregou a filha para o moreno e se sentou em seu lugar ao lado de Hanabi, enquanto o casal se dirigia para o altar.

Hinata sentia-se uma boba apaixonada que a única coisa que sabia fazer era sorrir, mas também gostava de se sentir assim, pois só fazia seu coração se aquecer ainda mais. Já sentia as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos perolados, lágrimas que ela sabia que eram de felicidade. Não podia pedir por mais, estava ali na igreja realizando um de seus grandes sonhos e se casando com o homem que ela ama e que sabe que o sentimento é recíproco.

Quando ele Sasuke Uchiha iria se imaginar dentro de uma igreja e ainda mais se casando? Quem o conhecia desde sua época de adolescência, certamente nunca. Mas realmente estava ali e em alguns minutos finalmente seria um homem casado e de família. Pois além de estar casando com a mulher mais linda e que tanto ama, em menos de oito meses ele seria pai de um menino ou uma menina linda quanto a mãe. Sabia que as coisas não saíram do jeito que ele havia planejado para a sua vida, mas a realidade saiu ainda melhor do que o planejado e a partir de hoje ele iria viver exclusivamente para o bem estar e a felicidade de Hinata e seu filho.

.............................................................................................................................

**Desculpem pela demora. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Mahara-chan e Sasame Hyuuga_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	38. Duas almas e um só coração

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.38**

A cerimônia já havia acabado e agora todos estavam no grande salão onde acontecia a festa. Os noivos eram cumprimentados por todos, alguns eles nem faziam idéia de quem fossem.

A Hyuuga, agora Uchiha, logo foi arrastada para um canto com as amigas e mentalmente a morena agradeceu a cada uma delas por terem tirado-a daquela aglomeração toda.

- Ai Hinata, a cerimônia foi tão linda. E o Sasuke então, estava um gato. - disse Tenten maravilhada com tudo - Quero que meu casamento com Neji seja assim, tão lindo quanto o seu. - completou já imaginando o dia que entraria na igreja vestida de noiva e encontraria o Hyuuga no altar.

- A próxima que vai se casar será Tenten e espero que depois seja o Gaara e eu. - comentou Ino muito sorridente.

- Desculpe Ino, mas vai ser Kakashi e eu. - falou Sakura rapidamente.

Hinata observa a discussão sem sentido das amigas, mas mesmo assim estava muito feliz por elas, pois todas assim como ela encontraram os seus amores e pareciam estar muito felizes.

- Hinata... - ouviu a voz masculina atrás de si e virou-se já sabendo de quem se tratava.

- Naruto. - disse a garota sorridente e feliz por ele estar ali.

As garotas assim que notaram a presença do loiro pararam de discutir e começaram a encarar os dois que se fitavam intensamente.

- Você está linda, exatamente do jeito que eu imaginava que você ficaria vestida de noiva no nosso casamento. - comentou o loiro com um sorriso melancólico nos lábios. Realmente estava sendo difícil para ele ver a mulher que ama casada com outro, mas acima de tudo só queria que Hinata fosse feliz - Bem, vim para me despedir de você. - falou rápido.

- Despedir? – perguntou a morena confusa.

- Vou viajar daqui uma hora para a Europa, vou tentar me estabelecer por lá profissionalmente. Vou tentar seguir com minha vida. - começou o loiro, então continuou no mesmo tom - Então, antes vim aqui para te parabenizar pelo casamento. Você foi muito importante na minha vida Hinata e não podia ir embora sem te ver pela última vez. - houve uma pausa - Espero sinceramente e com todo o meu coração que você e o Sasuke sejam muito felizes. - completou com um sorriso amigável e carinhoso.

A Uchiha estava muito surpresa com as palavras do loiro, realmente tinha perdido as esperanças que Naruto aparecesse por ali. Mas ficou feliz que o loiro não tenha ficado esperando por ela e que esteja querendo seguir sua vida em frente. Juntou suas mãos com as dele e sorriu largamente.

- Obrigada, vou sim ser muito feliz com Sasuke. - houve uma pausa - E Naruto, desejo também de todo o coração que você seja muito feliz. Pois além de tudo que passamos juntos, você também foi uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida, você me ensinou o amor, por isso sou muito grata a você. - completou sorridente.

Logo rodeou os braços no pescoço do Uzumaki e o abraçou forte, enquanto ele rodeava as mãos em sua cintura retribuindo o gesto. Podiam não terem ficado juntos no final, mas o respeito e o carinho que um sentia pelo outro sempre vai existir e sempre vai manter os laços de amizade entre os dois intactos.

Sasuke conversava com Kakashi e Gaara quando avistou Naruto chegar perto de Hinata e começarem a conversar. Sentiu algo incomodo em seu estômago assim que a esposa tomou as mãos do Uzumaki entre as suas e o abraçou, sabia o que significava esse desconforto, era ciúmes. Pediu licença aos amigos e começou a caminhar na direção dos dois que desfaziam o abraço, mas que ainda não haviam notado sua aproximação. Sabia que não tinha motivos para ter este tipo de sentimento, mas não podia evitar, aquele é o ex-noivo de sua esposa, sabia que os dois já tiveram mais do que simples beijinhos.

- Naruto. - disse com uma voz desgostosa e chamando a atenção do loiro que se virou para ele.

- Sasuke, estava aqui com a Hinata lhe dando os parabéns pelo casamento. - disse o loiro com um sorriso grande.

- Hum... Obrigado. - disse O Uchiha ainda um pouco descrente.

- Olha Sasuke, sei que não fomos muito com a cara um do outro desde que nos conhecemos, mas realmente quero deixar isso para trás. - começou Naruto encarando o Uchiha e estendendo a mão para o moreno apertar num gesto amigável - Agora, só quero que você faça a Hinata muito feliz. - completou com um sorriso bobo.

Sasuke estava um pouco pasmo ao escutar o loiro, mas preferiu esquecer suas brigas e apertou as mãos do loiro junto com as suas. Hinata sorriu com a cena, ficava feliz que os dois finalmente estivessem deixando os desentendimentos de lado e estejam tentando se dar bem.

- Bem, agora tenho que ir, senão vou perder meu vôo. Adeus Hinata, Sasuke. - disse o loiro assim que suas mãos afastaram e começou a andar para a saída deixando o casal para trás. Mas completou antes de se afastar muito e não puder mais ser ouvido - Quem sabe podemos nos encontrar novamente algum dia Sasuke e possamos ser amigos. - completou acenando e voltando a andar.

O Uchiha apenas sorriu de lado, enquanto repousava a mão na cintura de Hinata. Realmente Naruto não era tão idiota quanto pensava.

- O que acha de irmos embora? - perguntou o moreno com segundas intenções.

- Não vejo à hora. - respondeu com as bochechas rubras. As garotas que escutavam tudo silenciosamente apenas fizeram um sonzinho malicioso, haviam entendido muito bem as intenções do casal.

............................................................................................................................

Sasuke e Hinata já estavam no carro. Haviam saído da festa logo depois de jogar o buquê, em que caiu certeiro nas mãos de Ino. Hinata sorriu miúdo lembrando-se que a amiga havia ficado tão emocionada em conseguir pegar o buquê, que saiu correndo e deu uma mega abraço em Gaara, fazendo todo mundo da festa rir. Era tradição que a solteira que conseguisse apanhar o buquê da noiva seria a próxima a se casar.

Agora os dois noivos estavam ali e Hinata não fazia idéia de para onde Sasuke estava levando-a, já que o moreno fez questão de vendar seus olhos.

- Chegamos. - disse Sasuke parando o carro. Logo ouviu a porta do motorista ser aberta e consequentemente fechada e em poucos segundos a do seu lado ser aberta.

- Vamos. - disse ajudando-a a descer.

Caminharam alguns passos até que o moreno parou e postou-se atrás da esposa. A morena se viu ficar livre da venda e abriu os olhos lentamente, ficando surpresa ao ver uma linda mansão de estilo colonial a sua frente. Sorriu largamente observando o lindo jardim a sua volta, não conseguiu conter a mente que já imaginou seu filho ou filha correndo por aquele imenso jardim. Realmente era um lugar lindo.

- Bem vinda a sua nova casa e onde nossos filhos poderão crescer. - falou Sasuke abraçando-a pela cintura e por trás e depois dando um beijo em sua bochecha - Mandei arrumar a mansão Uchiha todinha para você. - completou.

- Ela ficou linda, adorarei viver o resto da vida aqui com você. - disse se virando para o moreno e rodeando os braços na cintura do marido e aproximando seus rostos lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

Durante o beijo, Sasuke se abaixou e pegou-a no colo assustando-a:

- Sasuke! - exclamou vendo o marido caminhando com ela firme em seus braços até a entrada da mansão.

- Como diz a tradição, o marido deve levar sua esposa no colo na primeira noite de casados.

.............................................................................................................................

Já estavam a alguns minutos dentro da mansão. Sasuke já havia ido tomar um banho e agora era Hinata que estava no banheiro tomando banho e trocando de roupa. A morena havia comprado uma camisola nova, pois aquela era a sua noite de núpcias. A camisola era branca de um tecido fino, alcinhas bem finas e com um leve decote que em volta tinha uma renda adornada também branca. Era folgadinho e de um tecido leve e o tamanho era um pouco acima dos joelhos. A Uchiha estava um pouco receosa de sair com aquela camisola, a achava um pouco ousada pelo motivo de ser transparente.

Deixou a vergonha para trás e saiu do banheiro, realmente se sentia muito nervosa. Já fez amor com Sasuke muitas outras vezes, tanto que estava grávida de um filho dele. Mas sentia que agora era diferente, agora estavam casados e agora sim oficialmente eram marido e mulher. Caminhou até ele a passos lentos, o moreno estava vestido apenas com o roupão de banho branco e de costas para ela, o Uchiha abria uma garrafa de champanha e servia duas taças com a bebida. Percebeu a presença de Hinata ali e virou-se para ela com as duas taças nas mãos. Os olhos negros vidraram na esposa instantaneamente, estava achando-a mais linda e provocante naquela camisola finíssima e que dava para ver todas as curvas tentadoras da morena.

Hinata corou violentamente ao ver o olhar de Sasuke sobre ela, via que os olhos dele pareciam pegar fogo diante da visão. O Uchiha achou graça no jeito encabulado que Hinata ficou, realmente tinham algumas coisas que não mudavam nunca. Entregou uma das taças para ela e disse sincero:

- Te amo. - e logo brindaram em que Sasuke virou a taça de uma vez e sem desviar os olhos da Uchiha.

- Também te amo.

Quando Hinata esvaziou sua taça ele tomou-a dela e depositou ao lado da sua na mesinha ao lado. Ônix e pérolas se encontraram com desejo, amor e paixão, Sasuke foi o primeiro a tomar uma atitude e se aproximou da esposa levando as mãos a cintura fina e o rosto indo direto para a curva do pescoço, sentindo seu perfume suave. Deslizou os lábios roçando-os de leve na pele macia, causando arrepios nada inocentes em Hinata, que teve que se segurar em seus ombros fortemente. Engrenhou uma mão nos longos cabelos negro-azulados e o puxou para trás deixando a mostra o pescoço liso, onde ele foi subindo as carícias lentamente pela linha da garganta, queixo e finalmente os lábios carnudos onde ele os tomou de uma vez e aprofundando o beijo no primeiro toque. De início era um beijo calmo, onde ambos queriam explorar cada centímetro da boca um do outro. Mas logo o beijo foi inflamando se tornando sôfrego e ousado.

As mãos grandes e fortes já passeavam por toda a extensão do corpo de Hinata, que retribuía as carícias abraçando-o forte e passando as unhas de leve na nuca. A Uchiha sugou o lábio inferior do marido com vontade e logo voltou a beijá-lo com intensidade e desejo.

Deslizou a mão novamente para a cintura dela e a outra foi para trás dos joelhos onde o moreno a pegou no colo e caminhou com ela para a cama. Deitou-a vagarosamente e sem parar o beijo nem por um minuto e logo se pôs por cima do corpo feminino. A mão direita passeava pelos cabelos da Uchiha e a outra mão já subia pela coxa e adentrava a camisola. Largou os lábios e se ocupou novamente do pescoço distribundo beijos, mordidas e lambidas fazendo-se ouvir pequenos gemidos roucos da parceira. Os lábios roçaram-se no lóbulo da orelha onde ele sussurrou com a voz rouca e sedutora:

- Você é linda Hinata, nunca me canso de ter você, de beijar, lamber e morder você por inteira. Você me faz ficar louco de tesão por você. - e logo mordiscou a orelha fazendo-a soltar um gemido. A morena já sentia o corpo pegando fogo de desejo.

Logo se viu livre da camisola ficando apenas com a calcinha de rendas branca. Deslizava a mão pelas costas do marido, mas já estava incomodada com o roupão que atrapalhava. Deslizou-o pelos ombros, mas ficando parado na cintura onde ela desamarrou o laço e acabou de tirar a roupa. Ao tirar percebeu que Sasuke já estava nu e o membro já estava ereto e pulsante.

Voltaram a se tocar com urgência, um estava embutido no outro. O moreno sugava os seios fartos com vontade e libidinagem, Hinata apenas arqueou as costas e jogou a cabeça para trás se entregando aquele momento, enquanto os gemidos se tornavam mais intensos e altos. Largou os seios e deslizou os beijos pela barriga lisinha e o umbigo fundo, livrou da calcinha retirando a última peça que os separavam do encaixe perfeito. Tocavam-se com urgência e libidinagem, mas também com carinho e amor. Agora eram marido e mulher que se amavam incondicionalmente, mas além de tudo que se desejavam e se respeitavam.

- Por favor Sasuke, quero você d-dentro de mim. – gemeu Hinata abrindo as pernas para o Uchiha se encaixar entre elas.

Sasuke não aguentava mais se segurar, Hinata o queria dentro de si o quanto antes, então a segurou pelos quadris e a penetrou lentamente, fazendo a morena agarrar os lençóis tentando se conter do imenso fogo que lhe tomava o corpo, fazendo-a se deleitar de prazer. Os movimentos iniciaram-se de forma lenta e calma, mas que foi aumentando rapidamente, tornando os gemidos de ambos mais presentes e constantes ali naquele quarto. Sasuke gemia em seus ouvidos tanto palavras amorosas, quanto ousadas e ela respondia arranhando-o nas costas, deixando marcas avermelhadas por onde as unhas passavam.

Segurou-a pela cintura e levantou-a sentando-a em seu colo. Ajeitou-se no colo do marido e iniciou os movimentos de sobe e desce, o pescoço jogado para trás para ser coberto por beijos e mordidas de Sasuke. Já se sentiam exaustos e suados quando o clímax chegou simultaneamente para ambos que soltaram um último gemido de satisfação.

Fitaram-se intensamente, as respirações ofegantes e aceleradas, os cabelos caiam displicentes pelo rosto molhados de suor assim como seus corpos. Sorriram carinhosamente um para o outro, estavam felizes, pois aquela foi a primeira vez de ambos depois de casados. O moreno abraçou Hinata forte depositando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço sentindo apenas seu cheiro. Agora tinha certeza que fez a escolha certa, não podia ter escolhido mulher melhor para ser sua esposa e mãe de seus filhos, pois Hinata era única. Sorriu ao imaginar como seria o futuro de ambos e consequentemente, imaginou seus filhos correndo e gritando dentro de casa. Sabia que seu futuro iria ser muito feliz com sua nova família.

Hinata depositava pequenos beijos no pescoço do Uchiha, as mãos deslizavam vagarosamente pelas costas másculas e suadas. Ainda não acreditava que havia quase deixado de se casar com o homem que ama por teimosia boba. Amava-o demais para conseguir viver um dia longe dele. Beijou-o novamente de forma lenta e calma, praticamente brincavam com os lábios inchados um do outro.

Separaram-se onde Hinata levantou-se de cima do marido e se recostou na cabeceira da cama cobrindo o corpo desnudo com a coberta. Viu o moreno se levantar e pegar a garrafa de champanha e as duas taças enchendo-as e deixando na beirada da cama a garrafa. Sentou-se ao lado da esposa novamente lhe entregando uma das taças.

- Essa é a última taça que vou tomar, você sabe que eu não posso tomar bebida alcoólica. - disse Hinata com um imenso sorriso ao se lembrar do filho que carregava em seu ventre.

- Essa é a última, mas antes vamos brindar por nosso amor que superou a tudo e principalmente, ao futuro que nos aguarda. - e logo ambos brindaram suas taças, não sabiam ao certo o que o futuro os aguardava, mas sabiam que sempre contariam com a presença um do outro para seguirem em frente, como uma verdadeira família. Pois agora não andavam separados e por si só, agora andavam juntos, um laço que nunca seria destruído. Pois podiam ainda ter duas almas, mas agora compartilhavam um só coração.

.............................................................................................................................

**Desculpem pela demora. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. O próximo já é o último capítulo. Até lá!**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Mahara-chan e Estrela Malfoy_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	39. Futuro

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-san me emprestou o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Kakashi.**

**Sinopse: **Será possível duas almas totalmente diferentes se apaixonarem? E os dois serão capazes de se entregar a este amor? Veja nesta história cheia de confusões, intrigas e romances.

**Cap.39**

O clima no hospital era de euforia e alegria, todos os amigos e familiares de Sasuke e Hinata estavam ali na recepção, esperando para ouvirem o choro do bebê. O Uchiha estava eufórico andando de um lado para o outro, os oito meses de gestação da esposa passaram voando e quando se deu conta já estava ali no hospital esperando o nascimento de sua filha. Isso mesmo, já havia feito o ultra-som quando completou cinco meses e descobriram que iria ser uma linda garotinha.

Lembrou-se que era de madrugada e estava dormindo quando Hinata começou a sentir as contrações. Realmente acordou desesperado quando se deu conta do que realmente estava acontecendo, por sorte Hinata já havia deixado uma bolsa pronta com suas roupas e a do bebê para que quando chegasse a hora de ir para o hospital já estivesse tudo pronto. Sabia que seria num daqueles dias.

Agora já era cedo e nada do médico aparecer para lhe dar notícias sobre Hinata e a filha, já estava ficando nervoso com quanta demora, os outros não tinham nem coragem de chegar perto do moreno que estava num estado de nervos.

Ino, Gaara, Kakashi, Sakura, Tenten e Neji estavam todos ali conversando num canto imaginando como seria o rostinho da criança e fazendo suposições de com quem ela iria parecer mais. Neji e Tenten já estavam casados há tem três meses e esbanjavam a típica felicidade de recém casados. Ino e Gaara ainda não casaram, mas já marcaram o casamento para daqui dois meses. E Kakashi e Sakura são os dois que ninguém fazia idéia de quando pretendiam se casarem, quer dizer, a Haruno sempre tocava no assunto casamento e o Hatake sempre fazia o favor de desconversar sobre esse assunto. Mikoto e Fugaku estavam sentados num dos sofás da recepção, a Uchiha não se continha dentro de si de felicidade, seu segundo neto estava para nascer em poucos minutos. Shizune e Itachi também estavam ali, o pequeno Kotaro Uchiha de quatro meses ficou na casa deles junto com a babá.

- Não acredito, vou ser titia! - falou Hanabi eufórica ao lado de Shizune e do pai.

Finalmente ouviram o choro de bebê ao fundo e todos calaram instantaneamente apenas escutando o som que parecia uma melodia. Todos viraram para Sasuke e viram o imenso sorriso que se formava em seus lábios, a felicidade estava estampada em seu rosto. Kakashi e Gaara foram os primeiros que se aproximaram do novo pai, onde o grisalho bagunçou seus cabelos negros e o Sabaku lhe deu tapinhas nas costas.

- Parabéns cara, você é o novo papai da área. - falou Gaara feliz pelo amigo.

- Espero que sua filha seja tão linda e gentil quanto a Hinata, porque se puxar você realmente vai ser uma azeda. - disse Kakashi com seu tom de ironia de sempre.

- Parabéns meu filho, tenho certeza que você vai ser um grande pai. - falou Mikoto abraçando o filho carinhosamente.

Logo depois recebeu os cumprimentos de todos presentes, mas realmente estava alheio a tudo que falavam com ele, a única coisa que lhe importava era ver sua filha e Hinata. Logo o médico que fez o parto apareceu chamando a atenção de todos. Caminhou até Sasuke com um imenso sorriso e apertou a mão dele entre as suas dizendo:

- Parabéns, você teve uma filha realmente linda. - começou o médico e logo continuou quando as mãos se separaram - Daqui a pouco você vai poder ver sua esposa e sua filha quando ela for amamentá-la, espere só um pouco. - e saiu deixando o eufórico pai que não se continha dentro de si de felicidade.

Depois de alguns minutos, que para Sasuke pareciam uma eternidade, o médico finalmente apareceu mandando segui-lo. Caminhavam por um longo corredor branco e com várias portas, o moreno não conseguia fazer o sorriso se desfazer de seus lábios, estava nervoso, ansioso, praticamente estava se mordendo de vontade de ver seus dois amores.

Finalmente o médico parou em frente a uma porta e fez sinal para que Sasuke abrisse e entrasse, o moreno entendeu que ali era onde estavam Hinata e a filha. Abriu a porta vagarosamente enquanto o médico já se afastava, a visão que teve foi a mais linda que já viu em toda sua vida. Hinata estava recostada na cabeceira da cama e segurava a filha nos braços envolta de um manto rosa enquanto lhe dava o peito para mamar.

A Uchiha estava extasiada com a sensação de ser mãe, realmente aquele era um sentimento indecifrável, nada poderia ser melhor do que isso. Imaginava a cara de Sasuke quando visse a linda garotinha de cabelos negros como os dele e olhos acizentados, mistura do ônix com a pérola. Deu de mamar para a filha e notou que ela estava morta de fome, o sorriso se alargou em seus lábios enquanto observava a filha mamar e acariciava o rostinho macio e pequenino da filha que já tanto amava.

Ouviu o abrir da porta e aumentou ainda mais o sorriso ao ver o marido passando por ela e fechar logo em seguida. Percebia de longe o brilho de felicidade que continha os olhos do Uchiha, percebia que ele também estava muito feliz com vinda de um novo membro para a família.

- Está bem? - perguntou o moreno chegando ao lado da esposa e depositando um beijo nos seus lábios e se sentando na cadeira que estava posta ao lado da cama.

- Sim. - respondeu simplesmente enquanto via o moreno passar a mão delicadamente pelos fios de cabelos negros da filha - Ela é linda não é? - perguntou com um sorriso fitando o rostinho da filha que ainda mamava com vontade.

Sasuke estava emocionado, deslizava a mão carinhosamente e com leveza pela extensão do rostinho e do cabelo da filha, realmente ela parecia um anjo ali no colo da esposa. Realmente não podia pedir por mais da vida, pois Deus lhe deu tudo para ser um homem feliz.

- Ela é tão linda quanto você, obrigado. - disse o Uchiha carinhosamente e agradecendo pela filha linda que Hinata lhe deu. Viu a garotinha mover sua mãozinha pequenina e agarrar seu dedo indicador, fazendo o Uchiha não se conter em soltar um pequeno risinho com o gesto.

- Obrigada também, por ter me dado essa filha maravilhosa, por existir e por ser o homem que eu tanto amo. - respondeu sincera e lhe dando um sorriso caloroso.

Aproximou-se novamente da esposa, com a mão livre acariciou o rosto da morena e a beijou novamente, mas agora um beijo demorado e carregado de amor. Beijavam-se calmamente, as línguas se acariciavam, as bocas se reconheciam e os dois se amavam. Separaram-se intercalando o separar de lábios com pequenos selinhos, até que se separaram completamente. A garotinha ainda segurava o dedo de Sasuke fortemente e não tinha a mínima intenção de soltar tão cedo.

- Acho que ela já sabe que você é o pai dela e não quer que você saia de perto dela. - comentou Hinata sorrindo.

- Já escolheu um nome? - perguntou Sasuke curioso para saber o nome da filha.

- Não, queria escolher com você. - falou gentilmente.

- Vamos fazer assim, você escolhe o dela e no nosso próximo filho eu escolho. - falou Sasuke vendo Hinata fazer uma cara de incrédula - E não faça essa cara, logo, logo vamos começar a encomendar nosso segundo filho. E também temos que pôr tudo em dia, estou a meses de celibato por conta da sua gravidez. - completou malicioso.

A Hyuuga corou imediatamente ao notar a que Sasuke estava se referindo, mas não o culpava, pois além dele, ela também ficou na castidade durante todos os meses de gravidez. E sabia como o Uchiha era cioso, para ele realmente deve ter sido um sacrifício ficar quatro a cinco meses sem sexo. Mas realmente não tinha como, com cinco meses de gestação sua barriga já estava enorme, chegaram até a pensar que iriam ter gêmeos de tanto que sua barriga cresceu.

- Está bem. - respondeu a Uchiha finalmente e olhando bem para o rostinho da filha escolheu o nome que lhe veio a cabeça - Aya Uchiha. - concluiu com um imenso sorriso.

O moreno adorou o nome, realmente soava muito bem. Realmente iria amar Aya muito e principalmente, não iria deixar que os gaviões de plantão começassem a sobrevoá-la quando ela atingisse uma idade que começasse a chamar a atenção da garotada. Pois se ela puxar a beleza e o modo de agir de Hinata certamente isso iria acontecer e ele já estaria preparado para quando este momento chegasse.

............................................................................................................................

5 anos depois...

Fazia-se um lindo dia com muito sol e no imenso jardim da mansão Uchiha já tinham várias flores desabrochando, indicando o início da primavera. Na parte dos fundos da mansão tinha várias cadeiras enfileiradas e um lindo altar montado, na certa iria acontecer um magnífico casamento ali em poucas horas. Já se encontravam algumas pessoas circulando pelo jardim e tomando alguma bebida que era servida, crianças corriam e gritavam correndo para todos os lados, realmente ali naquele dia era um clima de pura felicidade.

Hinata estava em seu quarto em frente ao espelho se analisando. Realmente para a Uchiha os anos não se passavam, continuava dona de um corpo escultural, nem parecia que havia tido dois filhos. Usava um vestido azul marinho frente única e até os joelhos e uma sandália prata de salto fino. Os longos cabelos negro-azulados estavam soltos e caiam como uma cascata pelos ombros e costas.

Viu a porta do banheiro ser aberta revelando Sasuke que passava por ela com uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa social de botões também preta, onde a manga estava dobrada até o antebraço e os botões estavam abertos até a altura do peito. Os cabelos negros estavam ainda mais arrepiados que o normal, para Sasuke os anos também não pareciam passar.

Naquele instante a porta do quarto foi escancarada por uma garotinha de cinco anos de curtos cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados. Aya passou correndo pela mãe e pulou no colo de Sasuke que estava sentado na cama enquanto amarrava os sapatos. Hinata sorriu para a cena, realmente Aya era apaixonada pelo pai.

- Eu também não mereço um abraço da minha filha linda não? - perguntou Hinata fazendo bico e vendo Aya soltar algumas gargalhadas antes de soltar do colo do pai e abraçar a mãe fortemente e depositar um beijo em seu rosto - Onde está Souya? - perguntou abraçada a filha.

Souya é o segundo filho de Hinata e Sasuke, ele é um lindo garotinho de 3 anos, a cópia perfeita e fiel de Sasuke. Tem os mesmos cabelos negros arrepiados e os olhos tão negros quanto ônix.

- Ele está com o tio Itachi, o tio está ensinando Souya a cantar as garotinhas da festa. Ele disse que ele e o papai faziam isso quando tinham nossa idade. - disse Aya rindo.

A Uchiha ficou pasma, não acreditava que Itachi já estava ensinando essas coisas inadequadas para seu filho de apenas três anos - "Ahhh, mas ele vai me escutar." - pensou irritada. Sasuke escutou a resposta e também ficou incrédulo que o irmão já estivesse corrompendo seu filho, assim como ele fez com o dele. Só de lembrar de Kotaro, ele já ficava irritado. Já havia notado as intenções do sobrinho com Aya, ainda não acreditava que como um garotinho de 5 anos, prestes a fazer 6, já fosse tão idêntico ao irmão.

- Eu estava brincando com o Kotaro e o Karú. - continuou Aya contando o que estava fazendo para a mãe - E Kotaro me comprou um sorvete de cereja, ele disse que quando ele me vê tomando um sorvete eu fico ainda mais bonita. - completou com as bochechas rosadas e com um sorriso enorme.

Kotaro é o filho de 5 anos de Itachi e Shizune, em um mês ele faria 6. Karu é o filho mais velho de Neji e Tenten, o garotinho tem 4 anos e o casal tem uma filha chamada Sâmara de 1 ano e dois meses.

Ouvir aquilo foi o suficiente para tirar Sasuke do sério e falar irritado:

- Esse garoto é muito sem-vergonha isso sim, puxou completamente o Itachi. - respondeu emburrado e aproximando-se das duas.

- Sasuke! - repreendeu Hinata e logo mandou a filha voltar a ir brincar com os amigos. Encarou o marido que seguiu a filha com o olhar, achou muito fofo e engraçado o jeito enciumado que o moreno ficou ao ouvir a filha falar.

- Vamos, amoleça essa sua cara azeda, eles são apenas crianças, não tem com o que se preocupar. - começou rodeando os braços no pescoço do Uchiha que a fitou - E Aya um dia vai crescer e se tornar uma mocinha e um dia ela vai nos apresentar um namoradinho e você vai ter que aceitar. - completou sorridente.

- Espero que esse dia demore muito e quando ele chegar já vou estar o esperando com a minha espingarda. - comentou ainda emburrado, mas num tom irônico.

Hinata apenas sorriu com o ciúme comum de pai de Sasuke e roçou seus lábios nos dele - A cada dia você fica mais lindo, te amo. - completou e logo lhe tomando os lábios num beijo.

.............................................................................................................................

As cadeiras já começavam a serem ocupadas e Kakashi já estava no altar esperando Sakura chegar. Muitas pessoas já haviam quase perdido as esperanças desses dois e casarem, pois sempre dava algo errado e o casamento tinha que ser adiado. Sasuke e Hinata haviam cedido o enorme jardim de sua casa para a realização da cerimônia como presente de casamento.

- Seus filhos a cada dia estão mais lindos Sasuke. Souya vai ser um rapaz maravilhoso quando crescer e Aya será tão linda quanto Hinata. - disse Tenten que sentava ao lado de Neji e segurava a filhinha de um ano e dois meses no colo. O casal estava atrás de Sasuke e Itachi, que estava ao lado do irmão - seu filho também está lindo Itachi.

- É claro que ele é lindo, com um pai feito eu. - disse Itachi sorrindo de lado. Tenten apenas começou a rir com o comentário do Uchiha, realmente este não mudava nunca.

Sasuke e Neji ainda não se tornaram grandes amigos, mas agora pelo menos se suportavam já que seus filhos são grandes amigos. Ino e Gaara acabavam de chegar de mãos dadas, a loira exibia uma enorme barriga de 7 meses. Os dois se aproximaram e sentaram-se ao lado de Tenten e Neji.

Logo depois Hinata apareceu cumprimentando os amigos na companhia de Aya e Souya, onde a morena sentou-se no espaço vago ao lado do marido e os filhos sentaram-se nas cadeiras da frente ao lado de Kotaro e Karú.

Alguns minutos depois Sakura no seu lindo vestido de noiva chegou dando início a cerimônia. Tudo estava deslumbrante e luxuoso, a Haruno esbanjava felicidade em finalmente ter conseguido se casar com o homem que ama. A cerimônia seguiu tudo bem, os noivos realmente estavam muito felizes e emocionados com o matrimônio.

.............................................................................................................................

A cerimônia já havia acabado e agora todos os amigos estavam na festa de comemoração e ocupavam uma mesa. Falavam sobre coisas banais, sobre seus cotidianos e às vezes as mulheres conversavam sobre os filhos.

- E você Sakura, quando vai arrumar um filhinho? - perguntou Tenten para a amiga.

- Agora não, acabei de me casar, agora quero só curtir o meu casamento. - respondeu a Haruno sorrindo para o marido e entrelaçando seus dedos - Depois... aí sim vamos ter um filhinho. - completou dando um beijo no grisalho.

- Filhos são muito bom Sakura, eles trazem uma grande felicidade e alegria para nossa casa. - disse Hinata sorrindo e observando as crianças correndo pelos jardins da casa.

- E são bastante bagunceiras também. - disse Shizune não podendo deixar de completar essa parte, onde todas começaram a rir concordando.

Continuaram conversando e bebendo, até que Sakura avistou alguém passando pelo portão da mansão e adentrando a festa. Levantou feliz por ele estar ali e principalmente por estar o vendo depois de tanto tempo.

- Que bom que você veio, pensei que não viria. - disse a rosada o abraçando forte, estava com muitas saudades de Naruto que ficou todos esses anos na Europa, mais precisamente na França.

A Haruno havia lhe mandado um convite para ele no exterior, pois o considerava muito, pois foi graças a ele que ela descobriu seu amor por Kakashi.

- Arrumei um tempinho. - disse Naruto correspondendo ao abraço - Parabéns pelo casamento Sakura. - completou sinceramente.

Separaram-se e Sakura notou que o Uzumaki estava acompanhado por uma mulher que devia ser da sua idade e muito bonita por sinal. Ela tem os cabelos cor de chocolate até os ombros cacheados, olhos cor de mel e pele bronzeada, realmente era uma mulher muito bonita e atraente. Olhou para baixo e viu uma linda garotinha de curtos cabelos loiros iguais aos de Naruto e olhos cor de mel igual aos da mulher. Deduziu que a menina devia ser filha do Naruto e aquela mulher devia ser esposa dele.

- Essa é a minha esposa Karumi e essa lindinha aqui é minha filha Naira. - apresentou o loiro sorrindo.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. - disse Sakura cumprimentando a mulher e logo se abaixou na altura da garotinha de 3 anos - E você é muito lindinha, sabia? - disse a Haruno sorridente e passando a mão nos cabelos loiros da garota que sorria.

Hinata observa a família de Naruto com um sorriso nos lábios, realmente estava muito feliz por ele que tinha constituído uma família e que ele não viveu na sombra do passado. Levantou-se e se aproximou do Uzumaki por trás.

- Naruto. - chamou vendo o loiro virar para trás e ao ver de quem se tratava abriu um enorme sorriso. A Uchiha retribuindo o sorriso o abraçou forte, também sentiu muitas saudades do sorriso contagioso do loiro.

Separaram-se do abraço e Hinata cumprimentou Karumi e passou a mão nos cabelos da bonitinha Naira. Olhou para o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios e disse sinceramente:

- Você tem uma linda família Naruto.

O loiro sorriu no seu jeito característico e colocando a mão na nuca. Ele podia estar mais maduro, mas nunca iria mudar o seu jeito espontâneo e alegre. Respondeu meio sem jeito:

_ Realmente tenho uma família maravilhosa. - disse Naruto enlaçando a cintura da esposa e lhe dando um beijo rápido - Tenho uma esposa linda e que eu amo muito e uma filha maravilhosa. - disse alegre.

Hinata percebeu a alegria nos olhos de Naruto ao falar da família, sabia que realmente ele estava feliz. Tinha certeza que aquele grande amor que ele dizia sentir por ela foi transferido totalmente para sua nova família. Olhou para os lados e avistou Aya e Souya correndo por ali. Fez um sinal com a mão para os filhos irem até ela, onde obedeceram prontamente.

- Essa aqui é minha filha Aya de 5 anos e esse rapazinho aqui é Souya de 3. - apresentou Hinata com os dois filhos a sua frente.

Quando os olhares de Souya e Naira se encontraram, a garotinha sorriu para ele com as bochechas rosadas e o Uchiha virou o rosto com um pequeno rastro corado.

- Seus filhos são lindos Hinata. - disse Naruto sinceramente e quando Sasuke apareceu ao lado da esposa completou - Parabéns Sasuke, você tem uma família maravilhosa.

- Obrigado, estou muito feliz com essa minha família. Hinata, Aya e Souya são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. - falou o moreno rodeando a cintura da esposa a abraçando por trás.

Nesse meio tempo, Aya já havia puxado Naira para brincar com ela e os outros. Os casais ao perceberam que os filhos já estavam bastante enturmados, Hinata convidou Naruto e a esposa a se sentarem-se à mesa com eles e os amigos.

- E então Naruto, o que você anda fazendo? - perguntou Ino.

- Bem, logo que fui para a França abri uma agência por lá, mas agora resolvi retornar para Nova York com minha família e vou assumir a agência daqui novamente. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Então Karumi é francesa? - perguntou Sakura curiosa.

- Não... - respondeu a Uzumaki começando a rir - Sou daqui dos EUA, mais precisamente sou de Los Angeles, conheci Naruto enquanto fazia uma viagem por lá. - completou sorridente - Começamos a namorar e nos casamos tem três anos, logo depois que Naira nasceu.

Hinata observava todos conversando com um sorriso de satisfação, realmente todos seus amigos haviam se dado bem e hoje todos estavam muito felizes. Lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que encontrou Sasuke novamente depois de tantos anos, quando entrou em seu escritório e viu ele com seu primo que a esperava para lhe apresentar o novo advogado dos Hyuuga. Sabia que foi ali que sua vida e a de suas amigas começaram a mudar, pois foi a partir dali que as amigas conheceram os amigos de Sasuke.

Sorriu miúdo, nunca imaginaria que todos iriam se juntar e que hoje depois de cinco anos todos estaríamos ali naquela mesa. Estava feliz pela sua vida e a de seus amigos e principalmente feliz com Sasuke, seu marido que tanto ama. Passaram por grandes dificuldades e conseguiram resistir a todas. Sabia que muitas outras viriam pela frente, mas sempre estariam juntos para enfrentá-la de frente. O importante é o amor que sentem um pelo outro e pelos filhos, amor que sempre vai existir até o fim de seus dias, pois suas almas sempre estarão interligadas por seus corações.

**... FIM ...**

.......................................................................................................................

**Desculpem pela demora. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Finalmente o último capítulo dessa fic que amei escrever, espero sinceramente que todos que leram também tenham gostado.**

**Um abração e um beijão para todos vocês.**

**Hina Hyuuga**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua e Estrela Malfoy_


End file.
